Un jour
by cathy29jes
Summary: traduction : Ils me voient comme un monstre qui mérite la pitié, ils ont torts. Des milliers de cicatrices montrent mon passé. Je suis un soldat, je suis un guerrier. Je reste assis dans l'ombre à les regarder mentir et dissimuler leurs secrets, mais je les connais tous et, un jour, eux aussi les connaîtront tous. Jasper et Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend 40 chapitres. **

**Elle est classée M pour le langage, le sexe et la violence, en clair : elle est interdite au – de 18 ans.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre, merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

* * *

**Chapitre un **

**POV Jasper **

J'avais tendance à rester loin de l'être humain quand il la ramenait à la maison. Je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt. Était-elle le goûter qu'il allait prendre à une date ultérieure ? Une quête qu'il avait encore à gagner ?

J'ai refusé de laisser croire à la fille humaine que je ressentais une sorte d'affection familiale ou que je tenais à elle parce que c'était faux. Ce serait une erreur pour moi d'agir comme si je m'en souciais ou désirais un lien familial avec elle parce que cela n'irait jamais aussi loin et que ce n'était pas juste pour elle non plus.

Edward était un imbécile. Il est de ma famille, mon frère, un ami qui connaît vraisemblablement plus de vérités de mon esprit que quiconque, mais il demeurait _tout de même_ un imbécile.

Isabella n'était rien de plus qu'un écart de fantaisie, quelque chose pour passer simplement son temps en attendant de trouver la prochaine distraction qui évitera à son esprit de s'égarer sur ce qu'il souhaitait réellement.

Elle était constamment induite en erreur quand elle pensait qu'il l'aimait et peut-être le faisait-il dans une certaine mesure, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il devrait ressentir. Son amour pourrait être comparé davantage à un sentiment affectueux, une adoration pour son sang qui chante spécifiquement pour son démon intérieur et pour son esprit qui reste vierge à son don.

Isabella est une anomalie merveilleuse dans le monde d'Edward et il aime le passe-temps qu'elle lui fournit, même si c'est une complète imposture.

Edward Cullen est un menteur et un tricheur, mais il sait jouer à l'ange comme aucun autre. Il ment afin que personne n'apprenne ce qu'il veut vraiment. Il se fout de sa famille à travers ses actions et sur les choses qu'il a faites et garde encore des secrets pour eux afin qu'ils ne les apprennent jamais.

C'est réellement triste. Je la regarde tomber constamment à ses pieds pour obtenir son approbation et ses conseils. Je sens une quantité écrasante de désir et de luxure venant d'elle pour un vampire qui ne désire Isabella que pour quelque chose qu'elle n'a assurément pas.

Mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire son secret.

Isabella n'est rien de plus qu'une imbécile elle aussi. Elle accepte en permanence ses mensonges, prie pour obtenir des instructions et lui demande toujours son autorisation, en faisant d'elle, quand elle fait cela, rien de plus que sa marionnette. Il la moule de la façon exacte qu'il croit qu'elle doit devenir.

Une femme soumise. Un jouet. Une femme qui s'assoit et se tait, ne parlant que lorsque quelqu'un lui parle, qui ne doit jamais donner son avis parce que ses opinions ne font pas de différence pour lui. Il pense qu'elle devrait être une femme qui n'en est pas vraiment une, plus comme une sorte de personne dont il serait propriétaire et qui serait susceptible de respecter ses lubies.

Elle l'accepte et personne ne semble s'en soucier. En vérité, je ne les comprends vraiment pas l'un et l'autre. Dans quelques années, Edward va se lasser de cette absurdité et il quittera complètement sa vie ou il savourera le goût de son sang pendant qu'il la drainera jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il dit vouloir le mariage, mais ses sentiments disent autre chose. Je m'en fous. Il va peut-être la garder. Le reste de la famille semble apprécier sa compagnie, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vaille mieux qu'Edward.

Je suppose que sa présence dans notre vie n'est seulement qu'une brève apparition et qu'Edward va plutôt en arriver à le regretter et finalement la tuer de ses mains ou en la repoussant. Pour être honnête, je m'en fous. Je les regarde et je les ignore en même temps. Ils sont en absolue contradiction avec tout ce qu'ils disent.

Je ne vois pas d'amour. Je vois un besoin de possession et de l'engouement.

Alice a caracolé dans mon bureau avant de se percher vivement sur mon bureau en chêne. '' - Jas, j'ai soif. Viendrais-tu chasser avec moi ? '' C'est sorti plus comme une question. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas exiger quelque chose de moi.

'' - Non merci, j'attends un e-mail de Peter. '' ai-je dit tranquillement, ne voulant pas discuter de mon frère lié par le venin et de son épouse une nouvelle fois avec le reste de notre famille. Ils ne sont pas d'accord avec leur mode de vie et leur choix, mais je m'en fous.

Alice m'a lancé un coup d'œil. Elle n'avait jamais été spécialement impressionnée par eux non plus. '' - Tu peux le voir plus tard, Jasper. '' Ce n'était toujours pas une exigence, mais elle n'était pas loin de marcher dans ces eaux-là .

Oh, et la perte de mon surnom. C'était toujours un signe intéressant de son niveau de patience.

'' - Je vais chasser plus tard et, à moins que tu ne me vois grignoter une certaine humaine, je te suggère de me laisser tranquille, _Alice_. '' J'ai insisté sur son nom pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais fini avec la conversation.

Son petit souffle de colère et le trépignement de ses talons frappant contre ma chaise m'ont fait savoir qu'elle l'avait aussi compris. Je l'ai regardé sortir de mon bureau avant de laisser échapper un profond soupir de soulagement.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas Alice, parce que je le faisais d'une certaine façon. Elle m'avait sauvé et m'avait donné une vie que je n'avais même cru possible, mais les choses entre nous étaient tendues depuis longtemps. La différence entre nous et les autres, c'est que nous continuions à nous battre en privé. Edward le savait, premièrement grâce à son don et deuxièmement parce qu'Alice allait toujours vers lui en tant que confident. Cela avait été un problème pendant longtemps pour moi et Edward avait rapidement appris, une vingtaine d'années après que nous ayons rejoint la famille Cullen, qu'il ne devait pas faire d'avance à la femme d'un autre homme et peu importe de quelle manière elle se sentait confuse.

Je crois qu'il a fallu une semaine à Esmé pour lui rattacher la tête et le bras gauche.

Alice est ma femme et jusqu'à ce qu'elle signe les papiers qui stipules autres chose, elle restera loyale à mes côtés. Chaque fois qu'une discussion s'engageait entre nous à propos de l'idée d'une séparation, c'était également comme s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de gros problèmes entre nous. Je me demande toujours jusqu'à quel point elle se battra si je trouve quelqu'un pour la remplacer comme amante et épouse. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas été ailleurs chercher des distractions lorsque je n'étais pas disponible, bien que lesdites distractions aient reçu leur dû.

Je savais que ce serait mauvais en dépit des circonstances atténuantes. Alice est beaucoup plus attachée à moi que je ne le suis à elle. Partenaire est un mot trop fort à utiliser pour qualifier les sentiments que j'ai pour Alice. Elle ne peut pas prétendre le contraire et faire comme si elle ne savait pas faire la différence. C'est simplement un autre mensonge à ajouter à la pile.

Une autre triste vérité est que nous nous sommes habitués l'un à l'autre. Les choses étaient sûres entre nous. Elle a l'air bien à mon bras et j'ai l'air beau au sien. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de cacher qui je suis vraiment autour d'elle et elle ne me cache pas qui elle est.

Je suppose que nous sommes, nous aussi, une contradiction.

Je connaissais la véritable Alice derrière l'enjouée et dansante femme lutin qui interprétait le vampire constamment plein de vitalité.

C'est une magouilleuse qui n'éprouverait aucun remords pour ses actions si jamais elle était prise, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé. Elle aime que les choses se passent comme elle le désire et la seule personne qu'elle ne manipule pas, c'est moi, étant donné que je peux percevoir ses mensonges avant même qu'ils ne sortent de ses lèvres.

Elle aime la vie qui lui a été donné, les possessions coûteuses, les voitures étrangères et sa vie avec une famille riche qui irait jusqu'aux extrémités de la terre et en revenir pour chacun d'entre nous. C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin pour faire son bonheur. Bien sûr, que les gens doivent se plier à ses caprices et à ses désirs et courir vers elle pour obtenir des conseils n'est pas négligeable non plus.

'' - Bells. '' Emmett a rugi alors qu'il déboulait dans le couloir pour aller trouver l'humaine.

'' - Seigneur, Emmett, pourrais-tu te calmer ? '' A sorti Rose d'un ton sec.

Je me suis retenu de rire quand leurs émotions ont filtré, gracieusetés de mon don.

Rosalie était contrariée et un peu en colère. Elle n'a jamais pu comprendre complètement les raisons pour lesquelles Emmett aimait tellement l'humaine. Il a seulement une affection fraternelle pour elle, avec un sentiment sous-jacent de protection et de plaisir.

Emmett a ressenti un peu d'énervement aux paroles de Rosalie. C'était le problème avec Emmett, il prenait ce qu'elle lui balançait sans dire un mot, mais son état émotionnel me disait toujours la vérité sur ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Emmett semblait toujours éprouver de la joie en compagnie d'Isabella. Elle l'amusait, c'était ce qu'il ressentait particulièrement à cet instant. Isabella ressentait la même chose à son égard, bien qu'elle cherchât toujours la permission d'Edward avant de s'éloigner.

C'était vraiment ridicule. La jeune fille ne réussirait jamais à se tenir debout par elle-même. Elle n'aurait jamais de sentiments de confiance et aurait toujours besoin de confirmation pour ses actes en raison de la façon dont elle avait été traitée.

Tout le monde agissait différemment quand elle était dans la maison. Tout à coup, ils devenaient tous un peu plus humanisés et moins vampires dans leurs habitudes.

Hé bien tous, sauf moi. Je ne voyais pas de motifs pour cacher ce que nous étions.

Si Isabella Swan voulait agir comme une femme et se promener avec des vampires, alors elle avait besoin d'une sérieuse gifle pour comprendre la réalité en ce qui concernait notre famille et ses secrets internes.

Je ne descendrais jamais aussi bas en disant qu'ils n'ont pas de cœurs ou qu'ils s'en foutaient, parce que ce ne serait tout simplement pas vrai.

Esmé est très maternelle dans ses manières, ce qui est vraiment le cas. Elle nous aime tous, à sa façon et nous utilise du mieux qu'elle le peut en tant que substituts pour l'enfant qu'elle a perdu et pour ceux qu'elle n'aura jamais. Malheureusement, Esmé ne sera jamais heureuse dans cette existence qui lui a été donné par Carlisle. Elle se sent flouée par la vie et réprime un profond ressentiment en elle-même qu'elle ne laisse jamais personne entrevoir. C'est une perpétuelle pelletée de bonheur factice alors que ses souvenirs sont encore bien présents.

Nous sommes donc sa famille de substitution pour la vie humaine qu'elle désire et je crois que le ressentiment qu'elle garde en elle s'adresse à chacun d'entre nous d'une certaine manière, mais surtout à Carlisle, même si elle l'aime profondément.

Je suis sûr qu'Edward l'a lu dans ses pensées à l'occasion, mais à part lui, j'étais certain que personne d'autre ne connaissait la vérité, surtout pas Carlisle.

Le craquement d'un os a retenti, pas assez suffisant pour avoir une fêlure, mais plus comme un déplacement d'os et Edward a sifflé.

'' - Je ne peux pas respirer… Em . '' murmura Isabella à travers son souffle coupé.

Je suis sorti de mon bureau pour descendre dans la salle pendant qu'Emmett s'excusait à plusieurs reprises. Edward grommelait entre ses dents alors que la fille humaine se sentait embarrassée.

Elle jouait avec le feu, filant avec les loups et essayant simplement de nous intégrer tous ensemble dans une dynamique dans laquelle les humains n'avaient tous simplement pas leurs places. Nous sommes des vampires et elle est notre source de nourriture naturelle.

Bien sûr, nous nous nourrissons d'animaux, mais cela ne rend pas moins les choses difficiles. Chaque membre de notre famille souffre de la brûlure de notre soif quand Isabella entre dans la maison. Le seul qui a un semblant de contrôle réel et ne sent pas la soif est Carlisle. À vrai dire, je ne le comprends pas, mais je le respecte.

Le problème pour moi, c'est que les humains sont notre source de nourriture naturelle et que de le nier me cause plus de ravages que l'aggravation de mes émotions quand j'en tue un. Les émotions de l'humain peuvent ne durer que quelques instants, mais le sang me tranquillise mieux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Malheureusement, la tempête émotionnelle ne s'arrête pas simplement avec l'humaine, elle se déplace avec chaque membre de la famille Cullen.

La déception. La compassion. La colère. Le dégoût. Le pardon. La confiance.

Je les hais tous pour cela et je les aime quand même. C'est la partie qui est source de confusion. Je me sens connecté avec ma famille, je les aime et ressens le besoin de les protéger en cas de besoin, mais je méprise le fait d'être reconnu par eux comme étant le plus faible, celui qui mérite la pitié. Cela me _dégoûte._

'' - Hé, Rosalie. '' a marmonné l'humaine quand elle est entré dans la cuisine lumineuse.

Je me suis appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte pour regarder la scène se déroulant sous mes yeux. C'était habituel, chaque fois qu'elle venait chez nous, Isabella essayait de se faire des amis et de gagner, en quelque sorte, un peu de terrain avec Rose et celle-ci la repoussait un peu plus à l'écart à chaque fois.

C'était dommage que Rosalie ne puisse simplement pas surmonter tout cela. Elles auraient réellement pu profiter de la compagnie de l'autre si Rosalie avait pu laisser tomber sa jalousie.

'' - Humaine. '' Rosalie l'a salué en réponse.

Un choc a traversé Isabelle à ses paroles, mais personne n'a rien dit, ce qui était aussi habituel. Emmett lança un regard noir à sa compagne, Edward a tiré Isabella hors de la cuisine dans un accès de colère noire et j'ai gardé ma position dans l'autre entrée, toujours en silence.

'' - Merde, Rosie. '' Emmett a sifflé, trop bas pour les oreilles de l'humaine. '' - Tu ne pourrais pas au moins faire semblant de l'aimer ? ''

Rose grogna d'une manière très disgracieuse, effleurant l'ongle de son index avec celui de son pouce et agissant d'une manière totalement indifférente. La vérité était qu'elle se sentait complètement trahie par Emmett à cet instant. Rosalie a toujours estimé qu'Emmett devait rester à ses côtés, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de mal, qu'il devait simplement en convenir et être heureux à ce sujet.

Emmett joue l'imbécile et fait semblant de ne pas s'en inquiéter. En réalité, il voudrait la gifler pour faire entendre raison à sa femme et souhaiterait être traité comme un homme et non pas comme un chien bien dressé. Il a menti sur d'innombrables choses et jette de la poudre aux yeux de ceux qui l'entourent en agissant comme un crétin et en souriant toujours joyeusement. Personne ne se soucie de le remettre en question, mais je connais la vérité.

Rosalie est vaniteuse, égoïste et égocentrique. Une garce, émotionnellement et verbalement violente envers son mari. Elle est manipulatrice et utilise tout et n'importe quoi pour faire se sentir mal pour elle tous ceux qui l'entourent.

_'' Pitié pour la pauvre moi. Pardonnez-moi pour ma vacherie parce que j'ai eu un horrible moment en traversant tout cela. '' _

En même temps, Rosalie et une petite fille perdue qui a eu une violente réalité jetée sur elle en quelques minutes. Elle a été violée et battue par un homme à qui elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance, malheureusement elle a ensuite été changée et a vu son humanité lui être arrachée.

Avoir eu son humanité détruite avait entraîné une nouvelle fois le sentiment d'être violée et c'est ainsi qu'avait débuté une nouvelle phase de perte pour elle. Rosalie Hale n'avait pas toujours été synonyme de mauvais caractère et de ton cinglant. Elle avait des rêves, des objectifs et des espérances. Elle avait souhaité avoir un bon mari qui l'aimerait et des enfants qu'elle pourrait étouffer avec son amour.

Parce que ses rêves et ses espérances lui avaient été enlevés d'une manière tellement violente et avec la réalité d'une existence qui ne comprenait pas ces dites choses, Rosalie haïssait la personne qu'elle croyait avoir causé tout cela. Le ressentiment n'est pas un mot suffisant pour dire ce qui la traversait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait notre père adoptif.

Elle le hait de tout son cœur mais ne le lui dira jamais à haute voix. En dépit du fait que ce soit Royce King qui lui a volé la vie qu'elle souhaitait, Rosalie blâme Carlisle et n'oublie jamais de profiter de l'occasion de lui rappeler, quand elle le peut cela va sans dire, à quel point elle méprise même son visage.

Rosalie est une menteuse et une garce dans sa forme la plus pure. Elle prend pour acquis le cadeau qu'elle a reçu de l'homme qui l'aime malgré tout. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi elle est resté avec notre famille si elle détestait tellement notre chef. Je pense à présent que cela vient de ce qu'elle gagne en restant. Elle va toujours avoir tout ce qu'elle veut et l'argent n'est pas un problème. Le fin du fin est déposé à ses pieds pour la garder heureuse et satisfaite tandis qu'à l'intérieur, elle mijote dans un gouffre de haine et de fureur.

C'est la plus grande faillite de Carlisle. Il se bat constamment en interne avec la décision qu'il a pris de changer Rosalie. Il ne l'appellera jamais purement et simplement une erreur et il ne lui dira jamais de partir, mais il tente de plus en plus durement chaque jour de sa vie de lui faire plaisir ou de voir une quelconque acceptation de sa part à son sujet.

Cela ne se produira jamais, mais il essaye quand même.

Carlisle se ment à lui-même. Il s'enferme dans un placard obscur ou la vérité sur sa famille n'a pas d'importance. Il est satisfait avec la pensée qu'Esmé est heureuse et le sera toujours quelle que soit la réalité. En toute honnêteté, Carlisle préfère que Rosalie fasse semblant de s'occuper comme elle le fait plutôt que de l'entendre répandre la vérité sur la façon dont elle se sent réellement. Carlisle est beaucoup trop compatissant. Il laisse ses émotions remplacer son bon sens la plupart du temps et ce sera sa perte un jour.

Bien sûr, ils ont tous leurs secrets. Aucun d'eux n'est honnête envers lui-même ou envers les gens, y compris leur famille.

Chacun d'eux ment aux autres. Ils retiennent des secrets par crainte d'un jugement et d'une punition. Certains ne sont pas heureux et sont depuis à la recherche de ce qui les rendra heureux du moment que l'autre moitié n'apprenne jamais la vérité.

Il y a beaucoup trop de secrets et je suppose que chacun d'eux sait que tout le monde cache quelque chose, mais il est préférable de ne pas poser de questions. Malheureusement, c'est qu'avec un petit mensonge, un tissu d'autres mensonges commence à se former autour du premier et il n'existe pas de vampires assez intelligents ou assez forts pour réussir à traverser tout cela.

Une famille est aussi forte que les fondations sur lesquelles elle est construite. Jusqu'à quel point sommes-nous réellement forts lorsque les fondations ne sont rien de plus que des supercheries et les actions foireuses alors qu'ils osent proclamer leur amour et leur affection les uns pour les autres ? Rien de tout cela ne ferait de différence si quelqu'un commençait une discussion pour savoir qui est à blâmer dans notre famille, ce serait une tempête dans un verre d'eau de toute façon.

Si jamais cela devait arriver, j'espère, doux Jésus, que je pourrais être aux premières loges pour regarder tout ce qui va se passer.

'' - On se sent d'une humeur particulièrement désagréable aujourd'hui, frangine ? '' ai-je demandé à Rose avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors qu'Emmett sortait de la pièce avec un air furieux.

Elle leva un sourcil parfait et haussa les épaules. '' - Pourquoi faire semblant, Jasper ? Elle n'appartient pas à notre monde. ''

Malgré moi, j'ai défendu la jeune fille humaine. '' - Hé bien, qu'est-ce qui te rend tellement différente d'elle ? L'humanité est quelque chose que nous perdons tous d'une manière ou d'une autre finalement, que ce soit à cause d'un décès dû au grand âge ou par du venin brûlant asséchant nos veines.''

J'ai senti monter son indignation dans ses sentiments avant qu'elle ne parle. '' - C'est une affirmation ridicule. ''

'' - Non, c'est la vérité, quelque chose qui semble faire défaut à tout le monde ces derniers temps. '' ai-je répondu. J'ai baissé le ton de ma voix pour que seule Rose et moi puissions nous entendre avant de continuer. '' - En toute honnêteté, Rose, il ne l'aime pas comme il le dit ou comme elle et le reste de la famille le pense. C'est un engouement passager, un instant de folie dans sa vie monotone. Donne-lui un an et elle sera partie. ''

'' - Nous pouvons toujours l'espérer. Elle mérite plus que cela. '' a murmuré Rosalie et un éclair de la femme plus agréable et compatissante qu'elle pouvait être est venue la traverser.

J'ai vivement ricané. '' - Si elle a de la chance, elle pourrait même s'en sortir vivante. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre :'' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre deux **

**POV Jasper**

J'ai flâné pour descendre les escaliers en silence, en regardant la famille filer à vitesse humaine autour de la maison par souci pour Isabella et sa vision humaine. Elle venait chez nous depuis un mois maintenant, traînant ça et là beaucoup plus souvent qu'auparavant. Je commençais à penser que si elle ajoutait quelques paires de vêtements et une brosse à dents, elle y aurait sa résidence permanente. Cette pensée ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Chaque fois qu'elle venait, elle était toujours avec Edward, mais pour ce week-end, elle allait rester seule ici avec Alice et moi.

Pourquoi ? Parce que le reste de la famille avait décidé qu'ils avaient besoin d'aller chasser, parce que je me nourrissais sur une base plus régulière qu'eux et qu'Alice venait avec moi la plupart du temps, nous nous sommes retrouvés coincés comme les garde d'enfant de service.

Fondamentalement, Isabella avait réussi à devenir amie avec les chiens de la réserve. Edward aimait jouer sur le fait que son humaine pourrait facilement être blessée par un loup-garou irrité, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

En réalité, Edward était simplement inquiet que son humaine pourrait vouloir se pelotonner chaleureusement contre un jeune Autochtone musclé qu'elle lui préférerait davantage. Je pensais que la situation était ridicule.

Je n'étais pas impressionné. En fait, je faisais de mon mieux pour avoir de l'emprise sur mes grognements d'irritation.

'' - Courage, Jas. '' murmura Alice derrière moi . '' Tes pores de granit suintent littéralement d'exaspération. ''

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai penché la tête en arrière pour la regarder. '' Alice, je ne veux pas être coincé dans cette position. Une heure, c'est bien, mais deux jours et deux nuits, ce n'est tout simplement pas une bonne idée. ''

Ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge. De toute façon, dans l'ensemble, je ne crois pas que c'est mieux de mentir et assez de mensonges avaient été répandu aux alentours, le mois dernier en tout cas.

Faire face aux senteurs humaines chaque jour à l'école était déjà une vraie galère, j'empestais dans le seul but d'améliorer le contrôle que je recherchais. C'était quand même emmerdant et en plus, c'était devenu assez répétitif et ennuyeux ces deux dernières années. Je pensais prendre congé de la famille pendant un an ou deux jusqu'à ce que ces absurdités avec l'humaine aient été réglées.

Quand l'animal de compagnie d'Edward avait commencé à venir à la maison plus souvent, j'avais trouvé que ma soif augmentait très lentement de nouveau. Elle avait commencé à ramper dans mon esprit au pire moment et mon contrôle avait sérieusement commencé à en souffrir à cause d'elle.

Au moins, une fois la journée d'école terminée, je pouvais laisser les odeurs humaines derrières moi, prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de l'odeur et tuer une biche pour calmer la brûlure. À présent, le parfum floral d'Isabella flottait dans chaque recoin de notre maison et je ne pouvais pas y échapper.

De temps en temps, une fenêtre était ouverte pour aérer, mais avec elle ici carrément tout un week-end, j'étais certain que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

'' - Je pourrais aller passer le week-end à La Push avec Jacob et Charlie. '' A gémi l'humaine avec irritation.

J'ai de nouveau roulé des yeux à son gémissement. Elle était trop humaine, trop grinçante et irritante pour avoir du plaisir à sa compagnie pour moi. Je ne voulais même pas me trouver dans la maison pendant qu'Alice préparait avec elle une autre séance de « Peindre l'humaine avec de jolies couleurs ».

Le torse d'Edward s'est élargi avec le grognement qu'il retenait au nom du Métamorphe dont Isabella était devenue une amie proche l'a atteint.

'' - Tu sais pourquoi s'est dangereux pour toi d'aller là-bas. En outre, nous ne sommes pas autorisés à traverser la ligne du traité mon amour, c'est de bonne guerre. Alice est aveugle quand tu es avec eux, nous ne saurions jamais si tu avais besoin de nous. '' l'a-t-il raisonné.

Alice étouffa un rire derrière moi au flagrant spectacle qu'Edward lui donnait. Il agissait comme si chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était un ordre qui devait être suivi et peu importait ce qu'elle en pensait. L'humaine se sentait étrangement déçue et jetait des étincelles de détermination.

J'ai souri à cette impression, me retrouvant brusquement à me demander quelles pensées ou projets pouvaient justifier de telles émotions chez l'humaine.

La main d'Alice s'est immobilisé sur mon dos et ses doigts se sont crispés sur ma chemise. J'ai reconnu cette impression quand son corps s'est figé, elle avait une vision. Edward a lâché un profond grondement sourd et l'humaine se figea d'effroi.

La peur a coulé dans ses émotions, son cœur a pompé plus rapidement et elle a senti plus doux.

Putain.

'' - Non, Bella. '' siffla Edward.

'' - Je... je suis dé... désolée ? '' Elle parvint tout de même à le demander comme une interrogation.

'' - Alice vient de voir que tu vas voler ma Volvo, ensuite tout est devenu noir. Cela ne fait rien, de toute façon tu ne réussiras pas à traverser les visions d'Alice et elle pourra très certainement voir tes décisions, quant à Jasper, c'est un militaire. Il est donc inutile de perdre ton temps à essayer de lui échapper pour fuir, même Alice ne peut pas tromper Jasper.

Me sentant un peu béat, je me souviens d'avoir remercié intérieurement Edward avec mon esprit. Il avait peut-être des idées légèrement fausses, mais il savait toujours qui il valait mieux avoir de son côté de la barrière si cela s'avérait nécessaire.

'' - Militaire ? ''

Edward me regarda, ses émotions dégageant distinctement une atmosphère de demande de permission. J'ai hoché la tête trop rapidement pour que l'être humain puisse le voir.

'' - Ouais, une sorte de militaire. Peut-être qu'il voudra bien te donner une version _édulcorée _de sa vie humaine et de ses années de vampire ce week-end. '' Je n'ai pas raté le mot souligné par le stress pendant une seconde et j'ai gloussé.

La curiosité sortait de la fragile jeune fille humaine et j'ai plissé mes yeux en regardant le carrelage sur le sol. Ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais.

'' - Soit sympa, Jas. '' Alice a murmuré.

Être sympa !

C'était ridicule. Je n'avais pas l'intention de laisser l'humaine se rapprocher de moi plus que nécessaire. Son esprit et ses agissements étaient trop médiocres pour que je me soucie de ses choix.

Ses paroles étaient trop programmées pour ce que tout le monde voulait et désirait. Elle agissait, parlait et calmait tous ceux qui l'entouraient exactement comme ils l'attendaient d'elle.

Elle était trop désintéressée et trop clonée pour que cela me donne envie de la connaître. Ce n'était pas qui elle était, c'était tout simplement une version transformée d'une jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas d'idées propres et ne pouvait pas marcher droit sans s'être d'abord assurée que cela rendrait heureux ceux qui l'entouraient.

Isabella avait sérieusement besoin d'avoir de la volonté et des pensées originales avant que je ne puisse la regarder autrement que comme un animal de compagnie.

Être sympa. Pas question.

J'étais bien trop intéressé à décoller la couche de faux-semblants qui l'entourait pour que je puisse voir enfin ce qui se cachait derrière la créature qu'elle avait créée.

Ce qui n'allait pas, c'est qu'elle ne permettait pas de voir suffisamment loin pour être utile, mais peut-être que s'il lui poussait une paire théorique et frappait son petit pied sur le sol, elle ne serait plus la dupe d'Edward.

Pendant mes divagations internes, Edward et Alice avaient discuté des projets du week-end. Il était resté trop axé sur son esprit pour se soucier du mien. Je me suis soudain senti reconnaissant pour la proximité et la confiance qu'il avait en ma femme parce que cela me donnait plus de facilité quand il en venait à une confrontation. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas cela, je préférais simplement ne pas subir les conséquences de celle-ci.

Emmett s'est laissé glisser le long de la rampe de la balustrade, sautant juste avant d'atteindre le bas et gagnant un éblouissement de la part d'Esmé et un petit rire de l'humaine.

'' - Emmett Cullen. '' Esmé l'a mis en garde tranquillement.

Il aurait dû le savoir, mais il aimait repousser les limites avec notre mère adoptive. Deux choses étaient importantes pour Esmé, sa maison et sa famille. En dépit de son aversion constante de la vie qu'elle avait, elle nous aimait en bloc, mais se sentait aussi piégée.

Il y avait un déroutant désordre en elle et, même si je pouvais sentir ses émotions, je ne pouvais pas sympathiser avec elle ou la comprendre. Si elle n'était pas heureuse, des choses pouvaient être faites pour lui faire plaisir ou bien de la débarrasser de ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. La plus grande faute d'Esmé était semblable à celle de l'humaine à présent, ses sentiments étaient plus proches, elle préférait avoir son entourage heureux plutôt qu'elle-même.

'' - Désolé, maman. '' rit-il. Rosalie a pris place à son bras et a poignardé l'humaine des yeux. Elle n'émettait pas trop d'émotions exagérément malveillantes à son égard, pourtant elle ressentait toujours une forte répulsion et du dégoût pour la jeune fille. '' - J'ai besoin de prendre un congé de deux semaines. Pouvons-nous nous arranger avec l'école ? '' Emmett demanda doucement.

Techniquement il n'avait pas besoin de demander parce que nous étions tous considéré comme adoptés. Nous n'avions donné aucune autre information et c'était facile de dire que nous rendions visite à de la famille. Le travail scolaire nous était remis à notre retour et personne n'avait jamais rien dit. Nous avions tous une participation exceptionnellement faible en cours, mais d'excellentes notes. Aucunes questions ne nous avait jamais été posées.

'' - Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? '' demanda Carlisle en entrant dans la pièce.

Les yeux d'Emmett ont oscillé vers les miens et mon esprit s'est aussitôt mis à chanter de vieilles chansons pour empêcher mon télépathe de frère d'entendre quelque chose par inadvertance. Emmett n'était pas stupide quand il partait pour ses « voyages ». Alice n'avait jamais reçu de vision une fois qu'il avait passé notre porte, parce qu'il ne prenait jamais de décision, il se laissait porter par le courant et laissait les choses venir comme elles le pouvaient.

Il avait un problème. Je connaissais seulement la vérité parce qu'il s'était approché de moi lors d'une chasse, il y a quarante ans, les yeux brillant de larmes de venin, alors qu'il sanglotait, il m'avait demandé de l'aide.

J'avais fait ce que je pouvais et je l'avais réparé pour lui, mais il n'a jamais refait la même erreur.

Deux semaines était tout juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour faire ce qui était nécessaire par la suite.

'' - J'ai des affaires de famille dont je dois m'occuper dans le Tennessee. '' a-t-il expliqué. '' Jasper m'a averti le mois dernier que quelques souvenirs de famille allaient être mis aux enchères. J'aimerais aller régler tout cela avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse. ''

Edward regardait étrangement Emmett et mes pensées étaient toujours concentrées sur des chansons.

'' - Très bien. '' Carlisle acquiesça en souriant.

J'ai toujours cette impression quand mon nom est jeté, c'est comme si mon nom signifie que c'était forcément la vérité. Cela m'irritait au plus haut point, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas de garder le secret d'Emmett. Il ne m'avait jamais demandé d'aide à nouveau après cette première fois.

'' - Vas-tu avec lui, Rose ? '' demanda Esmé.

J'ai retenu un grognement de rire alors qu'elle secouait la tête pour répondre « non ». Évidemment qu'elle n'y allait pas, elle croyait les mensonges d'Emmett tout autant que le reste d'entre eux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire.

Heureusement pour Emmett, j'avais en fait, réellement trouvé une paire de tableaux anciens venant de sa famille dans un musée de la ville. Ils avaient été vendu aux enchères il y a un mois. Il les avait achetés en ligne et avait seulement besoin d'aller les chercher à l'endroit où ils étaient stockés.

Rosalie détesterait Emmett si elle savait la vérité. Il chérissait même le sol sur lequel elle marchait, savourait chaque regard qu'elle lui donnait et faisait pratiquement tout pour la faire sourire, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter la chose qui secouerait leur couple jusqu'au fondement même de la terre si elle l'apprenait.

Personnellement je croyais qu'il était simplement trop engagé pour surmonter tout cela.

Mais le petit secret d'Emmett n'était rien comparé à son plus _grand secret_. Il avait caché quelque chose à tout le monde qui pourrait nous coûter la vie à tous et bien plus encore. Il ne le savait pas, mais je savais être un observateur silencieux, j'avais gardé de nombreux contacts et ainsi aucun secret ne pouvait m'être caché.

Il était prudent et ne commettait pas d'erreur. Personne ne réalisait à quel point les dons d'Edward et Alice étaient réellement faibles.

'' - Que nous partions tous les deux pendant deux semaines éveilleraient les soupçons. J'irais bien pendant son absence. '' A expliqué Rosalie. Bien sûr qu'elle serait bien. Il lui donnait du temps pour jouer librement à l'héroïne comme elle le faisait si souvent quand elle avait le temps.

Emmett le savait, mais ne l'appréciait pas. Alice le voyait, mais ne disait rien. Edward l'avait entendu, mais avait gardé la bouche fermée et nos parents ont été laissés dans l'ignorance. Je n'avais pas d'opinion parce que je trouvais tout cela parfaitement inutile.

Les humains sont notre nourriture. Personne ne doit jouer avec sa nourriture. Ce qui me ramenait de nouveau à l'humaine blottie près de mon frère. Cela me rendait malade, mais en même temps, j'étais intrigué par ce qui l'avait agacé.

'' - Bien, nous devrions y aller. '' a dit Carlisle, me sortant de mes réflexions intérieures.

'' - Ne vas pas à La Push. '' murmura Edward.

J'ai senti un léger sentiment d'euphorie et d'égarement alors que son rythme cardiaque augmentait légèrement.

Il l'avait charmé, utilisant les éléments de prédateurs naturels donnés à tous vampires pour séduire son corps et son esprit. Elle a repris difficilement son souffle et hoché la tête par saccades, me faisant savoir ainsi que cela avait marché, je me suis immédiatement senti nauséeux de nouveau.

C'était grotesque. Elle marchait simplement sur des œufs quand elle était autour de lui pour ne pas blesser ce qu'elle percevait comme la perfection incarnée. C'était une imbécile et lui un idiot encore plus grand.

La Push a été oubliée.

Après leur départ, la nuit se passa plutôt bien. J'avais réussi à échapper à Alice et à l'humaine en restant dans la zone de la maison où avaient lieu nos activités les plus illégales.

J'avais laissé les choses se détériorer depuis que nous étions à Forks concernant nos faux papiers et à nouveau, nous aurions bientôt besoin de nouvelles identités et d'un autre passé quand il serait décidé qu'un changement s'imposait pour nous tous.

Un flux constant de frustration, d'irritation et d'incrédulité a démarré juste alors que je finissais le nouvel historique scolaire de Rosalie. J'ai gémi puis grogné suffisamment bas pour que seule Alice m'entende. Cela n'a fait aucune différence. J'ai aussitôt quitté mon lieu de tranquillité pour voir ce qui se tramait avec les femelles en bas.

J'ai trouvé Isabella qui regardait fixement ma femme devant l'entrée. J'avais été trop impliqué dans mon travail pour prêter beaucoup d'attention aux endroits où elles s'étaient déplacées dans la maison, c'était donc une surprise.

'' - Bella, il me tuerait. '' a déclaré Alice exaspérée, presque implorante.

Ah, La Push de nouveau. J'avais envie de sourire et d'applaudir l'humaine qui avait brusquement décidé de faire un pas en dehors des sentiers battus dans lesquelles elle s'était si bien adapté.

'' - Jasper, dit lui ! '' a exigé Alice.

J'ai lancé à ma femme un regard qui lui a fait comprendre que ses paroles étaient déplacées, aussi murmura-t-elle rapidement un « s'il te plaît ». '' - Tu as faim ? '' ai-je tout simplement demandé à l'être humain.

'' - Ah. '' C'était simplement une réponse atone. Elle ressentait plus de chocs au fait que je lui avais parlé au lieu de fuir sa présence même.

'' - Ouais, _ah_ n'est pas une réponse appropriée. Il faut répondre par oui ou par non, Isabella. ''

'' - Jas. '' Murmura Alice, trop bas pour l'être humain. Je l'ai ignoré et mon attention s'est concentrée sur la jeune fille.

'' - Je suis désolée. Oui, j'ai faim. ''

J'ai regardé ma femme et haussé les épaules. '' - Tu vois Alice, elle a faim. Elle est _humaine. _Pourrais-tu aller en ville et prendre quelque chose pour régler ce problème. De toute évidence, elle va avoir besoin de nourriture pendant ce week-end. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas pensé à cela, mais je préfère ne pas entendre son estomac et ses intestins gargouiller en prime. Esmé cuisine très bien pour une raison quelconque, mais nous n'avons pas autant de chance. ''

Alice leva un sourcil interrogatif, mais je l'ai simplement regardé avec indifférence. '' - Elle ne va pas à La push. ''

'' - Peu importe. '' L'humaine grogna les dents serrées.

J'ai regardé l'humaine qui m'a directement regardé en retour. ''- Elle n'ira pas à La Push. '' ai-je acquiescé.

J'ai senti les lèvres de pierre de ma femme se presser sur ma joue et le changement d'air quand elle s'est dirigée vers la porte, le bruit de la porte claquant a fait se détourner le regard de l'humaine.

'' - Ouah, elle est rapide. '' a-t-elle commenté.

'' - C'est un vampire, Isabella, c'est naturel pour nous d'utiliser notre vitesse réelle quand il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir l'air humain pour des raisons de vie privée et de protection. '' Je le lui ai dit comme si je parlais à un très jeune enfant.

Elle a simplement regardé la porte et écouté le bruit du moteur de la nouvelle Porsche d'Alice monter en régime et rouler sur le gravier avant d'accélérer en partant. '' - Je suppose que je suis simplement utilisée par Edward pour le faire paraître plus humain. ''

J'ai failli lui cracher qu'Edward n'était pas aussi doué pour jouer à l'humain qu'elle en avait l'impression. Elle portait toute son attention sur lui en ignorant les éléments les plus flagrants qui entouraient son quotidien.

Elle a commencé à enlever ses chaussures qu'elle avait mises pour sortir et je me suis éloigné de la zone à une vitesse trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Je ne pouvais pas retourner à l'étage pour continuer mes projets, elle allait très probablement me suivre et les choses que nous faisions pour nous en tirer n'étaient pas quelque chose que j'étais prêt à lui expliquer.

Nous nous sommes donc tous les deux dirigés vers le salon de la maison. J'ai pris un livre et je l'ai rapidement feuilleté pour l'ouvrir à l'endroit où je l'avais laissé la veille au soir. Isabella s'est assise sur une grande chaise en face de moi et alluma la télévision, la regardant en silence.

J'ai regardé avec ma vision périphérique sa façon de respirer et comment son sang pulsait sous sa peau. Elle était tellement humaine, vivante, faite de chair et de sang et avait une réelle respiration.

'' - Tu me regardes, pas vrai ? '' a-t-elle demandé, suivi par un petit rire.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en coin, elle était plus attentive que je ne l'avais pensé au préalable.

'' - Oui. Je regardais, disons, _ton humanité_. '' Sa curiosité s'est mise à tournoyer, elle a ouvert et fermé la bouche, mais n'a rien dit. '' - Il te suffit de demander. ''

'' - Je suis un peu confuse. '' Sa voix était douce et je savais qu'elle essayait de maintenir une conversation amicale.

'' - Je vois ton souffle dans ta poitrine et je peux compter chaque pulsation de ton cœur pendant que j'entends ses battements. Tu as la peau tellement pâle que je peux voir le sang affluer dans tes veines sous ta peau. L'odeur florale de ton sang s'attarde sur tout ce que tu touches et laisses une odeur partout où tu vas. ''

Mes yeux étaient restés posé sur le livre devant moi, mais je gardais mon attention sur l'humaine en face de moi. Elle n'avait pas peur, ce qui a immédiatement piqué mon intérêt.

'' - Tu parles de moi comme si j'étais un repas. '' rit-elle.

J'ai levé les yeux puis j'ai hoché la tête lentement pour qu'elle puisse clairement le voir. '' - Tu ES un repas. Pas le mien, mais tu es un repas, Isabella. Nous nous nourrissons d'animaux, oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes inattentifs au sang qui te maintient en vie. L'alimentation sur les animaux nous permet seulement de comprendre davantage les humains qui nous entourent. Nous avons un complexe à ce sujet, chacun et chacune de nous est différent quand il est préoccupé par cela, certains sont moins bienveillants que d'autres. Je ne souhaite pas en discuter ce soir. ''

'' - C'est un genre d'injustice. ''

'' - Non, c'est la vérité. Tu dois t'y faire. Je ne suis pas du genre à faire des plaisanteries et d'agir humanisé par soucis pour ta désespérante innocence. ''

'' - Tu ne m'aimes pas ? '' a-t-elle demandé, sa voix démentait ses émotions tranquilles parce qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

'' - Tu veux savoir ce que je pense, Isabella ? '' répondant à sa question par une autre question.

Elle n'a pas répondu et s'est remise à regarder la télévision. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en moi-même. Elle évitait les choses qui la dérangeait en les ignorant tout simplement. Ce qui se révélera inutile pour elle finalement. Rien de bon n'était jamais arrivé en ignorant les problèmes qui vous cernaient.

Je savais qu'il faudrait à Alice une bonne heure pour chercher la nourriture et revenir à la maison. Je n'étais pas très excité à l'idée de sentir l'odeur putride de la nourriture humaine flotter dans la maison. Elle tiendrait pendant des jours et des hauts-le-cœur constant seraient même dans le fond de ma gorge à chaque fois que j'oserais prendre une respiration.

Je ne comprenais pas du tout comment quelque chose comme cela pouvait, même vaguement, sembler convenable pour les humains qui la mangeaient, mais cela présentait tout de même un avantage. L'odeur de la nourriture aiderait à masquer l'essence florale d'Isabella pendant qu'elle restait avec nous ce week-end.

Je pourrais faire face à l'odeur nauséabonde dans ce but. De plus, je pouvais toujours demander à l'humaine quel goût cela avait quand elle mangeait si j'étais encore intéressé bien sûr.

Brusquement, la voix d'Isabella a retenu de nouveau mon attention. '' - Qu'est-ce que fait réellement Emmett pendant deux semaines ? ''

Soudain, cette simple humaine absorbait complètement mon attention. Mes yeux se sont rivés aux siens et elle sourit un tant soit peu. Non, aucun de nous ne lui avait évidemment attribué suffisamment d'intelligence quant à ce qu'elle croyait et révélait.

'' - Emmett a quelque chose à faire et il doit y faire face à titre privé. '' ai-je dit prudemment, sachant qu'Alice pouvait fort bien voir cette conversation et je n'étais pas tout à fait assez large d'esprit pour faire face aux conséquences en faisant savoir à Isabella ce qu'Emmett faisait de son temps libre.

'' - Quelque chose qu'il a besoin de cacher à sa famille ? '' a-t-elle demandé confuse.

'' - Quelque chose que la famille n'approuverait pas. '' ai-je complété. '' - Tu es observatrice. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas une idiote. '' a-t-elle dit mordante. '' - Rosalie ne va pas avec lui, c'est donc, de toute évidence, qu'elle souhaite faire quelque chose également, bien que je ne me soucie pas beaucoup d'elle. J'ai abandonné depuis longtemps, et puis, il n'y a pas besoin de deux semaines pour une vente aux enchères et Edward avait un drôle de regard sur le visage pendant qu'il écoutait parler Emmett. ''

'' - Edward n'a rien appris d'Emmett. Il n'apprend jamais rien. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

J'ai regardé la page sur laquelle j'étais actuellement, laissant le flux des mots couler dans mon esprit afin de pouvoir décider de ce que j'avais envie de dire. '' - Isabella, tout le monde fait quelque chose qui poserait un problème à quelqu'un d'autre. Être un Cullen ne nous met pas à l'abri de ce genre de choses. Tu n'as remarqué qu'une seule chose jusqu'à présent et si tu veux avoir un espoir de faire partie de ce monde, je te suggère d'apprendre à te défendre seule. Nous sommes fort uniquement en fonction de la force de notre membre le plus faible et, pour dire la vérité, ce n'est pas moi. ''

Ses yeux se plissèrent un tant soit peu, mais elle n'a rien dit en réponse à ma déclaration.

'' - As-tu quelque chose à cacher, Jasper ? '' Sa voix était faible, à peine un murmure, plus proche d'un soupir.

'' - Autre que les secrets que je garde pour ceux qui m'entourent, non Isabella. Je n'ai rien à cacher sur moi, rien dont je ne voudrais pas parler ouvertement à quelqu'un qui me le demande ou qui me pousse à le faire. ''

'' - Appelle-moi Bella, Jasper. '' me dit-elle doucement.

'' - Je t'appellerais Isabella ou je ne te parlerais pas du tout. '' lui répondis-je d'un ton méchant.

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

Elle avait l'air sincèrement confuse et ses émotions s'étaient transformées en un gâchis confus de sentiments perplexes et offusqués.

Je soupirais, sérieusement irrité. '' - Parce que _Bella_ n'est pas ton nom. ''

Elle a légèrement penché sa tête sur le côté, l'air interrogative et j'ai gloussé. '' - Alice t'appelle Jas. ''

'' - Je déteste ce surnom et elle le sait. Il n'a aucun rapport avec qui je suis ou ce que je suis. Est-ce que j'ai l'air mélodieux ou de donner une sensation de joie à ceux qui m'entourent ? ''

'' - Alors pourquoi la laisses-tu faire ? '' Elle avait complètement ignoré ma dernière déclaration et réellement, je m'en foutais.

J'ai entendu le bruit de la voiture de mon épouse tourner pour remonter notre longue allée. '' - Elle aime ça. ''

'' - J'aime être appelé Bella. Isabella a l'air vieux et chiant. '' A expliqué l'humaine.

J'ai haussé les épaules et jeté le livre sur l'étagère derrière moi. Je me suis rapidement levé, à une vitesse trop rapide pour elle et ses pupilles se sont dilatées pour suivre mes mouvements, mais pas assez vite.

'' - Bella est quelqu'un qu'il ne m'intéresse pas de connaître. Elle regarde toujours les autres pour obtenir leurs agréments, se nourrit de leurs approbations et cache sa tête dans le sable. Isabella est quelqu'un à qui je n'ai pas encore été présenté. ''

Peut-être que mes paroles étaient sorties un peu plus dures que je ne l'avais prévu, mais l'effet de choc et d'indignation dans ses émotions m'a donné la réponse que je voulais.

Je n'ai rien dit d'autre, à la place, je suis sorti de la pièce. Sachant que je pouvais encore l'entendre, elle a parlé calmement pendant que je montais les escaliers.

'' - Jas convient parfaitement. Il peut être impénétrable et mélancolique ou optimiste et insouciant. Jas est quelqu'un à qui je n'ai pas été présenté moi non plus. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM . **

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trois**

**POV Jasper**

J'ai décidé de rester dans mon bureau pour la majeure partie de la nuit. Ma curiosité pour le goût et la texture de la nourriture humaine est restée en sommeil, ce qui était suffisant pour que je ne reste pas sur place alors que l'humaine mangeait. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur épouvantable qui passait sous la porte, mais elle a presque éliminé les traces du parfum d'Isabella dans la pièce.

Elle m'avait pris au dépourvu. J'avais été surpris, presque _curieux._

Cela m'a irrité au plus haut point. Je ne voulais pas me soucier de l'humaine. Je n'avais aucun goût pour le plus récent animal de compagnie de la famille. Pourtant, elle avait éveillé ma curiosité.

Alice se glissa silencieusement dans mon bureau, me regardant avec méfiance et sans rien dire. Je savais ce qu'elle voyait. J'étais sournois, je m'agitais, un papier à la main, en regardant fixement le bureau.

Ce que je faisais n'était pas ses affaires et elle ne prendrait pas la peine de demander de toute façon. Elle savait que je ne répondrais pas. Je ne devais rien à Alice et refusais de lui permettre d'en savoir plus que ce qui était nécessaire dans le meilleur des cas, ce qui me convenait parfaitement.

'' - Quoi ? '' demandai-je.

'' - Comment est la soif ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux. Évidemment, elle était inquiète à ce sujet. Nous ne voudrions pas que Jasper grignote accidentellement le buffet humain qui est en bas. Ce qui serait susceptible de compliquer les choses dans la famille plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

'' - Très bien,'' répondis-je d'un ton mordant. '' - Parfaite. La puanteur de ce que tu as apporté à la maison a complètement anéanti tout ce qui pouvait me pousser à tuer l'animal domestique en bas. ''

'' - Jasper ! '' a-t-elle averti.

Manifestement, la remarque _« animal de compagnie »_ avait touché une corde sensible. '' - Je refuse de présenter des excuses pour cette déclaration. ''

'' - Tu l'aimes bien. ''

J'ai instantanément levé la tête pour regarder ma femme. Elle souriait comme le chat qui a mangé le canari.

'' - Tu penses qu'elle est intéressante. ''

'' - Je pense qu'elle est agaçante et gênante. Je pense qu'elle présente des risques pour notre famille. Je pense qu'elle est un autre moyen pour Edward de passer son temps au lieu de courir à Denali ou à Seattle pour obtenir ce qu'il veut réellement. Je _sais_ qu'elle est inutile. Je _sais_ qu'elle est une humaine irritante et je_ sais_ que je ne l'aime pas. '' ai-je sifflé.

Son sourire a quitté son visage, remplacé par un masque de colère et d'inquiétude. '' - Jasper, elle va faire partie de notre famille. ''

Je me suis levé et j'ai claqué mes mains sur le bureau. '' - Très bien, Alice, une autre putain de nuisance pour les ajouter à ma pile. ''

'' - Jasper, c'est mon amie et elle est la compagne d'Edward. ''

'' - Je t'en prie, '' ai-je raillé, '' - elle est _un animal de compagnie_. ''

Alice souffla de colère, mais ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas et ne le ferait pas parce qu'elle savait que j'avais raison. Je savais qu'Alice avait de l'affection pour l'humaine, mais l'affection d'Edward allait uniquement aussi loin que sa bite le conduisait.

'' - Je sais que tu te soucis d'elle, Ally. '' murmurais-je doucement.

Ma femme a poussé un profond soupir tandis que ses yeux perdaient leur éclat et devenaient flous. elle a glissé dans une vison. '' - Bella, tu ne vas pas à La Push ! '' Alice a crié, l'incrédulité et la frustration recouvrant chacun de ses mots et de ses émotions.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire et Alice m'a fusillé du regard avant de sortir du bureau en frappant du pied.

'' - Alice, tu ne peux pas m'arrêter. '' A presque grogné l'humaine.

'' - Oh mais je peux. Vitesse de vampire, force, habileté et toutes ces conneries, '' a répliqué Alice avec un geste de ses mains minuscules. '' - J'ai promis à Edward, Bella. Tu pourrais faire preuve de compréhension en la matière. Il n'a pas tort. Ils sont très instables et je suis dans une position désavantageuse avec eux. Nous le sommes tous. '' Alice essayait d'être la voix de la raison, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'effet escompté.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu fier de la jeune humaine. Malgré le fait qu'elle était désobéissante et un peu difficile à manipuler, elle essayait de faire passer ce qu'elle voulait au premier plan. Je savais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Edward n'était pas là pour distraire son cœur simple, mais néanmoins, c'était un cran au-dessus de son comportement habituel.

Je préférais la voir se débrouiller seule plutôt que de se laisser guider par ce que son entourage voulait, même si cela signifiait faire face aux conséquences que ses actions allaient provoquer.

Bien qu'elle restait toujours fâcheusement exaspérante pour moi. J'avais des difficultés avec la vie humaine, elle me touchait et je voulais me rebeller contre cela

L'humaine était tout ce que je méprisais. Elle était simplement cela, humaine, vivante, réelle. Quelque chose que je voulais, mais ne pouvais pas avoir. Nous n'étions pas faits pour faire joli et être amis. J'avais été créé solidement bâti et formé pour tuer des êtres humains. Absolument rien au sujet de Bella ne me plaisait. Son odeur était douce, mais pas plus que le sang de n'importe quel autre être humain qui l'avait précédé. Elle n'était pas excessivement attrayante, mais magnifique d'une façon plus subtile. Ses propos n'étaient pas plus intelligents que ceux du garçon qui était assis à côté d'elle en classe, cependant il y avait des moments où une phrase se glissait par hasard et un autre aperçu de qui elle _était_ lui échappait.

Pourtant elle était là, mais quelque chose était _absent_. J'avais dû lui prêter davantage d'attention que je ne le pensais, ce qui était terrible.

Je ne voulais pas. Je m'en fichais. Cela m'était égal. Je _ne pouvais pas _m'en soucier.

Je n'avais jamais croisé quelqu'un d'aussi maladroite qui, stupidement, réussissait à tomber sur la trajectoire directe d'une famille de vampires. Avait-elle envie de mourir ? Je n'avais jamais vu de femme si désespérément désireuse de plaire à ceux qui l'entouraient au point qu'elle paraissait faible et désespérée. À qui essayait-elle de le faire croire, à eux où à elle-même ?

Quelles étaient ses motivations ? Je voulais la pousser et la secouer pour avoir des réponses à mes questions, mais cela me rapprochait de l'humain que je voulais devenir. Pourtant quelque chose était absent, je pouvais le sentir.

Elle se cachait. Il s'agissait d'un voile de protection. Même moi je pouvais le voir.

Sans vraiment réaliser ce que je faisais, j'avais erré sans but dans la maison, perdu dans mes pensées. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis que l'humaine avait tenté de quitter une nouvelle fois la maison, mais elle avait ensuite pénétré dans une chambre qui était celle d'Edward. Son léger ronflement se répercutait dans mon esprit et je me suis senti devenir légèrement agité à ce bruit.

J'ai trouvé Alice dans notre chambre, virevoltant sur le sol comme une danseuse étoile. Je me suis assis sur une chaise dans un coin et je l'ai regardé silencieusement. Indépendamment de mon manque d'attachement à Alice, je l'adorais toujours et continuerais de le faire.

C'était une délicate petite sorcière qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer, mais elle était tout simplement un rayon éclatant de bonheur et d'espoir et elle me l'avait donné et pour cela, je lui serais toujours reconnaissant.

'' - Est-il temps , Jasper ? '' m'a demandé Alice doucement, en arrêtant ses mouvements fluides juste en face de moi.

'' - Temps pour quoi, Ally ? ''

'' - Nous deux. ''

Ces deux mots ont permis à mon esprit d'élaborer un million de possibilités quant à leurs significations.

J'ai ri et l'ai tiré jusqu'à moi. Elle s'est assise à califourchon sur ma taille, ses doigts dessinant une ligne sinueuse de convoitise sur mon épaule. '' - Soit plus précise. ''

'' - Devons-nous nous séparer maintenant où le remettre de nouveau ? ''

Une nouvelle fois, mon esprit a été ébranlé. '' - Je n'en vois pas la nécessité, sauf si tu le veux. ''

'' - Pas dans l'immédiat. '' Son sourire était éclatant et lumineux, mais ses émotions laissaient échapper de la tristesse pour cela derrière son masque. Je ne pouvais pas la forcer parce qu'elle n'était pas prête. Ce qui m'a fait me demander, pourquoi avait-elle mis cela sur le tapis ?

'' - Quelqu'un se sent effrontément lubrique . '' ai-je murmuré contre son cou.

Avec cette petite phrase, la conversation a été tout simplement détournée. Ses émotions diffusaient des charges de désirs et les bruits gênants d'arrière-plan ont été oubliés. Nous avons passé les deux heures suivantes à baigner dans un voile de sexes fébriles. Rien n'était jamais doux et lent entre Alice et moi, c'était toujours chaud et intense.

Faire l'amour était pour ceux qui s'aimaient réellement. Nous n'étions rongés l'un et l'autre que par rien de plus que de la luxure et une douleur brute à satisfaire, ce qui revenait à se contenter de ce que l'autre pouvait offrir. Son corps se tordait dans les bons angles pour moi et mes doigts traçaient des chemins sur son corps qui lui faisaient trouver le bonheur.

Le réconfort et la satisfaction ne seraient jamais suffisants pour s'en contenter pour toute l'éternité. Cela aurait dû être quelque chose de plus, mais au moins, je le savais.

Vers quatre heures du matin, Alice s'est glissée dans la douche. Ne me souciant pas de sentir comme ma femme et le sexe, je me suis promené sans but dans la propriété pendant quelque temps.

Les étoiles brillaient davantage à mes yeux que ce qu'un simple être humain pouvait voir. L'air froid frôlait ma peau, mais cela ne changeait rien à la température de mon corps. Cela faisait un long moment que je n'avais pas regardé le ciel sans raison particulière et c'était agréable.

Je perdais mes idéaux d'indifférence et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui en était la cause.

L'humaine s'était installée dans une famille de vampires qui avait déjà suffisamment de distractions et de problèmes sans avoir besoin de rajouter les siens en plus.

Notre mère était déprimée dans le meilleur des cas, cherchant à se compléter avec une famille improvisée d'enfants ingrats et un mari inattentif. Le père se perdait dans un monde de perfections qu'il avait essayé de créer, mais perdait son emprise sur les choses qui lui étaient le plus cher et sur un mode de vie auquel certains s'accrochaient à peine, voire pas du tout.

Et puis il y avait les frères et sœurs. Si l'humaine voulait des frères et des sœurs, hé bien, elle avait choisi un groupe intéressant avec lequel embarquer.

Les sœurs étaient protectrices, mais égoïstes en premier lieu. La première la tenait à l'œil et l'autre marchait sur la frontière entre ce qu'elle voulait et ce dont elle se contenterait.

Un frère courait à sa perte, non pas d'une, mais de deux manières, et il avait lui-même creusé sa tombe si profondément qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'en sortir vivant.

Et enfin celui qu'elle croyait être son compagnon était le pire du lot. Il était l'élément-clé du royaume qu'elle pensait vouloir, mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit ce qu'il voulait.

Je suis resté pour la fin, mais je n'étais rien pour elle. En l'occurrence, elle n'était pas ma sœur , une amie ou une amante. Je n'entrais pas moi-même dans une catégorie avec l'un d'entre eux parce que nous ne partagions aucune similitude entre nous à part la couleur de nos yeux et le blason familial que nous portions tous.

Je suis retourné à la maison en silence. J'ai trouvé ma femme appuyée contre la baie vitrée, le front contre la vitre et une grimace sur le visage. Elle émettait distinctement de la confusion et de l'inquiétude dans ses émotions.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Alice ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle s'est tournée vers moi. '' - Je viens d'avoir des visions confuses. ''

J'ai légèrement incliné la tête avant de lui sourire. '' - Il ne s'agit pas une nouvelle fois d'Edward ? Il te suffit de les ignorer, il est toujours ennuyeusement embrouillé et peu sûr de ses actions. Il ne réussit même pas à choisir lui-même ce qu'il doit faire par moments. Isabella n'a fait qu'intensifier ce sentiment depuis son arrivée dans nos vies. ''

En dépit de mon ton taquin, Alice savait que je disais la vérité sur ce sujet. Je n'étais pas du genre à retenir des informations, en fait, j'étais ouvertement direct au point d'être extrêmement sévère la plupart du temps, mais il y avait des moments où j'embellissais un peu plus les mots pour adoucir le coup, si je sentais que c'était nécessaire. Alice avait un léger penchant pour Edward et je ne voulais pas lui gâcher cela. C'étaient deux personnes avec des dons exceptionnels, ce qui faisait d'eux des étrangers dans notre monde étrange. Ils trouvaient du réconfort en sachant que l'autre au moins, comprenait ce qu'ils traversaient.

'' - Ce n'est pas Edward. ''

Je me suis immédiatement senti inquiet, mais j'ai gardé un visage inexpressif. Trahir un secret sans apprendre au préalable ce qu'elle savait aurait été une mauvaise décision.

'' - Tu as besoin d'être un peu plus précise. '' lui ai-je dit.

Elle soupira et grimaça de nouveau. '' - Je continue de recevoir des flashs de visages humains. Je n'obtiens pas beaucoup plus que cela, mais ils me semblent étrangement familiers. Ce sont seulement des images fixes dans ma vision, sans aucun contact ni actions. Je ne comprends pas quelle importance ils ont pour nous... ''

J'ai écouté sa voix devenir inaudible alors qu'elle babillait sur les gens qu'elle voyait, mais je savais déjà de quoi elle parlait.

Pour la calmer, j'ai tout écarté du revers de la main, en espérant que cela l'empêcherait d'essayer de voir plus que ce qui était nécessaire. '' - Je suis certain que c'est seulement un truc sans importance comme les visions que tu reçois de l'évolution de la météo où des visions aléatoire sur la forêt. Tu ne peux pas toujours choisir les visions que tu reçois.''

Mes paroles l'ont calmées et elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire.

'' - Je pense que je vais aller courir jusqu'au Canada pour me changer les idées. Cela pourrait être utile. Cela ne te dérange pas de rester avec Bella pendant mon absence ? '' Son ton était doux, mais je sentais qu'elle était inquiète à l'idée de me laisser seul avec l'humaine pendant trop longtemps.

'' - Cela va aller. Isabella sera très bien. '' Tant que nous garderions nos distances.

'' - Il y a des aliments pour le petit déjeuner dans la maison, je n'aurais donc pas besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose pour elle dans la matinée. Tu lui feras simplement savoir où sont les ustensiles de cuisine quand elle se réveillera. Je reviendrais vers sept heures, Jas. ''

Après un léger baiser sur ma joue, elle a quitté la maison. J'ai écouté le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Sans même y penser, j'ai immédiatement composé le numéro de téléphone du portable d'Emmett, espérant l'avoir le plus vite possible sans qu'aucune décision n'ait été prise de sa part. Alice verrait son côté de la conversation si elle avait une vision, mais elle ne verrait pas la mienne.

'' - Écoutes, vieux, '' la forte voix d'Emmett résonna. '' - Je chassais là. Tu as fais fuir ces putains d'animaux. ''

J'ai grogné d'un air menaçant dans le téléphone. J'essayais de sauver son cul pour qu'Alice n'apprenne pas quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir et il était furieux à propos de ses animaux.

'' - Ne dis pas mon nom, Alice pourrait le voir. Elle a eu des visions de visages, Emmett. ''

Sa respiration fut coupée un moment. '' - Je n'ai pris aucune décision. ''

'' - Inconsciemment, tu l'as fait. ''

'' - Pas concernant ce qui est important.'' murmura-t-il. '' - Je ne le fais jamais. Je n'ai même pas encore quitté la chasse familiale pour l'instant. ''

'' - Emmett, je _sais_. '' Je l'ai dit fermement pour attirer son attention sur le sujet auquel je faisais allusion. '' - Ce n'est pas un jeu, mec. Simplement, je sais, d'accord ? ''

J'ai entendu un fort apport d'air suivi d'un faible sifflement. '' - Tu ne sais pas une merde. Oublie ça. Merci pour l'avertissement. J'entends Rose qui arrive. ''

La tonalité a retenti sans qu'il ait ajouté un seul mot et j'ai soupiré. Si Emmett ne faisait pas attention, il allait finir à bord d'un vol avec un aller simple pour l'Italie et en revenir comme un tas de cendres fumantes. Si le reste d'entre nous était chanceux, nous pourrions nous en tirer sans punitions.

Pas moi, bien sûr. Si jamais je me retrouvais devant les frères Volturi, je n'aurais pas une chance de parler avant d'être réduit en cendres. D'un côté Aro aimait l'idée de posséder mon don, mais d'un autre côté, il savait que ma mort était la seule option pour ma participation durant les Guerres du Sud.

Ayant été impliqué avec Maria avait provoqué une réaction dont je ne serais jamais capable de sortir. Aussi longtemps que je me trouverais à proximité de Carlisle, Aro aurait la faiblesse de me laisser vivre. Ce n'était pas lâche d'avoir l'instinct de conservation et c'était la seule option que j'avais de pouvoir rester en vie. Je serais éternellement reconnaissant à Carlisle pour la protection qu'il m'a donnée.

Ce n'était pas un secret non plus. Ils savaient tous pourquoi je m'étais si facilement attaché à leur famille, mais ils ne portaient aucune valeur au fait que je m'inquiétais réellement pour eux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des murmures tranquilles et des pleurs silencieux ont commencés dans la chambre à l'étage. Je n'avais pas quitté mon siège dans le salon, mais ces bruits mélangés avec un flux constant d'agonie, de colère et de peur m'avaient lentement rapproché de l'humaine.

J'ai poussé la porte, l'ouvrant doucement pour la trouver recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le lit . Elle dormait encore et s'agrippait fermement la couverture qui était presque entièrement sur elle . Mes yeux ont fait le tour de sa forme alors qu'elle frissonnait et laissait échapper un faible gémissement.

'' - Nnn... arrêtez... ne... '' Ses paroles étaient légèrement pâteuses avec le sommeil et ses émotions n'étaient pas loin de devenir écrasantes pour moi.

J'ai senti un resserrement dans la poitrine à ses paroles. Une douleur m'a traversée à ce que cela pourrait signifier.

'' - Lee... non... ''

Lee ? Qui était Lee ?

Je savais qu'Edward avait demandé à plusieurs reprises à être dans la chambre d'Isabella pendant qu'elle dormait. Je l'avais entendu le lui refuser à peu près la même quantité de fois. Il était un gentilhomme pour le moment jusqu'à un certain point, il ne le ferait pas sans sa permission, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'asseoir à l'extérieur de sa fenêtre tous les soirs.

Personnellement, je trouvais ça un peu effrayant et un peu obsessionnel.

Son sac de voyage était posé ouvert sur la table de chevet et le flacon orangé avec le capuchon blanc se distinguait au-dessus de toutes les autres choses.

Des pilules.

J'étais dans la pièce pour prendre le flacon sans faire de bruit en moins d'une seconde. J'ai rapidement scanné l'étiquette et elle m'a laissé encore plus confus.

_Des somnifères. _

J'ai regardé dans le flacon et réalisé que seules quatre pilules avaient disparu. J'ai ensuite remarqué que la prescription avait été rempli le lendemain de son arrivée à Forks. Visiblement, elle ne s'en servait que lorsqu'elles lui étaient nécessaires.

Dans la mesure où j'étais concerné, c'est maintenant qu'elle en avait besoin .

J'ai laissé tomber le flacon et je suis ressorti de la pièce en envoyant de fortes quantités de calme et de léthargie à la jeune humaine. Je l'ai regardé une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte et je me suis retrouvé souriant un peu.

Ses mains avaient relâché l'emprise mortelle qu'elle avait sur la couverture. Son corps s'était assoupli et elle était moins tendue. Un petit ronflement retentit et j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas tellement gênant finalement.

La confusion a été ma compagne pendant les heures suivantes. Rien n'était logique en ce qui concernait la jeune fille et je voulais comprendre pourquoi.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit à Edward qu'elle faisait des cauchemars ? Comment n'avions-nous pas senti les pilules dans son sang quand elle les prenait ?

Autant de questions à son propos dont je n'avais pas les réponses.

Son gémissement de contrariété m'a fait marcher à un rythme lent dans le couloir du premier étage. Je l'écoutais traîner les pieds autour de la chambre, prendre son moment humain et puis venir trébucher en bas des escaliers, encore dans un état de demi-sommeil induit.

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais debout sur le côté, la regardant tranquillement.

L'humaine avait l'air fatigué, physiquement et émotionnellement. De toutes les fois où j'avais été en sa présence, à aucun moment je ne l'avais vu avec le regard défait, malheureux ou_ épuisé_.

C'était comme un état d'esprit qui lui était personnel, un événement privé auquel elle était manifestement habituée et je me demandais pourquoi.

Elle est entrée dans la cuisine et je l'ai suivi, toujours en silence. Alors qu'elle se versait un verre d'eau, je me suis déplacé à côté d'elle et je lui ai légèrement touché le bras parce que je sentais qu'elle avait besoin de réconfort. C'était comme si une telle action était naturelle pour moi et je ne pouvais pas me l'expliquer.

'' - Merde. '' a-t-elle crié.

Son cœur s'est mis à battre de manière erratique et elle a lâché le verre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Il a rebondi sur le comptoir, nous éclaboussant d'eau tous les deux au passage avant d'éclater, envoyant des éclats de verre coupants dans tous les sens.

'' - Ne bouge pas. '' ai-je commandé d'une voix plus forte que je ne le voulais, sachant que la plus petite coupure pourrait m'envoyer dans une frénésie sanguinaire causée par la soif.

Alors que je lui ordonnais de ne pas bouger, je restais toujours bloqué sur le fait qu'elle avait juré. Dans un sens, cela avait l'air d'être parfaitement naturel sortant de sa bouche et en même temps, il m'a semblé que c'était comme si elle l'avait déjà dit un million de fois.

'' - Pourrais-tu mettre une cloche autour de ton cou ou quelque chose, Jasper ? Tu m'as fait la peur de ma vie. '' murmura-t-elle alors que je ramassais rapidement les éclats de verre.

J'ai ri, mais j'étais toujours bloqué sur le fait qu'elle avait dit « merde ».

'' - Tu as juré. '' L'ai-je légèrement taquiné. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je le faisais. Faire des taquineries ne me ressemblait pas du tout.

J'ai été très confus.

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu que ses yeux bruns étaient larges. '' - Non, c'est faux. ''

'' - J'ai une mémoire parfaite, Isabella, tu as juré. '' J'ai tapé sur ma tempe pour faire bonne mesure.

J'ai senti sortir son amusement, mais elle n'a rien dit. J'ai jeté les débris de verre dans la poubelle et j'ai terminé de balayer le plancher et d'essuyer le comptoir pour m'assurer que j'avais tous les morceaux.

'' - Tu as fait des cauchemars un peu plus tôt. '' ai-je remarqué. Elle ne disait toujours rien. '' - J'ai dû te calmer. '' Je n'allais pas lui parler des médicaments parce que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire.

'' - Je te remercie. ''

C'était pourtant une simple déclaration, mais j'ai eu l'impression que c'était plus que cela. Je n'avais pas été très agréable avec la jeune humaine à chaque fois qu'elle avait été autour de notre famille, alors faire quelque chose de bien, pour moi, était une chose importante pour tous les deux.

Elle s'appuyait contre le comptoir et regardait par la fenêtre. Sa chemise était humide sur la partie supérieure du devant et en bas, à l'endroit où l'eau l'avait éclaboussé et mes yeux ont immédiatement été attirés vers la partie que je pouvais voir à travers la chemise, qui était légèrement collée à sa peau. Ma parfaite vue améliorée m'a permis de voir, à travers le tissu humide, la petite marque qui était en dessous.

Un L parfaitement écrit en italique était tatoué sur sa hanche gauche, juste au-dessus de l'os. Un petit cœur avait été incorporé dans la longueur du L et tourbillonnait à l'intérieur pour descendre vers la fin de la lettre. Ce n'était qu'un petit tatouage, pas plus de 6 centimètres de hauteur, mais il s'adaptait parfaitement à son corps.

J'avais vu de nombreux tatouages sur des êtres humains et je ne les aimais pas du tout sur eux. Pourtant, le petit L d'Isabella m'avait rendu tellement curieux que je ne réussissais pas à trouver une raison pour être dégoûté par l'ancrage permanent de sa peau.

Est-ce qu'Edward le savait ?

Est-ce que le L voulait dire Lee ?

Ma main s'est tendue de sa propre initiative et mes doigts ont touché la marque au-dessus du tissu. Un choc est sorti de l'humaine et elle s'est tournée sur le côté, sa main recouvrant l'endroit où la marque était tatouée sur sa hanche. Les yeux écarquillés de peur, elle a toussé à plusieurs reprises.

Les Cullen n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir des choses à cacher. L'humaine avait un secret. Je voulais connaître ce secret.

'' - Je ne dirais pas un mot. '' murmurai-je rapidement.

'' - Je ne vais rien te dire. '' répondit-elle avec du venin dans la voix. Comment était-elle devenue aussi furieuse si rapidement ?

'' - Tu n'en as pas besoin. ''

Mais je voulais le savoir.

L'humaine avait un secret.

L'humaine, qui ne méritait rien d'autre qu'un coup d'œil en passant à mon avis, était brusquement devenue l'objet principal de mon intérêt et de mon attention. Qui était-elle réellement ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'elle ait une marque indélébile sur le corps pour se rappeler quelque chose où quelqu'un ?

Je la comparais curieusement à un oignon, recouverte de plusieurs couches qui devaient être toutes retirées avant de pouvoir arriver enfin à la meilleure partie. Je voulais les retirer tout de suite et la mettre à nu pour me laisser réellement la voir.

Qui était-elle vraiment ?

'' - Isabella... ''

Sa main s'est approchée et m'a arrêté immédiatement. '' - Non, pas un mot . ''

Une idée lumineuse a jailli dans mon esprit. Je n'avais même pas pensé à lui donner l'information avant et c'était beaucoup trop spontané pour qu'Alice ait une vision de moi le lui disant.

L'humaine avait besoin de sortir et j'allais l'aider. J'allais lui donner l'occasion de faire un choix et elle pourrait le prendre ou le laisser. Si l'obliger à vivre signifiait retirer le faux pour savoir le vrai, hé bien, j'étais prêt à le faire aussi.

Non, Bella n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi. Mais Isabella, c'était complètement différent.

'' - Prendre des décisions en une fraction de seconde. C'est tout ce qu'il faut faire pour échapper aux visions d'Alice. Ne réfléchit pas, ne prévoit rien, il suffit simplement de le faire. D'accord ? ''

Un léger sourire a franchi ses lèvres, mais il a disparu tout aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

'' - C'est agréable de te rencontrer enfin, Jas. '' murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant de moi.

Ses paroles m'ont blessées comme le feu sur la glace. J'avais montré de l'émotion, montré de la faiblesse et de l'intérêt. Je m'étais ouvert jusqu'à recevoir une diatribe qui allait avoir un impact sur les événements à venir et je n'en avais même pas pleinement conscience pour l'instant.

J'avais fissuré ses fondations. J'avais décollé la première couche de ses secrets.

'' - C'est _intéressant_ de faire aussi ta connaissance, Isabella. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' , lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

**À la mémoire de mon fils.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatre**

**POV Jasper**

J'ai continué à surveiller l'être humain le lendemain. C'était par pure curiosité et cela n'a rien fait pour apaiser la soif de sang qui faisait rage qui tournait en boucle dans mon esprit et creusant un sentier brûlant dans ma gorge.

Les tendances masochistes semblaient aller de pair avec le fait d'être un vampire. Nous avions tellement de chance.

Apparemment, l'humaine avait du mal à contourner les visions d'Alice. Planifier quelque chose sans intention était plus difficile qu'il n'y paraissait. Isabella n'avait pas réussi à le faire jusqu'à présent sans qu'Alice ne glisse dans une nouvelle vision et ne se mette à crier au meurtre.

J'étais presque sûr d'obtenir un mal de tête jusqu'au moment où toute cette comédie serait finie.

'' - Jas, tu _dois_ m'aider. '' m'a supplié Alice pendant que l'humaine mangeait son déjeuner.

Cela sentait la mousse pourrie et la boue des eaux usées, mais c'était apparemment une salade verte et une sorte de viande. Comment ces deux parfums pouvaient-ils se mélanger et l'humaine le manger, je n'en ai aucune idée.

'' - Laisse-là simplement sortir pour qu'elle puisse aller voir son chien. '' Lui répondis-je avec un manque d'intérêt pour la question. '' - C'est injuste de ta part d'attendre qu'elle reste se promener dans la maison toute la journée à ne rien faire et sans personne pour lui tenir compagnie. ''

'' - Je suis là pour lui tenir compagnie. '' grogna-t-elle exaspérée.

J'ai ri, ce qui m'a valu un autre regard furieux de ma femme. '' - C'est un être humain. Les choses qui t'occupent l'esprit et t'intéressent pendant des heures ne peuvent seulement la distraire que pour un petit moment. Peut-être s'ennuie-t-elle de son père. '' ai-je ajouté pour finir, dans l'espoir qu'Alice change d'avis.

L'odeur du sang n'a pas été beaucoup plus longtemps annulée par la puanteur rance de la nourriture. Les fenêtres ouvertes ne permettaient seulement que de dissoudre les effluves de sang parfumé autour de mon nez et de ma bouche, faisant de chaque respiration un défi pour garder mon contrôle.

Isabella était sur le point de devenir un choix indiqué pour devenir ma subsistance dans mon esprit et ma première victime en cinq ans si quelque chose ne changeait pas rapidement.

'' - Ma soif de sang me tue, Alice. '' murmurai-je doucement. '' - Ma pensée rationnelle glisse un peu plus à chaque minute qui passe, alors démerdes-toi seule pendant un moment. J'ai besoin de chasser. ''

'' - Très bien. '' Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil, n'appréciant pas l'insouciance dans le ton de sa voix. '' - J'ai besoin de prendre une douche de toute façon. ''

C'était un peu mieux qu'un commentaire incisif. '' - Peux-tu me jeter mon portable ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête et a disparu à la vitesse de l'éclair, ne laissant que le sifflement de l'air derrière elle. Je l'ai suivi, juste pour attraper mon petit téléphone alors qu'il volait dans les airs, venant de l'étage. Après avoir murmuré un « merci », je me suis retourné pour passer par la cuisine et sortir par-derrière.

'' - Où se trouve Alice ? '' a demandé Isabella quand je suis arrivé dans la pièce. '' - A-t-elle abandonné pour l'instant ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux et me suis arrêté pour regarder la jeune fille quelques instants. J'ai dû lui donner le mérite qui lui était dû. Elle ne parlait pas lorsque sa bouche était pleine et mâchait des morceaux d'aliments. Ce qui n'aurait fait que rendre mon dégoût pour la nature humaine infiniment plus vaste qu'il ne l'était déjà.

'' - Non. Elle prend une douche. ''

Je n'étais vraiment pas d'humeur à avoir une petite conversation. Quelle que soit la façon dont l'humaine me rendait curieux actuellement, la voir prendre sa collation de midi n'allait sûrement pas corriger mes problèmes ou répondre à mes questions.

'' - N'est-ce pas ce que font les gens généralement le matin ? ''

J'ai perdu toute la patience que j'avais à ce moment-là. Mon accablante soif de sang était à l'origine de ma colère et de mon irritation et j'étais prêt à être brutal.

'' - C'est une femme. Tu es une femme. Nous, les hommes, n'avons aucune idée de la façon dont votre cerveau travail concernant ce genre de connerie. Si elle veut prendre une douche quinze fois par jour et refaire son maquillage vingt fois de plus, je suis convaincu que tu auras une meilleure compréhension sur ce sujet que je ne le pourrais jamais. '' Ai-je aboyé.

Étonnamment, l'humaine n'a même pas bronché en retour à mon ton ou mes mots. Ses petits sourcils se sont presque levés d'un air de défi, mais elle n'a rien dit de plus en réponse. Je l'ai regardé pendant un long moment et elle m'a regardé sans crainte en retour.

C'était inhabituel pour elle. C'était étrange pour moi.

Là où elle aurait dû normalement reculer devant cette remarque méprisante ou se recroqueviller au ton de ma voix irritée, ses émotions et son inébranlable détermination physique me disaient exactement le contraire. Elle n'avait pas du tout peur de moi. Elle était légèrement intriguée par quelque chose, mais elle était calme.

Mon regard s'est déplacé vers la porte, puis de nouveau sur elle. Ses yeux se sont tournés vers l'étage quand la douche s'est allumée puis se sont réunis aux miens de nouveau.

'' - Tes yeux sont noirs comme le charbon. '' a-t-elle fait remarquer pudiquement.

J'ai ri et j'ai eu un sourire de sa part. Elle n'avait pas du tout conscience de l'ironie de la situation.

'' - Ton sang ressemble à des bonbons à la cocaïne. '' Un autre sourire m'a rapproché de la table où elle était assise. '' - Tu es peut-être sa drogue personnelle, mais pour moi, tu es simplement une drogue dont j'ai envie. ''

'' - Des bonbons de cocaïne ? ''

J'ai penché la tête en acquiesçant. '' - Du poison enveloppé dans un joli paquet. Au début, c'est seulement une bouffée plaisante mélangée avec de la beauté. Une fois que tu es accroché, le paquet perd de sa valeur et la seule chose qui reste c'est le poison qui t'empêche de fuir. ''

'' - Tu as donc très envie d'une dose pour calmer ton addiction. '' répondit-elle.

Le ton de sa voix était très doux, chaleureux et même compréhensif. Il n'y avait pas de pitié, pas de découragement, pas de déception.

Je me sentais comme si j'avais été frappé. '' - Je dois aller chasser. ''

Sa chaise a glissé en arrière et elle s'est levée sans dire un mot. L'humaine n'a fait qu'empirer les choses et ne s'est même pas rendu compte de son erreur. Le prédateur en moi observait ses mouvements pour aller vers l'évier, puis rincer son assiette avant de la coller dans le lave-vaisselle que nous avions à peine utilisé.

_Tressaillement. Sifflement. Pulsation. Débit. Devenir dingue. _

Mon instinct me hurlait de l'attaquer et de me nourrir. Mes yeux, mes oreilles et mon nez captaient les moindres mouvements, les sons et l'odeur de ma proie.

J'ai su que j'étais en difficulté, ou qu'elle avait des problèmes. Cela se jouait à pile ou face.

'' - Jasper, va chasser. Tu me regardes comme un aigle surveillant une souris. C'est un peu troublant. ''

'' - Je suis à la chasse. '' répondis-je, le ton soyeux de ma voix sortant avec toute sa puissance.

Elle a marché lentement autour de moi, ses yeux bruns connectés avec les miens et les y maintenant exprès. Ses émotions tourbillonnaient aux alentours et chacune d'elles claquait dans mon corps. Elle n'avait pas peur.

Où était le plaisir dans tout ça ?

_Souffle. Pulsation. Clignement d'yeux. Tressaillement._

L'humaine a refusé d'écarter son regard du mien alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de derrière. Elle n'était pas stupide d'après la façon dont elle s'approchait de quelque chose de dangereux.

Me tourner le dos lui serait fatal.

Rompre le regard qui était verrouillé au mien lui serait néfaste.

Elle n'avait toujours pas peur. Je me suis brusquement retrouvé absorbé par ce petit fait.

Pourrais-je l'enlever et, sans emballer le joli paquet, savourer son poison pendant assez longtemps ?

Je me demandais pourquoi Alice ne s'était pas encore précipitée en bas pour sauver l'humaine, mais j'ai rapidement réalisé que je n'avais pas encore fait le choix de la tuer. Elle devait avoir vu plusieurs résultats et faire un faux mouvement pour protéger l'humaine pourrait me pousser à l'attaquer plus rapidement.

L'envie subite me poussait. Ma nature me gouvernait. L'instinct décidait pour moi.

Je devais choisir.

Le bras de l'humaine a jailli et j'étais à ses côtés en une milliseconde. Elle a saisi la poignée de la porte et l'a rapidement ouverte tout en faisant un pas de côté avant s'appuyer contre le mur. Elle n'avait toujours pas peur de moi, mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Elle avait l'instinct de conservation. Elle n'était pas du tout stupide.

L'air frais s'est précipité autour de nous deux, ramenant mes pensées de nouveau dans la réalité et enlevant l'odeur sucrée de son sang de la pièce. J'ai baissé les yeux pour la regarder, elle avait un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

'' - Va chasser , Jasper. ''

_Battement. Battement. Battement. Clignement d'yeux. Souffle. _

'' - Je ne dirais pas un mot. '' me dit-elle tranquillement, me répétant mes paroles de la veille.

'' - Je me moque de ce qu'ils pensent. '' Lui ai-je craché à travers mes dents serrées.

'' - Pas moi. Va chasser. ''

C'était sorti comme une exigence cette fois. La peur n'était toujours pas là, mais elle commençait à devenir un peu nerveuse. J'ai passé la porte sans un mot et j'ai traversé la cour arrière à pleine vitesse pour faire irruption dans la forêt et déchiquetant les arbustes que je traversais au passage.

Deux soupirs ont retenti dans la maison et la porte s'est refermée derrière moi. Le soulagement m'envahit, venant d'Alice, quant aux émotions d'Isabella, c'était une combinaison confuse de plusieurs choses. C'était presque comme si elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle allait bien.

Elle l'était tout juste.

La peur finit par me frapper venant de l'humaine. Soit elle était extrêmement en retard avec ses réactions, soit elle savait vraiment comment dissimuler ses émotions et se concentrer sur elle-même pour montrer seulement ce qu'elle voulait.

Peler les couches pour gagner le prix.

Quatre battements de cœur ont attirés mon attention au sud-est de ma position. Par le martèlement bien cadencé et la tonalité, j'ai su que c'était un petit troupeau de cerfs sans même avoir besoin de humer l'air. Ils avaient un goût horrible et n'auraient jamais été mon choix en priorité pour la chasse, mais je n'étais pas en mesure de choisir mon festin pour l'instant et je n'avais pas assez de temps devant moi pour trouver quelque chose de plus satisfaisant.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tous avaient un goût terne de pourriture par rapport au sang humain de toute façon. Même les carnivores ne présentaient aucun intérêt à mon goût. J'avais été habitué au sang humain pendant trop d'années pour être en mesure de profiter de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de ce nectar sucré.

Je suis tombé sur le troupeau alors qu'il se mettait à fuir. Trois adultes et un faon. Je les ai tous rapidement tués et j'ai fait un vilain gâchis dans le processus. Si j'avais pris mon temps pour chasser, je serais resté propre, sans fourrure ni sang ni autres déchets, mais j'étais possédé par une forte envie qui m'incitait à déchirer mes victimes.

C'était mieux de céder à mes besoins instinctifs que de les écarter, mais ils me laissaient seulement avec une forte attirance sur mes préférences alors que je les ignorais tous. Ignorant la répulsion immédiate au fond de moi quant au goût, j'ai vidé les animaux de tout le sang qu'ils avaient avant de me laisser tomber sur le sol forestier et de couvrir mes yeux avec mon bras.

Une sensation de ballottement et de trop-plein s'est installé dans mon corps. Je détestais la suralimentation, mais c'était la seule façon de garder le contrôle de ma soif de sang. Je finirais par perdre la moitié de celui-ci en courant pour rentrer à la maison et puis j'aurais besoin de chasser à nouveau dans deux jours.

Putain. Les choses n'étaient jamais aussi faciles qu'elles le paraissaient. Rien n'était jamais à mon goût.

Peu de temps après, j'ai pris le chemin du retour à la maison. Alice se tenait sur le perron arrière, m'attendant. Elle eut un petit sourire et fit claquer sa langue pour simuler la déception quand elle a vu ma chemise déchirée et les taches de sang qui criblaient mes vêtements. J'ai ri en réponse.

'' - Vraiment, Jas ? Es-tu allé te baigner ou boire ? '' m'a-t-elle demandé amusé.

'' - C'est mieux que d'attaquer l'humaine. '' ai-je répondu.

Alice hocha la tête et a soulevé mes cheveux maintenant sales de mon front. '' - Tu as de la boue sur le visage et tu as du sang sur la joue. ''

J'ai su immédiatement où elle voulait en venir. Isabella serait probablement gênée en me voyant couvert de poils d'animaux, de sang et ayant l'air de m'être roulé dans la boue. Je m'en foutais.

'' - Je vais prendre une douche. '' murmurai-je.

Alice s'écarta pour me laisser entrer dans la maison. Isabella se tenait debout à l'écart, appuyée contre le chambranle et me regardant attentivement. Alice n'était pas rentrée avec moi, mais se dirigeait vers le garage. Pourquoi, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je la soupçonnais de vouloir me laisser un moment avec l'humaine.

'' - Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. '' ai-je dit à la jeune fille.

'' - Tu n'as pas à le faire. '' répondit-elle avec indifférence. Cela m'a un peu choqué, mais j'ai réussi à ne pas rester bouche bée en réaction. '' - Bien que le sang dont tu es couvert me rend légèrement mal à l'aise. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules et mon regard s'est durci. J'étais peut-être d'un peu meilleure humeur qu'auparavant, mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'allais garder mes opinions pour m'adapter à la jeune fille.

'' - Tu es habituée à la perfection d'Edward. C'est dommage que nous ne pouvons pas tous suivre son exemple. '' Je l'ai dit avec une amertume ironique.

Son regard s'est durci à son tour. '' - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? ''

Oui. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Les supercheries beaucoup trop évidentes d'Edward en ce qui concernaient ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre était tout simplement perdu pour l'être humain. Elle était trop absorbée par sa beauté et ses propos intéressants pour se soucier du fait qu'il lui mentait constamment.

'' - Je t'ai posé une question. '' a insisté l'humaine. Je l'ai ignoré et suis passé devant elle sans un mot. '' - Jasper Hale ! ''

'' - C'est Whitlock, Isabella. J'utilise Hale comme couverture pour l'école et les apparences. Pour ma famille et pour toi, je suis Jasper Whitlock. Tu as compris, enfant. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas une enfant. '' dit-elle, se sentant légèrement surprise par mes paroles.

L'escalier était en face de moi et l'humaine derrière moi. J'aurais pu facilement courir à ma vitesse de vampire et m'éloigner de cette situation, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de corriger les pensées erronées de l'humaine.

'' - Tu es une enfant, tu as seulement dix-sept ans. Tu comptes toujours sur les autres pour t'aider pour presque tout et tu penses que quelqu'un avec un beau visage et une fausse auréole est un Dieu. Je dois dire, cependant que ta petite scène de tout à l'heure a été très bien jouée de ta part, parce que deux secondes de plus et tu serais devenue mon repas favori. ''

'' - Va te faire foutre. '' siffla-t-elle.

J'ai tourné les talons pour faire face à la jeune fille derrière moi. Elle était un volcan sous sa douceur de friandises. Elle avait une attitude et une personnalité du type « Je n'accepte de conneries de personne » qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de cacher derrière la façade qu'elle montrait.

J'aimais ça. Je voulais en voir plus.

J'ai pointé mon doigt devant son visage et elle s'est penchée en arrière devant cette action. '' - Tu vois! Ça, c'est la femme que je veux voir. Arrête de laisser le robot que tu as créé utiliser tes mots et marcher à ta place. Laisser les autres te dicter ta vie constitue toujours un comportement enfantin. Tu peux penser que tu n'es plus une enfant, mais tu es _toujours une petite fille_. Alors, petite fille, apprend à te tenir droite et à ouvrir ta gueule. ''

Ses yeux bruns se sont rétrécis, elle a serré les mâchoires et j'aurais juré qu'elle a sifflé. '' - Je t'ai posé une question. '' Elle a complètement ignoré mes paroles et m'a soumis une autre exigence.

J'ai dû lui donner du mérite. Elle était têtue et sans doute déterminée en cas de besoin.

D'accord, j'allais lui donner quelque chose. '' - Edward ne te changera jamais. Il ne te donnera jamais l'éternité. Malheureusement, il t'a mis désormais dans une position où tu dois soit être changée soit mourir. ''

'' - Être changée ou mourir ? '' Elle était réellement confuse, mais se sentait toujours blessée en dessous.

'' - Tu connais notre existence, Isabella. La loi exige que tu sois changée ou que tu sois tuée. Notre famille subira une punition si nous ne suivons pas cette loi à la lettre. Edward ne te changera jamais et tu ne pourras pas rester dans les parages une fois que tu auras réalisé qu'il n'est pas ton ange parfait et étincelant. ''

'' - Je ne pense pas qu'il soit parfait. '' a-t-elle dit sèchement. '' - Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas me changer ? ''

'' - Tu n'es pas ce qu'il souhaite. '' C'était franc et rude, mais au moins, je disais la vérité sans la lui donner totalement.

'' - Pardon ? ''

'' - Edward est un… ''

Alice a décidé de faire son entrée à cet instant, les yeux étincelants de fureur et m'avertissant de la suivre dans un faible sifflement. J'ai grogné en réponse et me suis tourné pour monter les escaliers.

'' - Edward est un quoi , Jasper ? '' a demandé Isabella derrière moi.

J'ai ri et j'ai crié assez fort pour qu'elle m'entende : '' - Edward est un menteur et tu n'es rien de plus que son animal de compagnie de cette décennie. ''

La rage pure est sortie de l'humaine, mais elle n'a rien dit. Les murmures tranquilles d'Alice l'ont calmés un peu, mais ils m'ont irrités davantage.

Alice savait que j'avais raison et que tout ce que j'avais dit était justifié. Je ne mentais pas. Elle était dans la famille depuis assez longtemps pour l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Ses visions lui avaient appris certaines vérités sur nos vies, qu'elle le veuille ou pas. Pourtant elle était en bas, remplissant Isabella de faux espoirs et de fausses promesses sur un avenir heureux.

Ce n'était rien que des mensonges. Alice la manipulait de nouveau, mais parce qu'elle n'essayait pas de me manipuler, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Peut-être que la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'Edward soit heureux et trouve une espèce de satisfaction avec l'humaine. C'était une possibilité. Il mentait déjà manifestement en pensant qu'elle lui appartenait à cause de son sang si particulier qui l'appelait spécifiquement.

Il était un peu cinglé et elle était facilement influençable. Quel triste bilan.

Le reste de la journée s'est passée dans un flou, comme j'avais un peu de temps, je l'ai passé à achever des documents et commander de nouvelles identités à Jenks.

'' - Mr Whitlock, c'est un plaisir de vous entendre à nouveau. '' Sa voix avait un peu faibli à la fin, me faisant savoir que sa peur de moi était encore quelque chose de bien réelle pour lui.

Notre relation de travail était pour le moins intéressante. Jenks était terrifié par moi et je l'appréciais un peu, estimant que l'effet que j'avais sur lui me permettait de l'utiliser pour obtenir quelques avantages dont j'avais besoin.

'' - Moi de même. '' ai-je répondu. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une nouvelle fois la parole, j'ai craché ce que je voulais. '' - J'ai besoin d'un nouvel ensemble d'identités pour une partie de la famille. Nous allons avoir besoin d'être plus âgé que d'habitude. Emmett McCarthy, 25 ans, 1,98 mètre, 104 kg, yeux topaze, cheveux bruns. Rosalie veut le même nom de famille, 23 ans, 1,80 mètre, 59 kg. Yeux topaze, cheveux blonds. Les autres sont très bien. J'ai une nouvelle demande : une Isabella, 1,65 mètre, 50 kg, cheveux et yeux bruns. J'ai besoin d'une histoire pour elle aussi. ''

'' - Nom de famille ? '' a-t-il demandé avec attention.

Jenks savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop en demander sur notre famille. Les informations lui étaient données « telles quelles ». Moins il en savait, mieux c'était, et il était bien payé pour que cela reste de cette façon.

'' - Je veux deux jeux. Le premier avec le nom de Cullen, 19 ans et le deuxième au nom de Whitlock, 21 ans. '' La seule autre Cullen avec une identité Whitlock était Alice. Je ne comprenais pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais donner à la jeune fille mon vrai nom humain, mais cela me semblait être un bon choix pour elle. '' - Je vais vous envoyer une photo d'identité plus tard. ''

'' - Je présume que les autres vont continuer d'utiliser les photos que je possède déjà ? ''

J'ai grogné faiblement dans le téléphone. '' - Évidemment, Jenks, depuis combien de temps faisons-nous cela ? ''

Il toussa à plusieurs reprises avant de finalement parler clairement. '' - Excusez-moi Mr Whitlock. Vous avez absolument raison. Pardonnez mon ignorance, je vous prie. Combien de temps ai-je pour le faire ? ''

'' - Deux semaines. '' ai-je répondu, refusant de reconnaître quoi que ce soit dans sa façon de parler. '' - Je vais vous transférer l'argent. C'est le même prix que d'habitude pour un jeu correct ? ''

'' - Tout à fait. ''

'' - Ayez une journée _en toute sécurité. '' _ai-je dit avant de raccrocher. Je lui disais toujours « en toute sécurité » parce que cela le contrariait légèrement et que cela m'amusait à n'en plus finir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Alice a sautillé dans la pièce avec un appareil photo. Elle l'a branché sur l'un de nos nombreux ordinateurs à écran tactile et a commencé à télécharger des photos d'Isabella.

'' - Je me suis dit que j'allais te faire gagner du temps en t'évitant une autre dispute. '' a-t-elle expliqué tranquillement pendant qu'elle les faisait défiler sur l'écran. '' - Tu sais que c'était en quelque sorte injustifié, Jasper, il l'aime. ''

J'ai grogné et pointé du doigt celle qui me semblait le mieux adaptée pour une pièce d'identité. '' - Arrête de retourner cette merde sur moi Alice. Peu importe que tu enveloppes le tout avec un joli nœud et des paillettes, cela reste toujours de la merde en dessous. ''

'' - Quelle éloquence. '' a-t-elle dit, narquoise.

Je me suis soudain senti extrêmement énervé par la présence de ma femme. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me laisse seul pendant un moment.

'' - Comment as-tu eu toutes ces photos ? '' ai-je demandé au lieu de gueuler sur elle pour qu'elle sorte de la pièce.

Elle haussa les épaules et a perché sa frêle silhouette sur l'un des bureaux. '' - J'ai simplement eu d'excellents aperçus d'elle toute la journée. Je sais que Carlisle t'a demandé de lui obtenir une nouvelle identité et de lui fabriquer un dossier pour son histoire. Elle ne m'a même pas vu les prendre et il m'arrive d'être assez habile avec un appareil photo. '' Elle a terminé avec un sourire qui en disait long et j'ai levé les yeux au ciel.

Oui, très adroite avec un appareil photo. Nos centaines d'albums le prouvaient. Esmé avait un léger penchant pour les photos elle aussi. Je n'avais pas besoin de rappels de mes erreurs passées ou de voir que je n'avais pas changé au fil des ans. Je le voyais tous les jours dans le reflet des miroirs et des fenêtres. Tout le reste était inutile.

J'ai examiné une photo avant de la recadrer à une taille appropriée et de l'envoyer à Jenks.

Une autre photo est apparue sur l'écran d'Alice et a retenu mon attention pendant un moment. Isabella était appuyée contre le mur du fond dans le salon, le regard lointain, regardant vers la gauche, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et son pied droit appuyé contre le mur derrière elle.

Ses yeux étaient vagues, presque comme si elle voyait quelque chose qui n'était pas là. Elle était plongée dans sa mémoire ou dans un souvenir quelconque. Ses yeux avaient ce regard hanté qui supplie pour obtenir une explication. Son corps était détendu, mais elle semblait solitaire et d'avoir besoin de quelque chose. Son côté était très légèrement incliné comme si quelqu'un se tenait à côté d'elle, pressée contre son côté.

Je voulais cette photo. C'était la fille que je voulais connaître.

'' - Imprime cette photo. '' ai-je dit à Alice.

'' - Pourquoi ? Il ne s'agit pas de la meilleure. '' murmura-t-elle.

Naturellement, elle ne pouvait que penser cela. Alice ne voyait pas l'histoire derrière la photo. Elle ne voyait pas les questions ni les motivations.

Quelqu'un manquait à Isabella, quelqu'un qui signifiait quelque chose de plus pour elle que simplement de l'amitié. La façon dont son corps s'inclinait et se tournait sur le côté comme si quelqu'un était pressé contre elle m'en a appris davantage sur elle que toute autre chose ne l'aurait fait. Ce n'était pas Edward qui lui manquait, il l'a tenait différemment. Il la tenait à bout de bras comme un morceau de verre.

'' - Je te demande simplement de l'imprimer. '' ai-je dit hargneusement.

Lee. Cela devait être Lee.

Je suis sorti de la pièce après qu'Alice m'ait imprimé la photo et me l'ait tendue. J'ai attrapé mon portable et j'ai quitté la maison. Après être allé assez loin pour qu'Alice ne puisse m'entendre, j'ai appelé Jenks à nouveau.

'' - Mr Whitlock, je viens d'ouvrir le mail. C'est une belle jeune femme. Est-ce la femme d'Edward ? ''

Je me suis battu contre l'envie de lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. '' Non, elle est tout simplement un nouveau membre de notre famille. '' Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai menti, mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, pour moi en tout cas. '' - Mais j'ai tout de même besoin de quelques informations. ''

'' - Sur Isabella , je suppose. '' a-t-il déclaré comme si de rien n'était.

'' - Ouais, mais j'en ai besoin dans les prochains jours. Un bilan complet depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tous les dossiers classés confidentiels seront également nécessaires. Son nom de famille est Swan. ''

'' - Ce sera peut-être un peu difficile à obtenir, mais possible. S'il y a des dossiers scellés qui requièrent un certain niveau de spécialisation, je parle des sources gouvernementales comme les hospitalisations, Mr Whitlock, je ne serais pas en mesure de récupérer les fichiers sans les mots de passe et les autorisations nécessaires. '' a-t-il expliqué.

Je pouvais l'entendre taper sur son ordinateur de bureau ou sur son portable pour entrer toutes les informations que je lui donnais. '' - Son père s'appelle Charlie Swan et sa mère Renée Dwyer. Elle a un beau-père du nom de Phil Dwyer. Pas de frères et sœurs, d'après ce que je sais. Je veux des informations sur eux aussi , s'il vous plaît. ''

'' - Est-ce que le paiement sera fait en provenance du même compte bancaire ? ''

J'ai immédiatement compris ce qu'il me demandait. Aucun de nous n'aimait s'immiscer dans la vie des autres et quand je demandais de suivre ou de m'obtenir des fichiers cachés sur des personnes, je lui transférais toujours l'argent depuis mon compte bancaire privé. Nul ne le saurait jamais.

'' - Non, Jenks. Il va venir de mon compte secret privé dans les Keys. '' ai-je répondu. '' - Cela va prendre quelques jours de plus avant d'arriver. ''

'' - Ce sera très bien, Mr Whitlock. Nous n'avons jamais eu de problème à ce sujet auparavant. ''

Après quelques phrases de plus concernant Isabella et de ce que je pouvais et ne pouvais pas recevoir, nous nous sommes dit au revoir et j'ai repris le chemin de la maison. Si Alice avait vu quelque chose, elle ne me l'a jamais dit.

J'ai vu aussi qu'elle devenait légèrement agacée à nouveau par l'humaine. Je l'ai observé en silence, mais quand même amusé pendant qu'elle essayait de convaincre Isabelle de jouer à « me mettre des couleurs » une nouvelle fois. Alice adorait tout simplement avoir quelqu'un à torturer avec sa folie. Isabella ne voulait rien entendre.

'' - Je vais dans le garage. '' a dit Isabella à Alice. Elle me lança un regard noir au passage, mais ne dit rien.

'' - Carlisle a appelé. '' m'a informé Alice.

'' - Et alors ? ''

'' - Ils seront demain après-midi à la maison. Plus tôt que prévu. '' Je me suis demandé pourquoi, mais Alice a répondu avant que je ne puisse poser la question. '' - Edward devient nerveux. Ce sera difficile de lui cacher l'incident de ce matin. ''

Je l'ai regardé comme si elle était idiote avant de simplement hausser les épaules avec indifférence. '' - C'est lui qui a introduit le jouet humain dans notre maison. Je ne peux pas nier le fait qu'il aime jouer avec sa nourriture. Il n'a que lui à blâmer. ''

'' - Oh, cesse d'agir comme si tu t'en fichais, Jasper. '' A répliqué Alice. '' - Edward pourrait peut-être être dupe et quelques autres dans notre entourage, mais tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux. ''

'' - Pardon ? ''

Elle traversait des lignes invisibles et commençait légèrement à me faire chier. J'en avais vraiment assez d'Alice et de ses sautes d'humeurs imprévisibles. Je pensais qu'ils perdaient tous leurs colères hormonales quand ils étaient transformés. Apparemment pas.

'' - Arrête d'être aussi contradictoire à propos de Bella. Elle t'intéresse à l'évidence. Si elle ne le faisait pas, tu n'aurais pas fait autant d'efforts pour empêcher que vous vous gêniez mutuellement et cela finit généralement par un beau gâchis comme un peu plus tôt ce matin quand vous avez parlé, mais si tu voulais simplement être gentil et te lier d'amitié avec elle, les choses seraient beaucoup moins difficiles. ''

'' - Je reste à l'écart pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un numéro à ajouter à ma liste, Alice. '' grognais-je.

'' - Bien sûr. C'est pourquoi je te vois aller après elle dans le garage dans à peine une minute et demie. ''

Une émotion voletait à travers ma femme et je suis resté la regarder avec incrédulité. Était-ce _de la_ _jalousie ? _

Je devais tout de même l'apaiser, néanmoins. '' - Ne sois pas ridicule, Ally. Je dois lui présenter des excuses. ''

À présent, c'était elle qui jouait l'indifférente. Elle avait plaqué une expression passive qui ne révélait rien sur son visage avant de parler à nouveau. Ce qui m'a énervé encore plus.

'' - Très bien. Va présenter tes excuses et devient ami avec elle, Jasper. Elle va être avec nous pendant un moment. ''

J'ai eu l'impression que le fait qu'elle venait de divulguer commençait à la déranger. Ma femme me déroutait, mais je n'avais pas le temps ni l'envie de m'asseoir et de me battre avec elle.

Alice s'est écartée de moi et elle est sortie dans le couloir. Je l'ai écouté monter les escaliers et rentrer dans notre chambre. Une fois calmée, elle s'est mise à fouiller dans son placard. Je suis allé dans le garage qui était accolé à la maison.

Isabella se promenait le long des véhicules avec une expression de dégoût et d'ennui sur le visage. Il était clair qu'elle avait de l'aversion sur la façon dont nous dépensions notre argent. C'était trop dur pour elle, étant donné que devenir un Cullen voulait dire un compte en banque massif et une carte bancaire sans limite. Une nouvelle voiture chaque fois que l'on voulait était aussi habituel et des vêtements chics avec des étiquettes coûteuses étaient aussi tout à fait normal.

Être un Cullen était une chose, vivre comme un Cullen était complètement différent. Je ne savais pas où je me situais dans cette catégorie. Habituellement, mon argent était dépensé pour des choses dont j'avais besoin, parfois que je désirais. Je ne dépensais pas trop d'argent en vêtements coûteux, mais je préférais faire bonne figure avec ceux que je portais. Je n'avais pas de préférence pour les véhicules, mais j'aimais bien celui que je possédais et l'argent n'entrait pas en ligne de compte quand il s'agissait du montant que je dépenserais à nouveau pour lui si nécessaire.

L'humaine s'est arrêtée devant ma Ducati Superbike et un petit sourire a remplacé la moue qu'elle faisait.

'' - J'aime bien ça. '' a-t-elle dit à haute voix, ne parlant à personne en particulier. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que j'étais dans le garage.

'' - C'est à moi. '' Lui ai-je dit.

Elle a fermé les yeux lorsque j'ai parlé, sursautant de surprise et tressaillit avant de se mettre à rire. '' - Une clochette, Jasper, je suis sérieuse, tu devrais en porter une. ''

'' - Cette moto est à moi. Tu as dit que tu l'aimais. '' lui ai-je rappelé, nous remettant sur le sujet. C'était plus facile que de commencer une nouvelle dispute.

Ses yeux ont parcourus toute la longueur de la moto et un autre sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. '' - Emmène-moi faire un tour. ''

J'ai été choqué pour dire le moins. Elle voulait faire un tour en moto alors même qu'Alice refusait de monter avec moi. D'où est-ce que cela venait ?

'' - Edward n'approuverait pas. '' ai-je dit, simulant une réprimande.

'' - Pfff, qui s'en soucie ? Je veux faire de la moto. ''

Je me suis retourné et j'ai quitté le garage en un éclair, saisissant mon blouson de moto et celui de Rosalie dans le placard du couloir. Rosalie avait possédé une moto semblable à la mienne, mais elle l'avait vendu après quelques mois parce qu'elle ne « s'adaptait » pas avec son apparence, quel que soit ce que cela voulait dire. Elle avait tout de même conservé sa veste et aussi un casque. Elle aimait apparemment l'apparence que lui donnait le blouson.

Il ne m'a fallu que trois secondes pour être de retour auprès d'Isabella. Je lui ai tendu le blouson et elle hocha la tête.

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Cette vitesse va prendre un certain temps avant que je ne m'y habitue. '' a-t-elle expliqué. '' - Mais cela ne me dérange pas cependant, c'est plutôt agréable de voir réellement quelle est ma position. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai saisi les casques sur l'étagère au-dessus de l'établi pendant qu'elle mettait le blouson. Elle mettait le casque quand Alice est entrée dans le garage, un regard désapprobateur sur le visage.

'' - Edward ne sera pas content. '' dit-elle d'un air malheureux et triste.

'' - Edward pourra faire face.'' ai-je dit d'un ton mordant. '' - Elle ira bien et il ne le saura jamais. ''

'' - Tu vas jusqu'à la ville et tu reviens ? '' Demanda Alice.

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Isabella pourra se prendre quelque chose pour le souper. ''

Alice n'a rien dit d'autre et a tourné son regard sur l'humaine qui était à présent assise à l'arrière de ma moto. Elle semblait indifférente à la présence d'Alice et a fait semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard glacial qu'elle lui jetait.

J'étais toujours perplexe.

Je suis monté sur la moto et j'ai senti l'humaine envelopper ses bras étroitement autour de ma poitrine alors que je démarrais la moto. Lorsque je me suis retourné pour regarder ma femme, elle était déjà partie, mais ses émotions étaient toujours en moi. Elle était troublée, légèrement déçue et un peu en colère. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de jalousie cette fois.

Isabella m'a poussé du coude et a murmuré : '' - Allons-y. ''

J'ai démarré et nous sommes sortis du garage avant même que les portes ne se soient totalement ouvertes. C'était agréable de piloter. Je n'avais pas eu envie de la conduire depuis quelques temps, mais c'était singulièrement apaisant. L'humaine me serrait étroitement et semblait l'apprécier comme moi. Ses émotions étaient proches des miennes quand elle posa son casque contre mon dos.

C'était un peu intime, mais je ne le voyais pas comme cela.

Quand nous avons atteint les limites de la ville, Isabella m'a tapé sur l'épaule et m'a montré la route devant nous qui conduisait à la réserve. J'ai hoché la tête et j'ai souri avant de tourner pour prendre la route. Juste avant la ligne du traité, j'ai arrêté la moto sur l'accotement de la route et j'ai coupé le contact.

Isabella est descendue et a retiré son casque en même temps que moi.

'' - C'est intelligent d'utiliser la moto comme une distraction. '' l'ai-je taquiné.

Elle haussa les épaules. '' - En fait, je viens seulement d'y penser. Je parie qu'Alice va bientôt appeler. ''

'' - As-tu appelé Jacob ? Est-il là ? Non. Pas pour l'instant. Ton avenir reste donc toujours visible tant que tu n'auras pas fait le choix de l'impliquer. '' ai-je expliqué.

Sa main est descendue dans la poche de son jean pour prendre son portable et elle a envoyé un message tout en me souriant. J'ai supposé que c'était à Jacob et, trente secondes plus tard, mon téléphone s'est mis à sonner avec l'identifiant d'Alice. Ma conjecture était correcte.

'' - Tu ferais mieux de franchir la ligne avant qu'elle n'arrive. '' ai-je dit à l'humaine.

Un Amérindien que je n'avais encore jamais rencontré et ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon de survêtement, est sorti de la forêt à une quinzaine de mètres au-delà de la ligne du traité. Il sourit et fit un signe à Isabella avant de me regarder avec un peu de gêne.

'' - Tu es un Cullen, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré auparavant. '' m'a-t-il fait remarquer.

'' - Jasper. '' ai-je dit.

'' - Empathe. Passé sommaire. Compagnon de la voyante. '' a-t-il fini pour moi. Il est évident qu'ils en savaient plus sur notre famille que nous ne le pensions. C'était susceptible de devenir périlleux.

'' - Le mari de la voyante. '' l'ai-je corrigé.

Ce fait n'a pas échappé à l'humaine qui se tenait toujours debout à côté de moi et qui avait cependant avait traversé la petite fissure sur la route qui nous servait de barrière. Elle me lança un regard rempli de curiosité, mais n'a rien dit.

'' - Vas-y Isabella. Je reviendrais te prendre dans trois heures. Appelle-moi si tu veux partir plus tôt. ''

Elle me sourit et hocha la tête. Je me suis retourné pour regarder le jeune Amérindien avec l'intention lui donner quelques ordres concernant Isabella, mais mon attention s'est reportée immédiatement sur l'humaine quand sa main a frictionné mon bras de haut en bas par-dessus mon blouson.

Je me suis éloigné très légèrement. J'avais l'impression que c'était plus personnel et pas seulement une action. Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre de communication avec n'importe qui : des contacts personnels. Le seul contact personnel que j'autorisais était avec ma femme et ma famille. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, c'était interdit.

Elle n'éprouvait rien d'autre que le calme d'après ses émotions et je me suis senti perplexe de nouveau. '' - Merci, Jas. ''

'' - Franchi la ligne, Isabella.'' Elle avait traversé mes lignes également.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre cinq**

**POV Jasper**

J'avais envoyé un message à Alice pour lui dire que ce n'était pas la peine de venir jusqu'à la ligne du traité. Isabella l'avait déjà traversée et il était donc inutile qu'elle se déplace. Elle ne m'a pas envoyé de message en retour, ce qui m'a clairement indiqué ce que serait son état d'esprit quand je rentrerais à la maison.

Ma conjecture était correcte.

Alice m'attendait dans la cour. J'ai suivi sa trace à l'odeur et l'ai trouvé debout, me tournant le dos, alors qu'elle avait les yeux levés vers le ciel.

'' - Pourquoi l'as-tu envoyé jusqu'à la ligne du traité ? '' demanda-t-elle immédiatement.

'' - Bonjour a toi aussi. '' ai-je murmuré.

Elle a pivoté sur elle-même dans un embrasement de fureur, les yeux noirs et pleins de rage. '' - Ce n'est pas un jeu, Jasper. '' a-t-elle hurlé.

Ce qui m'a mis en colère. '' - Je sais Alice. C'est une jeune fille humaine qui a une vie en dehors de la famille Cullen. Nous ne sommes pas ses gardiens et Edward n'est pas son père. Si elle veut boire une bouteille de Jack Daniels et fumer une cigarette, danser sur les falaises ou aller traîner à La Push avec Jacob, c'est son choix. ''

'' - Ce n'est plus à elle de choisir, plus maintenant. Je ne peux pas garder un œil sur elle quand elle court là-bas. '' siffla Alice.

Cela m'a dérangé. '' Pourquoi es-tu tellement inquiète de ce qu'elle fait là-bas ? Pourquoi dois-tu garder un œil sur elle ? ''

La panique a traversé ma femme et j'ai plissé les yeux. Elle était sur le point de mentir et je l'ai senti. Si elle me mentait, je le saurais et elle le savait.

'' - Edward est inquiet au sujet des sentiments romantiques de Jacob à son égard. '' répondit Alice avec prudence.

C'était à moitié vrai. Edward était préoccupé par Jacob, mais cela tournait plus autour du fait que Jacob la gardait éloigné d'Edward.

Mais je savais à présent de premières mains que Jacob Black n'avait pas de sentiment amoureux pour Isabella. Elle avait couru directement dans ses bras quand elle avait traversé la ligne du traité, mais n'avait ressenti rien de plus qu'un amour familial plus profond que la plupart des gens pour lui. J'ai eu le sentiment que Jacob était le confident d'Isabella quand elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas et ne ferait que simplement l'écouter. Il savait des choses sur elle et c'était la raison pour laquelle il était resté loin d'Edward. Je me suis demandé si le reste de la meute le savait également. Apparemment, Jacob était moins réservé avec ses pensées que les autres.

'' - Conneries. ''

'' - C'est la vérité. '' A crié Alice. '' - Jasper, c'est la vérité. ''

'' - Edward est inquiet que l'humaine ne puisse s'enfuir n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je. C'était sorti comme si j'exigeais une réponse. Alice hocha la tête avec hésitation. '' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas. ''

C'était la vérité alors je l'ai laissé tranquille. '' - Je vais aller la chercher dans trois heures. Elle sera plus tranquille à son retour parce qu'elle aura rendu visite à son loup et tout ira bien. ''

Alice secoua violemment la tête dans les deux sens. Sa fureur était de retour et elle agrippa mon blouson, ses petites mains serrées en poings avant de me pousser rudement.

'' - Pourquoi l'as-tu emmenée là-bas ? Putain, Jasper, si quelque chose lui arrive, il ne me le pardonnera jamais. Tu es dangereusement stupide par moments. Ne te soucies-tu pas du reste d'entre nous ? Tes actions affectent aussi le reste de la famille ! '' a-t-elle hurlé.

À présent il y avait quelque chose de différent avec Alice. Quelque chose avait changé. Je pouvais le voir sur son visage, dans le noir de ses yeux et dans le changement de ses émotions. Elle avait peur, elle était terrifiée. Elle était furieuse et pleine de ressentiments.

Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à Alice.

J'étais trop furieux pour m'en inquiéter à cet instant. Elle m'avait poussé tellement fort que j'avais _trébuché. _Elle me menaçait physiquement. Elle me connaissait pourtant mieux que quiconque.

N'importe quel contact physique qui pouvait être considéré comme violent où agressif avec mon corps mettait immédiatement tous mes sens en état d'alerte. Je n'aimais pas être touché précisément pour cette raison. Il m'avait fallu des décennies avant de permettre à ma famille de m'embrasser, de me donner une petite tape sur l'épaule ou même de nous battre sans que cela ne se transforme en violence.

Je ne pouvais pas éteindre un interrupteur. La violence résolvait tout pour moi. Cela avait été la seule façon de vivre que j'avais connue pendant de très nombreuses années et cela n'avait pas changé au fil du temps. Alice, plus que quiconque, savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas m'agresser.

'' - Non. Je ne me soucie pas de ce que toi où le reste de la famille peuvent penser. Si je le faisais, je ne serais pas ici, portant les armoiries des Cullen. Si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent au sujet de mes actions ou de mes sentiments, je serais parti à toute vitesse de cet endroit depuis longtemps. Me soucier d'eux ou de toi d'ailleurs, entraînerait un putain d'engagement et davantage de travail que je ne suis disposé à fournir. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas logique. '' a-t-elle marmonné.

J'ai ri avec amertume et je l'ai repoussé plus durement que je ne l'avais prévu. Elle s'est rattrapé assez facilement. '' - C'est parfaitement logique. Si je laissais ce qu'ils pensent où ce que je veux contrôler mes actions et leurs choix alors je serais exactement comme Edward où que toi d'ailleurs. Je devrais mentir ou manœuvrer pour obtenir ce que je veux au lieu d'être franc à chaque fois. Si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu cacher mon passé et agir comme l'enfant chéri de la décennie pour leur faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas qui je suis, Alice, et si, le cas échéant, je me souciais de ce qu'ils pensent, je ne serais rien d'autre qu'un imposteur. J'aimerais mieux quitter la famille. ''

'' - Et tu mourrais. '' a répondu Alice d'un ton cinglant.

Elle pensait que cela me dérangeait. Hé bien, j'avais des nouvelles à lui apprendre.

'' - Mourir en honnête homme vaut mieux que de laisser une kyrielle de mensonges derrière soi pour que les autres apprennent que celui qu'ils pensaient connaître et aimaient n'était pas la personne qui se tenait à leurs côtés. Je me soucie de notre famille, mais je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, pas plus que je n'ai l'ambition de leur plaire. ''

'' - Tu vas tout gâcher pour elle . '' Sa voix est sortie comme un hurlement strident de pure rage et je me suis automatiquement tendu pour l'attaque.

'' - Je ne gâche rien du tout. Je n'ai rien fait. Je m'en moque si Edward veut l'utiliser comme jouet personnel au cours des prochaines années avant de la tuer. Je n'ai rien fait à moi-seul pour le pousser dans ses choix. Il ne veut rien de plus d'elle que ce qu'il veut de Tanya. Le problème était qu'Isabella n'est pas Tanya. Elle ne va pas apprécier les mensonges et les manipulations d'Edward quand elle découvrira la vérité. ''

Les yeux d'Alice se sont effacés pendant un moment, elle a été frappée par une vision qui dura plusieurs minutes.

'' - Que viens-tu de voir ? '' demandai-je.

'' - La famille. Notre avenir. Tout et rien à la fois. ''

Je n'ai rien dit parce que ses mots n'avaient guère de sens.

'' - Elle ne va pas simplement disparaître. Cette vision d'elle comme un vampire n'a pas changé. ''

'' - La vois-tu avec Edward ? '' ai-je demandé d'un ton moqueur. Elle a brisé le contact avec mes yeux, me donnant la réponse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me parler. '' - Je vois que c'est non. Va-t-elle vivre où mourir réellement, Alice ? Elle n'a pas d'autre putain de choix. Parce qu'Edward est un salaud égoïste, Isabella devra vivre une existence de douleurs et de mensonges et avec une soif perpétuelle. Il ne l'aime pas. Il a de l'engouement pour l'idée qu'il se fait d'elle et de ce qu'elle pourrait devenir, mais c'est tout. ''

'' - Tu es un tel menteur. '' siffla-t-elle. '' - Tu dis que tu ne t'en soucies pas et tu défends l'humaine comme si elle signifiait quelque chose pour toi. Tu gâches tout, Jasper. '' répéta-t-elle avec plus de force dans la voix.

'' - Ce n'est même pas sensé, Alice. ''

'' - Si, ça l'est ! '' A-t-elle hurlé. Je n'ai pas tressailli à sa réponse sur le moment. J'ai été surpris, mais j'étais en face d'elle en un instant, grognant profondément alors qu'elle continuait à me crier dessus. '' - Parce que tu n'arrives pas à laisser seule cette stupide humaine, tu vas tout compromettre pour Edward, pour moi comme pour notre famille. À toi tout seul, tu vas tout détruire à cause d'une inutile fille humaine. Il aurait été heureux avec elle. Tu aurais été content de tout ça. Personne n'aurait été blessé ni n'aurait souffert. Notre famille va voler en éclats à cause _de toi et de cette putain d'humaine. _''

Sa main giflant ma joue de granit retenti fortement entre nous. Pendant un moment, je suis resté stupéfait, mais le sifflement de sa main revenant pour me donner une seconde gifle m'a fait agir rapidement pour me défendre. Elle m'a frappé de nouveau avec sa main libre et ses ongles ont ratissé ma joue.

Les gifles ne sont pas douloureuses, mais les ongles le sont. Les coups étaient embarrassants pour moi, elle essayait de m'humilier. Elle s'est reculée et a essayé de me balancer une nouvelle gifle. J'ai attrapé son poignet quand il est passé devant moi et elle s'est figée de peur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle s'est rendu compte de son erreur.

'' - Ne me frappe pas à nouveau où tu vas découvrir à quel point je ne m'en soucie pas. '' ai-je grondé. '' - Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles et je ne vais même pas essayer de comprendre. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'Edward en ce qui concerne Isabella. Tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à elle, mais tout ce que tu veux c'est une image impeccable de la perfection entourée de conneries et de mensonges. ''

'' - Tu es un vrai salopard. J'aurais dû te laisser errer à Philadelphie. '' siffla-t-elle avant que son autre main ne vienne me frapper de nouveau.

C'était fini pour moi. Elle m'avait poussé au-delà de mes limites et j'ai vu rouge, littéralement. Avant que l'un de nous ne puisse cligner des yeux, je l'avais grossièrement tiré vers moi par le bras tout en saisissant l'arrière de son cou, la faisant pivoter pour que son dos se retrouve contre ma poitrine.

Son autre main s'est libéré et m'a atteint, claquant dur dans ma mâchoire, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse me donner un autre coup, j'ai rapidement attrapé sa main et je l'ai capturée avec l'autre dans ma main. Tout en serrant assez fort pour entendre les os d'acier de ses doigts craquer, j'ai serré rudement son cou. Elle hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux alors que je suivais ses mouvements.

J'ai poussé son cou vers l'avant, les bras tirés vers l'arrière et placé mon genou entre ses omoplates puis je l'ai poussé en avant avec mon genou. Ses épaules ont craquées et elle a hurlé de nouveau.

Ce n'était rien pour moi. Toutes les années que nous avions passées ensemble ne signifiaient rien quand je me sentais menacé. Je me suis laissé revenir à une époque où l'instinct, les pulsions et la nature me gardaient en vie. Elle ne signifiait rien. Ses cris de douleur et ses plaidoyers pour que je la laisse partir ne voulaient absolument rien dire.

Les actes de violence et la douleurs étaient constamment en moi, souvenirs parfaitement clairs qui n'ont jamais quittés mon esprit. Je pourrais facilement lui faire du mal sans aucune arrière-pensée, car c'était une seconde nature que mon temps passé à combattre avait créée.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît. '' a-t-elle supplié.

'' - Non. Tu as fait ce choix. '' Je me suis un peu décalé. '' - Comment ne l'as-tu pas vu venir ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas me frapper, Alice, et je ne te le répéterais pas. La prochaine fois que tu poseras la main sur moi, je vais t'arracher les bras du corps au lieu de faire cela. '' ai-je dit, en la poussant un peu plus fort avec mon genou, faisant sortir un nouveau cri de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, acceptant la défaite.

'' - Tu vas nous détruire, eux, même elle.''

J'ai ri profondément et secoué la tête avant de relâcher la pression sur ses épaules et la saisissant autour de la poitrine pour la tirer plus proche de moi afin de murmurer à son oreille.

'' - Ce que j'ai fait ne changera rien. Les choix et les décisions qu'ils ont prises jusqu'à présent ont déjà décidés de leur sort. Si Isabella a un avenir avec notre famille, tu peux être foutrement sûr que je veillerais à ce qu'elle connaisse toute la vérité sur nous tous afin que, lorsqu'elle fera son choix, elle sache où elle met les pieds. ''

'' - Tu ne peux pas faire cela. '' A bredouillé Alice.

'' - J'ai hoché la tête et l'ai poussé loin de moi, libérant ses poignets et me relevant rapidement. Elle roula sur le dos et gémit à la douleur dans ses épaules et ses poignets que j'avais endommagé intérieurement.

Si elle voulait parler de façon rationnelle à présent, nous pouvions le faire. Elle avait compris ce que je voulais dire et elle ne commettrait pas de nouveau la même erreur. Pendant toutes les années que nous avions passées ensemble, je n'avais jamais levé la main sur elle d'une manière qui aurait pu être considéré comme abusive. Bien sûr, être un vampire change votre façon de penser à ce sujet. Alice était peut-être une petite femelle, mais ses dents pouvaient me mordre aussi fort que les miennes et étaient tout aussi tranchantes. Ses mains pouvaient me déchiqueter aussi bien que les miennes pouvaient le faire pour elle.

Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle m'avait provoqué pour obtenir cette réaction pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas encore.

'' - Je peux et je vais le faire. Donc, que ce putain de Dieu te vienne en aide si tu essayes de m'empêcher d'aider cette fille à faire un choix éclairé en ce qui concerne son avenir, et si elle décide de quitter notre famille parce qu'elle ne peut pas gérer tout ça, nous allons la laisser partir sans dire un mot. ''

'' - Tu sais que nous ne pouvons pas faire cela. Nous allons être tués. ''

J'ai pointé un doigt vers elle et elle l'a fermé immédiatement. '' - Cela ne m'inquiète pas même si je dois la suivre partout dans le monde pour le reste de sa vie afin qu'elle puisse vivre en paix, sans craindre le reste de la communauté vampire, je vais le faire. Elle vivra cinquante ou soixante années de plus, Alice, ce qui n'est rien pour moi. Je l'ai déjà vécu à maintes reprises et si elle veut tellement cette putain d'humanité, elle l'aura. Tu n'as rien à dire. ''

J'étais troublé par mes propres mots. Je ne comprenais pas réellement d'où venait ma véhémence pour défendre l'humaine, ni mes raisons pour le faire, mais je me sentais _bien_ en le faisant.

Pour une fois, je voulais bien faire les choses.

Alice sanglotait, la voix brisée, ses petites mains serrées en poing et a crié avec de la véritable haine et de la rage.

'' - Tu gâches tout. '' a-t-elle répété à travers ses sanglots.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. J'ai toujours pensé qu'Alice était plus perturbée qu'elle ne le laissait voir. Ses visions la mettaient dans un lieu où elle pensait qu'elle exerçait un contrôle.

C'est là qu'elle faisait une erreur. Personne ne me dictait ma conduite où ne me contrôlait à part moi-même.

'' - Je veux cette annulation, Alice. Je vais avoir retiré mes affaires de ta chambre d'ici une heure. ''

Elle n'a rien dit, mais ses émotions oscillaient, mélange entre sa douleur et une véritable haine envers l'être humain.

J'ai cru bon de rajouter, dans l'intérêt de l'humaine, ma protection autour d'elle pour qu'Alice me comprenne. '' - Je garderais les yeux et les oreilles sur Isabella à chaque instant. Je te suggère de rester à une distance respectable de nous deux. Je comprends que cela pourrait prendre un peu de temps pour tout régler, mais comme toujours, les autres n'ont pas besoin d'être impliqués. Nos problèmes, nos affaires, comme d'habitude.

J'ai senti monter sa colère, mais elle a gardé le silence.

'' - Ne me force pas à te faire du mal parce que tu n'auras pas pu laisser les autres prendre leurs propres décisions. Je ne voudrais pas devoir expliquer à Esmé comment sa fille manipule son père pour l'éloigner de sa compagne quand elle le plus besoin de lui. Je détesterais aussi expliquer à Rosalie comment tu as transformé les bonnes intentions et les sentiments de Carlisle envers elle en pensées et actions malveillantes. ''

'' - Nous avons passé soixante années ensemble. '' A pleurniché Aice , d'une voix entrecoupée.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis assis à côté d'elle. '' - Et durant tout ce temps, je ne t'ai jamais aimé, pas une seule fois. Je t'ai admiré, consolé, protégé et je t'ai donné tout ce que je pouvais, à l'exception de l'amour. Nous savions tous les deux que cela finirait et nous allons faire en sorte que ce soit comme cela aurait dû être dès le début. Les soixante dernières années ont été bonnes. Tu m'as offert un mode de vie exempt d'inquiétudes et de douleurs, mais dans le même temps, j'ai été entraîné une nouvelle fois à l'intérieur de ceux-ci. ''

Elle s'allongea en silence et j'ai laissé ses émotions s'installer en moi. J'aurais pu la calmer, mais j'ai eu le sentiment qu'elle avait besoin de ressentir tout cela.

'' - Je ne te dois rien, Alice, à l'exception de ma gratitude pour m'avoir donné de l'espoir à une période sombre de ma vie, mais, compte tenu du fait que je t'ai donné encore et encore, je ne te dois rien à présent, mon ange. Je m'attends à avoir la liberté de choisir mon avenir et rien de plus. ''

'' - Je suis désolée. ''

Sa voix n'était rien de plus qu'un doux murmure dans la brise légère, mais je l'ai tout de même entendu.

'' - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? ''

Elle soupira et roula sur le côté pour me regarder dans les yeux. '' - Tu crois que tu l'auras facilement maintenant. Ton avenir est incertain et sombre pour l'essentiel. Je pourrais seulement dissimuler beaucoup de choses sur ce qui va arriver avant que tout ne s'écroule et elle n'est seulement qu'une humaine après tout. ''

Ses paroles avaient plus de signification que je ne le réalisais, mais déjà, ma patience s'amenuisait à nouveau.

'' - Elle est plus forte et plus intelligente que tu ne le penses. ''

'' - Et tu vas nous faire tous tomber directement en enfer. '' répondit-elle.

* * *

J'ai emballé toutes les affaires d'Isabella dans son sac de voyage. Sa meilleure option serait de retourner chez elle avant le retour de la famille. Outre le fait qu'Alice n'avait aucune envie de passer plus de temps que nécessaire avec elle, j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile de cacher son voyage à La Push de cette façon.

Je savais qu'Alice ne voulait pas être celle qui le dirait à Edward.

Jacob était appuyé contre sa voiture quand j'ai arrêté ma moto. Isabella lui parlait en murmurant doucement, oubliant apparemment que je pouvais l'entendre.

'' - Cela fait presque un an et demi, Jake. ''

'' - Ta sangsue est ici. '' a-t-il déclaré, hochant la tête vers moi.

Isabella s'est immédiatement redressée et l'embarras a légèrement coloré ses joues. '' - Merci de m'avoir écouté, Jake. Dit à Charlie que je vais le voir à la maison et bonne chance avec Leah. ''

Il a soufflé, mais j'ai senti son amour au nom de la jeune fille. Il tourna son attention sur moi pendant un moment. '' merci sangs...per, Jasper. je veux dire, pour l'avoir amené ici. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules et donné son casque à Isabella. '' - Ce n'était pas grand-chose. ''

Après avoir fait un dernier signe avec la main, le jeune homme a sauté dans sa voiture et est parti. '' - Il s'est imprégné de Léah Clearwater. '' m'a dit tranquillement Isabella, alors qu'elle s'installait à l'arrière de ma moto.

'' - Edward a dit que c'était un phénomène étrange. Je pense que cela doit être un moment décisif pour eux quand ils trouvent la parfaite moitié qui leur convient. '' remarquai-je.

D'où cela vient-il. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'exprimer comme cela.

'' - Moi aussi. '' répondit-elle, en passant ses bras autour de ma poitrine. '' - Pourquoi mon sac est-il là ? ''

J'ai ri. '' - Je pense que ce serait plus sûr pour toi de rentrer à la maison pour la nuit. Alice n'est pas d'humeur à torturer l'humaine, où du moins, pas d'une façon qui serait amusante pour toi. De plus, si tu laves tes vêtements, car ils puent le chien, nous serons alors en mesure d'empêcher Edward d'apprendre que tu as été à La Push, du moins pendant un certain temps. '' ai-je ajouté après coup.

Elle s'est raidie contre moi, mais n'a rien dit. J'ai démarré la moto et suis parti. Comme précédemment, une sensation de calme s'est installé entre nous pendant que je roulais. Elle a posé son casque sur mon dos et je l'ai senti respirer profondément contre mon corps.

Avant longtemps, je me suis garé dans son allée et nous sommes descendu tous les deux de la moto. J'ai détaché son sac qui était à l'arrière de ma moto et je l'ai jeté sur son porche. Elle s'est assise sur les marches et m'a fait signe de la rejoindre.

J'ai hésité et elle l'a remarqué.

'' - As-tu besoin d'aller retrouver Alice ? '' J'ai secoué la tête et me suis assis à côté d'elle. Détectant pratiquement qu'il y avait eu un problème entre Alice et moi, Isabella a repris la parole. '' - Vous vous êtes battus ? ''

'' - Cela devait arriver. Les relations étaient tendues entre nous depuis déjà un certain temps. '' Lui ai-je expliqué.

'' - Edward a dit que les vampires s'accouplent pour l'éternité. ''

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai de nouveau hoché la tête . '' - Ils le font, mais Alice et moi avons seulement été partenaires par commodité durant toutes ces années. Le mariage était son idée et j'ai seulement pris le train en marche. ''

Près de moi, l'humaine grogna et j'ai levé un sourcil interrogatif. '' - Cela te semble contraire à la morale. ''

'' - Ça l'est. ''

Nous sommes resté silencieux pendant un long moment avant que je ne l'interroge sur Jacob. '' Pourquoi es-tu si proche de lui ? ''

Un petit soupir est sorti de ses lèvres et j'ai détourné le regard pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise avec son explication, si elle voulait bien m'en donner une. '' - Jacob a été là pour moi quand je n'avais personne d'autre à qui parler. Même Charlie ignore beaucoup de choses. ''

'' - Edward n'est pas au courant pour ton tatouage, n'est-ce pas ? '' demandai-je doucement.

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. '' - Il pourrait le savoir et s'il ne le sait pas alors je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Je pourrais toujours dire que je l'ai fait après avoir perdu un pari et qu'il représente l'amour. C'est plausible. ''

Elle avait raison. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward tomberait dans le panneau, mais il ne pourrait pas remettre en question son raisonnement. '' - Me diras-tu ce qu'il représente ? ''

La conversation était facile, mais le sujet était délicat pour elle. Je pouvais sentir la peur et le conflit au sein de ses émotions. C'est avec peine qu'elle s'accrochait à quelque chose qui conservait son esprit sain.

Je voulais prendre tout cela et l'éloigner d'elle.

'' - Parle-moi de la famille. '' a-t-elle transigé.

Je l'ai poussé assez fort dans l'épaule et et j'ai éclaté de rire en signe de fausse incrédulité. C'était un compromis équitable aussi et elle avait eu l'intelligence de le suggérer.

'' - D'accord. Que veux-tu savoir ? ''

Elle réfléchit un instant. '' - Ils ne sont pas tels qu'ils paraissent, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête à sa déclaration. '' - Je ne veux pas dire qu'ils s'en fichent où qu'ils n'ont pas de cœur, parce que ce serait une remarque injuste. Chacun d'eux joue pour lui-même et ceux qui ne jouent pas se mettent la tête dans le sable. ''

'' - Est-ce qu'Emmett tue des êtres humains ? ''

'' - Non. '' ai-je répondu honnêtement et automatiquement. '' - Il ne tue pas d'humains. ''

'' - Oh. '' Elle s'est sentie soulagée, mais cela ne veut pas dire que ce qu'il faisait était mieux. '' - À propos de quoi Edward m'a-t-il menti ? ''

J'ai décidé à cet instant que la conversation était allé suffisamment loin pour cette nuit. '' - Isabella, je veux que tu regardes ce qui se passe de plus près. Tiens-toi dans un coin d'une pièce et observe les gens qui t'entourent. La connaissance, c'est le pouvoir et savoir ce qui peut arriver, c'est mieux que d'être surprise, au moins, tu serais prête. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que je veux toujours. '' Murmura-t-elle. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. '' - Tu m'as appelé son jouet de la décennie. ''

'' - Parle-moi de Lee. '' ai-je énoncé.

'' - Non. '' Elle a dit le mot avec une telle vigueur que j'ai été avant tout choqué.

'' - Alors je ne vais pas t'en dire davantage non plus. '' lui répondis-je , le ton de ma voix correspondant au sien.

'' - Très bien, mais les choses ne sont plus les mêmes à présent. '' Je me suis levé des marches, les mots d'Alice traversant mon esprit.

_Tu gâches tout, Jasper. _

J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée d'Isabella se refermer. J'ai remis mon casque et suis monté sur ma moto avant de la mettre en marche.

'' - Hé, Jasper ? '' Isabella m'a appelé par la fenêtre sur l'avant qu'elle avait ouverte.

J'ai relevé ma visière pour lui parler. '' - Ouais ? '' ai-je répondu.

'' - Reviendras-tu ? '' Elle me l'a demandé si doucement que je l'ai à peine entendu par-dessus le bruit de la moto. '' - J'aime assez la façon dont tu me pousses dans la réalité. Tu me rappelles quelqu'un. ''

Elle avait de nouveau ébranlé mes sentiments avec sa question. Est-ce que je reviendrais ? Avais-je envie de revenir ?

'' - Ouais, tous les soirs si rien ne change. '' répondis-je.

Un sourire a orné son visage, ce qui en a amené un sur le mien. '' - Le _**L**_ représente deux choses distinctes. J'y vois la vie et j'y vois la mort. C'est la souffrance et le pardon mêlé avec des erreurs et un avenir. ''

Elle a finalement répondu à ma question, mais cela m'a laissé avec davantage de questions. '' - Edward sera de retour demain, mais je serais là vers sept heures, d'accord ? J'étais censé te parler de mon histoire, tu te souviens ? Nous allons donc le faire quand il ira de nouveau à la chasse. Tu ne sais jamais s'il rôde aux alentours. ''

Elle hocha la tête et ferma la fenêtre, mais son bonheur et sa curiosité avaient transpiré, fortement.

* * *

La famille est revenu le lendemain sans Emmett. Edward n'avait rien appris sur le voyage d'Isabella à La Push. Je savais que cela n'allait pas durer longtemps, mais j'ai pensé que la jeune fille humaine serait capable de résister elle-même contre lui en cas de besoin.

Les autres n'étaient pas insensibles à la séparation entre Alice et moi, mais ils n'ont rien dit. Cela n'aurait fait aucune différence de toute façon, nous n'aurions pas donné d'informations. Nous n'avions jamais donné à la famille l'indication leur faisant savoir que nous étions autre chose que des compagnons, donc pour nous, nous séparer n'était finalement pas une surprise, mais je savais qu'ils étaient tous préoccupés par ce qui avait fini par provoquer notre séparation.

Rosalie faisait des allers-retours à Seattle pour jouer à Mère Térésa tous les soirs après l'école. Alice chantonnait dans toute la maison, allait parfois à la chasse et ignorait complètement Isabella quand elle s'approchait d'Edward.

Ce qui n'a pas échappé à Rosalie, mais elle n'a rien demandé à Alice. Elle me l'avait demandé, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas le raisonnement d'Alice derrière ses actions. Elle ne m'avait pas précisément donné beaucoup d'informations pour m'aider non plus.

Esmé et Carlisle vaquaient à leurs activités habituelles. Je savais que nous nous rapprochions à nouveau du moment de l'année où Esmé concentrait son attention sur autre chose qu'elle-même. Ce serait toujours la même chose, elle se décomposerait en silence à cause de l'anniversaire de la mort de son fils, mais personne ne le saurait à part Edward et moi.

Il semblait qu'Isabella était immédiatement revenu à son ancien moi depuis qu'Edward était dans les environs. Elle gardait la tête baissée et la bouche fermée. Ses mots préférés étaient « oui » et « Je suis désolée ». Cela m'a mis dans une colère impossible à décrire.

Je savais que ce n'était pas elle. J'avais vu le feu dans ses yeux quand elle était en colère. J'avais entendu le venin dans sa voix quand je la poussais à bout.

Je voulais voir cette fille sortir et jouer à nouveau.

Edward n'aimait pas notre nouvelle amitié non plus. Je ne nous définirais pas comme étant proche, mais cela me donnait quelque chose à faire. Je lui rendais visite le soir, après qu'Edward l'ait quitté pour rentrer à la maison se changer. Il savait que j'y allais, mais n'avait encore rien dit contre cela.

Cela n'aurait pas été sage de sa part de le faire.

J'essayais de garder mes yeux sur elle à tout instant, quand je le pouvais. L'école était le plus dur et je savais pertinemment que c'était alors qu'Edward était le plus intenable. Il pouvait exiger, pousser et la rabaisser sans crainte que l'un d'entre nous ne l'entende où ne l'arrête, et en même temps, il la gardait hors de vue des humains qui l'entouraient.

Isabella ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'avais des soupçons.

Jeudi matin, je suis arrivé à l'école sur ma moto avec Rosalie derrière moi. J'avais été surpris quand elle m'avait demandé de venir avec moi ce matin-là, mais Rosalie venait toujours avec Emmett où moi quand elle était dans une mauvaise passe. Je la soupçonnais d'avoir dû s'occuper de quelque chose la veille au soir et qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'être près de quelqu'un qui s'occuperait d'elle.

Nous n'en parlions jamais parce qu'elle savait que je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses choix, mais j'étais toujours à ses côtés en cas de besoin.

'' - Des clébards. '' '' siffla Rosalie quand nous sommes arrivés.

J'ai garé la moto et immédiatement senti une odeur de loup-garou dans l'air. J'ai retiré mon casque et scanné le secteur environnant pour savoir d'où elle venait. Alice se tenait près de la Volvo avec une grimace sur le visage. Elle hocha la tête et me montra la zone boisée sur le côté de l'école.

Ensuite j'ai entendu Edward. '' - Tu es allée à La Push ? '' Il grondait.

Je ne pouvais pas entendre Isabella , les sons distincts d'os craquant et de changement m'ont fait savoir que le loup s'était transformé.

J'ai tendu la main pour faire signe à Rosalie et Alice de ne pas me suivre dans les bois. Sans attirer l'attention des humains, je me suis glissé sur le côté de l'école, puis j'ai couru dans les bois à une vitesse trop rapide pour les yeux humains.

Edward avait saisi fortement le bras d'Isabella et la secouait rudement. Le loup roux grognait hargneusement, les lèvres et les dents recouvertes de bave. Il se préparait à attaquer. Isabella était terrifiée et Edward venait de s'apercevoir que j'étais arrivé dans le coin.

'' - Toi ! '' rugit-il. '' - Tu l'as emmené là-bas. ''

'' - Laisse-la partir. '' ai-je demandé calmement. '' - Tout de suite, Edward. ''

Isabella renifla légèrement et tira sur son bras, se libérant de son emprise. Elle trébucha en s'éloignant, les yeux remplis de larmes avant de s'arrêter à environ soixante dix centimètres derrière moi. Le loup s'est caché derrière des buissons et revint quelques instants plus tard dans un jean coupé en short et fusillant mon frère qui avait les yeux braqués sur moi.

Je me suis retourné et j'ai murmuré à Isabella de quitter la zone. Elle est rapidement partie et j'ai entendu Rosalie lui dire d'aller à l'école.

'' - J'ai été assez bon pour te laisser traîner avec ma compagne. J'ai accepté de faire face au danger que tu représentes parce que, pour quelque folle raison, elle aime ta compagnie. Mais je ne vais pas tolérer ça plus longtemps, mon frère. '' siffla-t-il.

'' - Elle était en sécurité. '' Grogna Jacob.

'' - C'était stupide de sa part d'y aller. '' rugit Edward avant de se tourner vers moi. '' - Je veux que tu t'éloignes de Bella. Elle n'a pas besoin de ton influence plus longtemps. Tu lui apprends à jurer, à s'enfuir dans des endroits où je ne peux pas la trouver et tu remets en question tout ce que je fais. ''

De toute évidence, les fois où je n'étais pas là pour l'entendre, l'humaine savait comment taper sur les nerfs d'Edward.

'' - Elle n'est pas un objet. '' a déclaré Jacob d'un ton surpris qui était lacé de dégoût d'après ses émotions. '' - C'est une femme qui a le libre arbitre et le choix. ''

'' - Ferme ta gueule, chien. '' siffla Edward.

'' - Jacob, tu peux rentrer à la maison maintenant. '' lui dis-je doucement. Il hocha la tête en me regardant, mais j'ai senti sa préoccupation de me laisser seul faire face à Edward. Je voulais rire de cela, mais je me suis retenu. '' - Cela va aller, Edward n'est pas de taille face à mes compétences. ''

Edward me regarda et le jeune homme s'est transformé alors qu'il courait, avant de nous laisser et de disparaître complètement de notre vue.

Je me suis tourné vers Edward en secouant la tête.

'' - Elle va s'envoler en faisant ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure et je refuse de suivre tes ordres si c'est ce qu'elle veut. Tu me connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que je me moque de ce que tu veux. Je ferais ce qui me plaît sans te demander ton avis sur le sujet. Si Isabella ne veut pas me voir, elle est plus que capable de me le dire. Quand à toi... '' Je me suis tu avec un sourire narquois, mais je lui ai envoyé mentalement une bonne image de lui-même lentement déchiré en lambeaux.

'' - Laisse ma compagne seule. '' siffla-t-il en réponse.

'' - Il y a seize ans, Tanya était ta compagne, si je me souviens bien. '' Je suis allé un peu plus loin. '' - Tu les utilises et puis tu les repousses. Tu les détruits. Isabella est humaine, Edward, et tu lui as pris cela, la forçant désormais à vivre notre vie. Je refuse de laisser cela se produire. ''

'' - Pourquoi même t'en soucies-tu ? '' a-t-il demandé, les dents serrées. '' - Tu ne te souciais pas d'elle avant. ''

La photo d'elle appuyée contre le mur à flotté dans mon esprit, la jeune fille à qui quelqu'un manquait et qui avait des souvenirs à partager, mais trop peur d'en parler.

Je pouvais être un démon ignorant et un salopard égoïste la plupart du temps, mais je voulais donner le choix à cette humaine. Elle était importante.

Je m'en souciais. J'estimais que c'était impossible, mais je le faisais. Je l'ai réalisé quand j'ai vu le petit sourire narquois d'Edward.

'' - Est-ce que le mur de pierres que tu as construit aurait subi une fissure ? '' Il me provoquait.

Je l'ai ignoré et me suis détourné. '' - Je la verrais plus tard ce soir à moins qu'elle ne me dise de partir. Tu ferais mieux d'avoir disparu à mon arrivée. ''

J'ai trouvé Isabella devant son casier. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges, mais elle allait mieux. Rosalie était à l'écart, nous observant attentivement, mais sans dire un mot.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' ai-je demandé calmement.

Elle haussa les épaules et hocha la tête. '' - Bien sûr, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. ''

Ses six derniers mots ont envoyés un coup de fouet à ma fureur. '' - Il aurait pu te blesser. '' ai-je souligné.

Une fois encore, elle a haussé les épaules avec indifférence. '' - Il était en colère. ''

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle lui trouvait des excuses comme si ce qui s'était passé n'avait même pas d'importance.

Brusquement, je me suis énervé, au-delà de mes limites habituelles. '' - Très bien. Recommence à faire semblant d'être heureuse. ''

Elle n'a même pas levé les yeux vers moi et je me suis simplement éloigné, passant devant Rosalie qui me lança un regard troublé.

'' - Jasper. '' Isabella m'a appelé de derrière moi. Je me suis seulement un peu retourné, les couloirs étaient à peu près tous dégagés d'êtres humains à présent. '' - Tu viens ce soir ? ''

Il m'a fallu une minute pour réfléchir à sa question. Je le voulais. J'aurais pu.

'' - Non. ''

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à Bella ce soir. '' lui répondis-je avant de me retourner et de continuer à m'éloigner.

_Elle m'importait. Cela m'a fait peur._

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre six**

**POV Jasper**

Trois jours passèrent sans autres incidents. Lorsque le dimanche est arrivé, Edward boudait dans la maison comme un enfant irascible à qui on avait enlevé son jouet préféré. Je suppose que, dans un sens, c'était le cas. Le père de l'humaine avait décidé qu'elle passait trop de temps avec Edward et avait besoin de prendre un week-end loin de lui pour être avec ses_ autres _amis.

Et par _autre_, il voulait dire la meute de loups. J'étais plutôt d'accord avec Charlie, mais cela faisait également trois jours qu'elle ne m'avait pas honoré de sa présence non plus.

J'étais toujours en colère contre elle. J'avais eu l'impression qu'elle donnait à Edward la justification dont il avait besoin pour continuer de la contrôler et de lui faire faire tout ce qui lui plaisait. C'était injuste pour elle. Il me semblait qu'en sa présence, tous les autres gens autour d'elle disparaissaient au milieu du néant. Elle avait besoin d'avoir les yeux bien ouverts pour voir comment certaines vérités étaient altérées autour d'elle.

Je voulais qu'elle connaisse la vérité sur nous tous.

Alice refusait toujours de me reconnaître, même lorsque je lui posais une question directe sur moi, elle ignorait simplement celui qui lui avait posé la question au départ. Il était évident qu'elle me gardait une rancune tenace pour avoir pris la décision d'annuler notre mariage.

Tant pis.

À l'heure actuelle, j'étais assis dans la salle de séjour avec Carlisle et Alice pour regarder le journal télévisé. Il n'y avait rien d'important, mais nous exercions une surveillance étroite sur ce qui pouvait être considéré comme des actes commis par notre espèce, surtout si elles étaient commises trop près de notre maison. Elles auraient besoin d'être prises en charge immédiatement.

Alice se raidit dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, glissant dans une vision. Edward murmura « enfin » dans sa chambre à l'étage.

'' - Pas la peine de t'embêter. '' a dit sèchement Alice quand elle est sortie de sa vision. '' - Charlie ne veut pas te voir aujourd'hui. ''

Je comprenais à présent. Isabella était sortie de la réserve et était loin des loups. Elle était donc de nouveau dans le collimateur d'Alice et dans les griffes d'Edward.

Je voulais la faire taire.

Edward se glissa dans la pièce avec une grimace sur le visage. '' - Parce qu'il pense que je ne suis pas bon pour Bella. '' a-t-il déclaré, finissant son commentaire en regardant Carlisle.

J'avais eu l'essentiel de la conversation, mais le reste m'a énervé. '' - Le reste d'entre nous n'est pas télépathes. Nous préférons avoir des conversations à haute voix. '' murmurai-je.

Carlisle me lança un regard d'excuse et Edward me regarda méchamment tout en jetant des vagues de colère et de haine. Il gardait encore de la rancune envers moi, lui aussi, mais je me foutais de ses pensées et de ses sentiments me concernant.

'' - Qu'as-tu fait qui lui a donné l'impression que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur elle ? '' l'a pressé Carlisle en regardant son premier fils comme si rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire n'était mal. '' - Sûrement que notre nom de famille devrait être suffisant pour qu'il sache que nous ne causerons aucun mal à son enfant. ''

'' - Sauf lui prendre son humanité. '' Intervint Rosalie de sa chambre à l'étage.

J'ai retenu mon rire alors que Carlisle fronçait les sourcils. Elle l'avait dit avec tant de douceur, rappelant à l'homme qui l'avait engendré qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ses bonnes intentions et son cœur compatissant. Edward a haussé les épaules et paraissait avoir l'air confus. Il était en train de faire la meilleure performance de sa vie pour Carlisle. Il ne pouvait pas faire de mal puisqu'il était l'enfant parfait et que toute cette absurdité était donc inutile.

'' - Peut-être voit-il un changement dans sa fille qu'il n'aime pas. '' ai-je fourni spontanément.

Edward grogna, émettant un faible avertissement, et Carlisle hocha la tête pour qu'il arrête, mais le grognement d'Edward m'avait appris que j'avais tapé dans le mille avec mes mots.

C'était exactement cela. J'étais affirmatif, Charlie avait vu la même Isabella que moi quand Edward n'était pas là. Elle n'était pas aussi prudente quand elle parlait où donnait son avis. Elle était plus extravertie et moins réservée dans ses actes. Il y avait du feu dans son regard quand elle était défiée et un esprit tellement remplis de profondeur que vous pourriez vous y perdre en essayant de le comprendre.

Quand Edward franchirait la porte, tout serait perdu.

'' - Jasper, tu devrais aller chasser. '' m'a dit calmement Carlisle, essayant toujours de désamorcer la situation entre Edward et moi.

Nous ressentions tous les deux une égale quantité de haine. Il avait peur de moi bien que ce soit de sa faute. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas de taille le moment venu, parce qu'il savait que j'étais meilleur que lui, plus fort, plus rapide, plus intelligent et que j'avais plus d'expérience dans mon petit doigt que lui dans tout son corps.

Edward a serré les mâchoires à mes pensées, mais n'a rien dit. Alice éprouvait une forte sensation de trouble, ce qui a attiré son attention pendant un moment.

'' - Nous ne recevons pas de courrier le dimanche. '' lui a-t-il dit tranquillement.

'' - Jenks ? '' m'a-t-elle demandé, me parlant pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

J'ai refusé de lui répondre avec les oreilles ouvertes de la famille aux alentours. Ce que je faisais où pas en ce qui concernait mes relations avec Jenks ne les regardaient pas. C'était sorti de mon compte bancaire personnel qui n'avait pas été acquis avec les Cullen, je ne leur devais donc aucune explication en la matière.

Une heure plus tard, le bruit d'une voiture remontant les virages de notre allée m'ont sorti de ma chaise pour aller à la porte. Personne ne m'a suivi, ils savaient qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Je savais de par mes précédentes expériences personnelles, que la personne qui m'attendait au bout de l'allée n'était seulement qu'un livreur de Jenks. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait dans le dossier et mon esprit se concentrait sur d'anciens poèmes de guerre pour éloigner Edward.

J'étais dans l'allée en quelques secondes, ralentissant avant le virage et marchant vers lui au rythme d'un être humain. Le conducteur de la voiture n'avait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il était terriblement nerveux et garder les yeux sur le dossier qui était sur le siège à côté de lui. Cela devait être sa première livraison.

J'ai ri intérieurement, connaissant la façon dont Jenks travaillait. Si l'homme pouvait gérer une livraison privée à l'un des clients les plus intimidants et parfois carrément terrifiant de Jenks, c'est qu'il pourrait gérer à peu près n'importe quoi.

J'ai légèrement tapoté sur la vitre et l'humain a sursauté sur son siège, la peur passant à travers lui.

'' - Whitlock ? '' a-t-il demandé , réussissant à sortir le mot sans bégayer.

'' - Oui. '' ai-je répondu d'une voix dure et froide.

Jenks allait être mon débiteur pour cet abruti. Je pouvais dire qu'il s'était lui-même pissé dessus parce qu'une légère odeur d'urine a atteint mes narines et j'ai suffisamment reculé pour supprimer l'odeur incriminée de mon odorat trop sensible. Il me fourra le dossier qui était dans une enveloppe de Manille¹ et je l'ai rapidement saisi avant de hocher la tête, lui faisant signe de partir. Il a accéléré pour sortir de là comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses, ses émotions n'étant toujours pas calmées alors que je n'entendais plus sa voiture. J'ai trouvé cela un peu amusant. Je me demandais toujours ce que Jenks leur disait sur moi pour qu'ils soient si terrifiés quand l'un d'eux se présentait.

Je foutais une crainte de tous les diables à Jenks à chaque fois que cela s'avérait nécessaire et j'étais fichtrement certain qu'il la transférait en eux aussi bien.

J'avais besoin d'être assez loin de la maison pour lire les documents qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur et pour qu'Edward ne soit pas en mesure d'en avoir une lecture par mes pensées.

Sans retourner dans la maison, J'ai erré sans but à travers la forêt sans prendre de décisions définitive sur l'endroit où je finirais. Je suis arrivé dans un endroit que j'ai reconnu et me suis arrêté, en regardant à travers les arbres sur une vingtaine de mètres jusqu'à ce que mon regard s'arrête sur la maison de l'autre côté.

C'était drôle, paradoxalement, de voir comment je m'étais retrouvé là.

Je me suis assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé et j'ai regardé la grande enveloppe entre mes mains. Pour une raison quelconque, je la trouvais de mauvaise augure. Je voulais savoir ce qui motivait l'humaine. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle était devenue cette personne et pourquoi elle agissait comme si elle cherchait désespérément l'approbation et l'agrément de son entourage.

Ses pensées avaient quelque peu changé maintenant. C'était ce que je voulais toujours pour diverses raisons, mais je voulais également savoir comment lui faire voir la vérité sur son entourage, et commencer par lui faire voir ses propres vérités me semblait le meilleur plan pour démarrer.

J'ai déchiré la partie supérieure du joint d'ouverture et j'ai sorti le dossier. Une petite photo d'un enfant avec sa mère était fixée sur le dessus. C'était une photo d'un article de journal en noir et blanc et la date m'a dit qu'elle était vieille de dix ans.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Jenks n'avait pas ajouté une photo plus récente dans le dossier à la place de l'ancienne, mais cela a attiré mon attention. Elle représentait une jeune Isabella, vêtue d'une tenue de danse et s'accrochant fermement à la main de sa mère. Il y avait d'autres enfants autour d'elles et dans le fond, mais apparemment, l'article joint annonçait que le studio où elle était en formation accueillait de nouveaux membres et qu'elle était l'un d'eux.

À la manière humaine, c'était mignon. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait pris des cours de danse. Son manque d'équilibre et de grâce, la plupart du temps, m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas dû faire partie de ce monde pendant très longtemps.

J'ai laissé tomber l'enveloppe déchirée sur le sol et j'ai ouvert le dossier. Jenks avait approfondi ses recherches pour m'envoyer un dossier aussi complet que possible, le tout enveloppé dans un petit emballage soigné. Ses notes étaient complètes avec des articles ajoutés d'où ses informations provenaient et des documents de preuves supplémentaires pour me référencer à la fin du dossier.

Il avait commencé par les choses habituelles, son lieu de naissance, le jour, l'heure, le nom de la mère et même le nom du docteur qui l'avait délivré. Les dossiers médicaux étaient joints, mais je les ai mis de côté pour le moment afin de lire rapidement l'histoire de ses parents.

Ils s'étaient séparés alors qu'elle était jeune. Sa mère l'avait enlevé à son père, mais elle revenait occasionnellement pendant les vacances et chaque année pendant l'été, sauf ces deux dernières années.

Renée était connue pour avoir eu quelques hommes dont j'avais la liste, mais que j'ai jugé sans intérêt. C'était une femme excentrique qui avait fini par s'établir de nouveau avec Phil Dwyer, un joueur de base-ball de ligue mineure avec une horrible moyenne à la batte qui allait plus que probablement le conduire nul part avec ce choix de carrière. Phil était un honnête homme au casier judiciaire vierge et qui, apparemment, se souciait profondément de la mère d'Isabella.

Les dossiers scolaires d'Isabella venaient ensuite. Je l'ai suivie à travers eux, lisant chaque note qu'elle avait reçue chaque année et les écoles qu'elle avait fréquentées. Elle avait été dans cinq écoles différentes pendant sa scolarité. Une fois a l'école élémentaire, elle avait ensuite été transférée deux fois au collège, puis avait été au lycée à Phœnix avant son transfert définitif à Forks.

C'était une fille intelligente. Ses notes étaient bonnes et ses fichiers de dossiers scolaires de haute pertinence d'après les commentaires de ses professeurs et conseillers au fil des ans.

J'ai reposé les dossiers et je suis arrivé à quelque chose qui m'a fait tressaillir. Sa conseillère d'orientation n'avait rien eu à s'occuper, mais c'était sa thérapeute qui s'était occupée de tout. Elle avait été engagée par une famille distincte d'Isabella pour qu'elle puisse recevoir des conseils au sujet de la mort d'un proche.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas les notes de la thérapeute et rien que je puisse faire pour trouver autre chose sur ce sujet, mais les documents et les copies de coupures de presse qui suivaient m'ont tout expliqués.

La photo d'un garçon était attaché avec des trombones sur le dessus des articles. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Il était grand, large d'épaules, un garçon qui venait seulement de se transformer en hommes et qui portait un équipement de joueur de football et dont le maillot portait le numéro 12.

Il avait affiché un rapide récapitulatif de lui.

_Lee Ryan Barson, 17 ans, né le quatre octobre 1985. Mère : Ann Lee Barson. Père : Ryan Michael Barson. _

Ça n'aurait pas été si mal si Jenks n'avait pas été aussi bon dans son travail.

_Deux jeunes sœurs. Un jeune frère. Jouait de la guitare depuis l'âge de six ans. Jouait au football depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Sa couleur préférée était le marron. Son passe-temps préféré le football. _

Le « était » me dépassait, mais j'ai continué.

_Avait choisi le 12 comme numéro de maillot parce qu'il le renvoyait à l'initiale de son prénom qui était la douzième lettre de l'alphabet. Propriétaire d'une Mustang 98. Pas d'emploi à proprement parler. Aurait été diplômé premier de sa promotion. Avait été repéré pour obtenir des bourses d'études de football à travers les États-unis. _

Je me sentais étrangement malade et j'ai brusquement eu envie de poser les papiers.

_Sortait avec une Isabella Marie Swan au moment de sa mort, depuis un an environ. Elle a été témoin de l'attaque dans la nuit du 8 octobre 2004. Tous les deux sortaient dîner et se rendaient à pied à leur voiture comme ils l'avaient déjà fait lors d'un match de football qui s'était déroulé dans leur lycée lors d'une soirée de bienfaisance sans rapport avec l'équipe de LRB. Ils ont été entraînés dans une ruelle par des étudiants d'une autre école et LRB a été battu à mort pendant qu'Isabella était maintenue par trois autres filles. _

_Les déclarations des élèves impliquées dans l'attaque ont donné l'impression qu'elles « ne pensaient pas que les garçons allaient aller si loin que ce qu'ils ont fait. » Ils ont supposés que c'était une blague, mais ont découvert plus tard qu'Isabella avait rejeté l'un des garçons quand il lui avait fait des avances à caractère sexuel. S'étant senti embarrassé, le garçon avait convaincu ses amis « d'enseigner à LRB une leçon sur le partage », mais une fois encore, ils avaient supposé que ce ne serait qu'une simple farce. _

_Francis Steve Johnson a par la suite plaidé coupable pour homicide involontaire ( apparemment pour éviter un procès et ne pas prendre le risque d'avoir une plus lourde peine. ) concernant la mort de LRB et parce qu'il avait dix-huit ans à l'époque, il a été inculpé en tant qu'adulte et condamné à dix ans d'emprisonnement. _

_Les deux autres garçons impliqués ont reçu des peines moins lourdes pour coups et blessures, étant tous des mineurs à l'époque des faits, ils ont été mis en centres de détention pour mineurs jusqu'à leur dix-huitième anniversaire. Ils ont ensuite été libérés et mis sous contrôle judiciaire. _

_Les trois jeunes filles qui avaient maintenu Isabella pendant que Lee était battu à mort ont été inculpées et mis sous contrôle judiciaire pour leur participation au crime. Une interdiction de publication imposée par la cour a été instaurée pendant toute la procédure pour protéger la vie privée de l'ensemble les familles concernées. _

J'ai feuilleté les documents des tribunaux, les coupures de presse et tout autre preuve d'information qui étaient incluses. La famille de Lee avait payé pour qu'Isabella aille en thérapie puisque sa mère ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Les choses avaient été tenues aussi privés que possibles pour le bien d'Isabella.

C'était traumatisant. Elle avait été diagnostiquée dépressive pendant une courte période puis peu de temps après, sa médication a été supprimée.

Les renseignements contenus dans le dossier sont brusquement devenus incomplets.

_Trois mois après la mort de Lee, Isabella a été retirée de son lycée, sa thérapeute a été remerciée et Isabella a apparemment disparue pendant sept mois, elle est ensuite retournée chez elle pendant quatre mois avant de déménager à Forks, Washington, pour vivre avec son père, Charlie Swan._

Sa scolarité n'avait pas été affectée. Elle était passé en classe supérieure avec des notes élevées.

Ces mois manquants n'expliquaient rien à mon avis. J'ai feuilleté le dossier pour rechercher des documents médicaux attestant qu'elle aurait pu être hospitalisée où quelque chose de similaire, mais il n'y avait rien.

J'ai sorti mon portable et j'ai immédiatement composé le numéro de Jenks. '' - Monsieur Whitlock, vous avez reçu le paquet, est-ce que cela vous va ? '' m'a-t-il demandé timidement.

'' - Ouais. '' ai-je dit d'un ton bourru, toujours empêtré sur les informations contenues dans le dossier. '' - Où diable est le fichier sur les mois manquants ? ''

Je l'ai entendu claquer les dents avant de soupirer. '' - Je ne sais pas. Il y a des possibilités que nous sommes en train d'étudier, mais rien n'est certain. Tout ce que j'ai appris avec certitude, c'est que la famille du jeune homme avait de l'argent, je veux dire beaucoup d'argent. En dépit de leurs apparences extérieures, ils gardaient la plupart du temps, le secret sur leur fortune. Ils n'étaient pas pour les choses ostentatoires ni la frime. ''

'' - Alors, quoi ? ''

'' - Je pense qu'ils lui ont acheté une fausse identité pour la garder cachée pendant tout ce temps. ''

'' - Pendant sept mois, cela n'a pas beaucoup de sens. '' ai-je dit.

Je pouvais entendre ses doigts tambouriner sur la table. '' - Cela en aurait s'ils voulaient qu'elle soit dans l'intimité lorsqu'elle a perdu la raison. Elle a vu un garçon battre littéralement à mort son petit ami. Quand ils l'ont trouvés, elle était lové à ses côtés, couverte de son sang. Il avait serré sa main sur son côté s'agrippant à elle et il est mort de cette façon. Il est mort dans ses bras alors qu'elle hurlait pour appeler de l'aide. C'était une attaque très brutale contre un jeune homme qui avait lui-même le potentiel de devenir quelque chose de grand. Elle a tout vu et n'a rien pu faire. ''

J'ai gardé le silence. J'avais vu des choses bien pires que cela. J'avais _faits_ des choses bien pires que cela, mais la pensée que ce soit Isabella qui l'ait vu me serrait l'estomac et le tordait péniblement.

'' - Je présume que la famille du jeune homme avait beaucoup de respect pour Isabella. Ils ont probablement estimé être responsable d'elle et lui ont donné la possibilité de se soigner en lui fournissant une fausse identité jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse guérir. ''

'' - Avez-vous des noms suspects sur lesquels vous travaillez actuellement et qui pourraient bien être elle ? '' demandai-je.

'' - Trois, mais cela ne se présente pas très bien pour l'instant. ''

'' - Alors c'est que vous avez cherché dans la putain de mauvaise direction ! '' ai-je dit sèchement soudain furieux. Je perdais patience.

'' - J'en doute. Nous avons cherché à travers tout l'Arizona et n'avons rien trouvé jusqu'à présent. '' répondit-il tranquillement.

Jacob savait. Il savait manifestement ce qui s'était passé et je soupçonnais que c'était parce qu'il l'avait vu avant qu'elle ne revienne. Franchement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle voudrait simplement me donner volontairement des informations concernant Lee considérant que même Edward ne savait rien.

'' - Vérifiez à Washington. '' ai-je ordonné.

'' - Pourquoi... '' a-t-il commencé, mais mon grognement distinct l'a fait taire et il a fait machine arrière. '' - Absolument, Monsieur Whitlock. Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire ? ''

J'y ai pensé pendant un moment et un petit sourire a orné mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas totalement insensible où caractériel. '' - Est-ce que la famille a créé une bourse commémorative où de bienfaisance pour les familles victimes de drames semblables ? ''

'' - Ah oui. Je ne pensais pas que c'était nécessaire de l'ajouter dans le dossier, mais ils ont créés les deux. Une dans le lycée qu'il fréquentait et un organisme caritatif venant en aide aux victimes d'agressions et d'abus semblables, aux familles ainsi qu'aux victimes survivantes. ''

'' - Je vais transférer quatre millions de dollars demain sur le compte de votre cabinet. Je veux que la somme soit répartie de manière égale aux deux fondations. S'ils insistent pour avoir un nom à cause de la somme, donnez leur seulement les initiales « I.S.J.W ». '' lui ai-je expliqué.

'' - Êtes-vous sûr ? '' a-t-il glapit, la somme le surprenant un peu.

'' - Certain. '' ai-je dit. '' - Merci, Jenks. C'était un travail impressionnant. À présent, trouvez le reste. '' ai-je aboyé avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Je suis resté assis sur le rondin, les papiers étalés en face de moi tandis que je lisais des passages au hasard dans les coupures de presse et les documents de police à plusieurs reprises.

_Jeune... assassiné... amour... roué de coups... jeune fille... cris de larmes... grande perte de volume sanguin... star du football... jeunes frères et sœurs brisés... matière cérébrale... des témoins ont entendus des cris perçants... potentiel... refusée de le lâcher... commémoration scolaire... déclaration des parents de l'accusée... jalousie... amour... amour... amour... Isabella Swan a été vu assise près de sa tombe quelques jours après ses funérailles, les mains pressées sur la plaque funéraire alors qu'elle pleurait. Le témoin a déclaré avoir entendu la jeune fille dire '' - Pourquoi Lee ? Je ne peux pas faire cela. '' _

_Pourquoi Lee ? Je ne peux pas faire cela... _

Ces paroles sont restées dans mon esprit alors que je regardais de nouveau la maison. Les bruits de quelqu'un profondément enfoncé dans la forêt et qui se rapprochait m'ont fait rapidement ramasser les documents éparpillés autour de moi, mais en premier lieu, l'arrivée d'un loup-garou amer ne m'a pas inquiété le moins du monde.

Jacob marchait à travers les fourrés sous sa forme humaine. Étonnamment, il portait des vêtements et des chaussures au lieu de son short coupé et ses sandales habituelles.

'' - Tu sais, hein ? '' a-t-il demandé , regardant fixement le dossier ouvert sur le rondin.

Je n'ai rien dit, inclinant simplement la tête avant de regarder derrière lui où Isabella chantait doucement à une vingtaine de mètres dans sa maison.

'' - Elle l'aimait autant que c'était possible pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. L'innocence est quelque chose que nous perdons tous à un moment où à un autre, mais elle ne méritait pas qu'elle lui soit arrachée aussi violemment. Pourtant elle est toujours la même femme, mais se cachant sous un masque. ''

'' - Elle se dissimule et fait semblant parce qu'elle pense qu'elle en est la cause. '' ai-je réalisé.

Jacob haussa les épaules et s'est assis à l'autre extrémité du rondin. '' - Je pense que ce n'est seulement qu'une partie d'un tout. Quand je l'ai vu à Seattle ce jour-là, avec ce groupe de personnes, elle était différente de ce qu'elle est actuellement. Elle était calme et pleurait si tu mentionnais même un mot qui commençait par le lettre L. ''

'' - Un groupe de gens ? '' ai-je demandé perdu.

Il avait l'air aussi troublé que moi, mais il m'a tout de même expliqué : '' - Quand je l'ai appelé Bells, elle s'est raidie et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle allait s'enfuir. La vieille dame qui était dans le groupe lui a parlé doucement et l'a appelé Marie Belle, mais j'ai bien vu que c'était pour le bénéfice de ceux qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle l'a poussé vers moi, mais a gardé un œil sur nous pendant que nous parlions. Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient, mais Bells semblait à l'aise avec eux. '' J'ai pris note mentalement de rappeler Jenks pour lui donner le nom.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un moment avant de continuer.

'' - Je l'ai vu deux fois après cela, mais elle m'a demandé de ne pas le dire à Charlie, que cela lui ferait du mal d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Phœnix. Elle a toujours été tellement soucieuse de garder Charlie heureux parce qu'elle voulait qu'il croit qu'elle était, elle aussi, heureuse. Elle l'aime tellement. '' J'ai eu le sentiment que Charlie le savait probablement. Il avait dû avoir accès à quelque chose avec son métier. Je pouvais voir une accumulation de larmes dans les yeux de Jacob, mais il a secoué la tête avant de continuer. '' - J'ai tout de même appelé la maison où elle logeait avec ces gens, mais ils m'ont dit que Marie Belle était rentrée chez elle pour être avec sa famille. Je n'ai pas insisté et je ne pouvais pas aller demander à Charlie sans éveiller ses soupçons. Et puis un jour, elle est arrivée ici, à Forks, et elle s'est présentée sur le pas de ma porte avec ce sourire sur le visage. ''

'' - Comment a-t-elle découvert les loups ? '' ai-je demandé après coup.

Il eut un petit rire. '' - Nous avons toujours passé l'été ensemble quand nous étions enfants. Elle était présente quand les fous d'anciens racontaient leurs histoires où avaient mis un peu trop de whisky dans leurs boissons. Cela ne faisait pas de différence qu'elle soit là, sauf que Seth s'est transformé pour la première fois après que Leah lui ait donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui a provoqué son agressivité à tel point qu'il a commencé le processus de changement. Bella l'a vu alors qu'elle était là depuis deux semaines. Elle a ensuite rencontré ton frère et tu connais la suite. ''

Je connaissais bien cette partie bien sûr, mais le reste était sans importance désormais. Les choses prenaient maintenant un sens qu'elles n'avaient pas auparavant. Edward était aussi mauvais que je le pensais et Isabella se sentait d'une certaine manière, protégée avec lui, mais tout de même terrifiée. '' - Que fais-tu ici ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est levé. '' - Je viens voir si elle va bien au moins une fois par jour. Elle est comme ma petite sœur, même si elle est plus âgée que moi. '' a-t-il ajouté en riant.

Le portable dans ma poche a commencé à sonner. Je l'ai sorti pour voir le numéro d'Isabella sur l'écran. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Jacob était ici et Alice ne pouvait donc pas me voir. Dès qu'il serait parti, la saison de la chasse serait ouverte à nouveau.

Je n'étais pas encore prêt pour cela.

Il a semblé voir le conflit sur mon visage. Il était plus mûr que son âge et je l'ai respecté pour Cela. '' - Je peux rester ici si tu veux. Cela me tiendra impliqué dans la situation. ''

Je ne savais toujours pas d'où leurs informations à notre propos provenaient, mais je n'allais pas les remettre en question actuellement.

'' - Bonjour. '' Murmurais-je dans le téléphone.

'' - Jas. '' répondit-elle d'une voix souriante. _Jas_ ne semblait pas si épouvantable quand il sortait de sa bouche. '' - Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? ''

'' - Pas grand-chose. '' lui ai-je répondu avec prudence.

'' - Viendras-tu me voir ? ''

'' - Je serais là dans cinq minutes. '' ai-je dit avant de raccrocher le téléphone.

Jacob m'a regardé longtemps fixement avant de parler finalement : '' - Edward ne l'aime pas n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Il s'est entiché de l'idée qu'il se fait d'elle. '' ai-je répondu. Ce qui était vrai.

Ses yeux se sont rétrécis et sa colère a jailli. '' - Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? ''

Je l'ai regardé et je lui ai envoyé des ondes de confiances et de sincérité pendant que je parlais. '' - Je peux être ton pire putain de cauchemar ou ton meilleur allié. Je sais être extrêmement dur, un peu ignorant et franchement énergique quand c'est nécessaire. Je refuse de tenir compte des sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre et je n'ai pas installé de fausse façade pour plaire à mon entourage. ''

'' - Donc... ''

'' - Elle est différente. Elle me donne à réfléchir, même si en fin de compte je réagis brutalement. Je vais lui donner le choix pour ce qu'elle veut parce qu'elle le mérite, même si ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde désire. ''

Ses yeux bruns ont regardé dans mes yeux dorés et il soupira de nouveau. '' - Je pense qu'elle n'a pas choisi le bon Cullen. ''

J'ai ri. '' - Je ne suis pas du tout amoureux de la jeune humaine et elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. Je me fais du souci pour elle, je veux la protéger et lui montrer les choses qu'elle se dissimule à elle-même, mais l'amour n'est pas quelque chose qui risque d'arriver, cela me mettrait dans une position inconfortable. '' expliquais-je. '' - Je suis aussi un Whitlock. ''

Il a levé un sourcil à ma déclaration, mais n'a rien dit.

J'ai entendu Isabella dire à son père que j'allais bientôt arriver et j'ai dit au revoir à Jacob, lui demandant de détruire le dossier pour moi avant d'aller à la lisière de la forêt et de sortir sur la route, mais assez loin de sa maison. J'ai marché assez rapidement pour revenir par devant de sa maison. Elle était assise sur la balancelle du porche et elle m'a souri quand elle m'a aperçue.

'' - Tu ne devais pas être très loin. '' a-t-elle remarqué.

J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis assis à côté d'elle. '' - J'étais en train de courir dans les bois quand tu m'as appelé. ''

'' - Comment allait Edward aujourd'hui ? '' Avant de ricaner en voyant mon expression. '' - Je vois. Il est tellement enfantin par moments. ''

Je l'ai vu sourire alors qu'elle observait le ciel et j'ai ressenti ses émotions apaisantes qui se sont installées sur les miennes qui étaient déchaînées. '' - Est-ce que tu médites ? '' ai-je demandé au hasard. J'étais surpris par ma question, mais elle a hoché la tête pour me répondre. '' - Ce qui explique pourquoi tu es toujours aussi calme. ''

'' - Pas toujours. '' marmonna-t-elle.

'' - Isabella, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi, d'accord ? '' Quand elle a hoché la tête, j'ai continué.

'' - Il faut que tu arrêtes de laisser Edward te marcher sur les pieds et te contrôler. Tu lui donnes toutes les autorisations dont il a besoin pour faire empirer les choses. Je ne sais pas si tu sais quelque chose au sujet des autres. ''

'' - Quels autres ? '' a-t-elle demandé tout à coup, la voix pleine de colère.

J'ai ri et me suis penché en avant sur le banc. '' - Hé bien, il y en a une à Seattle, une autre à Denali... ''

'' - Arrêtes, ne dit pas autre chose. '' a-t-elle murmuré. '' - Tanya ? '' J'ai hoché la tête et elle a roulé les yeux. '' - Ne peut-il jamais dire la vérité ? _Je suis vierge, je n'aime que toi, tu es si parfaite pour moi. _'' Elle a parfaitement imité la voix d'Edward. '' - Est-il allé les voir depuis qu'il est avec moi ? ''

'' - Non, pas encore. '' répondis-je. '' - Chacune d'elles joue un rôle différent pour Edward. Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Rose n'ont aucune idée de ce que j'ai tout de même appris.

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogatif, mais je n'avais aucune envie de m'expliquer davantage pour le moment. '' - Les autres sont des êtres humains ? '' demanda-t-elle doucement.

Pendant un moment, je l'ai regardé d'un air absent, avec une expression ne répondant pas par oui ou par non, ou même lui donnant une réponse. '' - Je pense que si tu veux des réponses à tes questions, tu devrais aller les poser directement à Edward. ''

Elle pianotait ses doigts sur le bras de la balancelle. '' - Il me suit partout en permanence. Il a fouillé dans mes affaires et se sert de ta femme pour me surveiller en permanence. Le seul endroit où je me sente en sécurité est sur la réserve parce qu'il ne peut pas venir me chercher là-bas, c'est trop dangereux. Je ne sais pas comment je me suis fourrée dans cette galère, et maintenant que je connais la vérité, je ne peux pas m'éloigner de tout cela. ''

'' - Si tu peux. '' ai-je dit.

'' - Comment ? '' Sa voix a vacillé, devenant presque suppliante.

'' - Si ce n'est pas la vie que tu souhaites, je ferais en sorte que tu obtiennes la vie que tu désires. Je ne peux que t'aider pour le moment. Si quelqu'un a été alerté de ta présence au sein de notre famille, alors cela change tout. ''

Ses yeux ont rencontrés les miens et elle a pris ma main qui reposait sur mes genoux, la serrant fermement. Sa chaleur s'est répandue dans mon bras, mais je ne l'ai pas retirée de son étreinte.

'' - Je me sens en sécurité avec toi. '' murmura-t-elle ensuite.

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai souri. '' - Tu peux. J'ai peut-être des problèmes d'impulsivités, mais je suis le plus calculateur d'entre eux. ''

'' - Vas-tu me parler de ta vie, maintenant ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et, après m'être assuré que son père était complètement absorbé par le programme qu'il regardait, je me suis tourné vers l'humaine. Je lui ai raconté mon temps pendant la guerre civile, comment je m'étais enrôlé alors que j'étais beaucoup trop jeune, mais qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais su. Je lui ai parlé de mes grades et des choses que j'avais faite. La plupart du temps, ses émotions tournaient autour du fait qu'elle était impressionnée par tout cela, mais elle est restée silencieuse pendant mon histoire.

'' - Je chevauchais pour retourner au camp quand soudainement j'ai vu trois femmes seules au milieu de la route. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elles étaient et j'avais été élevé dans le respect des femmes, alors je leur ai offert mon aide, même si elles me foutaient les jetons. ''

J'avais raconté cette histoire tant de fois auparavant que les mots sortaient sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir vraiment à ce que je disais. Je me foutais de savoir ce que les autres pensaient de ma vie avant mon arrivée chez les Cullen, elle avait fait de moi qui j'étais aujourd'hui.

Je me suis plongé dans ma première entrevue avec Maria, Nettie et Lucy, lui expliquant mon changement, la brûlure et comment à mon réveil un garçonnet de dix ans environ avait été poussé vers moi pour le boire. Je lui ai donné tous les détails sur les guerres vampires auxquelles j'avais participé et je n'ai pas caché les choses que j'avais faite pour Maria et les autres. Je lui ai parlé de Peter et Charlotte et lui ai raconté de quelle façon ils étaient revenus pour moi au pire moment, mais le meilleur pour moi.

'' - Tuer doit être facile pour toi. '' a-t-elle observé tranquillement après avoir entendu toute mon histoire.

'' - C'est aussi facile que de respirer si je suis suffisamment provoqué. '' ai-je répondu honnêtement. '' - Je ne prétends pas être un bon vampire comme le reste d'entre eux. Je suis le régime et les règles misent en avant, mais je peux l'abandonner à tout instant si je pense que c'est nécessaire ou justifié pour moi de le faire. J'ai une autre famille dont je me soucie à un niveau plus profond même que les Cullen, mais je me sens redevable envers Carlisle pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. ''

'' - Peter et Charlotte. ''

'' - Ouais. C'est un connard arrogant avec un caractère sarcastique. Il me ressemble beaucoup et s'inquiète un peu de mon style de vie, ce qu'il n'a pas peur de me dire non plus. '' ajoutai-je amèrement. '' - Charlotte est une petite chose minuscule qui a la dent dure et une langue de vipère, mais elle est loyale et reste proche de sa famille. ''

'' - Tu les aimes. '' gloussa-t-elle.

Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil et elle a haussé les épaules. '' - Peut-être... d'une certaine façon. L'amour est un bien grand mot à utiliser pour quoi que ce soit. Je ne le dis pas souvent non plus parce qu'il ferait le paraître moins important quand quelqu'un le sentirait vraiment. ''

'' - Je n'ai jamais aimé Edward. '' me dit-elle doucement. '' - L'aduler, oui. L'admirer, bien sûr, mais l'aimer ? Jamais. J'ai connu l'amour et ce n'est pas cela. ''

J'ai soupiré et me suis penché de nouveau pour la regarder. '' - Tu es jeune et impressionnable. Cet être surnaturel avec une belle figure a fondu sur ton monde et t'a raconté une histoire extraordinaire sur les vampires, l'accouplement et l'amour. Quelle jeune fille de ton âge, après avoir vécu ce par quoi tu es passée, n'aurait pas immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion ? ''

Elle a cligné des yeux un instant, enregistrant mes paroles. '' - Que veux-tu dire par « avoir vécu ce par quoi tu es passée » ? ''

J'ai avalé le venin qui s'était accumulé dans ma bouche. Je ne ressentais aucune soif de sang, mais de toute façon, le venin est un problème constant. Je me suis retourné pour la regarder et j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de lui cracher la vérité.

'' - Je sais qui il était. Je sais ce qui s'est passé et rien ne pourra jamais justifier ce qu'ils ont fait, mais ce n'était pas de ta faute. Arrête d'essayer d'être ce que tu penses devoir devenir pour obtenir le pardon d'une faute qui n'était même pas la tienne. ''

J'ai sorti la photo qu'Alice m'avait imprimé de la poche arrière de mon jean. Je l'avais gardé sur moi comme une sorte de rappel. Je l'ai déplié avant de la lui tendre.

'' - C'est cette fille que je veux connaître. Elle a ressenti de la douleur et de la souffrance. Elle a vécu, aimé et perdu. Il te manque quotidiennement et cette photo le prouve. Explique-moi pourquoi tu caches tout cela ? ''

Elle a été prise de panique et sa respiration est devenue laborieuse. Elle m'a jeté la photo et s'est rapidement levée. '' - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. ''

'' - Lee Ryan Barson. Il avait dix-sept ans... ''

'' - Arrête. '' siffla-t-elle. '' - Comment sais-tu cela ? ''

'' - J'ai demandé à mes contacts de se pencher sur tes dossiers. Je voulais savoir ce que tu nous cachais. ''

Son visage a pâli avant que sa fureur ne déborde. '' - Pars tout de suite. ''

'' - Isabella,'' ai-je commencé.

'' - Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? N'y a-t-il pas de vie privée ou de respect dans ton monde ? Va-t-en et ne revient pas. ''

* * *

1. Une enveloppe de Manille est une enveloppe de grand format en papier Kraft cartonné et avec une fermeture sécurisée utilisée par les services postaux U.S. pour le transport de documents ou de dossiers pouvant aller jusqu'à 19 mm d'épaisseur. ( source Wikipédia )

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : ''Someday'' , lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept**

**POV Bella**

'' - Si je pars, Isabella, je ne reviendrais pas. '' m'a-t-il dit tranquillement, gardant sa voix basse pour ne pas alerter Charlie à l'intérieur.

J'étais toujours debout, les mains tremblantes. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce que je ressentais le plus, entre la colère ou la peur.

_Lee._

'' - Tu es désorientée. '' me chuchota Jasper.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' lui ai-je demandé à nouveau.

J'ai vu un éclair de quelque chose derrière son regard. Il était une personne mélancolique et calme, mais dominante. Il montrait rarement ses émotions et comme il était empathe, c'était triste, d'une certaine façon. J'aimais être autour de Jasper. Il n'avait pas peur de prendre ma tête et de la claquer contre le mur de la vérité avant de me dire de grandir et putain, en cet instant, nous y étions à nouveau.

C'est pour cela que j'avais peur.

Ma main s'est posée sur ma hanche, couvrant mon tatouage avec mes doigts et les appuyant dessus durement. C'était mon rappel, il représentait ma souffrance, mais il représentait aussi la vérité et l'avenir. C'était l'endroit où il m'avait saisi une dernière fois. Sa poigne était si serrée qu'il avait laissé une ecchymose en forme de doigts qui était resté pendant un mois après son départ...

_'' - Allez, viens.'' m'a-t-il taquiné avec espièglerie. Lee m'a tiré le long du trottoir, me taquinant au sujet du bal de la semaine prochaine. '' - S'il te plaît ? ''_

_'' - Ne me force pas à y aller, Lee. Je déteste danser. '' l'ai-je supplié._

_Il m'a tiré contre lui et m'embrassa sous l'oreille avant de chuchoter : '' - Viens juste pour jeter un coup d'œil, pour me faire plaisir. '' J'ai frissonné et il a souri contre ma peau, sachant qu'il avait gagné. _

'' - Isabella, où es-tupartie ? '' m'a demandé Jasper, son visage près du mien, soufflant sa douce haleine sur mon visage.

J'ai posé mes mains sur sa poitrine pour le pousser et l'éloigner de moi. '' - Je ne veux pas parler de Lee. Je l'ai suffisamment fait avant d'arriver ici. Tu n'avais pas le droit. '' ai-je sifflé en secouant le souvenir de cette nuit-là de ma mémoire.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées cette nuit-là. Tout avait changé et rien ne serait plus jamais le même . _Je ne pourrais plus jamais être la même. _

'' - Je suis désolé. '' murmura-t-il , les yeux baissés. J'ai eu le sentiment que Jasper ne s'excusait pas très souvent à moins qu'il ne le pensait vraiment.

Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'excuser pour ses actions. Le peu de temps que j'avais passé avec lui m'avait donné l'impression qu'il ne vivait pour personne d'autre que lui-même. Il travaillait seulement pour son plaisir et Jasper n'avait aucun problème à le faire savoir à ceux qui étaient autour de lui.

C'est pourquoi je l'appréciais tellement. Il me forçait à être celle que j'étais auparavant. Il faisait ressortir des émotions et des réactions que personne n'avait été en mesure de me faire ressentir depuis un temps foutrement long.

Il était mauvais pour moi.

Il était bon pour moi.

Je voulais qu'il_ me voit comme personne d'autre ne pouvait me voir. _

Il n'y avait pas du tout de romantisme d'impliqué dans la situation. Jasper ressemblait à du noir sur du blanc, une bouffée d'air frais dans une salle comble ou à une seule étoile dans un ciel noir.

Jasper était différent.

J'essayais de me berner. Je me mentais à moi-même. Jamais dans ma vie je n'avais été aussi reconnaissante des techniques de méditations que j'avais apprises pendant mon séjour dans la _maison._ Elles me donnaient la possibilité de me garder centrée et calme, même si mon esprit partait dans mille directions différentes. Jasper n'ait jamais eu d'emprise sur mes émotions parce que je gardais mon corps et mon esprit centré alors que la tempête faisait rage à l'intérieur de moi.

Jasper m'avait séduite avec son attitude « Je n'en ai rien à foutre ». Il avait attiré mon attention sur la façon dont il s'était mis de lui-même à l'écart pour observer tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quand il était silencieux, je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait.

J'appréciais de l'avoir autour de moi parce qu'il me laissait être moi-même sans crainte d'être jugée ou punie. Il me donnait le choix et m'a montré les différentes options.

Ce que je pensais ne faisait pas beaucoup de différences quelle que soit la façon dont je voyais Jasper, parce que lui ne me voyait que comme une enfant, une perte d'espace qui lui donnait l'occasion de se divertir s'il parvenait à agacer suffisamment le jouet. C'était la triste réalité et je le laissais presque toujours le faire.

'' - Isabella. '' grogna-t-il pour attirer de nouveau mon attention.

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je aboyé.

'' - Penses-tu qu'être une parfaite adolescente, une fille, une petite amie, une élève-modèle et une bonne amie va faire une différence avec ce qui s'est passé avec Lee ? ''

Le nom est sorti de sa bouche comme une gifle en plein visage.

'' - Arrête ça. '' ai-je prié. '' - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. ''

Marie Belle Swan. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Jasper connaisse la vérité sur tout ça. Son informateur avait manifestement raté quelques pièces parce que Marie Belle Swan était désormais considérée comme étant morte avant qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment vécu.

'' - Alors dis-le-moi. '' a-t-il demandé avec force.

'' - Je ne peux pas. '' marmonnais-je. '' - Personne ne comprendrait. Ils penseraient que je suis responsable. Ils me blâmeraient. ''

D'une certaine manière, le long de la route que j'avais parcourue, mon esprit s'était persuadé de faire un retournement complet de nature à permettre à tous les souvenirs de s'en aller. Si je faisais semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, si je refusais de dire son nom où d'agir comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, alors tout disparaîtrait.

Le tatouage avait été une erreur. Je me l'étais fait faire le lendemain de mon retour à Phœnix, comme un adieu et un bonjour en quelque sorte, mais c'était une erreur. Si ce que je voulais réellement, c'était tout laisser derrière moi, j'avais fait en sorte d'être sacrément sûre de ne pas oublier avec un rappel tatoué sur moi.

Je crois qu'inconsciemment, je savais que je ne devais pas oublier. Mais faire semblant était facile. Je laissais les autres faire des choix pour moi sur tout, ce qui était plus facile que de le faire moi-même. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me demander si je faisais les choses correctement. Je ne voulais pas sentir si je faisais des erreurs ou si je faisais du mal à Lee .

J'avais besoin de laisser les autres avoir le contrôle sur moi-même pour ne pas refaire les mêmes _erreurs _encore une fois.

'' - Merde. '' J'ai sangloté.

J'ai senti ses doigts essuyer les larmes qui m'avaient échappé. C'était un contact personnel et je voyais le dilemme écrit sur son visage. Il était si différent de lui. Il me rappelait tellement Lee d'une étrange manière, il agissait de façon opposée par rapport à Lee, mais c'était la même chose quand il attendait de moi que me tienne ensemble par moi-même.

Je ne pouvais pas gérer cela pour le moment. J'étais encore tellement en colère après lui pour ce qu'il avait fait. Rien ne pouvait justifier ses actions.

'' - Laisse-moi. '' lui ai-je dit calmement. '' Mais reviens, s'il te plaît. '' Les choses n'étaient pas claires pour moi.

Sa main reposait calmement sur mon épaule, mais il hocha la tête. '' - Dis-moi quelque chose pour me donner envie de revenir. Je suis fatigué de te regarder te cacher en permettant à Edward d'être prêt à ajouter ton nom à sa collection où faire quelque chose pour t'exploiter. ''

'' - Il m'appelait Isabella. Le tatouage n'est pas seulement pour lui. Edward me fait peur sans même dire un mot. Je préfère ta société. Il me manque tous les jours. Je l'ai fait à Phœnix. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit autour de moi. Je te fais confiance. '' Les phrases n'allaient pas ensemble, mais il s'agissait des informations que je savais qu'il m'avait demandé. Il pourrait facilement les comprendre tout seul.

La main de Jasper a serré mon épaule avant de me lâcher et de partir sans dire un mot.

_Je suis tombée à cause d'une fissure dans la chaussée. Je me suis rattrapée avec les mains. Un rire a retenti sur ma droite, mais ce n'était pas le rire de Lee. Je me suis tendue alors que Lee m'aidait à me relever. _

_'' - Hé, Lee. '' Francis l'appela de l'intérieur de la ruelle. _

_Il faisait noir et je ne voyais plus loin qu'à un où deux mètres. Francis était appuyé contre le mur avec une fille que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Il ne me semblait pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre aux alentours ou à l'intérieur de l'allée et aucuns autres sons n'en sortaient. _

_Lee me regarda et fit une grimace. Nous avions tous les deux évité Francis depuis la soirée que nous avions passée chez Troy où je ne lui avais pas dit tellement poliment « d'aller se faire foutre » quand il m'avait demandé de lui montrer à quel point j'étais bonne à genoux, ce qui était offensant. Je lui avais craché la première chose qui m'était venue à l'esprit. Francis avait alors tenté de s'en prendre à Lee. Leurs rivalités sur le terrain de football n'avaient fait qu'envenimer le problème. _

_'' - Merde. '' siffla Lee. La nuit s'était plutôt bien passée jusqu'ici. '' - Isabella, va dans la voiture. '' _

_'' - Ah, je ne crois pas. '' répondit Francis. '' Isabella a un spectacle à regarder. '' _

_Quelque chose m'a frappé durement aux épaules, me faisant tomber sur le béton avant de sentir quelqu'un me traîner dans la ruelle. Je me suis débattue à coup de pied et j'ai résisté, essayant de me libérer de l'emprise de celui qui me tenant. J'ai entendu crier Lee et des bruits de coups puissants alors qu'il luttait contre celui qui était après lui. _

_Une fille qui avait l'air d'être plus jeune que moi m'a donné un coup de pied, me frappant à la mâchoire et j'ai senti l'air sortir de mes poumons quand une autre s'est pratiquement assise sur ma poitrine pour me maintenir avant de bloquer mes bras contre mes côtés. La jeune fille qui était avec Francis et les a finalement rejointes aussi, donnant un coup de pied sur le côté de ma tête et la faire tourner pour que je puisse voir ce qui se passait. _

_Une douleur aiguë a traversé ma tempe à la suite de son coup de pied, mais j'étais trop terrifiée pour le remarquer. L'adrénaline courait dans mes veines, tenant la douleur en échec et me faisant garder les yeux ouverts pour regarder la scène en face de moi. _

_Lee était à genoux, penché en avant et se tenant le ventre. Il a gémi de douleur et secoua la tête alors qu'il se balançait d'avant en arrière. J'ai eu dans l'idée que l'un des garçons lui avait donné un coup de pied assez fort dans la tête pour le désorienter sérieusement. _

_Sa lèvre était fendue et le sang coulait sur son menton. Il semblait que le sang venait également de l'intérieur de sa bouche. _

_J'ai crié aux garçons d'arrêter, mais ils m'ont ignoré. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi la jalousie pousserait quelqu'un à faire quelque chose d'aussi brutal et pourquoi les autres l'avaient suivi aussi facilement. _

_Pouvait-il y avoir dans le monde de pires monstres que ceux que je voyais en ce moment ?_

_Une autre coup de poing à la mâchoire a fait craquer sa tête en arrière de manière écœurante, le craquement m'a fait comprendre que certains dommage avaient été fait. Il n'a même pas poussé un cri, mais le son étranglé qui a passé mes lèvres ressemblait au cri d'un animal blessé. _

_'' - Francis, mec, ça suffit. '' murmura l'un des garçons, d'air légèrement écœuré à présent. Francis l'a ignoré et a décroché un coup de pied directement dans le côté droit de Lee. _

_Lee a gémi et une mare de sang est sorti de ses lèvres à nouveau. Son visage était tourné vers moi, me donnant une meilleure vue sur ses blessures que je ne pouvais pas voir avant. Un de ses yeux était gravement gonflé, rouge et à vif. L'autre avait une large entaille qui commençait à saigner abondamment. _

_'' - Aller vient, mec, arrête. '' a murmuré le jeune garçon._

_Ils savaient qu'il était allé trop loin. J'étais paralysé, en état de choc. Les filles qui me retenaient étaient maintenant figées par la peur alors que Francis assénait coup de poing et coup de pied sur le visage et le corps de Lee, en marmonnant de façon incohérente dans sa barbe après chaque coup qu'il lui donnait._

_Quelque chose clochait chez ce garçon. Quelque chose dans sa tête n'allait vraiment pas. _

_'' - France. '' C'était le nom de la fille assise sur moi. _

_'' - Ferme ta gueule. '' Grogna-t-il. _

_'' - S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. '' ai-je gémi. _

_Les deux autres garçons ont essayés de tirer Lee loin de Francis, mais sa colère s'est retournée contre eux, alors ils ont cédés. Après s'être suffisamment éloigné, ils ont aussi éloignés les filles de moi, le visage marqué par l'horreur devant l'absence de contrôle et d'inquiétude de leur ami. _

_À quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Quelques coups de poing sur Lee et un tour rapide avec moi ?_

_'' - Enfoiré de stupide fils de pute. C'est toi qu'ils ont choisis plutôt que moi. Je suis tout aussi bon que toi, ma moyenne générale est bonne et mes notes sont plus élevées. Pourtant ils t'ont choisi.'' Il l'a frappé au visage à nouveau et un autre craquement d'os à suivi. '' - La salope que tu baises pense qu'elle est trop bien pour moi. Nous allons voir à quel point elle t'aime quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. _

_C'était comme si les choses relatives au football ont disparus quand il a commencé à parler de moi. C'était de ma faute. _

_Ma faute. _

_J'ai hurlé, roulant sur le ventre avec de violents haut-le-cœur. Je me suis traînée péniblement en sanglotant. _

_Sortant apparemment de sa transe de violence, Francis m'a regardé pendant un moment avant de sortir de l'allée pour retourner dans la rue. _

_J'ai crié pour avoir de l'aide, mais il était si tard que j'étais certaine que personne ne m'entendait. Je me sentais faible, mais j'ai rampé sur les mains et les genoux jusqu'à ses côtés. Mes mains étaient humides et collantes et mon jean était trempé. J'ai de nouveau eu un haut-le-cœur, il y avait du sang partout. Il y avait une mare de sang sur le sol tout autour de lui, sortant de sa bouche et coulant sur son visage. _

_Il avait vomi du sang comme une source. Je savais que ce n'était pas bon signe. _

_Ils l'avaient blessé si gravement. _

_J'ai crié à l'aide à maintes reprises. Ma gorge était à vif quand je me suis penchée sur lui, le bout de mes cheveux plongeant dans le sang qui maculait sa chemise. _

_'' - Quelqu'un, s'il vous plaît. '' ai-je supplié._

_Je ne pouvais pas crier, je ne pouvais plus. La douleur dans ma tête avait atteint un niveau indescriptible. Je me suis couchée à côté de Lee, serrant le côté de ma tête et tenant sa chemise avec ma main libre. Je pensais que j'avais cessé de crier. J'en étais sûre malgré le hurlement constant qui rebondissait sur les murs de la ruelle vide. _

_Sa main s'est agrippé sur mon côté, au-dessus de ma hanche droite, me tenant serré comme pour me réconforter. Il n'a jamais dit un mot, jamais pleuré ni ouvert les yeux. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être heureuse pour cela où pas, mais voir ses yeux remplis de douleur et de larmes m'aurait tué, j'en étais certaine. _

_Ils m'ont dit plus tard que c'était seulement un réflexe et qu'il n'avait jamais su ce qu'il faisait en raison de sa lésion cérébrale. Je ne les ai pas crû. Lee savait ce qu'il faisait. _

_'' - Lee, ça va aller. Je t'aime. '' ai-je murmuré en serrant plus fort sa chemise alors que mes appels à l'aide recommençaient à nouveau._

'' - Bells ? Bella, ma chérie... regard-moi, chérie. Ouvre les yeux mon bébé. '' Une voix m'appelait.

Je haletais à cause de mes sanglots et étouffais par manque d'air alors que les souvenirs de cette nuit s'écrasaient de nouveau sur moi avec force. Mes mains étaient serrées sur quelque chose de chaud pour me stabiliser. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir. Je l'avais supporté trop souvent.

'' - Bella, calme-toi ma chérie. '' a murmuré Charlie.

Il m'a serré contre lui et m'a bercé sur le perron comme si j'étais un jeune enfant qui était tombé et s'était blessé lui-même. Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes larmes et mes gémissements qui sortaient librement à présent. J'avais mal à nouveau. Je ne voulais pas souffrir une nouvelle fois.

'' - Fais-la s'en aller. S'il te plaît, fais-la disparaître. '' ai-je crié.

Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment mon père a réussi, mais il m'a ramassé et m'a tenu dans ses bras avant de me porter dans la maison. Je continuais de m'agripper à lui alors que j'étais dans ses bras.

'' - Charlie, elle va se remettre. '' a dit calmement une nouvelle voix. Jacob. C'était Jacob. '' - Donne-lui en seulement un peu. ''

_'' - Ne me touchez pas. '' ai-je hurlé. _

_Du sang et des vomissures tachaient mon jean. De la saleté et du sang durci maculaient mes cheveux. Une infirmière avait essayé de nettoyer mes cheveux pour que le médecin puisse panser ma tête. Je tremblais et pleurais, essayant de ne pas cracher à nouveau ce qui restait dans mon estomac. Ma tête pulsait encore de douleur. Les chaussures à talons de la fille ne m'avaient pas seulement ouvert le crâne, mais elles m'avaient aussi donné une commotion cérébrale. _

_Il était mort. Disparu. C'était de ma faute. _

_'' - Petite, vous avez besoin de vous calmer où nous allons être obligés de vous attacher. '' a ordonné l'infirmière. _

_Je l'ai poussé loin de moi et elle est tombée en arrière, se cognant contre le dessus de la petite table qu'elle a poussée. _

_'' - Allez vous faire enculer, vous ne me toucherez pas ! '' ai-je hurlé de nouveau. _

_Une autre infirmière s'est précipitée dans la chambre, une aiguille à la main. D'où venait-elle ? Les infirmières m'ont clouées au sol pendant qu'une troisième préparait une intraveineuse et me l'injectait avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue. Un sentiment de calme immédiat s'est emparé de moi. _

_J'ai entendu le murmure de la deuxième infirmière avant que je ne m'évanouisse. '' - Pauvre enfant, tout ira bien. '' _

_Non ! Je ne veux pas. _

'' - Doux Jésus. '' marmonna Charlie d'une voix brisée. J'ai senti qu'il se détournait de moi pour parler à Jacob. '' - Va récupérer le flacon en verre avec une étiquette bleue dans ma veste de police. ''

Quelques secondes plus tard, Charlie a marmonné ses ordres à Jacob sur ce qu'il fallait faire avec le flacon avant d'ouvrir ma bouche de force. Un liquide amer et froid a touché ma langue et Charlie a refermé ma bouche de force pour que je ne le recrache pas.

'' - Je suis vraiment désolé, ma chérie, mais cela va t'aider à dormir. ''

Pour éviter de m'étouffer avec ma salive tout en me débattant pour me libérer, j'ai avalé.

Tout est devenu noir en quelques courtes minutes. C'était comme un rêve, seulement il n'y avait rien à rêver. La douleur avait disparu et je n'ai entendu que le silence, mais c'était le silence le plus merveilleux du monde.

* * *

La lumière m'a ébloui à travers mes paupières et j'ai gémi de douleur et d'exaspération.

'' - Elle se réveille. '' A crié Jacob.

J'ai gémi et j'ai frotté mon visage dans une vaine tentative de faire disparaître la lumière. '' - Ferme les volets où éteint la lumière. '' ai-je grogné. Ma gorge était douloureuse comme si j'avais crié au meurtre pendant des heures.

Jacob a ri ainsi que Charlie quand il est entré dans la pièce. '' - Tu dois probablement avoir mal à la gorge, bois ça. '' a ordonné Charlie, mettant un verre d'eau dans ma main. '' - Tu as dormi pendant une bonne douzaine d'heures. ''

Je me suis assise et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur mon père et sur Jacob. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air triste et inquiet. Je me suis sentie comme quelqu'un d'épouvantable.

'' - Je suis désolée. '' ai-je croassé avant de prendre de longues gorgées d'eau.

Jacob fit un signe de tête à Charlie avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de se glisser hors de la pièce. L'attention de Charlie s'est de nouveau tournée sur moi et j'ai voulu me cacher sous les couvertures. J'avais été tellement bien depuis mon retour à Forks. Je n'utilisais les somnifères que si j'en avais absolument besoin parce qu'ils m'empêchaient de crier dans mon sommeil.

Charlie ne savait rien à propos de Lee et de ce qui s'était passé pour nous. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Renée et moi avions convenu toutes les deux que se serait plus facile pour lui s'il n'apprenait rien.

'' - Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé la nuit dernière ? '' demanda-t-il doucement.

J'ai eu un mouvement de recul et ai détourné les yeux. '' - Non, vraiment pas. ''

Il a poussé un profond soupir, sa main s'est posée sur mon visage et il a enlevé quelques mèches de cheveux errant de mon visage. '' - Je sais tout à propos de Lee, ma chérie. J'espérais seulement que tu me ferais assez confiance pour m'en parler toi-même. Où du moins, venir à moi qui suis ton père si tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. ''

J'étais certaine que mon cœur avait cessé de battre quand j'avais arrêté de respirer. '' - Tu sais à propos de Lee ? '' ai-je réussi à sortir.

Il a froncé les sourcils mais a hoché la tête. '' - Je suis un officier de police, Bells. Bien sûr que je savais. J'ai eu accès à ton dossier et à certains documents judiciaires dans les fichiers. Tu as brusquement disparu de mon radar pendant presque deux ans sans aucun appel téléphonique, sans e-mails ni lettres. Rien. ''

J'ai serré mes mains sur le couvre lit tout regardant le mur en état de choc. Mon père savait, mais n'avait rien dit. Il essayait de me laisser le temps de guérir à ma manière.

'' - J'en ai parlé avec Renée avant et après également, pendant quelque temps. Elle m'a dit que tu avais été placé dans un établissement institutionnalisé pendant sept mois et que je n'avais pas le droit de venir te voir ou même de te parler. '' m'a-t-il dit tristement.

J'ai repoussé férocement l'envie de pousser un soupir de soulagement à ses paroles, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'étais presque extatique d'apprendre qu'il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire. Seuls quelques privilégiés savaient et je refusais même de penser à ces sept mois dans la_ maison._

Une prise de conscience m'a frappé et j'ai gémi. '' - Papa, et l'école. ''

Il haussa les épaules et s'est levé. '' - Je les ai appelé pour leur dire que tu étais malade et que tu n'y retournerais que la semaine prochaine. Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient trouver quelqu'un pour te déposer tes devoirs et d'autres choses de ce genre. Je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas de problème pour tout rattraper. ''

J'ai été surprise par sa gentillesse, mais manquer trop longtemps les cours n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie, d'un autre côté, être loin d'Edward pendant un certain temps était exactement ce que je voulais.

'' - Tu as besoin de faire une pause, petite. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre que nettoyer, cuisiner et traîner avec Edward depuis que tu es revenue à Forks. Prends un peu le temps de comprendre ce que tu veux réellement faire maintenant. ''

Mon père était plus attentif que je ne l'avais pensé. '' - Merci. '' ai-je marmonné avant de m'installer à nouveau sous les couvertures.

Il s'est arrêté à ma porte et s'est retourné vers moi pendant un moment. '' - Je suis là, Bells, si tu veux parler ou pour t'écouter ou pour autre chose. Jacob aussi est également là, tu sais, ainsi que ce gamin, Jasper. Il semble être à proximité de la maison chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Il me plaît plus que l'autre. ''

J'ai combattu l'envie de rouler des yeux. J'étais d'accord avec lui cependant. Edward avait une présence dominatrice sur moi. Il n'avait même pas besoin de dire un mot pour me faire reculer ou me faire taire. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de me lancer un regard d'avertissement et je savais ce qui me restait à faire. Il me terrifiait. J'avais besoin d'une porte de sortie et Charlie me l'offrait. C'était une solution facile, qui ne durerait que pendant une courte période, mais cela me laisserait le temps d'essayer de trouver une solution.

Jasper m'avait ouvert les yeux sur beaucoup de choses concernant Edward. Edward avait menti à plusieurs reprises. Je n'avais aucune raison de faire confiance à Edward, mais toutes les raisons de faire confiance à ce que m'avait dit Jasper.

Je voulais qu'Edward reste loin de moi, mais je savais que cela ne durerait pas longtemps.

J'ai écouté Charlie se déplacer à l'étage pendant un moment. Il s'est douché et habillé avant de s'arrêter de nouveau devant ma porte.

'' - J'ai dû prendre ma matinée, mais je vais devoir travailler tard ce soir pour rattraper mon retard. '' m'a-t-il expliqué. Je me suis sentie coupable. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, papa. '' ai-je répondu.

Je suis finalement sortie de mon lit en étirant mes muscles tendus et je me suis demandée quelle était ce liquide qui m'avait fait tomber aussi rapidement dans le sommeil. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions et laisser les autres avoir aussi leurs secrets. Mon père ne faisait pas exception à cette règle. Il avait droit d'avoir une vie privée.

Mes vêtements étaient éparpillés partout dans ma chambre et j'avais pensé à la nettoyer depuis un moment. Charlie s'occupait en bas, dans la cuisine, en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de ses clés qu'il ne trouvait pas. Je suis descendue pour l'aider à les chercher , mais je suis restée bloquée en bas des escaliers pendant un moment.

'' - Papa ? '' ai-je appelé.

Il a passé la tête par la porte de la cuisine pour me regarder. '' - Ouais ? ''

'' - Combien de fois as-tu _pensé_ à ce qui s'est passé à Phœnix ? '' Ai-je demandé avec précaution. J'étais calme à l'extérieur, mais la peur faisait rage à l'intérieur.

'' - Je te demande pardon ? '' Il était un peu confus.

J'ai hoché la tête et lui ai souri pour essayer de lui faire croire que la conversation n'avait pas d'importance. '' - Je me demandais combien de fois tu avais pensé à ce qui s'était passé à Phœnix ou à ce dont tu avais parlé avec Renée. ''

Charlie avait toujours l'air complètement troublé par ma question et pourquoi je voulais le savoir, mais il haussa les épaules. '' - Je ne sais pas. De temps en temps. ''

'' - Quand y penses-tu ? ''

Il grommela entre ses dents. '' - Les filles, cela doit être hormonal. '' avant de soupirer de nouveau. '' - Hé bien, parfois, je pense à ce jeune Lee. Je me demande à quoi il ressemblait pour que tu te sois occupée de tant de choses pour lui. Je me demande si je l'aurais aimé ou s'il n'était seulement qu'un autre Edward. En fait, j'ai tendance à penser à lui quand je te vois avec Edward parce que d'après la façon dont ta mère m'a décrit ce garçon, il était à l'opposé de ce qu'est Edward. Je ne l'aime pas et je ne lui fais pas confiance. '' a ajouté Charlie pour finir, tournant un peu plus son visage.

Je me sentais malade, comme si mon monde tournoyait et était sur le point de s'écrouler.

J'avais besoin de rester calme pour Charlie alors j'ai souri et haussé les épaules. '' - Lee était différent. Il était calme quand il avait besoin de l'être, mais bruyant quand il le fallait. Il était fort et intelligent, mais décontracté et amusant aussi. Il me traitait exactement comme tu aurais voulu qu'il le fasse. ''

Charlie a souri, faisant plisser son visage avec ses rides, mais c'était un sourire qui disait « bonne réponse ». '' - C'est agréable à entendre, ma chérie. ''

Peu de temps après, Charlie est parti et je suis restée seule à la maison. J'ai été un peu prise de panique. Je ne savais pas qui appeler ni quoi faire. Aucun d'eux ne comprendrait et je ne pouvais pas mettre Jacob en danger en lui demandant de m'aider. J'ai attrapé mon téléphone portable et composé le numéro de la seule personne que je pensais pouvoir m'aider. Il sonna plusieurs fois, mais personne n'a répondu. J'ai abandonné après le troisième essai avant de me décider d'aller prendre une douche. Si rien n'arrivait à me calmer les nerfs, j'espérais que lui le pourrait.

Edward devait en avoir connaissance. Il l'avait forcément entendu dans les pensées de Charlie. Pas une seule fois, il ne m'avait donné une seule indication me disant qu'il savait pour Lee ou sur les choses qui m'étaient arrivées auparavant, mais cela expliquait beaucoup de choses cependant. Il était jaloux parce qu'il savait que j'avais eu beaucoup mieux que lui. Il rôdait autour de moi parce qu'il était inquiet que je puisse en trouver un autre qui soit aussi bien. Il contrôlait et manipulait les situations pour m'empêcher d'aller voir ceux qui m'aidaient à voir la vérité.

Edward était dangereux. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans ma tête, aussi claires que le jour où il les avait dites.

_Ton sang m'appelle directement, comme s'il n'avait été fait seulement que pour moi, il agit presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un signe. Ton esprit est vierge, impénétrable à mon don et tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée en plus de cent ans qui me laisse dans le doute. Tu ne penses pas honnêtement que je vais te laisser partir ? _

Il en avait d'autres. Je le savais à présent. Il voulait me garder comme futur donneur de sang ou me changer pour me garder pour l'éternité comme une des autres à ses côtés, pour lui procurer un plaisir différent. Je ne voulais pas de ça ni maintenant ni jamais. Je voulais simplement être en sécurité.

Je suis sortie de la douche et j'ai entendu le bruit de fermeture de la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur a battu plus vite et ma peur est revenue à la pensée que cela pourrait être Edward. J'ai noué la serviette serrée autour de mon corps et je suis sortie dans le couloir, laissant la porte de la salle de bains ouverte pour que la buée s'en aille.

'' - Isabella ? '' a appelé Jasper.

'' - Merci, putain. ' ai-je murmuré de soulagement.

Il a ri et a passé la tête au-dessus de la rampe d'escalier, en levant les yeux vers moi, il a levé les sourcils en voyant ma tenue. '' - Hé bien, j'allais faire un commentaire à propos de ton langage, mais j'en ai un meilleur au sujet de la tenue. Serait-ce le jour de la lessive ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel à son commentaire boiteux avant d'entrer dans ma chambre et fermer la porte. Il l'a ouverte avant de la refermer complètement et me dévisagea un instant.

'' - L'intimité ? '' ai-je demandé d'un ton sarcastique. '' - Jamais entendu parler de ça ? ''

Il haussa les épaules et se jeta très humainement sur le lit. Je l'ai vu rouler et se couvrir complètement avec ma couverture. '' - Habille-toi. Je suis aveugle maintenant. '' Sa voix était étouffée, mais c'était assez drôle.

'' - Idiot. '' ai-je plaisanté. '' Cela m'avait manqué de l'avoir autour de moi et me donner ses petits commentaires pour me pousser à bout. '' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas répondu à mes appels ? ''

'' - J'étais en classe. '' répondit-il sèchement. '' - À faire semblant d'être un être humain moyen, je peux encore obtenir une retenue ridicule pour répondre au téléphone pendant un cours sur le temps des verbes que j'ai entendu cent ou deux cents fois déjà. ''

'' - Détends-toi. '' rétorquais-je, en mettant un short kaki pour la journée. Je ne pensais pas sortir de toute façon. '' - Tu peux regarder maintenant. ''

La couverture a disparu de son visage et il me scruta un instant. '' - J'aimais mieux la serviette. ''a-t-il fait remarquer.

Je l'ai dévisagé bêtement en secouant la tête. '' - Cochon. ''

'' - Je suis un homme. '' Il se leva et est sorti de ma chambre. Je l'ai suivi de près avant qu'il ne dise finalement une fois que nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine. '' - Tu as une odeur différente. ''

''- Ah. '' Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Sa remarque pouvait être prise de différentes façons et je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il voulait dire.

'' - Ton sang. '' a-t-il dit agacé.

'' - Charlie m'a donné une sorte de sédatif qui m'a assommé. '' expliquais-je.

Il s'est tourné trop vite pour mes yeux et je suis tombée contre sa poitrine. Il m'a saisi approximativement, me regardant dans les yeux et me pinçant la peau, recherchant certains signe de quelque chose.

'' - Sais-tu ce que c'était ? '' a-t-il demandé, tâtant et palpant ma peau.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il avait l'air tellement préoccupé que c'était plutôt flatteur pour moi. '' - Non, mais je suis certaine que ce n'était pas quelque chose qui devrait m'inquiéter. Je pense qu'il doit l'utiliser pour rattraper son retard de sommeil pendant ses jours de congé. ''

'' - Je ne trouve pas ce sujet amusant. '' a-t-il grogné. '' - Pourquoi ? ''

Je suppose qu'il faisait allusion aux raisons pour lesquelles mon père m'avait donné le médicament. '' - J'ai fait une crise. ''

'' - Après mon départ. '' A-t-il fini pour moi.

'' - Ouais. ''

Nous sommes restés silencieux et il m'a fixé pendant un moment. Je me sentais étrangement mal à l'aise à la position de ses mains sur mes bras et de son visage près du mien. C'était trop personnel.

'' - À propos de Lee. '' a-t-il insisté.

'' - Bien sûr. '' Je ne voulais pas en parler à nouveau. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas quelque chose que j'appréciais particulièrement. '' - Je ne veux pas en parler. ''

Jasper a sifflé et ses yeux sont devenus d'une teinte plus foncée. '' - Cela n'a pas d'importance de toute façon, je sais ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. ''

'' - Tu ne sais pas une merde. La lecture de documents judiciaires ou d'articles de journaux n'est rien comparés au fait d'être là. Je l'ai entendu vomir du sang. Je l'ai vu battre à mort Lee tout bêtement pour une quelconque bourse de football et ma grande gueule. Mes vêtements ont été imbibés de son sang et je me suis vomi dessus à cause de cela. J'ai crié pendant une demi-heure putain, avant que finalement quelqu'un ne m'entende. '' De chaudes larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais il me regardait fixement comme s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait répondre.

'' - Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ? '' a-t-il finalement demandé.

'' - Edward doit savoir à propos de Lee. '' marmonnais-je frottant mes bras à l'endroit où il m'avait tenu. Les yeux de Jasper étincelèrent de nouveau en regardant les miens et il poussa un grognement semblant me dire de continuer. Je lui ai expliqué à propos de Charlie et des choses qu'il m'avait racontées. Jasper est devenu plus tendu et un bruit sourd comme un grondement a commencé à lui échapper. '' - Jas. ''

'' - Heu, bon. '' a-t-il dit sèchement. '' - Tu vois, Isabella... à présent tu comprends putain, pourquoi il est plus qu'un peu fou ? ''

'' - Je sais. '' ai-je dégluti. '' - Je ne sais pas qui d'autre pourrait m'aider. Je dois le faire partir. ''

Jasper s'est assis à la table et a pris la tasse de café que mon père avait laissé là, à moitié pleine de café noir.

'' - Tu sais, c'est une des boissons ou aliments humains dont j'apprécie réellement le parfum. Il est si profond et si riche qu'il s'imprègne directement dans mes sens. '' A-t-il laissé échapper de façon aléatoire.

Encore une fois, je suis restée le regarder complètement perplexe. Par moments, il était incohérent et habituellement je le laissais faire, mais pas cette fois. '' - Edward ne me menace pas, mais il sous-entend des choses. ''

'' - Des choses ? '' m'a encouragé Jasper.

'' - Du genre, je suis à lui, faite pour lui, parfaite pour lui, rien ne pourra m'empêcher d'être à lui, personne ne pourra m'emmener loin de lui. Ce genre de choses. '' ai-je dit précipitamment.

Jasper levé un sourcil avant de prendre la tasse à café et de la faire tournoyer autour de son doigt. Il n'en a pas renversé une seule goutte et j'ai été légèrement hypnotisée devant sa démonstration. Ce n'était simplement qu'une chose de plus devant laquelle je suis restée fascinée.

Imbéciles de vampires et leurs compétences.

'' - Arrête de te sentir jalouse. '' m'a taquiné Jasper avant de reposer la tasse. Redevenant sérieux une nouvelle fois, il s'est tourné pour me faire face. '' - Avait-il été déjà physiquement agressif avec toi comme l'autre jour à l'école ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête et ai répondu honnêtement. '' - Non, c'était la seule et unique fois. Il apparaît, surveille et contrôle, mais c'était la première fois. ''

'' - Il le fera encore. ''

Mon souffle s'est échappé de ma poitrine à ses paroles. '' - Je le sais. '' ai-je croassé.

'' - Pendant combien de jours ton père t'a dit de rester à la maison ? '' demanda-t-il subitement. J'ai été surprise qu'il le sache et je me suis demandé avec curiosité comment il l'avait appris. Sentant ma question d'après mes émotions, il y a répondu : '' - On m'a demandé de t'apporter tes devoirs à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. Charlie a demandé spécifiquement que ce soit moi. ''

J'ai levé les yeux. '' - Évidemment qu'il l'a fait. Il t'aime bien, et c'est pour la semaine. ''

Jasper changea d'expression et eut un large sourire. Je voulais l'enlever de son visage, mais j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions pour avoir son aide. Je me suis assise au bout de la table pour réfléchir. Nous sommes restés tous les deux silencieux pendant un long moment.

'' - Je vais devoir retourner à l'école très bientôt. Je suis venu parce que c'était censé être mon heure de permanence. '' m'a-t-il dit. Je me suis senti en danger dès que ses mots sont sortis de sa bouche. '' - Appelle Jacob. Il n'est jamais très loin. Je vais essayer d'être présent aussi souvent que possible, mais il va arriver un moment où tu devras dire à Edward de s'en aller. ''

'' - Tu seras là, non ? '' ai-je demandé.

Il hocha la tête, mais son visage était tendu. '' - Bien que tu penses que cela pourrait être facile, cela ne le sera pas. ''

'' - Je ne crois plus que quoi que ce soit puisse être facile. '' lui ai-je répondu.

Jasper s'est levé et était à côté de moi avant même que je ne puisse cligner des yeux. Une larme parasite s'était formée de nouveau, mais il l'a chassé au loin avec le bout de ses doigts.

'' - Il est normal de pleurer. Les plus forts ont pleuré parce que c'est un moyen de se libérer de la douleur. Cela ne te rend pas faible, cela montre simplement ton courage en ne te souciant pas de ce que pensent les autres. Un jour viendra où tu voudras pleurer, mais où tu _ne le pourras pas_. Je le vois tous les jours, je le sens d'une femme qui se cache encore mieux que toi. Je pense que si elle avait pu pleurer, elle aurait alors été en mesure de se pardonner pour quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler. Je refuse de me laisser contrôler par le blâme et la culpabilité et pourtant j'ai fait des choses terribles. Tu dois aussi l'apprendre. ''

Ses paroles étaient gentilles et sa voix était douce. Il était tendre, d'une manière que je n'avais jamais entendu venant de lui auparavant. Il m'a choqué. Je n'étais pas habituée à un Jasper montrant de l'émotion ou faisant une déclaration passionnée qui prouvait qu'il se sentait concerné.

'' - Esmé. '' murmurais-je.

Il serra les mâchoires, mais il hocha la tête. '' - Pleure si cela t'aide, mais prétendre que cela ne s'est pas produit ou essayer maintenant de changer qui tu es pour faire disparaître le passé, ne fera que prolonger l'inévitable. Il faut apprendre dès maintenant qui tu es pour savoir quoi faire quand viendra le moment opportun. ''

'' - Tu me demandes de ne pas régler cela. '' murmurais-je. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas que je prenne des décisions que je regretterais dans le futur. Il attendait de moi que je comprenne tout et c'est pourquoi il m'avait donné plus d'informations sur la famille. Il se pourrait que je ne puisse pas avoir le choix.

'' - Je te dis de ne pas avoir peur. ''

'' - Ne puis-je même plus avoir le choix ? '' Ma question a sonné faiblement à mes propres oreilles.

À cet instant, j'ai vu quelque chose dans ses yeux qui m'a fait peur. '' - J'ai pensé que tu l'avais fait. Je ne sais plus et il y a des limites à ce que je peux faire maintenant. Si le vampirisme était le seul choix, est-ce que cela serait si mauvais ? '' a-t-il demandé avec précaution.

Je me souciais de toute la famille Cullen, certains plus que d'autres. Je me souciais même d'Edward parce qu'il m'avait donné une famille, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais eu auparavant. Ils pouvaient avoir des problèmes et il y avait sûrement beaucoup de choses que je ne savais pas encore sur eux, mais ils étaient tout de même de la famille.

Et comment cela pourrait-il être mauvais si Jasper restait là ?

Je n'avais pas encore répondu à la question de Jasper et je suis allée avec lui jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée. Sa moto était dehors avec son casque et son blouson posés dessus.

'' - Je suppose que cela dépendrait de la situation qui l'entourerait. Je veux que les choses soient réglées avec tout et tout le monde si je suis contrainte à cette option. ''

Il me regarda et hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif, sachant que je parlais d'Edward. '' - Rien d'autre ? ''

'' - Je ne voudrais pas passer l'éternité seule non plus. '' Lui ai-je répondu sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Jasper a eu un petit rire et secoua légèrement la tête. '' - Trouver un vampire qui répondra à tous tes besoins et te comprenne mieux que personne, c'est comme rechercher une certaine feuille sur un arbre. ''

C'était un vampire avec une vision parfaite et un esprit qui ne pouvait pas être contrôlé, mais j'étais certaine que si je lui demandais d'aller me chercher une feuille à quatre pointes avec un éclat dans un coin, un trou au milieu et marqué d'une bande rouge sur le côté droit, il le ferait.

'' - Sais-tu quel genre de vampire te conviendrait ? '' ai-je demandé quand nous sommes arrivés près de sa moto.

Il haussa les épaules et a pris son casque et son blouson avant de répondre finalement. '' - Bien sûr, mais je me demande si c'est possible pour quelqu'un d'aimer un homme comme moi. Elle aurait besoin d'avoir une carapace résistante et un cœur compatissant. Un sens aigu du pardon pour mes fautes passées et de la patience pour celles qui viendront. Je voudrais qu'il y ait du feu dans son caractère pour correspondre au mien, mais un sens du commandement pour savoir quand il faut me forcer à avoir les pieds sur terre. Je m'attendrais à ce qu'elle ait une réelle expérience de la vie et de ne pas présumer de ce qu'elle sera. De toutes les choses qu'elle aurait besoin de faire, le plus important serait de voir à travers le mur que j'ai construit et savoir comment faire pour le dépasser et trouver cette partie de moi qui importe. ''

'' - Elle aurait de la chance. '' Fut la seule chose que j'ai pu trouver à dire en réponse.

'' - Non, elle me ficherait la frousse. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '', lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit **

**POV Bella**

Les jours suivants ont passés lentement. J'étais toujours inquiète de savoir si Edward allait se présenter, mais la présence de Jacob autour de ma maison presque tous les jours avait légèrement calmé mon anxiété. Apparemment, Leah n'avait pas été enthousiasmé par son idée, mais il lui avait dit que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait faire pour l'instant.

Ce qui m'a également aidé, c'est que je supposais que Jasper rôdait autour de la maison de temps en temps lui aussi, bien que je ne puisse le voir qu'une heure ou deux après la fin des cours avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

J'ai regardé Jake alors qu'il engloutissait le déjeuner que j'avais préparé pour nous deux et je me suis mise à rire.

'' - Quoi ? '' A-t-il demandé entre deux bouchées de nourriture.

'' - Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours manger ? '' ai-je rétorqué.

Il haussa les épaules et a, en quelque sorte, réussi à paraître honteux avant de répondre. '' - C'est une chose loup. Je brûle les calories comme un rien. '' Je savais que Jasper était à l'école, mais je me demandais si Jake lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Semblant détecter ce que je voulais lui demander, Jake m'a répondu sans que j'ai besoin de le lui poser la question. '' - Jasper est resté à l'extérieur de ta maison presque toutes les nuits. Il ne permettra pas à Edward de passer jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. ''

'' - C'est tellement stupide. ''

'' - Non, ça ne l'est pas. '' grogna Jake, me surprenant. '' - Bells, si Jasper pense qu'Edward est un problème, je le crois. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus nécessaire. ''

Mon front s'est plissé dans la stupeur et je suis restée à regarder mon meilleur ami. D'où vient cette soudaine amitié pour les vampires ? Ou était-ce seulement pour celui-là ?

'' - Je pense que quelque part, le chien et le vampire ont commencés à s'apprécier, je suis devenue folle ou alors je vois la chose sous le mauvais angle. Pourrais-tu, s'il te plaît, m'expliquer d'où diable cela peut-il bien venir ? '' ai-je demandé d'un ton sarcastique.

Jake a crispé ses lèvres comme s'il luttait contre l'envie de sourire. '' - Je n'aime pas tes amis sangsues. ''

'' - Mais tu aimes Jasper. '' ai-je observé.

Il haussa les épaules et se leva pour aller nettoyer son assiette. '' - Je ne dirais pas qu'_aimer_ est le mot juste, c'est plus une question de respect. ''

Cela m'a étonné, mais je n'allais pas poser de questions et avoir l'air complètement idiote.

Ensuite ça n'a plus eu d'importance puisque Jacob a décidé de m'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire. '' - Jasper n'a aucune raison pour se faire chier avec ça, Bells. Depuis combien de temps existe-t-il ? Techniquement, il était en sécurité dans sa famille, il avait une femme qui l'adorait jusqu'à un certain point et, à vrai dire, ce type m'effraye sans même parler. Je dois dire que ça compte aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, le fait est qu'il n'avait aucune raison de se soucier d'une insignifiante fille humaine qui n'est rien qu'un bref instant dans leur vie, mais pour une raison quelconque, il le fait. ''

_Jasper se souciait de moi. _

Un gloussement m'a échappé à sa révélation. '' - Ouais, Jasper est quelque chose de différent. ''

Jake se retourna pour me regarder, les yeux étincelants avec une flamme que je n'étais pas complètement sûre de comprendre. '' - Nous savons des choses sur les Cullen grâce à nos légendes et aux informations que Carlisle nous a données. Il n'y a pas une seule de ces sangsues que je ne pourrais pas battre en l'attaquant de front, à l'exception de Jasper. Il transmet autour de lui des vibrations qui disent _« n'essayez pas de me baiser »_, et tu sais seulement qu'il vaut mieux faire machine arrière. C'est un peu gênant quand il sourit parce que tu ne sais pas s'il t'aime ou s'il veut te tuer. ''

'' - Avec Jas, ça peut partir dans n'importe quel sens. '' Je suis revenue à sa précédente déclaration. '' -

Tu es en train de me dire que tu as réellement peur de lui ? ''

Je l'avais dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais en voyant de quelle façon Jake a serré les dents, j'ai compris que pour lui ce n'était pas une blague.

'' - Tu dois connaître tes ennemies. '' A-t-il dit , comme s'il transigeait au lieu de me dire ce qu'il pensait.

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard. '' - Jasper n'est pas mon ennemi. '' ai-je dit sèchement.

Jake a grogné et s'est penché vers moi, posant la main sur mon bras pour tracer un petit cercle sur ma peau. '' - Ne te trompe pas en pensant simplement que, parce qu'il se préoccupe et se soucie de toi, il ne peut pas te faire de mal, et je ne veux pas dire seulement physiquement. '' a-t-il ajouté pour finir, en baissant la voix, mais sans rien ajouter de plus.

'' - Il n'y a rien entre Jasper et moi. '' L'ai-je corrigé.

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est levé. '' - Je dois aller voir Leah. Elle prépare le souper ce soir pour la meute. C'est agréable de ne plus avoir à faire face au spectacle dramatique de Sam et Émily. Maintenant nous vivons simplement tous ensemble. ''

J'étais heureuse pour lui à ce sujet. Il avait cru que la chose empreinte n'était qu'un paquet d'inepties enrobées pour ressembler à un conte de fées. Malgré tout, il avait évité apparemment essayé d'éviter toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait. Puis, un jour, Leah était venue frapper à sa porte pour dépanner une voiture et son univers avait été bouleversé par elle. Parce qu'elle était son empreinte, Leah avait été initiée à tous les secrets et avait finalement obtenu toutes les réponses sur ce qui s'était passé entre Sam et Émily.

Jake ne m'avait rien dit, il avait gardé le secret sur son imprégnation jusqu'à la nuit où je lui avais rendu visite à La Push. Je les avais vu ensemble avant qu'il ne m'en parle, mais je n'avais présumé quoi que ce soit. Ils voulaient apparemment attendre que Seth intègre la meute pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il s'est transformé sur la plage ce soir-là et c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert le secret sur les loups. Pour une raison quelconque, Jacob a continué de garder le secret pendant un certain temps, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi, du moment qu'il était heureux.

'' - Jasper va arriver bientôt. '' m'a dit Jake calmement.

Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir comment il le savait bien sûr, mais j'étais certaine que c'était grâce à son ouïe surhumaine qu'il pouvait entendre des choses comme la moto de Jasper au loin alors que je ne le pouvais pas.

Jake a remis ses chaussures qui étaient devant la porte , puis s'est retourné vers moi avant de partir. '' - Je pense que tu peux lui faire confiance et cela en dit long venant de moi. ''

'' - Je sais. '' ai-je répondu.

'' - Il y avait autre chose que ce que tu m'as dit à Seattle, Bells. Tu devrais le lui dire. '' a-t-il suggéré. '' - Cela te permettrait d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler de tout ce qui s'est passé après le décès de Lee. ''

Tous les muscles de mon corps se sont tendus à ses paroles. '' - Pas question. J'ai été placé dans une maison spécialisée pour adolescentes et jeunes femmes victimes d'expériences traumatisantes. C'est out. '' ai-je sifflé.

'' - Mais oui bien sûr, Marie Belle. '' a-t-il sèchement répondu d'un ton froid avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Je savais que j'avais blessé les sentiments de Jake. Il m'avait interrogé à plusieurs reprises sur Seattle et pourquoi j'y étais réellement. À vrai dire, il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser où elles sont. Au moins quand il m'a vu, j'allais mieux. Son dernier souvenir était parti et je commençais finalement à guérir.

Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais.

Le grincement de ma porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait m'a fait revenir de l'endroit où je me trouvais.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' m'a demandé Jasper de sa voix profonde.

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais même pas entendu sa moto.

'' - Rien . '' ai-je répondu en haussant les épaules.

Pour une raison quelconque, il n'a pas discuté. '' - Tu retournes à l'école demain ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Ouais. ''

'' - Bien. Tu dois le dire à Edward là-bas. Il y aura trop de témoins et je serais à proximité. Emmett est revenu aussi et il a été informé au minimum. ''

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai souri. '' - Emmett est de retour ? ''

Jasper avait l'air un peu troublé, mais il acquiesça néanmoins. '' - Bien sûr. Tu lui as aussi manqué. C'est un peu gênant. '' a-t-il plaisanté. '' - Ses plans n'ont pas été à la hauteur, mais il a réussi à prendre ces affaires à cette vente aux enchères. ''

Je savais que Jasper me mentait. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Emmett, mais j'étais persuadée que Jasper l'avait appelé pour qu'il rentre plus tôt et je le lui ai dit.

'' - Peut-être . '' a-t-il répondu.

'' - Es-tu resté devant ma maison pendant la nuit ? '' lui ai-je demandé tard dans la soirée. Je connaissais déjà la réponse, mais je voulais qu'il me le dise. Charlie avait de nouveau du retard dans son travail après avoir pris des jours de congé supplémentaires la semaine dernière pour rester avec moi à la maison.

'' - Jasper a donné une chiquenaude sur les cartes qu'il avait dans la main, faisant un petit tour astucieux avec elles avant de me répondre. '' - Il serait venu dans ta chambre si je n'avais pas été là. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui serait ensuite arrivé. Il est déjà assez furieux, mais il le cache bien. ''

'' - C'est un peu effrayant. '' marmonnais-je, encore plus gênée à présent.

'' - Edward a quelques problèmes. '' a convenu Jasper. J'ai frissonné à ses mots.

* * *

À ma grande surprise, Charlie n'a pas piqué une crise quand Jasper est venu me chercher sur sa moto le lendemain matin pour aller à l'école. J'ai eu la vague impression que Jas avait utilisé son don pour manipuler mon père et le rendre plus aimable devant la situation.

Nous sommes arrivés à l'école sous les regards et les chuchotements des autres, ce qui était déconcertant pour dire le moins. Edward, Alice, Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient tous à l'écart sur le côté de la Volvo et nous surveillaient attentivement. Je pouvais voir de la colère dans les yeux d'Edward et j'ai senti mon sentiment d'angoisse me revenir de plein fouet.

'' - Arrête ça. '' m'a ordonné Jasper.

Une fois garé, Jasper est allé près d'Emmett et ils sont partis côte à côte. Edward m'a approché avec prudence, mais j'ai pu voir que ça l'amusait, ce qui m'a dérangé.

'' - Bella, comment te sens-tu ? '' demanda-t-il doucement, d'un ton mielleux.

'' - Tu m'as menti. '' Lui ai-je dit immédiatement. Il a penché sa tête sur le côté d'un air interrogatif, mais un sourire est apparu. '' - Tu t 'es foutu de moi. Tu savais tout à son sujet et tu ne m'en as jamais parlé. Au lieu de ça tu l'as utilisé à ton avantage. Tu n'es rien d'autre que manipulateur et sournois. Tu es un menteur et un tricheur. ''

'' - Et alors ? '' a-t-il demandé avec indifférence. Ne m'avait-il pas entendu ?

'' - Va au diable. '' ai-je sifflé.

'' - Seulement si tu y viens avec moi, mon amour. ''

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard avant d'essayer de passer devant lui. Il a brutalement saisi mon bras et j'ai levé les yeux pour voir Jasper traverser le parking. Il s'est raidi, mais n'a pas fait un mouvement. Edward ne ferait rien de trop grave en face de tous les étudiants humains. Ce qui risquerait d'exposer sa famille et de causer des problèmes superflus.

Il m'attira vers lui et se dirigea vers l'école alors qu'il me sifflait dans l'oreille pendant tout ce temps. '' - Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais ça doit cesser. ''

'' Lâche-moi. '' ai-je gémi. Il me terrifiait à nouveau.

'' - Non. Tu vas m'écouter. Tu es à moi, que tu le veuilles ou pas. J'en ai assez de te voir m'éviter et te cacher derrière ton chien et ton nouvel ami. ''

Brusquement, Jasper a été à mes côtés, suivi de près par Emmett et Rosalie.

'' - Débarrasse le plancher. '' grogna Jasper à Edward.

Il m'a tiré encore plus près de lui et j'ai fermé les yeux quand son emprise sur mon bras s'est resserrée jusqu'à devenir douloureuse. '' - Il ne pourra pas te protéger éternellement. ''

Il m'a relâché brusquement et j'ai senti que quelqu'un essayer de me garder debout alors qu'Emmett sifflait. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? ''

* * *

Comme la veille, Jasper est venu me chercher avec sa moto. Quelques minutes après être arrivée à l'école, sa posture et son humeur ont semblé radicalement changer.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. '' ai-je demandé.

Il me regarda et fit la grimace. '' Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent. Ce n'est pas qu'elles me dérangent vraiment, mais certaines d'entre elles vont sûrement te déranger. ''

'' - Comment le sais-tu ? ''

Il hocha la tête en direction d'un groupe de filles de première année qui me regardait en chuchotant. '' - Je les entends d'ici. J'entends aussi Lauren Mallory en parler dans l'école. Presque tout le monde du plus loin que je peux entendre, en parle sous une forme ou sous une autre, sauf les enseignants. ''

'' - Que disent-ils ? '' Je priais en silence pour que ce soit quelque chose de stupide que les étudiants oublieraient rapidement.

Je n'ai pas eu cette chance. '' - Lee. La plupart parlent de nous, mais surtout de Lee. ''

Je me suis sentie devenir nauséeuse. '' - Comment ? '' ai-je dit en grinçant des dents.

Jasper me lança un regard avant de hausser les épaules. '' - Probablement Edward ou Alice. Emmett m'a dit qu'ils ont passés presque toute la nuit dehors pour ne pas être entendus. J'ai passé la nuit à surveiller ta maison. ''

Pour une raison quelconque, j'ai ressenti le besoin de le remercier, mais je n'ai pas pu sortir un seul mot.

'' - Souviens-toi que les mots ne sont que des mots. Quand les mots se transforment en actions, alors tu dois te battre. Assure-toi seulement que ton choix est le bon. ''

'' - Merci pour tes conseils, Yoda. '' ai-je murmuré.

Jasper a rigolé et la cloche a sonné. Nous nous sommes séparés pour aller à nos propres casiers une fois que nous avons été à l'intérieur de l'école. Sans lui, je me suis soudain sentie exposée. C'était effectivement le cas puisque Lauren a réussi à me trouver.

Elle a ricané et a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de Jessica qui a fait semblant d'être choquée par tous ce qu'elle lui disait. J'ai serré les dents et j'ai décidé de passer outre, mais elle m'a empêché de partir.

'' - Hé Bella, qui est Lee ? '' a demandé Lauren d'un air innocent.

'' - Ce n'est pas tes affaires . '' ai-je répondu, cinglante.

Elle a fait semblant de me dépasser et m'a poussé en frappant fortement contre mon épaule. Au lieu de m'écarter comme j'aurais dû le faire, je me suis retournée et je l'ai poussé directement dans le dos. Elle s'est étalée sur le sol avec un cri. Je me suis retournée et suis partie sans dire un mot.

Elle pouvait faire de cela ce qu'elle voulait.

Les deux premières heures de cours ont été pires que mon premier jour d'école à Forks. Les chuchotements étaient plus forts et surtout centrés sur les parties les plus défavorables à mon sujet. Personne ne savait vraiment.

Les rumeurs étaient blessantes, surtout quand elles étaient seulement fondées sur la moitié de la vérité, le reste étant simplement des mensonges destinés à devenir de plus en plus gros.

Jasper m'avait prévenu entre la première et la deuxième heure de cours de me méfier de Lauren. Apparemment, elle voulait faire une autre tentative avec moi. Lauren m'a coincé de nouveau contre les casiers après la quatrième heure. Elle n'avait apparemment pas compris quand je l'avais jeté au sol que j'en avais assez d'écouter les murmures débiles derrière mon dos et les rumeurs qu'elle aidait à répandre.

'' - Donc, tu as réussi à faire tuer ton petit ami, hein ? '' dit-elle, la pure méchanceté suintant de ses paroles. Jusqu'où irait-elle ?

J'ai tressailli à ses paroles. C'était de ma faute. Tout avait été de ma faute. J'avais une idée de qui avaient commencé ces rumeurs, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose que je puisse faire à présent que c'était sorti. Lee était sorti.

'' - Ferme ta gueule. '' murmurais-je en claquant la porte de mon casier et ensuite m'éloigner.

J'ai vu Jasper au bout du couloir. Ses yeux aiguisés se sont posés sur moi, mais ont vacillé derrière moi pendant un moment. J'ai su qu'Edward et Alice étaient à l'autre bout du couloir, regardant aussi la scène se dérouler devant eux. Ils n'auraient pas pu être plus mauvais qu'à cet instant. Ils n'avaient aucune idée du barrage qu'ils venaient de rompre en moi.

Lauren a saisi mon coude et a brutalement tiré dessus, envoyant le livre qui était dans mes bras sur le sol. Je l'ai regardé un instant, me demandant si je devais le ramasser ou tout simplement le laisser et continuer à marcher.

Les mots de Jasper un peu plus tôt ont décidés pour moi. _Les mots ne sont que des mots. Quand les mots se transforment en actions, alors tu dois te battre. Assure-toi seulement que ton choix est le bon. _

J'ai laissé le livre sur le sol et me suis retournée vers la garce derrière moi. '' - Tu viens de me toucher ? '' ai-je demandé, ma voix sonnant encore un peu surprise, mais en même temps remplie de rage. Ses yeux se sont écarquillés, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire qui que ce soit, j'ai continué : '' - Tu ne me connais pas, Lauren. Tu ne connaissais pas Lee et tu n'as pas la moindre putain d'idée dans cette cervelle de moineau qui est la tienne, de ce qui nous est arrivés à Lee ou à moi. ''

'' - Je sais que tu as ouvert ta gueule et que ça l'a tué. '' répondit-elle, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi forte qu'elle l'avait été.

Jasper avançait à travers la foule des élèves aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans utiliser une vitesse trop rapide pour les humains et sans blesser l'un d'entre eux dans le processus . Mes yeux étaient fixés sur Lauren, mais je l'entendais appeler mon nom . Je l'ai ignoré.

'' - Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule, salope. '' ai-je grogné.

Elle m'a poussé très fort et j'ai foncé sur elle. Jasper m'a saisi par la taille et me tiré en arrière. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il voulait que je me batte, pour que je sois plus forte et ne dépendre que de moi-même.

Hé bien, j'essayais d'apprendre une leçon à une salope complètement paumée.

'' - Isabella, calme-toi. '' murmura-t-il contre mon oreille.

Lauren a repris du poil de la bête. Elle a remarqué le bras de Jasper autour de ma taille et a commencé à rire comme une hystérique.

'' - Tu es une traînée, Bella. Un jour, tu es avec Edward et le lendemain tu es avec son _frère. _Cela faisait combien de temps que ton petit ami était mort et a été enterré avant que tu ne baises aussi quelqu'un d'autre ? ''

Je n'étais pas avec Jasper. Je n'avais pas été avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis que Lee était mort. Je l'ai haï à cet instant pour même suggérer quelque chose comme ça.

'' - Est-ce que tu t'entends ? '' lui a demandé Jasper.

Ce qui a choqué tout le monde autour de nous. Les hurlements nous encourageant à nous bagarrer, les murmures sur celle qui allait gagner et les chuchotements pour savoir ce qui se passait, tout s'est brusquement arrêté quand il a parlé.

Tous mes muscles se sont détendus et je me suis laissée aller à son étreinte.

'' - Tu es jalouse et une vindicative salope avec moins d'intelligence qu'une poignée de porte. Si j'avais eu un quelconque intérêt envers les simples plaisirs, je laisserais partir Isabella pour que je puisse la voir assassiner ton cul. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne le mérites pas après ce que tu viens de dire. Jusqu'où vas-tu t'abaisser pour essayer d'être populaire ? Tu crois que ces imbéciles tiennent à toi ou même qu'ils t'adorent ? Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Tu es seulement un coup facile pour les garçons et une bonne blague pour les filles. Achète-toi un cerveau et sers-toi en et pendant que tu y es , lave-toi, parce que je peux sentir l'odeur de ta dernière baise avec Mike émanant de ce trou pourri que tu as entre les jambes. ''

Jessica a éclaté en sanglots à trois mètres de là à cette révélation. Lauren avait l'air d'avoir reçu une pelle en travers du visage. Je pouvais voir Alice et Edward se frayer un chemin dans le couloir pour venir vers nous. Tout ça avait commencé à cause d'eux et de leur malveillance.

Tout le monde était toujours silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett se mette à rire dans son coin. Mon grand frère m'avait manqué. Il a amélioré la situation et Jasper a serré son emprise sur moi quand les étudiants autour de nous se sont mis à rire aussi aux dépends de l'imbécile en face de moi.

Sentant enfin que j'étais suffisamment calmée, Jasper m'a laissé partir. Je me suis remise debout et j'ai avancé vers elle.

'' - Parle encore de lui et je te fais bouffer tes dents. ''

Jasper m'a saisi par la taille de nouveau, paraissant finalement s'apercevoir des deux personnes marchant au bout du couloir. Il m'avait prévenu ce matin, mais je pensais que les gens avaient plus de bon sens et de respect.

'' - Stupide salope. '' souffla Lauren à voix basse.

Jasper me regarda et son emprise s'est resserré sur moi alors que je serrais les dents. '' Retiens ton souffle. '' lui ai-je dit.

'' - Quoi ? '' Il avait l'air complètement perdu.

'' - Retiens ton souffle, ensuite tu nous sors d'ici. '' ai-je répété.

Il avait toujours l'air perplexe, mais quand j'ai rapidement pivoté entre ses mains, je l'ai entendu prendre une profonde respiration, Alice soupirer et le sifflement d'Edward quand j'ai ensuite lancé mon poing fermé. Il s'est connecté sur le nez de Lauren, le cassant sous l'impact.

_Merci à Charlie pour ses leçons d'autodéfense. Papa devrait être fier de ça maintenant. _

'' - Sors-nous d'ici. '' ai-je murmuré quand le sang a coulé et que Lauren est tombée sur le cul, tenant son nez cassé en pleurant.

Jasper a saisi le dos de mon chemisier dans son poing et m'a traîné maladroitement dans le couloir pour foutre le camp. Les enseignants allaient commencer à nous crier après à tout moment pour nous arrêter, alors que les étudiants qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous étaient encore en état de choc.

J'ai regardé derrière moi pour rencontrer le regard d'Emmett . Ses yeux étaient noirs , mais il était en contrôle. Il tenant Rosalie enveloppé dans ses bras et ils s'éloignaient de l'endroit où le sang était répandu. Je venais d'apercevoir Alice tourner l'angle à l'autre bout du couloir, mais Edward, le plus en contrôle, nous regardait fuir le coin Jasper et moi.

Son regard était perçant, rempli de haine et de rage. Il m'épouvantait encore une fois.

Une fois dehors, Jasper m'a fait pivoter avant de me prendre et de me jeter par-dessus son épaules. Il s'est mis à courir trop rapidement pour être vu par des humains, mais nous étions le long du mur latéral d'où personne ne pouvait nous voir. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant sa moto et il m'a posé sur le sol.

Si je pensais que le regard d'Edward était terrifiant, ce n'était rien par rapport à celui de Jasper. Il avait l'air prêt à me déchiqueter. Chaque muscle de son corps que je pouvais voir était extrêmement crispé. Il n'avait toujours pas repris sa respiration, ses yeux étaient noirs , mais le pire de tout, c'était son silence.

Il a posé mon casque sur ma tête et m'a jeté mon blouson dans les bras.

'' - Isabella Swan et Jasper Hale ! Revenez immédiatement ici ! '' Quelqu'un nous criait dessus depuis l'entrée de l'école.

J'étais trop concentrée sur Jasper pour m'en inquiéter. '' - Allons-y, Jas. '' murmurai-je quand nous sommes montés sur la moto. '' - Fais-nous dégager de là. ''

Peu de temps après, nous étions fonçant à travers les rues de Forks avant de laisser aussi la ville derrière nous. C'était inutile de lui demander où nous allions, il ne m'aurait pas répondu. J'ai eu l'impression que nous allions à Port Angeles d'après les routes qu'il prenait. À mi-chemin de la ville, j'ai senti sa poitrine se contracter pour la première fois, prenant sa première respiration depuis que nous avions quitté l'école.

Son dos frissonna quand l'air a circulé de nouveau, comme si cela lui était presque douloureux de respirer. Je pouvais jurer que j'ai vu ses mains trembler sur le guidon, mais c'était impossible, les vampires ne font pas ça. J'ai resserré mon étreinte autour de sa poitrine et me suis penchée contre son dos pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien.

Le calme m'enveloppait, mais il était toujours tendu.

Il s'est arrêté sur le parking d'un McDonald's et il est descendu de sa moto. Je l'ai regardé en silence pendant qu'il retirait son casque, le jetait à terre et faisait des allers-retours à côté de sa moto pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, j'ai retiré mon casque et je l'ai posé sur le guidon.

Il a finalement tourné son regard sur moi et j'ai légèrement reculé en le voyant.

'' - Je ne sais pas si je dois te secouer ou te féliciter. '' a-t-il grogné.

'' - Quoi ? ''

Il avala le venin de sa bouche avant de parler à nouveau. '' - Il y avait cinq vampires et tu lui casses son putain de nez. Te rends-tu compte à quel point c'était incroyablement stupide ? Tu as presque failli me pousser à la tuer. ''

'' - Elle le méritait. '' ai-je soufflé dans ma barbe.

'' - Ce n'est pas la putain de question. '' rugit-il. '' - J'ai voulu te frapper comme un dingue pour ton petit numéro. Seigneur, Isabella, tu l'as _faite saigner_. ''

De mauvaise foi, j'ai haussé les épaules et il me foudroya du regard. '' - J'ai réagi. C'est arrivé. C'est terminé. ''

Il m'a regardé comme si j'étais folle. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire devant son expression. Jasper avait l'air complètement ébahi et perdu devant la nonchalance dont je faisais preuve et qui avait presque entraîné toute sa famille à avoir un buffet humain.

J'ai de nouveau fait machine arrière quand j'ai finalement réalisé ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt. '' - Attends une minute. Tu as bien dit « _me féliciter _» ? ''

Jasper soupira de frustration et s'est assis sur le côté de sa moto. J'étais juchée sur le dessus, les pieds posés sur le siège de sorte qu'il était juste en dessous de moi. Je me suis penchée pour tirer sur ses boucles blondes, obtenant un petit grognement d'avertissement en réponse.

Je voulais en entendre plus de ceux-là. Ce qui n'était pas bon.

'' - Si je te dis ce que j'entendais pas là, tu me promets de ne pas être fière de toi et d'avoir la grosse tête ? '' a-t-il demandé malicieusement.

'' - Mon ego ne peut pas être plus grand que l'homme qui est assis au-dessous de moi. '' Ai-je immédiatement répondu du tac au tac.

Il rit et a haussé les épaules. '' Hé, ma notoriété est dûment connue. J'ai largement prouvé mes capacités et ma force. Mon ego a été caressé, fouillé et malmené au maximum de son potentiel. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse devenir plus gros, mais au moins, il est justifié. ''

'' - Tu es coincé avec toi-même. '' l'ai-je taquiné.

Jasper soupira et se leva pour me faire face. '' - Ce que tu as fait était stupide et irresponsable, à tel point que ça frise la folie pure. ''

'' - Je te remercie de me le faire remarquer. '' ai-je ronchonné.

Il leva une main pour m'empêcher d'en dire plus, alors je me suis tu. '' - C'est vrai qu'elle le méritait. Tu t'es battue pour toi-même. C'était génial et tu vas avoir un sacré paquet de problèmes, mais ça a dû en valoir la peine. ''

J'ai souri malgré moi. '' - Ça le valait. ''

'' - C'est tout ce qui compte. '' Il a posé son doigt sous mon menton et a soulevé mon visage pour le regarder pendant un moment. '' - Je te demande de ne pas le faire de nouveau, s'il te plaît. ''

Cette déclaration m'a choqué et je suis sûre que cela se voyait sur mon visage et par le rayonnement de mes émotions. '' - Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? ''

Une expression contradictoire est passée dans son regard, mais elle a disparu presque aussitôt. '' - Je ne pourrais pas toujours être présent pour te sortir de là. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dans une position où tu te sentes prise au piège et où il n'y aura rien que je puisse faire pour t'aider. ''

Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors j'ai simplement regardé les fenêtres du restaurant derrière lui en silence.

'' - J'ai encore vu cette lueur dans tes yeux aujourd'hui. '' a-t-il murmuré. Mon regard vacilla de nouveau sur lui avant qu'il ne commence à parler. '' - C'est comme si un feu courait dans tes veines et que tu le lâchais. Voilà ce que je voudrais voir. Celle qui n'est pas effrayée, ni compliquée, sincère, un peu violente sur les bords, mais qui ne s'en soucie pas.''

'' - Elle a disparu depuis longtemps. '' ai-je dit. '' - Cette fille n'existe plus parce qu'elle a tout perdu d'un seul coup en faisant une erreur idiote, alors elle a enfermé aussi tout ce qui restait d'elle à double tour. Si c'est elle que tu veux voir, je te suggère de regarder ailleurs. Elle est morte et je suis en vie. ''

Mes yeux étaient baignés de larmes, mais j'ai cligné des yeux pour les faire disparaître. Pleurer était inutile maintenant.

'' - Dis-moi pourquoi. '' m'a-t-il prié.

'' - Je ne peux pas. '' grognais-je, en repoussant sa main de mon visage. '' - C'est juste que... je ne peux pas. ''

'' - Il n'y a pas seulement que Lee, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Je me suis mordu les lèvres et j'ai détourné les yeux. '' - Non. Il n'y a pas que lui. '' Jasper se passa les mains sur le visage avant de pousser un faible grognement d'irritation. '' - Promets-moi de ne pas le rechercher, Jas. ''

Ses yeux dorés ont recherché les miens et j'ai vu la vérité en eux. Il le cherchait.

'' - Tu ne l'as pas trouvé. '' ai-je crié. '' - S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu n'as rien trouvé. ''

'' - Rien pour le moment, mais maintenant que j'avais le bon nom et la région, les choses sont faciles à mettre ensemble. '' a-t-il déclaré à la hâte. '' - Mon contact ne m'a encore rien envoyé. ''

'' - Promets-moi de le laisser tranquille. '' ai-je plaidé. '' - S'il te plaît. ''

'' - Alors dis-moi la vérité. '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Je ne peux pas. '' ai-je crié, attirant un peu d'attention d'un couple de personnes âgées qui traversait le parking. '' - J'ai promis de le laisser seul pour pouvoir passer à autre chose et avoir une vie qui ne me rappellerait rien de ce qui était arrivé à Phœnix. J'ai renoncé à tout et je l'ai écarté pour pouvoir être quasiment quelqu'un d'autre. Penses-tu que j'aime être à Forks ? Je suis venue ici parce que personne ne me connaissait, ou Lee, ou savait ce qui s'était passé. Ça n'a pas été largement diffusé ailleurs que dans le journal local pour un article occasionnel. Je voulais être tranquille. ''

'' - Arrête de te cacher derrière cette excuse. '' Cracha-t-il les dents serrées. '' - Je vois assez de menteurs et de gens perfides dans ma famille. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en rajouter une autre. ''

'' - Je m'intégrerais parfaitement bien. '' ai-je riposté.

'' - Tu crois, hein ? '' demanda-t-il avec amertume. '' - Emmett va se faire tuer pour avoir enfreint la loi suprême que tous les vampires doivent suivre sans oublier le fait qu'il baise et bois derrière le dos de sa femme. Rosalie joue à Dieu à Seattle avec des enfants de substitutions pour retrouver son humanité perdue et son insatisfaction avec son compagnon. Edward a des hauts et des bas, en fonction de ses préférences du moment et a déjà enlevé la vie à trois jeunes filles comme toi rien que ces cinquante dernières années. Alice manipule toutes les situations à son gré parce qu'elle prend plaisir à jouer à madame je-sais-tout et pourrait être légèrement dérangée. Esmé est au bord de la folie parce qu'elle déteste sa vie et ceux qui en font partie. Carlisle est inconscient de tout ça, mais fait de son mieux pour satisfaire tout le monde. ''

'' - C'est ça que tu veux, Isabella ? '' a-t-il demandé, me secouant par les épaules pendant qu'il parlait. '' - Veux-tu vivre comme eux ? Malheureuse pour l'éternité et cachant les choses que tu feras à ceux qui t'aimeront et en mettant une fausse façade de bonheur sur ton visage ? ''

'' - Oh. '' murmurai-je quand il a arrêté de me secouer.

Il a reculé brusquement quand il a réalisé tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. '' - Je... simplement... '' a-t-il balbutié, mais ne pouvant pas terminer sa phrase.

'' - Et toi ? '' ai-je finalement demandé. Il m'a regardé fixement, je me suis donc davantage expliquée. '' - Tout le monde a un secret. _Quel est le tien ? '' _

Il a saisi ma mâchoire de nouveau dans sa main et il m'a forcé à le regarder dans les yeux. '' - Quand tu m'auras dit le tien, je te raconterais le mien. ''

'' - Cela n'arrivera jamais. '' ai-je dit d'une voix étranglée, encore un peu surprise.

J'ai senti une puissante vague de tristesse directement projetée vers moi venant de sa part.

'' - Mais ce serait triste pour nous deux si je n'arrive pas un jour à te raconter le mien. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf**

**POV Bella**

C'était trop proche. Trop personnel. Trop tout. J'ai enlevé sa main de ma mâchoire et je suis descendue de la moto.

'' - Où vas-tu ? '' a-t-il crié derrière moi. J'ai ignoré ses appels et j'ai continué de marcher. '' - Isabella, arrête-toi. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas te promener seule. ''

Non, parce que quelque chose pourrait arriver. Il n'y avait rien de pire que ce que j'avais déjà eu. Qu'il aille se faire foutre. J'ai continué à marcher. Je m'étais occupée de moi-même assez longtemps pour savoir ce que je pouvais et ne pouvais pas gérer. Ces rues n'étaient en rien comme celles dans lesquelles j'avais marché auparavant.

Il m'a semblé que je marchais depuis une heure avant que Jasper ne me rejoigne finalement, marchant à mon rythme à côté de moi. '' - Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. '' a-t-il demandé d'une voix douce.

C'était tellement différent de ce qu'il était que cela m'a dérangé. '' - J'aime le vampire arrogant et brutalement honnête qui est dégoûté par la faible et stupide humaine. ''

'' - Je peux faire ça. '' a-t-il déclaré sans manquer un battement.

'' - Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à te dire ce qui n'allait pas avec moi. '' ai-je craché. '' - Qu'est-ce qui cloche _avec toi ?_ '' Je lui ai jeté ses propres mots au visage et il a eu l'air choqué. Bien.

Je l'ai regardé changer de visage, affichant une expression que je ne pouvais pas totalement déchiffrer. Ses lèvres remuaient rapidement, mais rien n'en sortait. Il était évident qu'il parlait à une fréquence trop basse ou trop haute pour que je puisse l'entendre. Il m'a immédiatement énervée.

'' - Je sais que tu as cette habitude idiote de ne pas agir comme un humain quand tu es avec moi, mais certain d'entre nous, et par « nous » je veux dire moi, ne peux pas entendre ce que tu dis. Donc, si c'est important, ouvre ta gueule, sinon laisse-moi tranquille. ''

Il a ralenti avant de s'immobiliser pour me regarder, complètement choqué par mes paroles, mais ensuite un petit sourire narquois est apparu sur ses traits. Ce sourire m'a dit plusieurs choses tout à coup. Je n'aurais pas dû l'aimer autant que je le faisais. Jasper a pu bénéficier de mes réactions, mais j'aimais les siennes tout autant.

'' - Tu es comme un ours enragé. '' a-t-il souri. Je l'ai foudroyé du regard de dépit, mais il a continué comme si de rien n'était. '' - Dois-je m'inquiéter de ta santé mentale parce que tes sautes d'humeur sont un peu volatiles par moments ? Tu peux toujours utiliser l'excuse d'être humaine ou d'être une femme, mais cela me semble être un pauvre stratagème venant de toi. ''

Il essayait de détourner la conversation pour ne pas répondre à ma question. Pendant un moment cela a marché parce que sa déclaration se rapprochait dangereusement de la vérité pour moi. '' - Ne fait pas de blagues au sujet de mon esprit. '' L'ai-je prévenu brutalement. '' - J'en ai assez bavé pour savoir quand mon esprit atteint ses limites. ''

'' - Les as-tu déjà atteintes ? '' a-t-il demandé avec un sourire narquois.

Sans vraiment penser à ce que je faisais, j'ai tendu le bras et je l'ai frappé sur la poitrine avec la main ouverte.

J'ai ressenti une douleur cinglante et je ne l'avais même pas frappé durement. Je pourrais jurer que j'ai senti presque immédiatement un hématome se former et quelques jurons ont passés mes lèvres. J' ai tenu ma main dans l'autre, la berçant sur ma poitrine tout en sautant sur place.

'' - Aïe, aïe, aïe, putain de merde. '' me suis-je écriée, tenant toujours ma main en sautillant.

Jasper eut un petit rire et tendit la main pour attraper ma main douloureuse. Ses deux mains glacées ont glissées contre ma poitrine et il a saisi fermement ma main, l'entourant avec les siennes. J'ai immédiatement arrêté de sauter et j'ai regardé nos mains liées pendant un moment.

Si sa déclaration précédente avait été trop personnelle, je considérais définitivement cela comme une invasion de ma bulle d'espace personnel.

J'ai levé les yeux sur lui pendant une rapide seconde, surprise qu'il veuille même essayer de m'aider. Ses yeux étaient presque totalement fermés, sa bouche était crispée et il serrait fortement ses mâchoires. J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait pas volontairement voulu m'aider, mais que son esprit avait réagi sans son consentement, faisant faire ce qu'il souhaitait à son corps.

Je savais ce qui n'allait pas avec Jasper. Il se souciait de moi et cela l'ennuyait.

'' - Cela va aller. '' ai-je marmonné, pratiquement incohérente, encore sous le choc de ma petite découverte.

'' - Demande-le-moi encore une fois. '' a-t-il dit doucement, tenant toujours ma main serrée dans les siennes pour me protéger de la douleur.

Il pouvait écraser facilement ma main. Je le savais, mais il ne voulait pas le faire, il voulait m'aider.

'' - Te demander quoi ? ''

'' - Ce qui ne va pas avec moi. '' répondit-il, sa voix gardant le même ton.

J'ai grimacé parce que je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation. C'était trop personnel, trop proche, mais je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche. J'étais faible et curieuse mixés avec une sacrée dose d'idiotie.

'' - Bon... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? '' ai-je répété, tout en regardant n'importe quoi, sauf lui.

Sa voix est devenue plus faible, plus tranquille. Ce n'était pas son habituel ton effrayant, mais plus une voix qui exigeait qu'on lui prête attention, mais qui demandait l'acceptation.

'' - As-tu déjà ressenti quelque chose qui a affecté si profondément ton esprit que tu t'es interrogée sur chaque pensée que tu n'avais jamais eue parce que soudain, rien n'était plus comme il semblait être ? N'y a-t-il jamais rien eu qui t'a poussé en territoire inconnu ou derrière les lignes ennemies et, en dépit de t'être sentie mal à l'aise par manque de réconfort, de t'être retrouvée retenue dans ce nouveau lieu ? ''

Il m'a regardé de nouveau avant de regarder sa main qui couvrait la mienne. Un profond changement ? Un territoire inconnu? Tout était différent.

'' - As-tu déjà rencontré quelqu'un qui est entré dans ta vie et qui a transformé tous les comportements que tu pouvais avoir, chaque pensée que tu avais et toutes les émotions que tu ressentais en quelque chose qui affecte désormais tout ce que tu fais et tout ce que tu feras ? ''

_Oui. Oui. Oui. _'' - Oui. '' ai-je répondu, alors que je voulais mentir.

'' - Alors tu comprends facilement ce qui ne va pas avec moi. '' murmura-t-il avant de lâcher ma main et de prendre du recul.

J'ai commencé à m'éloigner de lui en direction de la moto. Je n'aimais pas me sentir exposée comme je l'étais et je savais que lui non plus. Ce n'était tout simplement pas ce que Jasper était. Il ne s'était pas ouvertement exprimé de manière qui pourrait le rendre vulnérable, bien qu'il ait jamais été une personne qui se retenait quand il s'agissait de la vérité. Jasper m'a suivi tranquillement restant derrière moi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le parking du restaurant et sommes arrivés à sa moto.

'' - Dis quelque chose. '' a-t-il murmuré. '' - Quelque chose de stupide, ridicule ou frivole. N'importe quoi. ''

Je l'ai regardé et j'ai repris ma précédente position sur le siège de la moto, levant mes jambes et laissant mes bras reposer sur mes genoux. '' - Mike baise Lauren, hein ? Derrière le dos de Jessica ? Je ne l'aurais pas deviné. ''

Pourquoi ne pas lui faire plaisir ? Il s'était suffisamment livré.

Jasper a eu un petit rire et a haussé les épaules avant de s'adosser sur le côté de la moto, son épaule touchant ma jambe. Un sentiment de paix s'est installé en moi quand son corps a pris contact avec le mien. Il n'y avait pas de chocs électriques ou de débordement éternel d'amour pur, simplement la satisfaction, la paix et la sécurité.

Jasper était la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pensé pour faire cet effet à quelqu'un, pourtant c'est ce qu'il m'apportait.

'' - Cela dure depuis l'année dernière. Ne t'approche pas du placard du concierge près de la salle de gym. Il empeste le sexe et les hormones comme les adolescentes. '' a-t-il répondu avec un autre rire profond.

J'ai frissonné. '' - Dégoûtant. ''

'' - Oh, et le cinquième banc en sortant du terrain de base-ball. '' a-t-il ajouté.

'' - Stop. '' ai-je supplié. J'avais dû m'asseoir sur ces bancs quand la classe faisait du sport à l'extérieur.

Il s'est penché en arrière, un sourire sur le visage et une étincelle malicieuse dans les yeux. '' - Et la première cabine dans le couloir arrière de la salle de bains des filles. '' Comment diable savait-il pour celle-là ? Je le lui ai demandé et il haussa les épaules. '' - Je pouvais les entendre. '' répondit-il.

'' - Tu es horrible. '' J'ai fait semblant de vomir et j'ai poussé son épaule. Je n'avais pas prévu que son épaule solide comme le roc bouge d'un centimètre et j'ai perdu l'équilibre tombant vers l'arrière de la moto.

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de crier pour qu'il m'aide. Il avait une main sur un de mes poignets pour me retenir et l'autre main sur la moto pour qu'elle reste stable. Ses yeux dorés étaient remplis de panique, mais l'expression de son visage était neutre.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' a-t-il tout simplement demandé.

Après m'avoir de nouveau assise sur la moto et que j'ai pu respirer, j'ai répondu : '' - Ouais, merci. ''

'' - Sers-toi un peu de ton cerveau, Isabella. Voir du sang une fois pour aujourd'hui était suffisant pour moi. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin que tu t'éclates la tête sur le trottoir uniquement pour que je te vide entièrement alors qu'il y a des humains dans les environs pour le voir. Je suis certain que les Volturi ne l'apprécieraient pas. ''

Et revoici de nouveau le vampire méprisant que j'appréciais tellement. En parlant de sang. '' - Pourquoi les autres ont-ils pu s'éloigner aussi facilement alors que toi, tu ne respirais pas, mais tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour ne pas te nourrir ? '' ai-je demandé.

Une lueur de contrariété est passée sur ses traits. '' - J'ai eu le luxe de me nourrir d'humains chaque fois que cela me plaisait et aussi souvent que j'en avais envie pendant de nombreuses années. Ce désir ne se contente pas de disparaître parce que nous buvons du sang provenant d'animaux. Malgré le fait que le reste d'entre eux pense que se nourrir d'animaux les rend moins monstrueux, que cela les rend également plus humains. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas. '' ai-je dit, perplexe.

'' - Tu ne veux pas le savoir. '' a-t-il dit en roulant les yeux.

'' - Je voulais dire que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était quelque chose de mauvais. '' ai-je précisé, le fusillant d'un regard furieux.

'' - Se nourrir à partir d'animaux affaiblit les désirs naturels d'un vampire. Cela nous rend moins vicieux et impitoyable. Nous ne sommes pas aussi bestiaux dans nos manières et le style de vie que nous menons ne fait que se rajouter à cela. Chaque jour, nous sommes poussés dans le monde des humains et forcés de jouer les gentils avec notre source de nourriture naturelle alors que nous luttons contre l'envie de les tuer. Carlisle nous fait tous vivre d'une manière qui fait ressortir notre côté humain et des émotions qui, pour l'essentiel, devraient rester en dormance. Nous n'avons pas été créés pour vivre comme des humains, et jouer à faire semblant sur une base quotidienne ne provoque seulement que du ressentiment pour ce que nous désirons tous réellement. ''

'' - C'est ridicule. '' ai-je craché, légèrement irritée de la façon dont il pouvait si facilement énoncer que les humains n'étaient rien de plus que de la nourriture pour son espèce, comme si ce n'était rien du tout.

'' - Tu as des opinions. C'est bien. Tu es aussi humaine et tu n'as donc pas l'expérience personnelle et l'esprit d'un vampire. J'ai vécu trois vies : humaine, pendant la guerre et avec les Cullen. Il y a un juste milieu entre les trois que je n'ai pas encore trouvé, mais... '' Il s'interrompit, incertain de ses paroles.

'' - Mais quoi ? ''

'' - Mais je sais que c'est là parce que je l'ai déjà vu. Il n'y a pas deux vampires qui soient identiques dans ce qu'ils veulent faire et ce qu'ils doivent faire pour eux-mêmes afin d'être heureux pour l'éternité. Mes amis, Peter et Charlotte en sont le parfait exemple. Ils ont trouvés le juste milieu qui leur convient. Aucun des Cullen, ou moi-même d'ailleurs, n'a trouvé ce dont nous avons absolument besoin. Je me soucie de la plupart des membres de ma famille, mais je sens leurs dégoûts cachés et leurs véritables désirs. C'est la triste réalité. ''

La mention des Cullen m'a ramené à ses aveux antérieurs sur les vérités cachées à l'intérieur de la famille. '' - Je veux en savoir plus. '' ai-je demandé brusquement. '' - Sur eux tous. Commence par Edward . ''

Jasper leva un sourcil et eut un petit rire. '' - Les problèmes d'Edward proviennent essentiellement de l'éducation qu'il a reçue. Son père ignorait tout simplement sa présence sauf quand il plaçait des attentes trop élevées pour qu'Edward puisse les suivre ou pour lui donner une raclée pour quelque chose qu'il jugeait nécessaire pour lui d'avoir appris, les deux allaient de pair. Il y a un homme à Seattle qu'Edward va voir quand il veut satisfaire son besoin de « papa». ''

Je me suis étranglée en prenant de l'air quand il a terminé. '' - C'est un Dom ? ''

Jasper a haussé les épaules avec indifférence. '' - Ce n'est pas rare pour un vampire de se balancer dans les deux sens. Beaucoup l'expérimentent, mais la plupart se retrouvent à le faire avec le sexe opposé de toute façon. L'ami d'Edward n'a rien à voir avec le désir sexuel, mais beaucoup plus avec son sens perverti de la réalité. Bien sûr, il en jouit, mais il revient toujours maussade et déprimé de se rappeler combien peu il comptait pour son père et comment il ne pouvait jamais être à la hauteur de ses attentes. ''

'' - Tu as dit qu'il y avait eu des femmes, humaines et vampires. '' ai-je insisté, voulant plus d'informations.

'' - Allons-y, parlons des vampires en premier. '' a consenti Jasper . '' - Tanya est une représentation de la mère d'Edward dans la pire des formes. Elle est soumise, lui permet de la rabaisser et de la contrôler, ce qui l'amène à croire qu'il l'aime, mais de loin. Je sais que Tanya ne regardera plus jamais un autre vampire comme un éventuel compagnon. Elle l'a trouvé dans Edward et, pour une quelconque raison, la façon dont il se sert d'elle pour sa satisfaction sexuelle et le rappel mental sur la façon dont les femmes doivent agir ne la dérange pas. ''

'' - Et les humaines ? ''

Jasper m'a regardé prudemment. '' - Trois, tu es la quatrième. Dans des petites villes exactement comme Forks. Chacune était seulement une distraction dans sa misérable existence de désirs inassouvis et il ne les a utilisés pour rien de plus que leurs corps avant d'utiliser la ruse « d'avoir glissé » pour brouiller les pistes. Les seuls membres de notre famille qui connaissent la vérité sont Alice et moi. ''

'' - De quelle façon ? ''

'' - Commodément Emmett et Rosalie étaient toujours partis en lune de miel. Les trois d'entre nous qui restaient étions à l'école et Carlisle et Esmé avaient l'un un emploi et l'autre restait à la maison. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il faisait semblant de sortir avec des humains. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais dit aux filles ce qu'il était avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il rentrait ensuite à la maison avec des yeux rouges et nous étions partis en l'espace de quelques jours, mais les parents étaient abandonnés alors qu'ils recherchaient leur fille disparue. ''

'' - Rose et Emmett sont ici cette fois-ci. En quoi suis-je différente ? '' Mes questions semblaient simplement sortir naturellement, mais j'ai écouté attentivement tout ce qu'il disait. Pour une raison quelconque, je savais qu'un jour ce serait important pour moi de savoir tout cela.

Jasper fit claquer sa langue de façon très humaine, avant de s'asseoir sous mes jambes. Comme la première fois, j'ai tiré sur ses cheveux, mais il n'a pas grogné et je n'ai pas enlevé mes doigts.

'' - Tu l'as de toute évidence choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à venir à Forks et te voir arriver. Ton sang l'appelle et ton esprit est vierge pour lui, c'était un avantage. '' m'a expliqué Jasper.

Ses cheveux étaient comme des rubans de soie dorés sous mes doigts. Il a légèrement déplacé sa tête de gauche à droite ce qui a provoqué le déplacement de mes doigts le long de ses boucles. J'ai souri devant ses mouvements et j'ai glissé mes doigts plus loin, jouant avec ses cheveux en silence. Aucun des humains n'a semblé nous remarquer du tout. Nous étions pourtant là depuis un moment et je me suis demandée si le don de Jasper ne travaillait pas sur nous deux, nous rendant pratiquement invisible.

Était-ce même possible ?

'' - Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est arrivé à la conclusion illusoire que tu es faite pour lui. ''

'' - Tu ne penses pas que c'est vrai. '' ai-je terminé pour lui. Non pas que je pensais l'être, mais c'était ironique de constater à quel point mon sang et mon esprit étaient à l'opposé de ce qu'était Edward.

'' - Je sais que tu ne l'es pas. '' répondit tranquillement Jasper. '' - J'étais d'accord avec Esmé quand elle a dit qu'Edward avait été changé trop jeune pour trouver quelqu'un à jamais pour l'éternité. Je crois aussi que s'il était resté humain, il serait devenu une copie conforme de son père quand il se serait marié et aurait eu des enfants. ''

'' - Hé bien, il n'y a rien de bien dans les deux options. '' ai-je dit.

'' - Non, mais la mort est une solution intéressante. '' a dit Jasper revenant un peu en arrière. '' - Certains vampires doivent être tués parce que les caractéristiques humaines qu'ils transportent se déforment et sont intensifiés pendant la transformation. ''

J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. '' - Comme un violeur en série après le changement deviendrait plus dérangé et vicieux. ''

'' - Ou comme Alice. '' m'a dit Jasper.

Mes doigts se sont figés dans ses cheveux ainsi que le reste de mon corps. '' - Alice ? '' Était-ce de la peur que j'entendais dans ma voix.

J'ai senti ses doigts glacés remonter le long des miens dans ses cheveux. '' - Mary Alice Brandon, en fait. Elle joue la carte de la pitié à travers son passé soi-disant vierge. Elle ment. Je sais qu'elle se souvient de quelque chose, particulièrement de ses derniers mois sinon plus dans l'hôpital où ils l'avaient mise. ''

Je ne savais pas grand-chose sur le passé d'Alice, seulement qu'il n'y avait rien à en dire.

'' - Alors elle était malade ? ''

Jasper secoua la tête. '' - Au niveau de sa santé physique, non, mais au niveau de sa santé mentale, oui. J'ai appris la vérité à propos d'Alice sur le temps qu'elle a passé là-bas et la raison pour laquelle elle a été internée il y a une quinzaine d'années grâce à mes contacts. Ce qu'elle racontait ne collait tout simplement pas. Tous les vampires souffrent de pertes de mémoire pendant la transformation, c'est pratiquement inévitable. En général, tu oublies ce que tu crois être des choses sans importance jusqu'à ce que tu ne souhaites rien de plus que de t'en souvenirs parce que ces choses sans importance peuvent te faire revenir à qui tu étais avant la transformation. ''

J'étais d'accord avec ses paroles. Je n'avais pas envie d'oublier ma vie humaine ou les gens que j'avais laissés derrière moi. Il ne me semblait pas juste que les souvenirs et les personnes qui m'étaient si chères maintenant ne deviennent qu'un miroir déformé du passé dans mon esprit et qu'ils finissent tout simplement par s'atténuer avec le temps. Non, ce n'était pas du tout équitable.

Jasper avait continué à parler pendant mon débat interne. '' - Je me souviens de mes deux dernières semaines en tant qu'humain, elles sont claires comme le jour. Je me souviens encore plus des jours et des nuits pendant lesquels j'ai brûlé comme tous les autres vampires que j'ai rencontrés. Alice essaie de jouer à l'anomalie du monde des vampires. Je l'ai prise en faute à plusieurs reprises : un nom par-ci, un lieu par-là. Je pense qu'elle ne s'en est même pas rendu compte quand elle l'a fait. De toute façon, elle savait où elle était quand elle s'est réveillée et je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'être trop éloignée de la vérité. J'ai dû faire travailler mes contacts avec ce que je savais et dans la mesure où ils le pouvaient pour me faire parvenir tout ce qu'ils trouveraient. Cela n'a pas été facile compte tenu que beaucoup de fichiers et de documents datant de cette période étaient mal tenus pour de nombreuses raisons. La première était que les gens n'avaient pas de systèmes informatiques comme nous en avons aujourd'hui et l'autre raison étant qu'ils ne voulaient pas que le monde extérieur apprenne les essais qu'ils faisaient et les procédés qu'ils utilisaient pour « guérir » leurs patients. ''

J'ai un peu frissonné à ses paroles. Je savais en quelle année Alice avait dit qu'elle s'était réveillée. J'avais entendu des histoires horribles sur les traitements dans les asiles à cette époque. '' - Ce qui amènerait un homme sain d'esprit à devenir fou amènerait un homme fou à devenir sain. '' Ai-je récité tranquillement, c'était une devise ou une citation que j'avais entendue quelque part, il y a longtemps, pour faire une comparaison avec la manière dont les choses étaient traitées à l'époque.

'' - Révoltant n'est-ce pas ? '' a-t-il demandé en secouant la tête.

'' - Donc, elle a été internée alors qu'elle était saine d'esprit ? ''

Jasper a pris une grande respiration et j'ai senti son corps se tendre. '' - Non, elle n'était pas saine d'esprit. Sa famille humaine a présenté des rapports aux médecins disant qu'Alice souffrait d'une grave paranoïa. Alice affirmait qu'elle avait constamment un flot d'images dans la tête qui l'affectait dans le mauvais sens. Certaines d'entre elles lui montraient des accidents horribles qui arrivaient à des personnes dont elle se souciait. Les médecins ont estimés que ce fait ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa paranoïa et que c'était ce qui l'avait causé. Les visions d'Alice ne sont que subjectives et définies en fonction des choix que nous faisons tous. Son esprit vampire peut gérer rapidement la multitude de données de cinquante visions différentes en une seule pensée, mais son cerveau humain ne le pouvait pas. Bien sûr, les médecins ne savaient pas qu'elle avait réellement des visions, ils ont supposés que tout était lié à ses troubles mentaux. ''

'' - De sorte qu'ils l'ont traitée. '' J'ai rempli les blancs.

Jasper a haussé les épaules. '' - C'est là que les fichiers deviennent aléatoires ou sont perdus. Je ne saurais jamais avec certitude ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais j'en ai une bonne idée. Comme je te l'ai dit, ils cachaient au public leurs procédés de traitement afin que personnes ne puisse les arrêter en leur disant que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas moralement admissible. Les seules choses qui restaient dans les dossiers se réduisaient au comportement d'Alice après les traitements. Elle était instable, violente et manipulatrice pendant ses moments de lucidité. Sa paranoïa s'est transformée en tendances psychopathes à quelques reprises. Elle s'attaquait à d'autres patients sans réfléchir ou s'en soucier. Elle n'a jamais pleuré ou crié, mais a ri et demandé pour en avoir plus. Elle a failli s'échapper par deux fois avant de disparaître brusquement. L'hôpital l'a déclaré morte et l'a enterré. Elle a une tombe que sa famille a érigée à Biloxi. Alice y va une fois par an, bien qu'elle croit qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le sait. ''

Nous sommes restés tous les deux silencieux pendant une minute. Jasper m'a laissé tranquillement assise pour digérer ces informations et laisser mon esprit se reposer. Le passé d'Alice pouvait signifier beaucoup de choses sur la façon dont elle se percevait et agissait en tant que vampire. Elle était dangereuse. Cette pensée a envoyé de la peur directement dans mes intestins. Jasper s'est déplacé de sa position en un éclair, ses doigts saisissant mon bras et j'ai réalisé que je ne respirais plus.

'' - Hé, ça va aller, hein ? '' a-t-il murmuré doucement.

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Elle est donc folle ? ''

'' - Non. Elle n'est pas tellement folle, plutôt dénaturée. Elle est fourbe et manipule les choses à sa convenance. Elle préfère avoir l'attention, même s'il semble que l'attention se porte tout autant sur les autres. Cela lui plaît de jouer quotidiennement avec notre vie de famille. Ils ne sont pas devenus aussi baisés par eux-même. '' a-t-il expliqué. '' - Un murmure par-ci, une photo par-là. Elle met en avant les souvenirs de Rosalie sur sa vie humaine et fait en sorte qu'elle n'en profite toujours pas aujourd'hui de la plus simple des façons. Elle ne laisse jamais oublier à Esmé qu'elle n'est pas vraiment une mère pour nous tous, mais plutôt une gardienne qui s'occupe de nous sans lui paraître ignorante et ingrate. Elle sait comment manipuler Carlisle sur la façon de traiter sa femme. Ce n'est pas qu'il traite mal Esmé, mais il va voir Alice pour avoir confirmation qu'il s'occupe bien de son épouse. Il dépend d'Alice pour connaître les personnes qui nous entourent. Edward est son préféré. ''

'' - J'ai penché la tête pour le regarder, troublée. '' - Edward est son favori. '' ai-je répété lentement.

'' - Elle croit qu'il pourrait s'entendre avec elle. Elle aime jouer à ses jeux pervers et il les partage tous avec elle. Il est tout aussi mauvais qu'elle parce qu'ils s'ennuient tous les deux de l'existence qu'ils mènent, alors ils jouent avec leurs proches parce qu'ils sont disponibles pour satisfaire leurs besoins. ''

'' - Sont-ils... ? '' J'ai laissé ma phrase en suspens, mais il savait ce que je laissais entendre.

Jasper a laissé échapper un éclat de rire. '' - Sûrement pas ! Il a essayé une fois de fusionner la distance qu'il y avait entre Alice et lui et ses sentiments envers lui. La leçon que je lui ai enseignée y a rapidement mis un terme. Désormais, à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, il ressent un soupçon de peur et je sais qu'il ne l'a pas oublié. C'est arrivé à une époque où j'étais encore dans l'ignorance de beaucoup de choses concernant, non seulement Alice, mais tous les autres aussi. ''

Ce qui m'a ramené à une autre question qui était en attente dans mon esprit. '' - Comment en sais-tu autant sur tout le monde. ''

Un sourire narquois est apparu et il a haussé les épaules. '' - Tu peux appeler certains d'entre eux de l'intuition si tu veux. Je sens la tromperie quand ils mentent, le désir pour ce qu'ils veulent et, la plupart du temps, je m'assois discrètement pour les observer. C'est préférable de connaître les gens qui t'entourent afin de savoir à quoi tu pourrais devoir faire face. Savoir, c'est pouvoir. Mes contacts ont effectués un énorme travail parce que je ne pouvais pas le faire, mais je voulais connaître ceux qui m'entouraient, notre famille n'est pas plus solide que son membre le plus faible. '' a-t-il dit. '' - Je voulais savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je me protège d'abord et en premier et avant tous les autres, à l'exception de ma compagne. ''

'' - Alice n'est pas ta compagne. '' ai-je accusé.

'' - Non, elle ne l'est pas. Je ne l'ai jamais protégée ni menti pour elle non plus. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour la personne qui signifierait le plus pour moi. Prends Emmett par exemple, il se cache, met et fait semblant afin que sa compagne puisse toujours penser à lui comme elle a envie qu'il soit. ''

'' - Tu ferais cela aussi ? '' ai-je demandé, un peu dégoûtée.

Jasper secoua la tête. '' - Non. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je sais que la seule façon pour que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer totalement serait de tout savoir sur moi. De cette manière, il n'y aurait pas de surprise. Rien pour venir me mordre le cul si cela sort à un moment ou à un autre parce que je me serais caché derrière de faux prétextes. ''

'' - En quoi cela se compare-t-il à Emmett, alors ? '' Jasper m'avait troublé de la pire des manières.

Il me donnait des pommes en me disant que c'était des oranges. Il me disait de sauter, mais de garder mes pieds sur le sol. Rien de ce qu'il venait de me dire n'avait de sens.

'' - Il n'existe pas deux vampires qui soient identiques. '' a-t-il répété. '' - Ce qui fonctionne pour certains ne marche pas avec d'autres. Garde à l'esprit qu'il fait tout ce qu'il faut pour elle, mais qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne fera jamais afin qu'elle puisse l'aimer, même s'il est seulement ce qu'elle a envie de voir. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas de l'amour. '' ai-je répondu.

'' - Cela l'est pour eux. '' murmura-t-il. '' - C'est la triste réalité. ''

'' - Tu as dit que Rosalie et Esmé se ressemblaient beaucoup. '' dis-je après quelques instants.

Il s'appuya contre la moto en silence, tambourinant tranquillement sur le siège avec ses doigts. Je l'ai regardé patiemment, sachant que tout ce qu'il me racontait était beaucoup de choses à donner, mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Il valait mieux pour moi que je sache, ainsi il n'y aurait ni surprises ni mensonges.

'' - Elles ont toutes les deux du ressentiment envers Carlisle pour la vie qu'il leur a donnée de deux manières différentes. Esmé se blâme pour la mort de son fils. Elle croit que, par inadvertance, elle a provoqué en quelque sorte sa transformation et désire réellement être morte cette nuit-là, quand elle s'est jetée du haut de la falaise. Le fait que Carlisle l'ait sauvée en lui donnant la vie éternelle ou tout ce qu'elle a, ne sont que des rappels de ce qu'elle a perdu et qu'elle n'aura jamais, cela la fait vivre avec une culpabilité et un ressentiment constant qui s'est construit jour après jour. Esmé est plus intelligente que quiconque ne lui en donne le mérite. Elle ne sait pas tout, mais elle observe en silence. Il arrivera un moment où cette femme va s'emporter contre les gens autour d'elle parce qu'elle ne pourra plus le supporter. ''

'' - Tu as dit qu'il y avait deux raisons pour chacune d'elles. '' ai-je insisté après qu'il soit resté silencieux pendant un moment.

Il a ri et levé les yeux sur moi à travers ses cils épais. '' - Tu n'en perds pas une miette, hein ? ''

'' - Pas pour l'instant. '' ai-je répondu fièrement.

'' - Imagine que tu sois obligée de faire semblant d'être humaine tous les jours. Esmé a été poussé dans une vie que Carlisle adore. Il aime être autour des humains, jouant le bon médecin et exhibant sa famille. Esmé voit des femmes enceintes, des mères et des grands-mères chaque jour. De nouveaux rappels, gracieuseté de son mari. Imagine maintenant être profondément amoureuse de la personne qui te cause cette souffrance. Elle est donc troublée et continuellement en conflit. Elle veut le frapper et l'embrasser en même temps. Ce n'est pas la vie qu'elle désire. Si tous les souvenirs qu'elle ait été une mère lui étaient enlevés et que tout ce qui lui resterait serait son compagnon et être un vampire, elle serait heureuse, ou du moins satisfaite. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dires par tous les rappels ? ''

'' - De sa vie. Enlève les faux-semblants, les vêtements parfaits, les enfants, les règles et les humains. Enlève les emplois et les voitures afin qu'elle puisse vivre comme un vampire et non pas comme une version humanisée de second rang de ce qu'elle était. ''

'' - Tu veux dire, boire des humains, être un nomade et vivre au jour le jour. '' J'avais finalement compris.

Il hocha la tête. '' - Exactement. Pas de prétention et elle n'aurait pas besoin de faire semblant. Il n'y aurait pas de rappels et ses instincts maternels, qui lui semblent être comme des coups de poignards dans le cœur, seraient repoussés et elle pourrait tout simplement vivre. ''

'' - Carlisle n'accepterait jamais cela. '' murmurais-je doucement.

Jasper m'a tapoté la cuisse. '' - Il n'y a pas deux vampires qui soient identiques. '' a-t-il répété.

'' - Ce qui fonctionne pour certains ne marche pas avec d'autres . '' ai-je terminé. '' - Et alors ? ''

'' - Carlisle ne renoncera jamais à sa façon de vivre, mais il jetterait son train de vie en une seconde si cela signifierait qu'Esmé est heureuse. D'autre part, il ne lui a jamais demandé de ne pas faire quelque chose. Elle avait le libre choix dans toutes ses décisions et il la suivrait partout où elle irait, même sur le bûcher si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. ''

'' - Alors, en quoi est-ce semblable à Rosalie ? ''

Jasper a soupiré. '' - Elle est comme une enfant vaniteuse par moments. Je me soucie de Rosalie, réellement, mais elle rend cela extrêmement pénible et elle le sait. Elle est devenue quelqu'un qui te pousse à bout simplement pour savoir jusqu'où elle peut aller avec toi avant de finalement arrêter et revenir en arrière. Lorsque ce point est atteint elle est en droit de dire « je te l'avais bien dit ». Rosalie en veut à Carlisle de cette vie elle aussi. Elle pense malgré tout qu'elle aurait survécu à son attaque s'il lui en avait laissé la chance. ''

'' - Une attaque ? '' Je n'avais jamais entendu l'histoire de la dernière nuit de Rosalie en tant qu'être humain. Personne n'avait jamais pris le temps de me la dire, ils pensaient peut-être que c'était sans importance.

'' - Rosalie a été battue et violée par son fiancé et ses amis. '' A expliqué Jasper. Je n'ai rien dit, mais le choc sur mon visage était évident et il leva la main pour me refermer la mâchoire avec ses doigts. '' - Edward et Carlisle l'ont trouvés, elle était pratiquement morte et ils l'ont emmenés à l'endroit où ils résidaient à l'époque avant de la transformer. Edward n'a pas accepté que Rose devienne une partie de leur petite famille, mais Carlisle n'avait que de bonnes intentions en prenant sa décision, mais en le faisant, il a emporté tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré dans la vie : vieillir auprès d'un mari, des bébés qu'elle regarderait grandir et des petits-enfants à gâter le reste de sa vie. Il l'a forcé à rester éternellement jeune, éternellement frivole, à jamais inutile et pour toujours inactive. Ses rappels se composent des gens qui nous entourent dans les écoles ou même, tout simplement les êtres humains en général, des jeunes adolescentes enceintes qui se battent parce qu'elles ont à peine de quoi vivre quand Rosalie a tout ce qu'elle veut, sauf ce qu'elle désire le plus. ''

'' - Comment peut-elle aimer Emmett s'il ne peut pas lui donner ce qu'elle veut ? '' me suis-je demandée à haute voix.

Jasper me regarda avec tristesse. '' - Son amour ne va pas plus loin que ce que leurs mensonges le leur permettent. Elle ressemble à Esmé par la façon dont elle en veut à son compagnon d'être présent, mais en même temps elle l'aime encore. Emmett ne pourra jamais lui donner ce qu'elle désire, mais elle n'arrive pas à s'en éloigner. Elle le traite avec la même considération qu'elle porte à Carlisle, elle n'oublie jamais non plus de rappeler à Emmett qu'il est en dessous de ses normes de valeurs également. Il ne pourra jamais satisfaire pleinement ses rêves, ni lui donner la vie qu'elle pense mériter, il est plutôt une version de seconde classe de ceux-ci alors qu'elle voulait le meilleur. ''

Indépendamment de la gravité de notre conversation, j'ai été captivée par les informations que Jasper mettait en lumière. Il m'a donné un aperçu différent sur ces vampires qui semblaient si parfaitement heureux vus de l'extérieur, mais étaient des menteurs profondément malheureux à l'intérieur. Aucun d'eux n'était satisfait par ses choix, à l'exception peut-être de Jasper.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dit qu'elle jouait à Dieu avec des enfants à Seattle. '' ai-je ensuite demandé.

'' - Je me suis peut-être mal exprimé avec mon choix de mots. Ce qui impliquerait qu'elle fait quelque chose de mal et bien que cela pourrait l'être la plupart du temps, elle prend de bonnes décisions. Si tu n'as jamais rendu visite à une femme regardant ses enfants et se demandant comment elle va les nourrir, les vêtir et les protéger, tu pourrais ne pas comprendre quelques-unes des raisons pour lesquelles Rosalie justifie son comportement. Il y a des personnes abjectes dans ce monde qui ne méritent pas le bonheur d'avoir des enfants et les plaisirs qu'ils apportent. Quand Rosalie en prend connaissance, elle intervient et enlève le nourrisson ou le jeune enfant et les place chez quelqu'un qui pourra et prendra soin d'eux. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, mais il y a eu des périodes où certains enfants ont été perdus avec ce brusque changement de leur monde et cela leur a nui de les avoir déplacés, ce qui ajoute à sa culpabilité et à sa haine et lui rappelle l'inutilité qu'elle peut ressentir par moment. ''

'' - Ne pas être en mesure de s'occuper d'un enfant ne te rend indigne d'en avoir un, cela ne fait pas non plus de toi une mauvaise personne. '' ai-je craché, ses paroles me dérangeant au niveau le plus profond.

'' - Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela comme ça, réellement. J'ai sauté du coq-à-l'âne. '' s'est-il excusé. J'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer et le laisser s'expliquer, mais j'ai gardé les yeux rivés sur les gens qui entraient et sortaient du restaurant. '' - Rosalie a des liens avec un groupe de personnes à Seattle qui aide les femmes incapables de s'occuper de leurs enfants. L'adoption est un processus long et difficile à traverser pour la plupart des gens et il leur faut parfois attendre des années avant de pouvoir tenir finalement un enfant dans leurs bras. Ayant des connexions pour créer de nouvelles identités permet à Rosalie d'ouvrir des portes pour les familles qu'elle aide. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je demandé. '' - Sérieusement ? ''

'' - Ouais. '' répondit-il avec un sourire. '' - Elle n'est pas que griffes et crocs. '' a-t-il plaisanté.

'' - Vous n'avez pas de crocs. '' ai-je déclaré d'un ton sec.

'' - L'habit ne fait pas le moine . '' Il m'a rappelé ce vieux dicton.'' - Emmett n'aime pas qu'elle se mette dans des situations où elle pourrait être exposée ou pire. C'est aussi pour elle un rappel de ce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir. ''

Emmett était la dernière personne qui restait pour parler. Jasper agitait ses ongles parfaits en évitant mes yeux. Je me suis demandé ce qui le dérangeait autant lors de la discussion sur Emmett alors qu'il avait déjà lâché suffisamment de choses pour réduire toute la famille en charpie.

'' - Parle-moi de Em. '' ai-je demandé. J'ai pensé que si je le lui demandais au lieu de l'exiger qu'il me le dise, cela serait plus facile pour lui. '' - Pourquoi a-t-il des relations sexuelles avec des humains avant de s'en nourrir et comment fait-il pour ne pas les tuer ou les modifier ? ''

Jasper a ricané brusquement et a cinglé ses doigts sur le siège de la moto. Ses tendances humaines ressortaient toujours davantage quand il était mal à l'aise ou nerveux.

'' - Un vampire bien contrôlé peut arrêter l'écoulement de venin de sa bouche jusqu'au point où il est à peine libéré, mais ce reste de venin peut être aspiré avec le sang prélevé et la plaie refermée pour ne laisser rien de plus qu'une très fine cicatrice argentée à peine visible pour les humains. Emmett est le seul vampire que je connaisse qui peut contrôler suffisamment sa soif pour s'arrêter et a une volonté suffisante pour s'empêcher de les tuer ou de les blesser. Il est le seul que j'ai vu boire un humain dans son lit et voir l'humain s'en sortir vivant et heureux quelques heures après. ''

'' - Comment ? '' Cela n'avait aucun sens. Edward m'avait toujours donné l'impression que j'étais trop fragile et que mon sang était le plus gros problème. Que faire n'importe quoi de sexuellement osé ne pourrait qu'entraîner des dommages et probablement ma mort. Jasper avait l'air de dire lui aussi que c'était difficile, mais Emmett n'avait aucun problème.

'' - Il a le plus grand contrôle sur sa soif que je n'ai jamais vu, encore plus que celui de Carlisle d'une certaine manière. Je serais incapable de te dire pourquoi et je pense que même Emmett ne le sait probablement pas. Il a gardé son contrôle et l'a endigué quand il a rencontré un second humain dont le sang chantait pour lui et, au lieu de perdre la tête comme il l'avait fait la première fois, il est entré en mode chasseur. Il l'a épié, traqué pendant des jours et a appris ses habitudes. Je suis sûr que cela doit te sembler répugnant à entendre, mais c'est tout à fait normal pour un vampire lorsqu'il trouve une proie dont il veut profiter sans crainte de couper court au repas. Rosalie a interrompu son dîner à ce moment-là cependant et, selon sa version des faits, ils ont bénéficié du sang ensemble avant que cela ne devienne sexuel entre eux. Quelque chose qui a marqué à tel point Emmett que son esprit a relié le sexe avec le sang. Ce n'est pas que Rosalie et Emmett n'ont pas une vie sexuelle active. '' a dit Jasper en roulant les yeux. '' - Il y a seulement des moments où il a une forte envie de mélanger le sexe et le sang. Il accompagne des vampires accouplés qui consomment des humains. Cela paraît étrange pour toute la famille Cullen en raison de leur régime alimentaire, mais pas pour les vampires buvant des humains. ''

'' - Vraiment ? '' ai-je demandé surprise.

'' - Vraiment. Les jeux de sang étaient fréquents quand j'ai passé du temps avec Maria. C'était une de ses nombreuses récompenses et j'y ai activement participé avec elle et quelques autres. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu et un besoin, le tout enveloppé en un seul. Je t'ai dit que boire des animaux ne supprimait pas nos pulsions naturelles, ils ne les enlèvent pas non plus. ''

'' - Avec combien de femmes as-tu été ? '' C'était une question idiote, mais j'étais franchement curieuse de le savoir. '' - humaines et vampires réunis. ''

Jasper a éclaté de rire avant de sourire malicieusement. '' - Assez pour savoir qu'il vaut mieux que je ne réponde pas à cette question. ''

'' - Dis-le-moi. '' l'ai-je supplié en plaisantant.

'' - Plus ou moins quelques centaines. Je n'en ai jamais fait le compte. Coucher avec des humaines n'était pas vraiment amusant étant donné qu'elles finissaient toujours par mourir et je ne suis pas attiré par la nécrophilie. ''

'' - Et deux vampires ayant des relations sexuelles ne sont-ils pas techniquement nécrophiles ? '' ai-je demandé malicieusement.

Son visage s'est froissé en faisant une grimace avant de se mettre à rire de nouveau de bon cœur. '' - Je suppose que si. Change de sujet, Isabella, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je veux discuter. ''

'' - Emmett risque d'être tué pour avoir enfreint la loi suprême que tous les vampires doivent suivre. Il a révélé ce qu'il était à des humains. Carlisle m'a expliqué une fois que toutes les lois des vampires se résumaient à garder votre existence secrète. À qui Emmett s'est-il révélé ? Et pourquoi l'a-t-il caché à Rosalie ? ''

'' - Pour deux raisons. La première pour la garder en sécurité, quand le moment arrivera pour lui d'être puni pour ses actions, elle continuera à vivre parce qu'elle ne savait rien. La deuxième, c'est parce qu'une partie de ce qu'il a fait plonge directement au cœur de sa relation avec Rosalie. ''

'' - Emmett a un enfant. '' ai-je murmuré calmement dans un mélange de compréhension et de choc.

'' - Avait. '' a corrigé Jasper. '' - Son fils est mort, mais il a laissé deux enfants derrière lui. Emmett s'occupe de sa famille humaine depuis de nombreuses années. Environ cinq ans après être devenu un vampire, après qu'il eut été suffisamment en contrôle, il est retourné les voir, mais d'assez loin pour que personne ne l'apprenne jamais. Il était simplement curieux de savoir comment ils vivaient et s'ils allaient bien. La plupart d'entre nous retournes voir si leurs familles vont bien à un moment ou à un autre. Une jeune fille avec qui il était sorti à quelques reprises, même si ce n'était pas sérieux apparemment pour lui sauf pour avoir du bon temps, avait eu un petit garçon qui était sur le point d'avoir cinq ans. Emmett m'a dit que c'était comme de se regarder dans le miroir du passé quand il avait vu le visage du petit garçon. Il a su que c'était son fils et qu'il était quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à abandonner pour quiconque, Rosalie comprise. ''

'' - Wow. '' ai-je murmuré. '' - De sorte qu'il est simplement sorti de la forêt en disant « C'est moi, voilà ce qui m'est arrivé, désolé pour mon absence. Oh, j'ai une épouse maintenant, mais je vais aussi prendre soin de toi. » ?

Jasper m'a fusillé du regard et j'ai marmonné des excuses avant de la fermer et de le laisser continuer. '' - Non, il s'est approché d'elle secrètement. Quand il a su qu'elle acceptait de lui faire confiance, il est entré dans la vie de son fils de loin jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit assez vieux pour connaître la vérité, lui aussi. Emmet les a déplacés à travers les États-Unis afin qu'il n'y ait aucune chance que son autre famille ne les découvre. Il s'est occupé d'eux pendant des années et quand son fils est mort il y a quelques années, il est allé à ses funérailles et a aussi expliqué à son petit-fils et à sa petite-fille qui il était et également ce qu'il était. ''

Ses paroles apportaient plus de questions que de réponses. J'avais l'impression d'être un disque rayé à force de répéter à maintes reprises : quoi, quand, comment et pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

'' - Comment sais-tu tout cela et comment diable Alice ne l'a-t-elle pas vu ? ''

'' - J'ai affronté Emmett il n'y a pas si longtemps sur la situation dans son ensemble. Il m'a tout dit parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il faisait constamment des erreurs avec ses décisions ce qui avait pour conséquence de faire avoir des visions des visages de la famille d'Emmett à Alice. Le problème causé par les visions d'Alice a été difficile à résoudre pour Emmett. Au fil du temps, il a appris comment ne pas prendre de décisions de premier plan à ce sujet dans son esprit. Il laisse son corps le guider jusqu'à l'endroit où il doit aller sans prendre de décision définitive sur le sujet. Il prend des décisions sur d'autres lieux, sur la chasse et sur d'autre choses de telle nature, mais jamais quelque chose de définitif sur sa famille ou quand il est avec eux. Alice n'est pas infaillible. Elle croit qu'elle contrôle tout et sait tout, mais elle a souvent été à côté de ses pompes et à de nombreuses reprises en ce qui concerne Emmett. ''

Le ciel avait commencé à s'assombrir un peu. Nous avions parlé longtemps et je ne l'avais même pas réalisé. Le parking était pratiquement vide et un couple d'employés fumaient une cigarette en nous regardant attentivement.

'' - Je vais te ramener chez toi. '' murmura Jasper en regardant les humains de l'autre côté du parking. '' - Je suis sûr que ton père doit être inquiet. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules avec indifférence. Je n'étais pas pressée d'entendre les arguments que Charlie n'allait pas manquer de me donner en rentrant à la maison, ni la punition qui allait en découler. Une prise de conscience m'a frappé à ce moment-là et je suis restée figée à cette pensée.

'' - En quoi ce que fait Emmett est différent de ce que les Cullen font avec moi ? '' ai-je demandé, presque terrifiée.

'' - Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dit que je croyais que tu avais le choix ? Hé bien, maintenant je n'en suis plus aussi sûr. '' a-t-il répondu. J'ai regardé ses yeux dorés et j'ai lentement hoché la tête. '' - Les Volturi ont été informés de ton implication avec notre famille. ''

Ses paroles ont apportés une multitude d'émotions en moi. J'ai senti ma respiration accélérer et l'air tourbillonner de façon inquiétante autour de moi alors que je me sentais vaciller sur le siège. _Les Volturi ont été informés. _Cette simple déclaration m'a effrayé plus que tout ce que j'avais déjà vécu auparavant.

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Carlisle a reçu un appel téléphonique des frères l'autre soir, pour féliciter Edward d'avoir finalement trouvé sa compagne. Ils savaient que tu étais humaine et ils avaient eu connaissance que tu savais que nous étions des vampires, ils n'ont pas été emballés. Ils ont donnés six mois à un an à Carlisle pour te transformer et ensuite t'emmener à Volterra pour prouver qu'il avait compris avant que la punition ne retombe sur notre famille. Ce n'est pas différent d'Emmett, à part le fait qu'Edward leur a glissé qu'il envisageait de te changer après l'obtention de ton diplôme. Ce qu'Emmett n'a jamais prévu de faire, il ne changera jamais un membre de sa famille humaine. ''

'' - Edward ne peut pas me changer. '' ai-je murmuré. '' - Une éternité avec lui serait pire que les flammes de l'enfer. ''

La panique a déferlé sur moi. J'avais l'impression que tout allait tellement bien. J'étais en train de me libérer de l'emprise qu'Edward avait sur moi et finalement gagner un peu de terrain pour redevenir enfin moi-même. À présent, tout était perdu. Le drame de la famille Cullen était tellement colossal qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait remarquer à quel point Edward était réellement mauvais et manipulateur à mon égard, aucun d'eux sauf Jasper.

J'ai senti les mains glacées de Jasper saisir mon visage, il m'a entouré de calme et j'ai enfin pu respirer de nouveau. '' - Isabella, calmes-toi. Je ne sais pas bien faire les choses avec une adolescente émotive, donc arrête tes conneries. Tout simplement parce que tu dois être transformée ne va pas obligatoirement avoir pour conséquence un avenir avec Edward. Tu ne dois pas une seconde te sentir prise au piège de cette façon. ''

'' - D'accord. '' ai-je marmonné. Une autre question a surgi dans mon esprit et il fallait que je la lui pose. '' - Pourquoi veux-tu tout savoir sur chacun d'eux ? Cela ne te met-il pas en danger tout autant que les autres ? ''

Je l'ai regardé serrer les mâchoires, mais un doux sourire a tout de même passé ses lèvres. '' - Il peut arriver qu'un jour il arrive quelque chose de si important pour moi que, quand bien même je me soucie des membres de ma famille, elle passera avant. Si les blesser avec ce que je sais signifiait sauver celle que j'aime, alors je le ferais sans hésitation. Celle que j'aimerais sera toujours plus importante que ceux dont je me soucie. Ils ont fait leurs lits, je n'ai pas encore terminé le mien. ''

_Moi non plus. _

Il m'a déplacé sur la moto et j'ai mis mon casque et même mon blouson pour faire bonne mesure. Je ne le savais pas et lui non plus, mais nous venions de faire à l'instant notre plus grosse erreur.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday'' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix**

**POV Bella**

Charlie m'a punie pendant un mois. Malgré le motif de la bagarre et les raisons pour lesquelles Jasper et moi avions quitté l'école, j'ai tout de même été punie. J'étais tout de même certaine qu'il était un peu fier de moi, mais il était trop mon père pour me le dire d'emblée. L'école m'avait suspendu une semaine pour avoir fait preuve de violence physique envers une autre élève. Je m'en foutais. J'étais heureuse d'être absente une semaine et j'espérais que les ragots et les mensonges seraient assez calmés pour pouvoir continuer les cours en paix.

C'était peu probable cependant. Les bavardages sur Lee étaient comme de la drogue pour les toxicomanes des commérages. Ils n'avaient rien de mieux à faire dans cette ville de toute façon, alors pourquoi ne pas parler de la vie de quelqu'un d'autre puisque la leur était si extraordinairement ennuyeuse.

'' - La famille veut te voir. '' a tranquillement dit Jasper assis à mon bureau.

Il jouait avec mon ordinateur portable et téléchargeait de la musique sur mon IPod. Même si je n'étais pas autorisée à recevoir des visiteurs pendant les deux premières semaines, Charlie était plutôt indulgent avec Jake et Jasper. Il les aimait tous les deux et avait déclaré qu'ils avaient un effet bénéfique sur moi. J'étais simplement heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler d'autre chose que des problèmes liés au travail ou d'entendre des encouragements au sujet d'une équipe de base-ball.

Jake venait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Habituellement Charlie, Jasper et lui restaient assis dans le salon à regarder du base-ball pendant que je faisais les devoirs qui m'avaient été apportés à domicile. Jasper et Jake étaient à l'aise en restant à proximité de l'autre pendant de longues heures. Ils se respectaient et s'admiraient l'un et l'autre. Je savais que Jasper avait une haute opinion de Jake parce que j'étais proche de lui. Jake se sentait menacé par Jasper, mais le tenait en haute estime pour les mêmes raisons. Ils formaient un étrange duo pour être en amitié, si c'est bien ainsi que je pouvais appeler leurs relations.

Jasper était dans les environs chaque jour. Charlie aimait cela peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Plus d'une fois mon père m'avait fait remarquer la différence évidente qu'il y avait entre Jasper et Edward. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'ils me le fassent remarquer, il me regardait avec dépit à chaque fois et Jake y mettait son grain de sel lui aussi. Ils m'énervaient à n'en plus finir.

Il n'y avait rien entre Jasper et moi.

'' - Je suis punie. '' ai-je dit lentement comme s'il était un bébé.

Le siège n'a même pas grincé quand il s'est retourné pour me faire face. Sa vitesse m'a un peu choquée et je me suis demandée comment les roues étaient encore à leurs places.

'' - Ne fais pas ta maligne. '' a-t-il grogné.

'' - Edward sera là. '' ai-je dis en essayant une autre approche. '' - Ils doivent tous sûrement savoir que nous ne sommes plus ensemble à présent, après l'incident à l'école et tout ce qui s'en est suivi. ''

Jasper avait été suspendu lui aussi, mais seulement pour trois jours. Ce qui était dû au fait qu'il avait fait l'école buissonnière sans avoir les avoir prévenus au préalable avec un mot de ses parents. J'avais roulé des yeux en entendant ce motif. Les Cullen faisaient tellement souvent l'école buissonnière que quelqu'un aurait dû se demander pourquoi leurs notes étaient toujours aussi élevées, mais personne ne s'était jamais posé la question. Esmé et Carlisle n'avaient pas donné de raison au départ de Jasper avec moi ce jour-là et il avait donc été renvoyé lui aussi.

'' - Ils s'en fichent. '' répondit-il avec indifférence, avant de revenir à l'ordinateur et de commencer à écouter une chanson. '' - Aimes-tu celle-là ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

Il me jeta un sourire malicieux par-dessus son épaule. C'était son prétentieux sourire arrogant et il lui allait bien. Jasper avait simplement l'air sûr de lui et de ses compétences. Comment cela allait-il se jouer maintenant, je ne savais pas.

'' - Kings of Leon, '' a-t-il ensuite précisé, '' - Seventeen. ''

'' - Cela ne ressemble pas du tout à ton style de musique. '' ai-je gloussé. Pourquoi ai-je ri ? '' - Ouais, c'est de la bonne musique. '' Le fauteuil a grincé quand il s'est lentement retourné vers moi le sourcil levé. J'ai retenu mon rire alors qu'il parlait, mais pas sans difficultés.

'' - Pourquoi ? Tu t'attendais à une cargaison de musique country avec piétinements de sabots, des cow-boys chantant et pleurnichant sur des garces, l'infidélité des femmes, leurs chiens et quel poids leurs camions peuvent tracter ? ''

Le rire est sorti librement de ma gorge et je me suis sentie bien. J'ai roulé sur le dos et incliné la tête pour le regarder à l'envers. Jasper avait été plus facile à aborder ces derniers temps. Il avait toujours ses sautes d'humeur et n'hésitait pas à me dire mes quatre vérités en cas de besoin, mais je commençais à voir l'homme derrière les yeux durcis et les mots méprisants.

'' - Tu es du Texas après tout. '' ai-je dit en m'étouffant de rire, le poussant un peu plus.

Son sourcil s'est levé avec incrédulité à mes paroles. '' - _Ce n'est pas vrai ? _Tu n'as pas réellement dit ça ? ''

J'ai réussi à calmer mon fou rire et je l'ai regardé avec tout le sérieux dont j'étais capable. '' - Aurais-je besoin de t'emmener voir Carlisle maintenant ? C'est le seul médecin vampire que je connais, après tout. À mon avis tu dois souffrir de déficience auditive due à ta vieillesse. ''

Sa bouche s'est ouverte sous le choc et j'ai éclaté de rire avant de me rouler à nouveau sur le lit en me tenant les côtes. Je n'avais jamais vraiment réussi à le surprendre auparavant et voir sa réaction sur son visage valait vraiment le coup.

'' - Tu es une épouvantable petite peste. '' a-t-il déclaré depuis sa chaise.

'' - Bells ? Tout va bien là-haut ? '' a crié Charlie du rez-de-chaussée.

'' - Oui. '' ai-je répondu.

Jasper a ouvert la porte de ma chambre et a passé sa tête dans le couloir. '' - Je pense qu'elle devrait sortir plus tôt pour bonne conduite, elle commence à me chercher querelle. Elle se moque de moi. '' a dit Jasper à mon père.

J'ai continué de sourire. J'ai l'impression qu'il venait de se plaindre. '' - Tu viens de gémir ? '' lui ai-je demandé quand il a fermé la porte, il s'est retourné avec un sourire diabolique.

'' - Peut-être. '' répondit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. '' - Et j'ai peut-être aussi ajouté un peu de jus de bonheur à Charlie pendant que je lui parlais. Tu seras libérée ce soir, fais donc en sorte de préparer tes affaires. ''

Mon rire s'est immédiatement arrêté et la panique m'a traversée alors que je devenais tendue. Avoir été renvoyée et privée de sortie m'avait tenu éloignée d'Edward et de ses façons sournoises. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans cette position de nouveau et désormais j'étais trop furieuse que Jasper veuille me replonger dans cette merde.

'' - Je ne veux pas y aller. '' ai-je grogné, les dents serrées.

'' - Jasper s'est retourné d'un air impassible et a haussé les épaules. '' - Il est temps de cesser d'être une poule mouillée et de faire preuve de courage. ''

'' - Et toi d'être un connard insensible. '' ai-je craché aussitôt en retour. '' - Comment Alice a-t-elle fait pour te supporter pendant toutes ces années, sans parler du reste d'entre eux ? ''

J'ai immédiatement regretté mes paroles. Jasper n'avait jamais vraiment discuté des raisons de sa séparation avec Alice et je n'étais pas certaine si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, le changement dans son comportement après mes paroles, m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas en colère après moi, seulement impressionné.

'' - Tu vois, ça c'est du courage. '' a-t-il fait remarquer avec malice.

J'ai soufflé de dépit. '' - Et c'est là que moi, je te dis d'aller te faire foutre. '' ai-je répondu en levant la main, le majeur levé.

'' - Hé bien, voilà qui n'est pas très distinguée. '' murmura-t-il d'air de fausse désapprobation en hochant la tête. '' - Où as-tu appris à te comporter d'une façon aussi horrible ? ''

J'ai décidé de l'énerver un peu plus puisqu'il se comportait de nouveau comme un stupide connard. J'ai plaqué un faux sourire sur mon visage et battu des cils modestement. '' - Aimerais-tou que ye chante et gambade autour de toua en youant à la petite fille sage qui ne ferait yamais rien de mal ? Si ça te plaît, ye pourrais même porter une youlie robe et friser mes cheveux. '' Je l'avais dit d'une voix traînante avec un horrible accent du Sud.

Jasper m'a regardé avec stupeur avant de se plier en deux en riant aux éclats. J'ai senti une importante vague d'humour et de joie s'écraser sur moi et je suis certaine que tout le monde dans un rayon d'un kilomètre a dû ressentir aussi une bonne dose du don de Jasper. J'ai entendu Charlie murmurer en bas et glousser avant de partir. C'était le Jasper que j'aimais voir. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas la partie de lui qui était manifestement rude et sincère, mais il y avait plus derrière l'homme que simplement cela. Il était insouciant et peut-être même un peu gai quand on le poussait suffisamment. J'aimais son rire parce qu'il venait du plus profond de son âme. Je ne crois pas qu'il savait à quel point il sonnait bien quand il le lâchait.

J'ai eu de la peine à dire une simple phrase à Jasper à travers mes propres rires. '' - Maîtrise cette merde maintenant, Jas. ''

'' - Je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu quelqu'un massacrer l'accent de sud comme tu viens de le faire. Par pitié, ne fais plus jamais ça. '' a-t-il dit à travers ses profonds gloussements. '' - Sérieusement putain, c'était atroce. ''

'' - Si nous parlions de l'accent du Sud, '' ai-je demandé à haute voix. Il me jeta un coup d'œil et j'ai poursuivi. '' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas d'accent ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules et s'est installé à côté de moi sur le lit. Il s'est couché sur le ventre et s'est tourné vers moi pour me sourire. Avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans mon lit m'a toujours dérangé. Ce qui était dû en partie à Lee, d'ailleurs presque tout se rapportait toujours à lui. Depuis que la réalité l'avait ramené dans mes pensées et dans ma vie, j'avais l'impression que la seule chose que j'avais faite, c'était de le trahir une nouvelle fois. Ce qui était faux et je le savais. Je m'étais battue sacrément dur pour supprimer tous les souvenirs de Lee de ma vie afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant sans me soucier en permanence du passé. Des moments comme celui-là m'y ramenaient avec une puissance écœurante.

Avec Jasper, c'était différent. C'était plus facile, comme respirer ou parler. Tout allait de soi. J'aimais bien qu'il soit autour de moi pour de nombreuses raisons. Quelques-unes d'entre elles étaient que je refusais de plonger dans la réalité parce que cela faisait mal. Rien de tout cela n'avait beaucoup de sens de toute façon. La seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est qu'il avait un effet calmant sur moi. Jasper me faisait me sentir en sécurité sans même avoir besoin de dire un mot, même s'il me déconcertait la plupart du temps. J'ai de nouveau été engloutie dans le passé et les souvenirs tourmentés de choses qui s'étaient passées autrefois. J'ai décrété que ce que j'avais, c'était suffisant. Vouloir plus n'allait que m'attirer des ennuis.

'' - Hé. '' murmura Jasper près de mon visage, ses doigts suivant le contour de ma joue. Je n'avais pas réalisé la vitesse avec laquelle je m'étais perdue dans mes pensées. J'ai repoussé sa main et il a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Je le cache bien. '' a-t-il dit, me déroutant complètement.

'' - Que caches-tu si bien ? ''

'' - J'oublie toujours que ton esprit humain ne peut pas rester concentré bien longtemps avant de devenir stupidement gelé. '' murmura-t-il cyniquement.

_Stupide connard. _

Au lieu de le gifler, j'ai décidé d'ignorer son commentaire. '' - Que caches-tu si bien ? '' ai-je répété.

Il plissa les yeux. '' - Mon accent. ''

J'ai souri et lui ai donné une bourrade dans l'épaule. '' Tu en as donc un ? ''

Jasper soupira et roula sur le dos. '' - Ouais, bien sûr que j'en ai un, j'ai grandi au Texas pour l'amour de Dieu. C'était plus facile pour moi de me fondre dans la masse, si je le cachais. Après toutes ces années, il s'est adouci, mais quand il ressort un peu, ce sont surtout les tonalités profondes qui sont accentuées et la perte occasionnelle des « G » en fin de mot. ''

'' - C'est un peu difficile de t'imaginer parlant de cette façon, tu as l'air si raffiné. '' ai-je pensé.

'' - Oh, il est toujours là, chérie. '' a-t-il dit d'une voix traînante avec un vieil accent du Sud qui ne devait plus être utilisé même par les gens du Sud. J'ai imaginé qu'il devait avoir un peu changé depuis l'époque où il était humain, mais je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Il a laissé les mots s'attarder un moment dans l'air. '' - C'est tout simplement plus facile pour moi de ne pas avoir besoin de l'expliquer à des humains comme toi s'ils l'entendaient et devenaient trop curieux. ''

J'ai grogné puis lui sourit. Le sourire qu'il m'a lancé m'a donné envie de le pousser de nouveau pour le plaisir de le faire. '' - Parles-tu d'autres langues ? '' ai-je demandé après quelques minutes de silence.

'' - Il y en a dix en tous que je parle couramment et je connais suffisamment de Grecque et de Néerlandais pour me débrouiller. '' a-t-il répondu. '' - J'ai appris l'Espagnol pendant les premiers mois où j'ai été transformé. ''

Jasper avait maintenant toute mon attention. Il donnait rarement des informations sur ses premières années et j'étais toujours intéressée quand j'en apprenais plus. '' - Pourquoi ? ''

Il me sourit en connaissance de cause. '' - Maria et beaucoup de nouveaux-nés étaient d'origine espagnole. J'ai trouvé que c'était plus facile de rester en vie si je comprenais bien ce que les gens disaient autour de moi parce que j'étais sûr qu'ils ne parlaient pas Anglais. Maria le parlait fréquemment, mais parfois, quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle hurlait dans sa langue et il valait mieux savoir ce qu'elle avait rugi. Lui demander de se répéter était un manque de respect à ses yeux et un motif de punition. Je ne suis pas masochiste. ''

J'ai plissé mon front, le regardant avec perplexité. '' - Des punitions ? ''

Jasper a ricané et a roulé sur le côté. Il s'est penché vers moi pour orienter ma lampe et l'a allumée. La lumière contrastait contre sa peau, mais j'ai pu voir des centaines de cicatrices en forme de croissant qui marquaient son bras de haut en bas, puis disparaissaient sous sa chemise. À la lumière ambiante, je ne pouvais pas les voir, mais de près quand il se mettait directement sous la lampe, elles étaient visibles. J'ai suivi la forme des motifs et j'ai senti leurs lignes sous mes doigts. Il m'a observé en silence, mais j'étais, plus que tout, fascinée.

'' - Elles ne te dérangent pas ? '' a-t-il demandé avec un étonnement tranquille.

'' - Elles devraient ? ''

'' - Je pense que oui. '' a-t-il répondu sur le même ton.

J'ai pincé les lèvres et haussé les épaules. '' - Elles ne le font pas. Je suis intéressée, un peu curieuse et intriguée. ''

Il fredonnait d'une voix grave. '' - Je peux le sentir. '' a-t-il répondu d'un ton légèrement taquin. '' - Elles ne sont pas toutes dues à des punitions, la plupart d'entre elles sont dues à des batailles auxquelles j'ai participé. Ce n'était pas uniquement des morsures, il existait de nombreuses manières pour elle de nous blesser physiquement. En tout cas, un grand nombre de ses punitions étaient d'ordre physiologique. Je n'aime vraiment pas en parler. ''

Mes doigts ont continué de tracer les contours de ses marques le long de son bras et j'ai senti ses muscles se contracter le long de la route qu'ils suivaient.

'' - Alors ne le fait pas. '' lui ai-je dit avec un sourire rassurant.

'' - Elles recouvrent pratiquement tout mon corps. Tu ne peux pas tellement les voir avec tes yeux humains, mais il viendra un jour où tu le pourras. '' Il avait l'air un peu gêné par cette déclaration.

'' - Et alors ? ''

'' - La première réaction d'un vampire et d'en être effrayé, de se défendre et de se préparer à attaquer. '' a-t-il expliqué. '' - Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu aies peur de moi. ''

'' - Tu ne me fais pas peur. '' lui ai-je répondu. '' - Pas comme tu l'imagines. ''

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que soit d'autre, la voix de Charlie a crié en bas de l'escalier. '' - Bells, tu peux descendre pendant une minute ? ''

'' - Ouais, papa. '' ai-je répondu.

Jasper sourit et tapota mon front. '' - Faigh do rudaí réidh. Beidh muid ag imeacht go luath. Carlisle Is main leis an cheist a phlé Volturi leat. ''

Je l'ai regardé bêtement, bouche bée. '' - Quoi ? ''

Il a souri et m'a tiré avec lui hors du lit. '' - C'est de l'Irlandais, Isabella. Je t'ai dit : Prépare tes affaires. Nous allons bientôt partir. Carlisle souhaite discuter de la question Volturi avec toi. ''

'' - Heu, je n'avais jamais entendu parler Irlandais avant aujourd'hui, cela faisait comme des bruits bizarres venant de toi. '' ai-je dit, en exprimant mes pensées profondes, ne réalisant qu'après ce qu'il avait dit. '' - Attends ! Non, Jas, j'ai dit non. ''

'' - Muiní dom le do thoil, siùcra. '' Il a levé les sourcils après avoir terminé et soulevé ma mâchoire pour la refermer. '' - Toujours de l'Irlandais, Isabella. Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît. ''

'' - Tu as dit plus que cela. '' Cela devait l'être apparemment, le dernier mot me semblait familier.

'' - Non, c'est tout ce que j'ai dit. '' Il a souri innocemment, mais j'ai vu la malice derrière ses yeux.

'' - Menteur. ''

'' - Très bien. '' a-t-il murmuré. '' - Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît, chérie. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et il s'est esclaffé pour m'avoir bien eu. '' - Ne sois pas si content de toi, Jas. '' l'ai-je prévenu.

'' - Bells. '' Charlie m'a appelé de nouveau. '' - Maintenant, s'il te plaît. ''

Jasper s'est de nouveau assis devant mon ordinateur et s'est penché pour m'ouvrir la porte, me faisant signe de sortir. Il s'est ensuite mis à taper sur le clavier, j'ai décidé de le laisser jouer avec et je suis descendu parler avec Charlie. Il était retourné dans la cuisine où il sirotait une tasse de café.

'' - Cela fait une semaine que tu as été punie. '' a-t-il commencé dès que je me suis assise. J'ai hoché la tête dans l'affirmative, essayant moi-même de me concentrer pour envoyer mon énervement à Jasper. Cela doit avoir marché parce que son pied a frappé le sol et Charlie a levé les yeux avant de secouer la tête. '' - Étrange garçon. Que fait-il là-haut ? Vous riiez tellement fort tous les deux tout à l'heure que vous m'avez même fait rire. ''

J'ai ricané. '' - Jasper faisait son gamin. '' Un autre coup de pied m'a empêché d'éclater de rires. '' - Il a téléchargé de la musique sur mon IPod. ''

Charlie a grogné avant de prendre une gorgée de café. '' - Jasper a mentionné un peu plus tôt qu'Emmett te manquait. ''

Jasper allait recevoir un coup de pied dans les couilles très bientôt. '' - Ouais. Cela me manque de lui botter le cul sur la Xbox. ''

Charlie a souri. '' - J'ai donc appelé Esmé pour lui parler. Elle t'a invité à dîner, mais tu devras être revenue pour dix heures au plus tard. J'essaie d'être raisonnable. ''

Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit raisonnable. Je n'avais aucune envie de jouer à l'amie au domicile des Cullen. Je ne voulais vraiment pas entendre qu'ils allaient être obligés de me transformer. Il n'y avait rien dans cette situation que je désirais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je me suis levée et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue pour le remercier, le faisant rougir avant de l'entendre grogner. '' - Merci, papa. ''

'' - Retour à dix heures. ''

'' - Peut-être plus tôt. '' ai-je murmuré quand je suis partie. Un autre coup de pied léger venant de Jasper m'a fait le fusiller haineusement du regard quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre. Il était assis trop innocemment sur ma chaise de bureau et se tournait les pouces. '' - Tu es un connard. ''

'' - Je sais et c'est merveilleux. '' a-t-il déclaré fièrement avec un autre sourire.

'' - Imbécile de vampire insensible. '' ai-je grogné.

'' - Sensible humaine apeurée. ''

'' - Despote ignorant. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas vrai. '' a dit Jasper d'un air blessé.

'' - Si, c'est la vérité. '' ai-je répondu.

J'ai enfilé un pull et mis mes chaussures qui étaient posées près du placard. Jasper était silencieux et quand je me suis relevée et me suis retournée, il était si près de moi, que j'ai reculé d'un pas. '' - Je ne veux pas te bousculer. Je peux te pousser à faire des choses que tu n'aimes pas, peut-être suis-je brutalement honnête en te faisant voir des choses que tu refuses de voir, mais c'est toujours dans ton intérêt. '' a-t-il murmuré d'une voix douce.

'' - C'est ton opinion. La mienne a tendance à varier radicalement. ''

Il m'a regardé un moment sans dire un mot. Il était en conflit, je le voyais sur son visage et il m'envoyait son remords par vagues. Il n'aimait pas s'excuser de quoi que ce soit et quand il le faisait, cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose.

'' - Mi secreto es el miedo. Que me aterrorizas, Isabella, y nada lo hace. ''

J'ai reconnu la langue comme étant de l'espagnol, mais c'est seul chose que je savais. '' Était-ce des excuses ? Parce que ce sont toujours des excuses, même si elles sont données dans une autre langue. '' lui ai-je dit.

'' - Non. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas du tout désolé, mais c'est plutôt une sorte d'explication. '' Il a souri prudemment.

'' - Hé bien ? '' J'ai levé les mains pour qu'il me dise ce que cela signifiait.

Il secoua la tête et des boucles blondes sont tombées devant ses yeux. '' - Non. Je vais garder cela sous le coude pendant quelque temps. ''

Jasper aimait simplement jouer à des jeux, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas de jouer. '' - Je suppose que tu as apporté mon casque et ma veste, hein ? ''

Il me regarda d'un air penaud. '' - Oui. Allez viens. Tu vas apprécier d'être à l'extérieur de cette maison. Je te promets qu'Edward et Alice vont rester à une distance une respectable de toi. ''

'' - Ils ont intérêt, putain. ''

Son rire profond m'a suivi quand je suis sortie de la chambre et descendue les escaliers au pied desquels Charlie m'attendait pour me rappeler une nouvelle fois l'heure de mon couvre-feu.

* * *

Je me suis assise dans le bureau de Carlisle et je l'ai écouté en silence m'expliquer la situation avec les Volturi et leurs enquêtes sur mon engagement envers la famille Cullen. J'avais passé les deux heures précédentes entre Esmé et sa cuisine puis Emmett et ses jeux vidéo. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé à quel point ils m'avaient manqué tous les deux et ce que je savais d'eux importait peu à cet instant.

'' - Qui le leur a dit ? '' ai-je finalement demandé.

Carlisle a eu l'air décontenancé. '' - Je pense que Tanya pourrait l'avoir fait. J'ai senti mes mains se serrer en poings sous la table.

_Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner._

Jasper m'avait expliqué que la famille était bien consciente de la rupture entre Edward et moi. Rosalie avait sauté de joie jusqu'à ce que cette affaire éclate. Emmett pourrait prendre une autre position en la matière, mais il me voulait sincèrement près de lui et il me manquerait si je devais lui dire adieu, ses choix personnels en dehors de la famille Cullen ne m'empêchaient pas de l'aimer comme un frère. Esmé n'avait pas grand-chose à dire sur le sujet. Elle sentait que j'aurais dû avoir le choix, mais refusait de dire du mal de ses autres enfants. Avec ce que je savais désormais à son sujet, je savais que ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un mensonge.

Edward et Alice n'étaient pas dans la maison quand nous sommes arrivés. J'ai supposé que Jasper ou quelqu'un d'autre les avait mis en garde quelque temps auparavant. J'étais de toute façon heureuse de n'avoir pas besoin de faire immédiatement face à l'un d'eux, à Dieu ne plaise.

'' - Alors je n'ai donc pas le choix. '' ai-je murmuré tristement.

Carlisle a soupiré et a fait le tour de son bureau pour venir me frotter le bras d'un geste rassurant. '' - Nous pouvons toujours essayer de déterminer comment nous allons faire. Je ne voudrais jamais imposer cela à quelqu'un si ce n'est pas ce qu'elle souhaite. ''

Il s'est raidi aussitôt après et le grondement de Jasper a retenti dans la maison immédiatement suivi de « Ferme ta gueule, Rosalie. » Rosalie aimait pousser à bout Carlisle en lui rappelant des choses apparemment désagréables, c'est du moins l'impression que cela m'a donnée.

'' - Je ne veux pas risquer de mettre en danger cette famille à cause de moi. '' ai-je argumenté avec lui. '' - Je voudrais attendre aussi longtemps que possible cependant, de manière à pouvoir dire adieu et m'assurer que les choses ont été réglées de façon appropriée pour moi. ''

Carlisle a hoché la tête et quelqu'un a frappé à la porte. Jasper s'est glissé dans la pièce et m'a lancé un regard que je n'ai pas pu déchiffrer. '' - Je dois te ramener chez toi. C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu. ''

'' - As-tu pensé à parler avec Edward, Bella ? '' a demandé Carlisle doucement.

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur Jasper à la porte et il s'est raidi, tremblant légèrement en sentant la colère dans mes émotions. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait remarqué, ils auraient simplement supposé qu'il voulait paraître humain. Je savais que ce n'était pas cela. Cette question le gênait parce qu'elle me dérangeait.

Je me suis retournée vers Carlisle et j'ai essayé de parler en restant polie. '' - Je n'ai pas parlé à Edward, je ne veux et ne souhaite pas le faire. J'ai pris la décision de mettre fin à notre relation et il n'y a rien qui me donne envie de renouer avec lui sur ce plan, d'accord ? ''

Carlisle a hoché la tête. '' - Je comprends, mon enfant. Passe une bonne nuit. Dis bonjour à ton père de notre part . S'il te plaît, essaye de venir plus souvent nous voir, tu nous manques et la situation entre Edward et toi n'y change rien. ''

* * *

Les deux semaines suivantes sont passées tranquillement. Je suis retournée à l'école après la deuxième semaine, une fois que mon renvoi ait été terminé. Jasper est venu me chercher, j'ai eu l'impression que c'était devenue une habitude routinière pour lui de m'attendre devant ma porte tous les matins. Je prenais rarement les clés de mon camion à présent. Charlie était toujours heureux de la présence de Jasper. Je savais, d'après les regards qu'il me lançait à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la porte pour regarder dehors et voir si Jasper m'attendait, que mon père attendait quelque chose de plus entre nous en laissant Jasper être plus fréquemment autour de moi. Je l'avais compris.

Je ne croyais pas que cela allait arriver.

J'avais l'impression qu'à l'école, les étudiants s'étaient calmés concernant la question de Lee. La présence presque constante de Jasper à mes côtés durant tous ses instants disponibles à l'école avait aussi fait reculer les curieux. Cela aurait bien sûr pu être causé par ce qui s'était passé, mais j'avais le sentiment que cela avait beaucoup à voir avec Jasper et les vagues de « Foutez le camp » qu'il envoyait.

Il était beaucoup plus calme en étant autour de moi. Il allait un peu mieux chaque jour bien qu'il craquait rapidement. Il était plus profond que ce qu'il montrait et je voulais tout savoir sur lui.

Lauren se tenait à l'écart et dans toutes les classes que nous avions ensemble, nous avions été éloignées le plus possible l'une de l'autre pendant les cours. Les regards furieux qu'elle me lançait occasionnellement me faisait ricaner à chaque fois et ne me dérangeait vraiment pas. Je lui avais fait comprendre ce que j'en pensais et le lui avais prouvé. Je ne cherchais vraiment pas à entrer dans une autre bagarre, j'avais beaucoup d'autres choses à penser. Lauren Mallory n'avait tout simplement plus aucune importance.

Jasper m'avait semblé tendu les premiers jours quand nous étions retournés à l'école. Il m'avait informé qu'Alice était partie pour quelques jours et m'avait annoncé qu'elle serait de retour avant la fin de la semaine. Je ne savais pas quelle excuse avait été donné à l'école pour expliquer son absence et je m'en foutais.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce tellement important pour toi qu'elle ne soit pas là ? '' avais-je demandé. J'étais peut-être un peu jalouse qu'il montrait de l'inquiétude à son sujet.

Il l'a peut-être senti, mais j'ai ignoré le regard entendu qu'il m'a jeté. '' - Je me fiche qu'elle saute du haut d'une falaise à La Push. '' a-t-il répondu. '' - Mais le fait est qu'aucun de nous ne sait où elle est partie. À l'heure actuelle, la dernière chose dont nous avons besoin, c'est de ne pas savoir ce qu'Alice et Edward vont faire. C'est dangereux. Je n'aime pas la sensation d'être sans défense ou sur la touche pour certaines choses. Je ne peux pas être partout en même temps, ce qui n'arrange pas la situation. ''

Je m'étais toujours sentie en sécurité avec Jasper. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'il faisait. Je sentais qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose et donc, moi aussi. Il était loin d'être stupide. Il était calculateur, tactique et très intelligent, franchement, cela ne commençait même pas à décrire le niveau de sa capacité de réflexion quand il s'agissait de prévoir le pire.

Je suis finalement tombée d'accord avec Jake. Jasper était la dernière personne contre qui quelqu'un voudrait se battre s'il y avait un combat. Il n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

* * *

J'ai zappé sur les chaînes de la télévision. Jake a gémi quand je me suis arrêtée sur une vieille série en noir et blanc avant qu'un coussin de percute le côté de ma tête. J'ai pouffé de rire avant de feindre la douleur et de le jeter à nouveau vers lui.

Jake et Jasper venaient chez moi à tour de rôle pour me voir. Ce qui me donnait l'impression d'être une enfant nécessitant une surveillance constante, mais après l'avoir dit à Jasper, j'ai rapidement appris à me laisser porter par le courant et à ne pas remettre en question ses décisions. Il n'aimait pas que l'on discute avec lui apparemment et je n'aimais pas me disputer avec lui.

'' - Quand Jasper doit-il arriver ? '' a demandé Jake avant de bondir du divan et d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

'' - Il sera bientôt là. '' répondis-je. '' - Pourquoi ? Leah et toi avez rendez-vous ? '' J'ai fait le bruit d'un baiser pour me moquer de lui et il a simplement haussé les épaules en réponse. '' - Je pense que c'est génial. Se sent-elle mieux avec tout ça ? '' ai-je demandé, faisant référence au fait qu'il soit constamment ici au lieu d'être avec elle.

Jake a grogné. '' - Mais oui, bien sûr. '' Il s'est tu un moment avant de se retourner vers moi d'un air sérieux. Je détestais ce regard. Il l'avait toujours quand il voulait me dire quelque chose et j'aimais rarement ce qu'il me disait. '' - Est-ce que tu as parlé de Seattle à Jasper au moins ? ''

'' - Non. '' ai-je grogné, choquée qu'il puisse même penser à remettre le sujet sur le tapis. '' - Et je n'ai pas de putain d'intention de lui en parler. ''

Il a levé les mains en signe de reddition, tenant toujours son verre vide dans l'une d'elles. '' - D'accord ! Calme-toi. '' a-t-il murmuré. '' - C'était une simple demande, c'est tout. ''

Mon portable a bourdonné sur la table, me prévenant que j'avais un appel. Je l'ai immédiatement ramassé pour mettre fin à la discussion en cours avec Jake. '' - Bonjour ? ''

'' - Hé. '' La voix de Jasper a retenti dans le haut-parleur. Le bruit du vent violent qui soufflait dans le téléphone m'a donné l'impression qu'il courait. Ses paroles suivantes ont confirmées mes soupçons. '' - Je suis environ à un kilomètre. Dis à Jake qu'il peut rentrer s'il le désire. '' Jake ayant une ouïe presque aussi bonne que les vampires me lança un sourire en jouant avec mes cheveux et s'apprêta à partir. '' - Je ne te l'ai pas dit hier soir, mais Alice est revenue hier. Edward et elle sont allés tous les deux à la chasse pour la journée apparemment. '' a-t-il expliqué, puis le téléphone a été brusquement coupé.

La panique m'a brusquement déferlée sur moi, mais que la porte de derrière s'est ouverte, Jasper est entré avec un sourire sur le visage. '' - Calme-toi Isabella. Seigneur, il en faudrait plus que cela pour que ces deux-là puissent me surprendre. ''

_Que devraient-ils faire tous les deux pour réussir à passer Jasper ? _

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard. '' - Ce n'est pas du tout sympa. ''

La tête de Jake est passée de nouveau par la porte. Il marmonna un rapide « bonjour » à Jasper avant de partir. '' - Tu disais ? '' ai-je demandé à Jasper une fois que Jake a disparu.

'' - Charlie travaille de nuit cette semaine, pas vrai ? '' a-t-il demandé tout à coup, ses doigts jouant avec un fil qui ressortait du canapé.

_Est-il nerveux ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu nerveux ? C'est nouveau. _

'' - Heu, ouais. Pourquoi ? ''

Il grimaça avant de soupirer. '' - Rester en dehors de la maison n'est pas une bonne option. L'un d'eux pourrait me distraire pendant que l'autre arriverait à passer. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? '' Sa voix était de nouveau devenue arrogante. C'était son mécanisme de défense quand il se sentait mal à l'aise ou à découvert.

'' - Tu veux rester dans la maison la nuit. '' ai-je répondu.

Je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de ce que je ressentais à ce sujet. Je n'avais pas vraiment de bonnes ou de mauvaises sensations. C'était un accord silencieux parce que cela n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'importance pour moi. Il a dû le sentir parce qu'un sourire est apparu sur son visage.

'' - Très bien. '' La porte arrière a claqué de nouveau et il est apparu en face de moi en une seconde. Je ne l'avais même pas vu s'en aller. La vitesse chose était toujours ennuyeuse comme l'enfer pour moi, mais toute naturelle pour lui. Il est revenu avec un sac noir à la main et il me l'a montré d'un signe. '' - Des vêtements pour demain matin. Ma moto est cachée dans le coin. '' a-t-il expliqué. '' - Je serais parti avant que Charlie ne rentre à sept heures. ''

'' - D'accord. '' Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre. Jasper restait généralement aussi tard que possible puis partait avant de revenir en passant par ma fenêtre pour rester une heure environ. Le reste de la nuit, il la passait à l'extérieur, dans les bois environnant jusqu'à ce que Jake arrive, tôt le matin et restait suffisamment longtemps pour que Jasper rentre à la maison pour se changer et faire ce qu'il avait besoin de faire.

'' - Je vais aller prendre une douche et puis faire mes devoirs. '' ai-je murmuré après quelques minutes.

_Quel est le problème avec moi ?_

Jasper a fait un signe en me montrant l'escalier avec impatience après que je sois restée immobile pendant une minute. Il était hors de son élément tout autant que moi, pourtant rien dans son attitude ne montrait qu'il avait rompu ses habitudes. Ce qui me rendait folle.

La douche était chaude et apaisante. Elle m'a assez calmée pour que je me sente fatiguée et prête à aller me coucher une fois que j'aurais fini. Je me suis habillée, mettant un pantalon de survêtement et un débardeur avant de me rendre dans ma chambre en séchant mes cheveux avec une serviette. La télévision marchait toujours en bas et ma chambre était vide.

'' - Jas ? '' ai-je appelé doucement.

Je savais qu'il était en bas, mais j'avais cependant besoin d'en être certaine. La nuit me semblait encore loin ce qui me rendait nerveuse. '' - Je regarde cette stupide émission. '' a-t-il répondu d'un ton ennuyé. Je me suis assise à mon bureau et j'ai sorti mes devoirs et mes manuels scolaires de mon sac. Les mathématiques n'étaient pas mon fort, j'ai donc travaillé là-dessus en premier pour m'en débarrasser.

Un souffle frais a effleuré ma nuque et j'ai frissonné. '' - Ce n'est pas deux, chérie. '' a doucement murmuré Jasper. J'ai tressailli de surprise à sa proximité. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas cela, seulement il me faisait peur quand il faisait des choses comme cela. '' - Désolé. De toute façon ce n'est pas deux. C'est six et non pas trois. ''

J'ai feint un grognement et me suis tournée vers lui pour le pousser plus loin. '' - Je dois apprendre moi-même. Me donner les réponses ne va pas m'aider. ''

Il a ri et attrapé mon crayon pour écrire l'équation en entier et m'expliquer comment m'en sortir. '' - Voilà. Maintenant tu sais comment la faire. J'ai fait une erreur quand je t'ai donné la réponse sans explications, en y associant des explications, c'est de l'enseignement. ''

_Que pourrais-tu m'enseigner ?_

J'ai secoué ces pensées pour les faire disparaître rapidement et j'ai respiré rythmiquement pour recentrer mes sentiments et me calmer. Désirer quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas la même chose n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais approfondir dans l'immédiat, en particulier quand ce même quelqu'un savait exactement ce que je ressentais grâce à mes émotions.

Jasper a souri et a frappé ma tête avec le bout du crayon avant de le poser sur le bureau. '' - Finis ton devoir. Où est ton IPod ? ''

Je lui ai montré le volet avant de mon cartable. Il a fouillé à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il voulait et se dirigea ensuite vers mon lit pour s'y installer. Après avoir placé les écouteurs dans ses oreilles, il a mis la musique assez fort pour que même moi je puisse entendre son faible bourdonnement. Il a fermé les yeux et s'est tenu parfaitement immobile. Il ressemblait à une statue finement sculptée posée sur ma couette. J'ai voulu lui jeter quelque chose. Il ne contribuait pas du tout à calmer mes pensées intérieures.

'' - Imbécile de vampire parfaitement désirable. '' ai-je grommelé.

'' - Je peux toujours t'entendre. '' a-t-il souri.

L'embarras m'a envahi, mais je l'ai ignoré et me suis retournée pour terminer mon devoir de math sur mon bureau. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai claqué mes manuels scolaires en les fermant et j'ai gémi avec agacement. J'avais terminé, mais j'étais certaine que la moitié des réponses étaient fausses.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu choisi les mathématiques si tu trouves ça tellement difficile ? '' m'a demandé Jasper depuis mon lit.

'' - Pour me mettre au défi. '' ai-je répondu, mes paumes toujours pressées contre mon visage. '' - Autrefois, l'Université était éventuellement une possibilité avant que ta famille n'entre dans ma vie. ''

Il était à mes côtés en une milliseconde et l'IPod posé sur mon bureau près de mon ordinateur portable. '' - Cela peut encore l'être. Nous avons tous été à l'Université. J'ai des diplômes en plusieurs domaines. Edward et Carlisle ont plusieurs doctorats. Esmé a opté pour des cours de dessin et Alice a choisi la mode et les affaires. Emmett profite à fond de l'expérience universitaire parce qu'il peut agir plus facilement comme quelqu'un de son âge plutôt que de faire semblant d'être un élève du secondaire et Rose aime simplement l'attention qu'elle y gagne et qui est différente du collège. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas la même chose. '' lui ai-je dit doucement.

Il roula des yeux. '' - Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne pourras pas te saouler et baiser un connard prétentieux, membre d'une confrérie étudiante, pour te réveiller ensuite dans un lit inconnu quelconque sans aucun souvenir de la nuit précédente. Voilà qui me semble étrangement amusant. Qu'avons-nous oublié ? '' a-t-il demandé sarcastique.

'' - Oh, tu as toujours eu envie de coucher avec un membre d'une confrérie étudiante, hein ? '' l'ai-je taquiné.

Il a plissé les yeux avant de me sentir lancé dans les airs et tomber grossièrement sur mon lit. J'ai senti ses mains glacées me chatouiller le long de mes côtes sous mon débardeur et j'ai ouvert la bouche pour prendre de l'air tout en le suppliant d'arrêter.

'' - Dis-moi que j'ai mal compris. '' a-t-il exigé tout en continuant à me chatouiller.

'' - Seigneur, arrête, tu vas me faire me pisser dessus. '' ai-je crié. Ma vessie n'était plus aussi forte aujourd'hui qu'elle l'était autrefois.

'' - Dis-le ! ''

'' - Très bien. Je retire ce que je t'ai dit, connard prétentieux. '' ai-je dit en riant.

Il a roulé loin de moi et s'est mis sur le côté avec un sourire diabolique. Je lui ai lancé un regard furieux et il a ri en réponse. '' - Te pisser dessus en aurait valu la peine pour moi. ''

Je l'ai frappé sur la poitrine et la douleur m'a piqué la main. '' - Aïe, merde. Attends que je sois d'une force suffisante pour battre ton cul scintillant. ''

Il a haussé les épaules, l'air sûr de lui et un regard assuré a remplacé son expression amusée. '' - Je n'ai jamais perdu un combat. Ce ne sera pas différent pour toi. '' a-t-il protesté.

'' - C'est vrai ? '' Ses paroles mon soudain ramené à la nuit où il m'avait montré ses cicatrices.

'' - Il a hoché la tête. ''- Jamais. La plupart de mes cicatrices ont été laissées par des vampires que j'ai tués. Je n'ai jamais été piégé assez longtemps sans réussir à trouver une façon de m'en tirer. J'ai toujours trouvé le moyen de gagner. Je ne perds jamais. ''

Aussi fort que cela le faisait paraître, c'était également terrifiant. _Jusqu'à quel point est-il réellement dangereux ?_

'' - Tu as dit que c'était difficile pour toi de t'adapter à la façon de vivre des Cullen. '' ai-je dit.

'' - Ce n'était pas seulement leur style de vie. Il m'a fallu des années pour que je leurs permette enfin de me toucher sans avoir l'impression d'être en danger. De nombreux conflits ont traversés la famille lorsque j'ai été ajouté au mélange. Ils se sont habitués à moi et réciproquement. Cela a seulement pris du temps, bien qu'encore aujourd'hui, si je me sens en danger ou si quelqu'un m'y pousse suffisamment, je reviens facilement en arrière. La lutte et la volonté de vaincre ne disparaissent pas tout simplement parce que tu es placé dans un environnement différent. Elles sont toujours présentes. ''

'' - Je t'ai frappé et mis en rogne. '' lui ai-je fait remarquer. '' - Tu ne m'as jamais attaqué. ''

Il a plissé le front et il est descendu du lit pour s'éloigner de moi. '' - Ouais, et j'ignore pourquoi. '' Il me lança un sourire hésitant. '' - Tu as peut-être une bonne influence sur moi. Te garder auprès de moi n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. ''

* * *

La nuit suivante, Jake n'a même pas pris la peine de se présenter. Jasper m'avait appelé et m'avait dit qu'il allait m'amener directement à la maison et, puisque Charlie était toujours de service de nuit, il n'aurait pas besoin de faire semblant de partir pour sauver les apparences. Je me suis assise à la table de la cuisine pour manger le dîner que j'avais préparé tandis que Jasper jouait avec une petite enveloppe sur la table.

Une carte a glissé sur la table et s'arrêta devant mon assiette. J'ai baissé les yeux sur elle et j'ai failli m'étrangler avec le morceau de carotte que j'avais dans la bouche. Jasper siffla de dégoût et je lui ai lancé un regard noir.

'' - Mâche tes aliments, avale-les et garde la bouche fermée quand tu le fais. C'est déjà assez dur d'avoir des nausées quand je sens cette odeur, je n'ai pas besoin de voir ça en plus. '' a-t-il dit irrité.

J'ai avalé le morceau de carotte réduit en bouillie et j'ai baissé les yeux vers la carte d'identité qui était devant moi. _Isabella Whitlock. Âge : 21 ans. Yeux bruns et cheveux bruns. _Elle donnait aussi ma taille et mon poids.

'' - Une fausse carte d'identité ? '' ai-je demandé. '' - Whitlock ? ''

Jasper a ricané. '' - Fausse ? Celle-ci est mieux faite que les originaux et c'est mon vrai nom d'humain, tu t'en souviens ? Tu vas en avoir besoin. Il y en a une autre avec le nom de la famille Cullen, mais elle dit que tu as 19 ans . Elle est enfermée dans un coffre dans le bureau de Carlisle avec tous les autres papiers de ta nouvelle identité. Je te donne celle-là au cas où tu en aurais besoin. ''

'' - Je pense que je dois te remercier. ''

Il a haussé les épaules comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais cela signifiait vraiment quelque chose pour moi. Je l'ai laissé sur la table et j'ai monté les escaliers pour aller finir les devoirs qui m'avaient été donné à faire ce week-end. Comme la veille, Jasper est venu avec moi lui aussi et m'a de nouveau aidé à comprendre le devoir de mathématique. J'ai ouvert Google sur mon portable, ayant besoin d'informations pour un autre devoir. Jasper m'a tapé sur la main et ouvert le traducteur pour je ne sais quelle raison.

'' - Tu vas taper ce que je vais te dire. '' a-t-il dit doucement.

'' - D'accord. '' ai-je répondu un peu étonné. Il est allé doucement pour moi, me donnant les lettres les unes après les autres jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une phrase complète.

'' - C'est de l'espagnol, traduit-là en anglais. '' a-t-il demandé doucement. Quand j'ai lu la phrase, j'ai réalisé que c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit la nuit où il m'avait emmené chez les Cullen. Je l'avais oublié jusqu'à maintenant.

_'' Mi secreto es el miedo. Que me aterrorizas Isabella, y nada lo hace . ''_

J'ai cliqué sur le bouton de la traduction et un sourire est apparu sur mon visage quand je l'ai lu à haute voix. « Mon secret, c'est la peur. Tu me terrifies, Isabella, et rien ne m'épouvante. » Je me suis retournée dans mon fauteuil pour le trouver près de moi à nouveau. Ses deux mains ont serrées les accoudoirs de ma chaise de bureau et il s'est penché vers moi. '' - Je ne vais pas encore te dire le reste. '' ai-je murmuré doucement, aimant sa proximité et souhaitant peut-être qu'il aille un peu plus loin.

'' - Très bien. Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne veux pas et je ne vais pas chercher. '' a-t-il répondu.

J'y ai pensé pendant un moment. Peut-être que mon hypothèse sur ce que Jasper ressentait pour moi était erroné et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'a poussé à lui dire mes paroles suivante, mais je les ai dites de toute façon.

'' - Un jour, si jamais il arrive un moment où tu as besoin de savoir la vérité, je vais te la dire. ''

'' - Et si tu ne peux pas ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Recherche là. ''

Ses yeux d'or profond ont sondés mon visage et il a hoché la tête avant de plonger sa tête vers moi en murmurant : '' - Quiero saber todo de ti. Lo nesecito. ''

J'adorais l'espagnol quand il sortait en roulant de sa bouche. Il me semblait que Jasper avait plus de facilité à dire certaines choses de cette manière parce que ainsi je ne serais pas en mesure de le comprendre immédiatement. Cela ne me paraissait pas dans son caractère, mais beaucoup de choses entre nous semblaient de plus en plus bizarres.

J'ai secoué la tête et tiré sur ses boucles. '' - Ne me fais pas encore taper tout cela. '' l'ai-je supplié.

Il a ri et me regarda de nouveau, ses doigts traçant le dessous de ma lèvre inférieure. '' - J'aimerais tout savoir de toi. J'en ai besoin. ''

Mon cœur a tonné dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'était comme si la terre se déplaçait et s'ouvrait pour nous avaler tout entier. Je le voulais et j'ai réalisé que c'était peut-être un peu trop tard pour avoir ce genre de révélations. Je ne l'aimais pas, du moins pas encore, mais c'était la seule chose dont j'étais pratiquement certaine. Tout le reste était un amas brouillé et confus et l'homme en face de moi en était la cause.

Ma main s'est avancée et a tracé légèrement le contour de ses lèvres de pierre. Ce fut peut-être ma caresse ou peut-être mes émotions, ce fut peut-être même la combinaison des deux qui l'a frappé durement, mais soudain il ne resta plus en face de moi que le bruissement de l'air et ma main toujours levée.

La porte arrière a claqué et j'ai pris un souffle tremblant. Je suis restée sans bouger pendant quelques minutes, attendant un bruit m'annonçant le retour de Jasper. Il n'est pas revenu et je suis restée assise où j'étais.

Une petite tape sur m'a fenêtre m'a fait tourner la tête dans sa direction. Je ne pouvais pas voir quoi que ce soit, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance puisque la fenêtre s'est ouverte et qu'Edward s'est glissé dans ma chambre. Je me suis figée pendant une seconde avant de bondir de ma chaise et de faire un mouvement vers la porte.

'' - Jasper ! '' ai-je crié. J'ai appelé le nom de la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider. Il avait disparu depuis longtemps.

Edward gloussa derrière moi et m'a saisi par la taille avant même que je n'atteigne la porte de ma chambre. J'ai lancé une ruade pour qu'il me lâche, mais il m'a lancé comme un coussin sur le lit. Il s'est tenu au pied du lit et a haussé les sourcils comme s'il attendait que j'aie l'audace de continuer.

'' - Sort d'ici ! '' Je bouillonnais intérieurement.

Une autre silhouette est passée par la fenêtre. Alice se releva et me sourit joyeusement. J'ai tremblé et essayé de retenir mes larmes. J'étais prise au piège, captive.

_Jasper, où es-tu ?_

'' - Je ne crois pas mon amour. '' a répondu Edward. '' - Nous allons avoir une petite conversation. Tu m'as aussi manqué, tu sais. ''

J'ai ravalé la bile qui m'était montée dans la gorge. '' - Sors d'ici maintenant. '' ai-je répété, mais ma voix était sans force et beaucoup plus effrayée que je voulais le montrer.

Edward a reniflé le parfum de l'air avant de me sourire en coin. '' - Tu sais, la peur court dans les veines des humains sous la forme d'adrénaline. J'aime vraiment ce parfum. Tu n'es pas la première comme tu le sais déjà. ''

Je suis retombée dans mon lit, terrifiée par ce qu'il venait de dire. _Comment savait-il cela ? _

'' - Sais-tu le nombre d'erreurs qu'a faites Jasper ces derniers temps ? Il n'a jamais été aussi imprudent dans ses actions comme il l'a été avec toi. C'est vraiment triste à dire. Il est un vampire tellement fort et intelligent, mais tu l'as transformé en une putain d'épave dans le meilleur des cas. ''

'' - Je ne comprends pas. '' ai-je gémi.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avec impatience. '' - Bien sûr que tu ne comprends pas. '' Il s'est tourné vers Alice. '' - Explique-lui, ma sœur. ''

Un doux sourire est apparu sur son visage et elle lui a fait un petit salut. C'était un spectacle ridicule entre eux. J'ai enfin compris ce que Jasper voulait dire quand il disait qu'ils appréciaient de jouer avec leur entourage.

'' - Tu sais que Jasper a fait le choix de te parler, non ? Il a fait le choix de tout te dire sur notre famille et leurs secrets. Une simple erreur, tellement bête, mais sa plus grosse erreur néanmoins. Ses pensées lui ont échappées récemment. Edward a entendu beaucoup de choses intéressantes sur toi... ''

Elle a laissé traîner la fin de cette phrase et je me suis immédiatement raidie. '' - Comme quoi ? ''

Edward a tapé ses doigts le long de mon bureau et il a fermé mon portable avant de s'éloigner. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi, mais c'est ce qu'il a fait. '' - Marie Belle Swan. Cela te dit quelque chose ? ''

'' - Non. '' ai-je dit froidement, mais ma voix a tremblé de nouveau.

'' - Le mensonge est une répugnante habitude, Bella chérie. Je ne peux pas te permettre de continuer avec ce type de comportement dans notre relation. '' a murmuré Edward avant de se mettre en face de moi.

'' - Il n'existe aucune relation entre nous. '' lui ai-je craché.

Alice soupira et Edward attrapa fermement mon bras, me tirant du lit pour me mettre debout en face de lui. Il a saisi ma mâchoire fortement pour m'empêcher de bouger avant de m'embrasser grossièrement. Autrefois je trouvais qu'il avait un goût sucré qui me plaisait, maintenant il avait le goût du cyanure. Je l'ai haï, méprisé et totalement détesté.

'' - Arrête. '' ai-je marmonné contre ses lèvres, le repoussant.

'' - Écoute. '' m'a-t-il hurlé et j'ai tressailli, tombant sur le lit et m'asseyant dans une position qui, je l'espérais, allait l'éloigner. '' - Nous savons tout, Bella, au sujet de la famille, sur toi et sur ce qui est arrivé après la mort de Lee. ''

'' - Non. '' ai-je murmuré. '' - Laisse-moi tranquille. '' J'avais l'air si foutrement faible et pathétique. Je m'étais mise dans cette situation en m'impliquant dans un monde dont je n'étais même pas supposé faire partie, et maintenant j'en payais le prix. Cela me semblait tellement injuste. J'avais besoin d'aide. '' - Tu ne sais rien du tout. ''

'' - Oh, mais si. '' La voix cristalline d'Alice a retenti de nouveau près de moi.

Edward a sorti un morceau de papier de sa poche et le jeta sur moi. La photo d'un jeune enfant ayant l'air d'avoir un peu plus d'un an et marchant dans la cour d'une maison que j'avais visitée à plusieurs reprises me faisait face. J'ai sangloté et jeté au loin la photo.

'' - Non. '' ai-je gémi. '' - Laissez Lysen tranquille. ''

Ce nom a provoqué un éclair de souffrance à travers mes entrailles. Un enfant. Un petit garçon. Mon petit garçon. _Le fils de Lee. _La douleur du vide. La douleur que je méritais, mais que j'avais oubliée pendant si longtemps. Ma souffrance. Mon enfant. Notre enfant.

'' - Je le ferais. '' a murmuré Edward et la tendresse de sa voix m'a choqué. J'ai senti ses doigts essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage. '' - Mais pour cela, tu vas faire ce que je veux. C'est compris ? ''

La terreur et le dégoût se sont abattus sur moi. '' - De quelle façon ? ''

Alice a ricané et s'est perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. '' - Jasper n'est pas le seul à avoir des contacts. Bien sûr, une fois que j'ai appris la vérité, il a fallu que je le vois par moi-même. Il est avec la famille de Lee maintenant, hein ? Que c'est gentil à eux de l'avoir tout simplement adopté en secret pour que personne ne sache qu'il était le fils de Lee. Tu voulais vraiment faire table rase, avoir un nouveau départ. Rien n'est parfait, Bella. Rien ne peut rester éternellement privé. ''

J'ai eu la nausée en entendant ces paroles. Le sentiment d'être piégée est revenu me frapper de plein fouet. '' - Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse. '' ai-je demandé. Je voulais seulement qu'on le laisse tranquille. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me connaisse ou qu'il sache ce qui s'était passé avant sa naissance. Je voulais qu'il ait une table rase, un nouveau départ sans que l'affreuse réalité de ce qui était arrivé à ses parents ne pèse sur lui. ''

_Putain de merde. _

D'une voix excitée, Alice a repris la parole. '' - Sais-tu à quel point Rosalie te hait pour avoir abandonné cet enfant comme s'il était sans valeur ? ''

'' - Ferme ta putain de gueule, grognasse. '' ai-je rugi. '' - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Il n'était pas simplement « sans valeur » , ce fut la décision la plus difficile de ma vie. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour des raisons égoïstes, je l'ai fait pour lui, pour mon fils et pour la famille de Lee. ''

'' - Dis nous ce qui s'est passé. '' a exigé Edward, appuyé contre ma commode.

Je n'avais plus d'autre choix. Je devais faire ce qu'ils voulaient, ce que j'ai fait.'' - J'étais enceinte de trois mois quand Lee est mort. Mes règles avaient toujours été irrégulières, de sorte que je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça. Les nausées matinales me sont durement tombées dessus immédiatement après son décès, mais j'ai simplement supposé que c'était le contrecoup dû au traumatisme. Ils m'avaient prescrit des antidépresseurs et quand je suis allée à l'hôpital pour faire un bilan, ils ont fait un test de grossesse, encore une fois à cause des médicaments, il est revenu positif. Renée a paniqué et a appelé les parents de Lee. Certains choix ont été fait à ma place parce que j'étais émotionnellement foutue. C'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient et j'ai simplement suivi le courant pour la plus grande part. J'ai compris que c'était une façon de lui donner une nouvelle vie avec un passé différent et que c'était le meilleur choix à faire pour lui. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne voulais pas de lui parce que je le voulais plus que tout. ''

J'ai respiré profondément pour essayer de me calmer.

'' - Il était le dernier souvenir de Lee qui me restait. ''

'' - Tu ne prononceras plus jamais son nom en ma présence. '' grogna brusquement Edward. J'ai tressailli au ton de sa voix. '' - Je n'aime pas que tu aies été avec d'autres. Cela me dégoûte vraiment. ''

'' - Tu n'es pas différent. '' ai-je répliqué.

'' - Je vais faire ce qui me plaît. '' a-t-il rugi. '' - Sans que tu ne me poses de questions. ''

'' - Bien. '' ai-je couiné.

La posture et le regard d'Edward se sont un peu adoucis. '' - À présent veux-tu connaître notre histoire ? '' J'ai hoché la tête à sa question, en pensant que de toute façon, je n'avais pas d'autre solution. '' - Le jour où tu as quitté l'école, Alice te guettait. Nous avons tout entendu. C'était agréable d'avoir enfin des réponses à certaines de nos questions. C'était super pour nous aussi en voyant comment cela a finalement tourné en notre faveur entre nos mains. Quoi qu'il en soit, les pensées de Jasper se sont de plus en plus focalisées sur toi et il s'en est même pas rendu compte. C'est dommage que tu n'as tout simplement pas pu le lui dire car cela aurait été évité, à toi en tout cas. Alice et moi avons démarré les problèmes à l'école, sachant très bien à quels événements cela conduirait et tu t'es conduites, encore une fois, exactement comme prévu. Alice a mis la puce à l'oreille de Tanya concernant mon engagement envers toi et elle a fait son propre petite jeu. Une fois que nous avons obtenu les informations nécessaires auprès de Jasper et la vérité grâce à nos contacts, Alice a fait son bref voyage pour aller rendre visite au petit Lysen. ''

J'ai frémi. Je n'aimais pas savoir qu'elle avait été si près de mon fils, mais alors pas du tout. '' - Laisse le tranquille. '' ai-je répété.

_Jasper, aide-moi. _

'' - Je t'ai déjà dit que nous le ferons. '' grogna Edward. '' - De toute façon, c'est simple, je te veux pour l'éternité. Tu vas être transformée après l'obtention du diplôme, nous pourrons nous marier et peut-être quitter la famille pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que tu sois sous contrôle et que tu aies _compris_ ma position dans notre relation. ''

Il se faisait des putains d'illusions. Il était fou. Mon estomac s'est tordu violemment en voyant à quel point la situation avait dégénéré. J'étais dégoûtée, mais j'ai joué le jeu. Je n'avais pas le choix. '' - Rien d'autre ? ''

Edward a souri et j'ai senti monter de bile dans ma gorge . '' - Tu vas dire adieu à Jasper, Bella. Je ne veux pas te voir le regarder et encore moins lui parler. Tu es à moi, tu le sais. ''

Alice a eu une vision et lança un regard à Edward. '' - Il est assez calme à présent. Il se trouve à environ deux kilomètres et est en train de revenir. Dois-je sortir et l'en empêcher ? ''

J'ai su alors qu'elle parlait de Jasper. '' - Non. Laissons Bella lui dire ce qu'elle a décidé. '' Edward s'est tourné vers moi et m'a souri sinistrement. '' - Ne crois pas que tu vas secrètement obtenir l'aide de Jasper pour t'aider toi ou ton fils, Bella. Nous avons d'autres personnes comme nous en attente en cas de besoin. Je n'aimerais pas devoir tuer ton enfant parce que tu n'as pas suivi mes règles. Est-ce clair ? ''

La terreur absolue a déferlé sur moi quand les mots « tuer » et « mon enfant » ont été placés dans la même phrase. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour moi, pas quand sa vie était en jeu. Je donnerais tout et n'importe quoi sans arrière-pensées même si cela signifiait devoir faire quelque chose que je haïssais pour lui, pour le garder en sécurité. Il était ma vie, ma chair et mon sang, la raison pour laquelle je respirais.

'' - Comme du cristal. '' ai-je dit en me levant. Il n'y avait rien que Jasper pouvait faire à présent. J'étais coincé dans une position où la personne qui signifiait le plus pour moi était en danger si je ne réussissais pas à trouver un moyen d'éliminer Alice et Edward. J'étais baisée.

* * *

Le grondement sourd de Jasper a résonné dans toute la maison. J'ai tremblé en entendant le bruit, mais Edward m'a poussé devant lui. Alice était appuyée contre la table et me regardait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

'' - Jas, nous sommes dans l'entrée. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir ici pendant une minute, s'il te plaît. '' ai-je murmuré en essayant de garder le calme dans ma voix.

'' - Calme tes émotions. '' a sifflé Edward dans mon oreille. '' - Je sais que tu as appris des techniques de méditations. Utilise-les. '' J'ai essayé avec désespoir de me concentrer sur quelque chose qui était au-delà de l'espoir.

'' - Isabella ? '' a appelé Jasper avant de s'arrêter immédiatement lorsque Edward et moi avons passé l'angle du salon. '' - Sors d'ici. '' a-t-il sifflé à Edward.

Edward a secoué la tête et joué avec une mèche de mes cheveux. '' - Non, mon frère. Je crois que Bella à quelque chose à te dire d'abord. ''

Jasper m'a regardé avec prudence, son corps s'est tendu, prêt à attaquer, mais c'était une mauvaise idée pour lui d'essayer. Alice a aussi passé le coin, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre à prendre en compte.

J'ai parlé calmement, faisant de mon mieux pour qu'il m'écoute attentivement sans réagir. '' - Edward et moi avons décidé de reprendre notre relation. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' a dit Jasper, sa voix étant à peine un murmure, mais sonnant troublé et peut-être même blessé. '' - Dis-moi quel est le problème, Isabella, à cet instant. ''

Une autre respiration profonde est sorti de moi et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Tu as bien entendu. C'est dans mon intérêt de rester avec lui à l'avenir. ''

'' - Et elle m'aime évidemment. '' a murmuré Edward dans mes cheveux.

L'envie de vomir est revenue, mais je me suis retenue. '' - Oui, je l'aime. '' Même à mes oreilles cela sonnait robotique.

'' - Isabella. '' a appelé Jasper.

Je m'éloignais déjà pour me réfugier dans ma chambre. Il a appelé mon nom de nouveau, mais un grondement retentissant lui a répondu. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Mon enfant signifiait plus pour moi que n'importe quoi et je devais le protéger à tout prix. Jasper ne pouvait pas m'aider cette fois.

'' - Va-t-en, Jas, s'il te plaît. '' ai-je murmuré avant de fermer la porte de ma chambre, sachant qu'il m'avait entendu et qu'il serait peut-être la personne que j'avais besoin qu'il soit.

* * *

Je suis restée dans ma chambre et j'ai regardé la photo imprimée se trouvant sur le sol. Ce fut une décision irréfléchie, pris en une fraction de seconde, j'ai donc espéré qu'Alice ne serait pas en mesure de la voir, où peut-être que cela ne marcherait pas. J'ai pris la photo, je l'ai rapidement replié et je l'ai fourré dans la poche latérale du sac que Jasper avait laissé dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements s'il en avait besoin. Je savais qu'Edward et Alice allaient prendre le sac avec eux quand ils partiraient et qu'ils le rendraient à Jasper pour lui rappeler à quel point nous avions été baisé.

J'avais besoin de cette photo pour faire comprendre quelque chose à Jasper, pour lui faire voir ce que personne d'autre ne verrait, parce que aucun d'eux n'avait jamais soupçonné quoi que ce soit qui sautait pourtant aux yeux.

Alice et Edward se sont glissés dans ma chambre un peu plus tard. J'étais troublée et brisée au-delà de ma limite.

_Comment ? Pourquoi ? C'est de ma faute. C'est toujours de ma faute. _

J'avais envie de crier ou bien de pleurer, peut-être même les deux à la fois. Ils m'avaient placé dans une position dont ils savaient que je ne voulais ni ne pouvais sortir. Si briser tous les os de ma main en le frappant signifiait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal, j'étais disposée à attendre et ne rien faire.

Il me sourit sinistrement et un frisson de dégoût a descendu le long de ma colonne vertébrale. '' - Allons mon amour, n'agit pas comme si tu ne te souciais pas du tout de moi. '' a-t-il dit de sa voix veloutée.

Un autre frisson m'a traversé, mais j'ai toujours refusé de l'honorer d'une réponse. Il ne méritait rien de moi. Me sentir prise au piège comme un animal en cage à cause de son sens tordu du désir et d'envie m'avait fait retourner en arrière dans la peur.

Pour l'instant, j'étais encore limité. Ils avaient tous les deux tirés sur la corde pour m'obliger à me plier à leurs volontés.

'' - Tu es si... '' Son doigt tapotait ses lèvres de pierre avec un air de fausse sollicitude. '' - Réservée. '' a-t-il terminé en faisant un sourire narquois à Alice.

Elle a gloussé et je me suis assise au pied de mon lit. '' - Peut-être aussi un peu trop malheureuse. '' a-t-elle déclaré ironiquement de sa manière chantante.

_Comment ai-je pu laisser cela arriver ? C'est de ma faute. J'ai laissé cela se produire. Jasper, pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu te faire tout simplement confiance ? _

Edward s'est mis en face de moi en un clin d'œil. Je me suis écartée de son corps, ne voulant pas du tout qu'il me touche. Il a placé deux doigts sous mon menton avant de lever ma tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

_Noir. Froid. Horrible. Terrifiant. Comme un emballage de mort enveloppé dans un joli papier. Je te hais pour m'avoir fait ça. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?_

'' - Je t'avais dit qu'il ne pourrait pas éternellement te protéger. '' a-t-il dit. '' - Tu es à moi. ''

* * *

Les semaines ont passées. Je ne savais pas combien, plus rien n'avait d'importance. J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit et j'ai agi comme j'étais censée le faire sans poser de questions ou me battre. Pour Lysen, cela en valait la peine. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire parce que c'était la seule chose qui me restait. Jasper m'a souvent tendu la main tout comme Emmett et Rosalie. Je les ai tous repoussés et suis devenue la coquille de Bella qui était conforme à l'image parfaite qu'Edward souhaitait le plus.

Jasper m'a interrogé tous les jours. Je pouvais presque sentir les yeux d'Edward sur moi quand il le faisait. L'école était le plus difficile, c'était plus aisé pour Jasper de me trouver seule. Je l'ai repoussé à maintes reprises sans lui donner de réponses.

Il s'est de nouveau battu pour moi, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Ses questions incessantes et ses demandes de réponses exerçaient une énorme pression sur la famille. Emmett et Rose savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout comme Jasper, mais Esmé et Carlisle ont agis comme si c'était la meilleure décision qu'Edward et moi aurions pu prendre tous les deux.

_Comment peuvent-ils être aussi manifestement stupides ? _

J'ai vu Jasper devenir lentement amer envers moi de nouveau. Je ne pouvais pas savoir s'il savait ce qui n'allait pas et s'il essayait de se protéger ou s'il avait fait en sorte de le croire pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui, mais en le faisant, cela a été plus facile pour moi d'être en mesure de le repousser quand je le devais, c'était plus sûr.

Charlie haïssait Edward. Il détestait ce qu'il me faisait encore une fois, mais mes mensonges constants et mes faux sourires avaient fait reculer mon père qui espérait une amélioration. Jake avait aussi essayé de venir me voir, mais Edward avait mis un terme à cela le plus rapidement qu'il avait pu.

J'avais envie de vomir.

Quelques jours ont passé et je n'ai pas vu Jasper une seule fois. Edward et moi étions assis dans ma chambre et je travaillais sur mes devoirs.

Faisant preuve d'audace et quitte à subir le contrecoup de ses mots durs, j'ai tout de même demandé '' - Où est Jasper ? ''

Edward m'a souri et la peur m'a traversé, plus forte que jamais. '' - Jasper a quitté la ville. ''

'' - Je te demande pardon ? ''

'' - On lui a demandé de quitter la famille pendant un moment. ''

_Jasper a tourné à l'angle du couloir à l'école, et je me suis retournée et suis entrée dans les toilettes des filles pour l'éviter. J'aurais dû savoir que cela ne marcherait pas. Il se faufila aussi par la porte avant de grogner à la fille qui se lavait les mains et qui l'a regardé avec dégoût entrer dans les toilettes. _

_'' - Sors d'ici. '' lui a-t-il sifflé. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri et s'est rapidement enfuie. Il s'est tourné vers moi, les yeux noirs. J'ai senti mes lèvres frémir. '' - Tu vas tout me dire, Isabella. Je veux savoir exactement ce qui se passe, putain, maintenant ! '' Apparemment, son accent avait envie de faire une apparition. _

_'' - Je ne peux pas. '' ai-je gémi. Je savais qu'il voulait le rechercher, qu'il voulait des réponses, mais Alice le verrait et cela mettrait mon fils encore plus en danger. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire cela. '' - Je retire ce que je t'ai dit, Jas. Tu ne peux pas aller le rechercher. '' _

_'' - Ne me fais pas cela. '' a-t-il plaidé d'une voix presque brisée. '' - Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire. ''_

_Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Edward et Alice m'avaient assez menacé, à présent la vie de mon fils était tous les jours dans la balance comme pour rappeler ce que je devais faire. J'ai regretté d'avoir mis la photo dans son sac, mais il ne l'avait pas encore trouvé et j'espérais qu'il ne la trouve pas jusqu'à ce que je pense à quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider. _

_'' - Promets-moi de ne pas le rechercher. '' l'ai-je supplié. C'était comme si quelque chose en moi s'exprimait à ma place. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'attraction profonde que je ressentais en moi m'a convaincu que Jasper ne romprait pas une promesse qu'il m'aurait faite, pas à moi. C'était irraisonné. Je me sentais forte. '' - Promets-moi, putain. '' ai-je demandé avec plus de force. _

_Il a serré les dents et je l'ai regardé lutter. '' - Je dois... '' _

_'' - Je vais trouver une porte de sortie. **Je te le promets. **'' ai-je insisté. '' - À présent, promets-le-moi. '' C'était pour mon fils, mon cœur, mon âme. Un jour Jasper comprendrait, j'avais besoin d'avoir un peu de foi dans ce fait. _

_'' - Très bien. Je te le promets. '' _

Je me suis levé et j'ai couru à la salle de bains en claquant la porte derrière moi pour la fermer et essayant de respirer assez profondément pour me calmer. Rien n'a marché. J'ai ressenti de violentes nausées et mon estomac s'est débarrassé de tout ce qu'il avait.

J'étais prise au piège et Edward le savait. Il a ouvert la porte de la salle de bains et m'a regardé avec dégoût en secouant la tête.

'' - Tu mens . '' ai-je sifflé. S'il était parti, c'était qu'il avait abandonné. Jasper ne le rechercherait pas, il avait promis et sa parole représentait tout pour moi. Il n'allait pas briser cette confiance. J'ai présumé qu'il avait laissé la photo derrière lui et tout espoir que j'avais pu avoir de dire la vérité à Jasper sans le mettre directement sur la piste de mon enfant a disparu. S'il était parti à sa recherche et qu'il le trouve, Lysen serait tué.

'' - Jasper _est_ parti, Bella. Cela doit être une triste gifle au visage pour toi. ''

* * *

**C'est un énorme chapitre, 13160 mots, il m'a pris un temps fou à traduire, laissez-moi un petit mot pour me dire que vous l'aimez, s'il vous plaït.**

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze**

**POV Jasper **

_Pourquoi ai-je couru ? Parce que j'avais peur. De quoi ? De l'humaine. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas. _

Ces même questions tournaient en permanence dans mon esprit désormais, comme une triste chanson répétitive. D'une certaine façon, j'avais réussi à devenir faible et effrayé. Elle me touchait si doucement, si délicatement, avec charme. Ses émotions avaient fortement fait rage, claquant en moi comme du feu et de la glace, faisant fondre mon cœur et brûler mon esprit. Elle ne m'aimait pas, mais elle en était diablement proche. Pourquoi cela m'avait-il fait peur, je n'en étais pas certain.

Elle m'effrayait davantage en ce moment qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. J'avais voulu qu'elle me touche. J'avais eu envie de l'embrasser. Je ne voulais pas de ces choses-là parce que rien de bon ne pourrait en sortir, mais j'avais été stupide et je m'étais enfui au lieu de rester. Ce qui m'a donné l'occasion de sortir et de prendre le temps de réfléchir, cela leur a donné une occasion idéale de franchir la ligne.

L'humaine avait un tel effet sur moi que tous les autres étaient devenus quantité négligeable et j'avais fait ce que je devais faire, mais j'avais merdé. Gravement.

J'avais finalement réussi à la coincer de nouveau à l'école un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. Les toilettes des femmes étaient devenues sa prison quand je l'y avais poussé une nouvelle fois, mais la situation s'est plutôt retournée contre moi. _Promets-le-moi. _À présent je me retrouvais les mains vides.

J'ai erré sans but à travers les bois. Combien de fois n'avais-je fait que cela cette semaine ? Seize fois. Seize putains de fois, encore et encore, pourtant je n'avais pas de réponse.

C'est le fait que je me _souciais_ assez d'elle pour vouloir des réponses qui me gênait plus qu'autre chose. Si l'insignifiante humaine voulait foutre sa vie en l'air, littéralement, pour n'importe quelle raison, c'était sa décision et devait être considéré comme telle. Toutefois, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais _quelque chose _m'échappait et j'avais l'impression d'avoir un poignard dans le dos.

Une forte odeur de loup a été apporté par le vent et je me suis retourné pour aller dans sa direction. Jacob faisait sa ronde habituelle sur la ligne du traité à cette heure. Encore une chose que j'avais moi aussi pris l'habitude de faire sans rime ni raison. Je devais trouver le clébard et lui parler. J'avais besoin de savoir s'il avait des nouvelles, quelque chose de _valable_.

La situation était au-delà de la définition de merdique. D'une certaine manière, je savais qu'ils détenaient quelque chose sur elle. C'était obligé et cela devait être _énorme_. Je trouvais injuste qu'elle m'ait fait promettre de ne pas chercher à savoir.

Ce qui engendrait de grandes complications. Comment étais-je censé faire ? Si elle ne pouvait pas me le dire, elle m'avait encouragé à faire des recherches par moi-même. Ce qui n'aurait pas été trop difficile, seulement un coup de fil à passer et recevoir des télécopies de fichiers, sauf qu'elle avait révoqué son autorisation et que je n'avais rien pour continuer mes recherches. La promesse que je lui avais faite me brûlait la langue.

_Fais-moi confiance. Connais-moi. Crois-moi. Comprends-moi. Merde._

D'une certaine manière, avant tout cela, quelque chose d'autres s'était produit. Isabella m'amusait, m'enchantait, m'aiguillonnait et me faisait peur. La profondeur de mes sentiments était quelque chose dont je n'étais même pas sûr. Pour un empathe, c'est tout de même quelque chose d'assez gênant de ne pas savoir ce que l'on ressent.

_Est-ce que je l'aimais ? Non._

J'avais senti l'amour, à plusieurs reprises, venant de nombreuses personnes et dirigées vers d'autres à d'innombrables niveaux, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à comparer à ce que je ressentais pour l'humaine avec ce que les autres éprouvaient pour ceux qu'ils aimaient. C'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent et je ne pensais pas une seule seconde que ce soit de l'amour que je ressentais, mais c'était quelque chose de plus ou moins proche. J'ignorais ce que c'était. Je n'en savais rien.

_De la loyauté ? Peut-être. Est-ce que je ressens un certain sens du devoir ? Oui. _

Génial. J'avais finalement fini par me parler et me répondre à moi-même et à mes pensées intérieures qui étaient déchaînées. J'étais heureux, sachant qu'Edward était trop loin pour les entendre parce qu'il aurait eu le vertige et aurait piqué une crise émotionnelle à propos de tout cela.

Je le haïssais. Si j'avais fait ce que je souhaitais, l'enfant chéri depuis un demi-siècle aurait reçu un rappel appuyé de ma part pour lui remettre en mémoire pourquoi il ne devait pas me faire chier avec ce que je considérais proche de moi. Il semblait avoir oublié sa première leçon avec Alice. Bien qu'elle ne m'importât plus, enfin, pas plus qu'une autre nuisance dont je devais me débarrasser.

Alice aussi était sur ma route. J'avais déjà démontré le peu de valeur que je lui accordais et je recommencerais si nécessaire.

Je me suis arrêté à cinq centimètres de la ligne du traité et j'ai sifflé doucement. Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, le loup roux a accouru en m'entendant. Il avait les oreilles rabattues sur sa tête, le dos droit et bien dressé et la queue basse.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? '' ai-je demandé immédiatement, sentant une forte vague de malaise sortant de lui. Il a répondu par un faible gémissement. Je ne le comprenais pas, mais ses émotions ne semblaient pas indiquer une sensation immédiate de danger. '' - Est-ce de nouveau à cause d'Isabella ? ''

Il a hoché la tête et je me suis assis sur un tronc d'arbre tombé pendant une minute pour réfléchir. Jacob avait été mis dans la même position que moi. Il n'était pas autorisé à être en contact avec Isabella à moins de trouver un moyen de contourner l'interdiction. Il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de réunir leurs pères et s'arranger pour coller aux basques de l'humaine d'une certaine façon, mais cela ne s'était jamais passé. C'était parfait, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

L'un d'eux était toujours près d'elle. Si Edward allait chasser, Alice était perchée sur le bord de la fenêtre d'Isabella. La seule chose qui avait changé, c'était ce petit fait, Isabella refusait de s'approcher d'Alice pour une quelconque raison. C'était comme si elle avait créé une distance de sécurité pour elle-même. En dépit du fait que cela ne marcherait jamais, elle s'y tenait.

D'une certaine façon, j'ai été content de savoir qu'elle reconnaissait qu'elle courait un certain danger. Quelque chose lui disait de rester à l'écart.

'' - Tu n'as pas de bonne nouvelle alors ? '' ai-je tranquillement demandé, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Un autre faible gémissement sortant comme un distinct « non » est sorti.

'' - Putain. ''

Mon hurlement est sorti avec tellement de puissance qu'il a secoué les arbres et que des feuilles sont tombées autour de nous. D'instinct, Jacob s'est préparé à une attaque près de moi, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire de mal. J'étais tellement furieux, blessé, déçu et un million d'autres émotions que je n'avais pas la patience ou le besoin de décrire. Un être humain ne ressent qu'une émotion à la fois. Elle peut changer rapidement, mais ils ressentent le sentiment avant qu'un autre lui succède.

Nous n'étions pas aussi chanceux. Mes émotions claquaient et tourbillonnaient, se battaient les unes contre les autres comme s'il s'agissait d'un concours pour savoir laquelle serait la plus forte. J'aurais voulu me concentrer sur la fureur, la faire sortir et lui laisser le contrôle. Pourtant, la profondeur de ma tristesse et de ma douleur était si intense qu'au lieu de cela, elle dominait la colère.

J'étais tellement troublé, putain, tellement perdu... tout juste vivant.

Un museau humide a frappé ma main ouverte que j'avais tendue. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais ouverte ou ce que je m'attendais à prendre. L'instinct me gouvernait complètement. J'étais connu pour laisser mon corps prendre le contrôle quand mon esprit ne pouvait plus gérer la réalité.

_Était-ce moi qui demandais de l'aide ?_

Non. Je n'étais pas du genre à demander de l'aide. J'ai toujours trouvé un moyen de gagner. Je n'avais jamais perdu un combat.

_Tu perds celui-ci... _

'' - Tu vas faire quelque chose. '' ai-je simplement dit parce que je n'avais pas voulu en faire une question. La truffe humide s'est déplacé de haut en bas. '' - Très bien. ''

Une forte curiosité est sorti du loup et je lui ai fait un geste de la main pour qu'il aille se transformer et revenir. Je l'ai vu aller vers un bosquet assez touffu pour se cacher de ma vue et j'ai ensuite entendu le bruit des os se déplacer et se remettre en place. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que les loups ressentaient quand ils changeaient dans un sens ou dans l'autre, mais je n'avais pas assez de curiosité morbide pour poser la question.

Mes oreilles ont pu entendre un froissement de tissu avant d'entendre des pas et Jacob est reparu devant mes yeux. Encore une fois, il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un short coupé.

'' - Cela ne te dérange pas de te déplacer habillé tout le temps comme cela ? '' ai-je demandé uniquement par curiosité.

Il a fait une grimace et a haussé les épaules. '' - Pas vraiment. J'essaie simplement de ne pas y penser. ''

J'ai fait un bruit de reniflement avant que le jeune homme ne vienne s'asseoir près de moi. '' - J'ai besoin que tu me dises ce que je ne sais pas. '' lui ai-je expliqué.

Techniquement, je n'étais pas en train de briser ma promesse. Si Jacob me le disait, je n'étais pas allé faire de recherche sur elle et personne ne l'apprendrait jamais. J'étais en sécurité avec les loups et il le savait. J'étais à l'abri des visions et Edward n'était plus le bienvenu à cause des problèmes récents avec Isabella. Jacob devait savoir quelque chose en ce qui la concernait, il le fallait.

'' - Je ne connais que le nom et le lieu, c'est tout. '' a-t-il murmuré tristement. Il a grogné et a serré les poings. '' - Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus chier ? '' Lorsque je n'ai pas répondu, il a tout de même continué. '' - Je lui ai dit tant de fois de te parler. Je l'ai supplié de se confier à toi. ''

Cela m'a remué jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Elle ne m'avait pourtant pas fait confiance, même quand celui qui avait été conçu pour être mon ennemi mortel lui avait essentiellement dit que c'était un choix judicieux. Avait-elle réellement si peu de foi en moi ?

J'ai jeté un rocher dans un tronc d'arbre qui était à proximité, faisant ainsi un grand trou béant directement à travers le tronc. Néanmoins, mon agressivité était élevée et mon niveau de colère montait dangereusement en flèche n'étant plus très loin de devenir hors de contrôle.

'' - Il te suffit d'aller à Seattle. Je peux t'indiquer l'endroit où tu dois aller. Utilise ton argent de poche et payes les gens pour qu'ils parlent. '' A grogné Jacob.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard et il a reculé en le voyant. '' - Je ne peux pas. Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas le faire. ''

'' - Hé bien, brise-la. '' a-t-il sifflé.

Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le faire. '' - Je ne peux pas. '' ai-je répété solennellement.

'' - Alors donne-moi de l'argent et je vais le faire. '' a-t-il sorti brusquement.

'' - Je ne peux pas et cela ne marcherait pas. '' ai-je une nouvelle fois répété.

Sa grande main a poussé mon épaule et j'ai basculé sur le rondin, ayant été pris par surprise. Il a eu de la chance que j'appréciais sa compagnie ou je lui aurais arraché un bras pour m'avoir donné ce coup. Je détestais être surpris par les actions des autres. Cela démontrait de la faiblesse et j'étais tout sauf faible.

'' - Ne refait jamais ça ! '' L'ai-je prévenu en me rasseyant.

'' - Tu es complètement paumé. Ton esprit n'est pas à l'endroit où il devrait se trouver. Quelque chose s'est passé qui te fait penser différemment et, en quelque sorte, ça craint. '' maugréa-t-il après une minute. '' - Cela nous coûte Bella à tous les deux. ''

Cela ne m'avait rien coûté sauf simplement une amie. Je ne suis pas le genre de type qui compte beaucoup d'amis, mais elle s'intégrait parfaitement dans cette catégorie et peut-être quelques autres aussi.

'' - Ils tiennent à présent quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. '' ai-je dit presque en chuchotant, comme si les arbres pouvaient m'entendre et se passer le mot. '' - J'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'est sans avoir à le trouver directement moi-même parce qu'ils me surveillent constamment. Est-ce que tu comprends ? ''

'' - Pas vraiment ! '' a-t-il répondu sur le même ton, mais il a ensuite ajouté : '' - Mais de toute façon tu vas trouver, c'est simplement conforme à ta personnalité. ''

La réalité de la situation a déferlé sur nous de nouveau et j'ai répandu la tristesse et la défaite dans l'air. '' - Je ne crois pas. ''

'' - N'abandonne pas tout de suite . '' a dit Jacob avec un sourire.

* * *

Je l'ai laissé seul peu de temps après, reprenant rapidement la direction de la maison. J'ai choisi de fixer mon esprit sur des choses banales comme la chasse, la lecture, la musique et l'école pour garder mon esprit occupé par des idées sans importance et seulement des choses ayant trait à ces choses-là pour éloigner simplement les deux bâtards de ma route pendant un petit moment.

Ils étaient tous les deux à la maison quand j'étais parti. Comme elle était en week-end, Edward avait de nouveau amené Isabella à la maison, mais elle dormait par à-coups à l'étage parce qu'Edward se faufilait dans la chambre comme une menace imminente. C'était comme s'il la taquinait en face de nous tous, mais le contrôle qu'il avait sur elle faisait que la situation semblait être redevenue comme elle l'était auparavant, comme si nous avions remonté le temps. Elle était calme, ayant à peine un contact visuel avec quelqu'un, ne répondait que par monosyllabes, lesquelles n'étaient généralement composées que de « oui » ou « non ».

Emmett marinait dans sa fureur. Rosalie n'était pas mieux lotie. Ils avaient tous les deux laissé leurs propres problèmes de côté et regardaient le spectacle que donnaient Edward et Alice depuis un certain temps. Finalement, quelqu'un d'autre que moi voyait ce que je savais depuis des années. Ils étaient manipulateurs, complices et tout simplement mauvais quand ils voulaient l'être. Malgré cela, aucun de nous ne pouvait rien y faire tant que nous n'aurions pas de confirmation d'Isabella.

Quelque chose me poussait fortement à être à son écoute. Une traction plus profonde que ma sombre âme meurtrie et morte me disait d'écouter la petite humaine. Elle me semblait tellement insignifiante la plupart du temps et, à d'autre moments, elle devenait l'objectif principal de tout. J'avais rarement senti de l'attraction, mais je la sentais, j'avais tendance à l'écouter.

Appelons-le de l'instinct. Reconnaissons-le comme de la confiance. Poussons-la à côté de la nostalgie et cela se transformait en désarroi.

Il n'y avait toujours pas de logique, mais je savais que les pièces allaient finalement se mettre en place. Notre vie n'était qu'un jeu d'attente et rien d'autre. Nous étions peut-être immortels, dans une certaine mesure, mais il y avait toujours un moyen d'y mettre fin. Nous pouvions le faire et éventuellement tout finirait. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour croire que cela me pourrait jamais arriver.

C'était un jeu cruel. Il fallait laisser les morceaux tomber où ils le pouvaient.

Rosalie venait de quitter la maison quand je suis arrivé. Elle me lança un sourire hésitant avant de marcher avec moi pendant un moment. Nous sommes allés assez loin pour parler à un niveau trop faible pour que quelqu'un nous entende.

'' - Em joue sur sa Xbox et Esmé est dans le jardin. Alice vient de se mettre sous la douche et tu sais combien de temps cela lui prend. Carlisle est parti travailler il y a dix minutes et Edward est parti chasser pour quelques heures. '' a-t-elle murmuré, m'informant de ce que nous appelions « nécessité » entre nous exactement parce que ça l'était.

J'avais eu recours à Emmett et Rosalie pour m'aider à obtenir du temps seul avec Isabella sans qu'Edward ou Alice ne soient proche ou, autant que possible, ne l'apprennent. J'avais eu la nette impression, venant de la jeune fille, qu'un peu plus de pression de ma part la ferait s'effondrer. J'avais seulement besoin de la plus petite des fissures pour saper ses fondations.

_Donne-moi une pause, chérie. Dis-moi ce dont tu as besoin que je vais le faire. _

'' - Et Isabella ? '' ai-je demandé en retour.

'' - Elle est avec Esmé. '' a-t-elle répondu.

J'ai souri triomphalement et embrassé Rose sur la joue avant de nous séparer rapidement. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre pour faire face à cette situation. Il fallait habituellement une bonne heure à Alice pour prendre une douche et avec le vrombissement constant de l'eau dans les oreilles, il lui était difficile de se concentrer sur les bruits extérieurs autour de notre zone directe. Isabella et moi pourrions parler à l'extérieur en toute sécurité parce que les sons seraient étouffés.

J'avais seulement besoin d'éloigner Esmé.

Sans même prendre la peine d'entrer à l'intérieur, ce qui aurait pu alerter Alice de mon retour, je suis passé en glissant sur le côté de la maison pour me rendre dans le jardin. J'ai regardé en silence la vue devant moi pendant un moment, en profitant pour la contempler.

L'humaine, un filet de lueur chatoyante de sueur sur la peau, arrachait avec bonheur les mauvaises herbes avec Esmé. Elles murmuraient doucement toutes les deux et, pendant un moment, j'ai eu l'impression que les choses étaient normales pour toutes les deux. Il n'y avait personne réclamant la présence d'Esmé et de ses manières maternelles. Elle faisait simplement quelque chose qui la calmait et elle appréciait réellement d'être dans l'enceinte de ses jardins. Quand à Isabella, elle était loin de ceux qui la terrifiait jusqu'au cœur. Elle ne regardait pas par-dessus son épaule pour avoir la permission ou la confirmation que ce qu'elle faisait était correct.

Je voulais la voir comme cela plus souvent, pour l'éternité si possible.

_Laisse-moi entrer, chérie. Laisse-moi t'aider. _

'' - Ton fils est mort à cette époque de l'année, non ? '' a demandé doucement Isabella.

J'ai tressailli à ces paroles, mais Esmé n'a même pas perdu le rythme dans ses mouvements ou dans son expression. Même sa signature émotionnelle est restée calme et cela m'a surpris. Je me suis demandé quel effet l'humaine avait sur elle pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise pour lui parler de ce sujet difficile.

'' - Oui, il y a deux jours en fait. Je suis surprise que tu t'en sois rappelée. '' a dit Esmé. La bouche d'Isabella s'est ouverte, mais elle l'a refermé. Je l'ai regardé froncer le front avec étonnement avant qu'Esmé ne s'arrête finalement et se tourne pour la regarder. '' - Tu peux tout me demander, petite. N'ai pas peur. ''

Un souffle fragile est sorti d'Isabella avant qu'elle ne demande, d'une voix brisée : '' - Que ressent-on, lorsque l'on perd un enfant ? ''

La question était tellement inattendue qu'elle a même choqué Esmé. Je l'ai regardé poser ses mains sur ses genoux avant de se calmer suffisamment pour parler. '' - Les mots ne pourront jamais décrire la douleur que j'ai ressentie et que je ressens encore aujourd'hui. C'est l'un des rares souvenirs humains que j'ai réussi à conserver et je me sens toujours aussi mal en y pensant comme je me suis sentie alors. Je vois son petit visage rose et me rappelle comment il avait l'air en bonne santé, et puis plus rien. Le vide. ''

'' - Le vide. '' a répété l'humaine.

'' - Les bras vides. La maison déserte. Le ventre vide. Seulement du vide. Disparu. ''

Isabella a regardé celle qui était censée être la matriarche de la famille. Esmé se décomposait en silence de nouveau. '' - Je suis désolée. ''

'' - Ne le soit pas. C'était une question assez innocente. '' a murmuré Esmé tristement avant d'ajouter : '' - Mais pourquoi voulais-tu le savoir ? Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre.''

L'humaine a haussé les épaules. '' - Je me demande si c'est de cette façon que je vais me sentir après avoir été transformée et ma capacité à donner la vie enlevée. Vide. ''

Les yeux d'Esmé ont vacillé vers moi. Je savais qu'elle avait senti que j'étais là. C'est quelque chose de difficile de surprendre un vampire. '' - Désires-tu mon humble avis ou simplement ce que tu aimerais entendre ? '' a demandé Esmé en gardant ses yeux dorés sur moi.

'' - Je ne sais pas. '' A répondu Isabella, s'affairant autour des plates-bandes.

'' - Rien ne peut remplacer ce que tu as eu ou aurait pu avoir. Les choses que tu vas essayer d'utiliser vont simplement devenir des rappels subtils de ce que tu ne pourras pas réellement avoir. C'est un poignard constamment planté dans ton cœur qui brûlera comme une pluie acide sur ta peau. Certains de ceux qui ont le pouvoir d'affecter ta vie peuvent voir ces vérités et tu ne peux pas leurs reprocher de garder le silence. D'une certaine façon, tu vois qu'ils souffrent plus à l'intérieur en gardant tes secrets que s'ils se libéraient en se permettant de les divulguer. Je parle de ceux qui te connaissent, qui te soutiennent sans que tu le saches et peut-être même sans que tu t'en préoccupes. ''

'' - C'est ce que je fais. '' ai-je murmuré assez bas pour que seulement Esmé m'entende.

Elle a continué sans perdre le rythme. '' - D'autres se concentrent davantage sur ton sourire et les murs que tu as construit leurs cachent la réalité, rien ne passe au travers, mais ton sourire est toujours réel. Certains retirent du confort et du plaisir dans tes mensonges parce que cela les rend heureux, mais je me sens toujours un peu creuse. Je continue de regretter ce que je ne peux pas avoir, ce que je n'aurais jamais de nouveau. ''

J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'adressait à moi et, à travers moi, en parlant de cette manière détournée à elle-même ainsi qu'à Isabella. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui ont été perdues pour moi dans la discussion à cause des mots simples d'Esmé, mais ils me semblaient tout de même pertinents.

Esmé regarda de nouveau Isabella quand elle a parlé : '' - Je ne veux pas être… _vide._''

Ces mots m'ont brisés le cœur pour des raisons dont j'étais encore incertain. Une petite quantité de tristesse s'est répandue dans mon entourage immédiat, compliment de mon don, mais les deux femmes n'ont pas eu l'air de remarquer le changement subtil de leurs émotions.

_Comment le pourraient-elles ? Elles sont toutes deux prises dans leur chagrin. _

Se mettant debout trop rapidement pour qu'Isabella puisse la voir, elle s'est tournée vers moi et a eu un faible sourire. '' - Peut-être ne le seras-tu pas, ma chérie. ''

Levant enfin la tête pour regarder l'endroit où Esmé se dirigeait, les yeux d'Isabella ont rencontrés les miens et une étincelle de peur l'a parcouru quand ses yeux se sont déplacés vers la maison. J'ai concentré mon énergie sur le calme que je voulais qu'elle ressente. J'ai envoyé avec force mes émotions avant qu'elle ne place sa propre barrière, mais je n'ai rien senti sauf un engourdissement venant d'elle. Je détestais quand elle se sentait indifférente. Tout valait mieux que l'indifférence.

Esmé n'a pas pris la peine de se retourner en rentrant dans la maison. Elle m'a lancé un regard complice avant de tourner à l'angle de son jardin et de disparaître de ma vue. Il était fort probable qu'Esmé ait regardé et écouté beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. D'un côté, j'étais fou de joie, elle était une personne que je pourrais utiliser à mon avantage en cas de besoin. De toute évidence, elle aussi avait un faible pour Isabella.

Le ton tranchant d'Isabella a de nouveau, retenu mon attention. Je me suis déplacé, rapide comme l'éclair, pour me tenir en face d'elle. '' - Il faut que tu me laisses seule, Jasper. '' a-t-elle sifflé. ''

De la colère. Une très grande colère et de la peur sortait d'elle. Sans réfléchir, j'ai tendu la main et j'ai caressé sa joue, lui envoyant de fortes vagues d'émotions différentes, une à la fois, les déplaçant rapidement à travers elle. Son corps s'est penché vers mes caresses et je savais que c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire. Elle n'était pas plus heureuse que moi, mais elle le cachait mieux.

'' - Parle à voix basse. '' ai-je murmuré. '' - Nous sommes en sécurité. ''

Elle a éclaté d'un rire sauvage et secoua la tête désespérément avant de s'asseoir sur le rondin. '' - Nous ne sommes jamais en sécurité. Elle voit tout cela en ce moment. Il va l'apprendre par la suite. C'est un cercle vicieux qui n'aura jamais de putain de fin. C'est entièrement de ma faute. '' A gémi Isabella.

Je me suis également assis en essayant de faire disparaître ma fureur. Cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours comme je le voulais. '' - Il te suffit simplement de me faire confiance. Dis-moi. Donne-moi quelque chose pour pouvoir aller plus loin. '' ai-je grogné.

Une nouvelle fois, elle s'est contentée de secouer frénétiquement la tête. '' - Tu ne comprendrais pas. Les règles qui régissent la manière dont tu fais tes choix gâcheraient ma vie. Je te blâmerais et je te haïrais pour l'éternité. Je ne veux pas faire cela. S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas faire cela. ''

Elle frémissait, tremblait et des larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. J'ai serré les mâchoires et mon esprit a volé dans un million de directions différentes pour essayer de comprendre la possible signification de sa déclaration. Cela ne voulait rien dire. Elle n'avait rien ajouté de valable pour m'aider.

'' - Je ne peux pas remuer le ciel et l'enfer, mais putain, je vais essayer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'inquiète ni quelle raison justifie que je veuille t'aider. Tu ne donnes rien en retour. Tu ne m'aides pas le moins du monde. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est de me rendre la tâche plus difficile. Est-ce que tu aimes tout simplement qu'il te contrôle ? C'est cela ton putain de problème. ''

J'étais de nouveau amer, haineux et méchant. C'était plus facile pour moi. Cela m'aidait à rendre la situation plus facile quand elle était tellement en colère et qu'elle refusait de me regarder. Je ne me blâmais pas pour rester à l'écart quand elle me détestait. C'était plus facile de cette façon.

'' - Tu ne comprends pas ce que c'est que d'avoir tout et rien à la fois. Ma vie ne signifie rien et Edward peut la prendre si j'obtiens ce que je veux de lui. Il a fait miroiter devant mes yeux mon cadeau le plus précieux... '' Elle s'est interrompue quand d'autres larmes sont tombées et que de minuscules sanglots ont ravagés son corps.

_Effondre-toi pour que je t'aide, chérie. Permet-moi de pénétrer à l'intérieur de ton esprit. _

'' - Ton cadeau le plus précieux ? '' ai-je demandé perdu.

Ses larmes se sont taries quand elle a réalisé ce qu'elle avait dit et sa colère a explosé une nouvelle fois. '' - Tu as promis. Tu vas t'y tenir. Recherche la vérité et je te garantis que tu vas regretter ce choix pour l'éternité, Jasper. ''

Je me suis levé rapidement et me suis retourné pour lui faire face. Je me suis accroupi et j'ai tenu grossièrement son visage entre mes mains pour forcer ses yeux à rencontrer les miens. '' - J'ai déjà fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette toujours. En ajouter un autre à la pile ne me gênera pas autant que tu le penses. ''

Sa lèvre tremblait et je me suis mordu la langue pour m'empêcher de l'attirer vers moi. _Dis-le-moi. _

'' - Mais je vais souffrir pour l'éternité. '' _Pourrais-tu lui faire cela ?_

Ses quelques mots m'ont frappés comme une tonne de briques m'écrasant encore et encore. Pourrais-je lui faire du mal de cette façon ? Non, parce que je suis si foutrement faible. Je me suis permis de me soucier de quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'importance particulière dans ma vie. Pourtant elle en avait d'une certaine manière. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sûr de savoir à quelle place, mais elle était importante pour moi.

La force régissant instinctivement mon esprit avait décidé d'être d'accord avec elle et je détestais cela. '' - Je déteste être inquiet pour toi alors que tu ne te soucies de rien. Je désire te sauver et je ne sais pas pourquoi et tu ne sembles même pas t'en soucier, putain. ''

'' - Cela en vaut peut-être la peine. '' a-t-elle murmuré.

À ces mots, j'ai laissé tomber et je me suis levé, lui tournant le dos, je suis retourné dans les bois à une vitesse bien trop grande pour qu'elle puisse me voir. Une nouvelle fois, elle m'avait donné l'impression que je ne pourrais pas gérer la situation si elle était placée entre mes mains. Je n'ai jamais été un lâche. Je n'avais jamais été pris au dépourvu ni pris de gant sur n'importe quel sujet. J'étais trop brutalement honnête et rigoureux, quitte à briser des cœurs et balancer des vérités.

J'en avais fait suffisamment pour elle.

* * *

Le temps passe lentement pour un vampire. Il se déplace encore plus lentement lorsqu'il est malheureux, en colère et troublé. J'ai observé en silence. J'ai écouté avec patience et par commodité. J'aurais dû refuser de lâcher prise et m'imposer quand j'en ai eu l'occasion pour la pousser plus fort. Je me suis demandé si je pouvais la briser. Je me suis demandé ce qu'il fallait que je fasse.

J'ai regardé le téléphone dans ma main alors que Jacob se tenait près de moi. Nous nous rencontrions encore régulièrement, mais cela n'apportait rien de plus. Je détestais le temps perdu inutilement, il ne faut jamais perdre de temps.

'' - Appelle-le. '' a-t-il murmuré. '' - Ils ne peuvent pas te voir à présent, tu es avec moi. ''

C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il avait compris des visions d'Alice. '' - Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne peut pas voir directement cette situation que cela signifie qu'elle ne pourra pas voir l'impact qu'elle va avoir sur la situation en général. Si je passe cet appel, il va me répondre et plusieurs événements vont se mettre en mouvement. _Et cela, elle le verra_. '' lui ai-je expliqué.

J'avais débattu pendant les deux derniers jours pour savoir si je devais où pas appeler Jenks pour me trouver l'information dont j'avais besoin. C'était une mauvaise idée et je le savais, mais je pensais qu'en discuter avec Jacob était une bonne idée. Elle ne l'était pas. Il n'avait pas pensé à quoi que ce soit au niveau du plan tactique. Il était trop jeune pour penser à toutes les conséquences possibles. Il ne voyait seulement que le résultat auquel il désirait arriver.

'' - Oh. '' a-t-il dit tristement. '' - Hé bien... _merde_. ''

'' - Ouais. '' Le téléphone est retourné dans ma poche pour l'instant. '' - As-tu parlé à Sam de l'idée de les forcer à aller à la réserve ? '' ai-je demandé après une minute.

C'était une autre option dont nous avions discuté ensemble. C'était celle que j'aimais le plus et celle qu'aimait le moins Jacob. Forcer Charlie et Isabella à aller au-delà de la ligne du traité aurait créé une barrière entre eux et nous. Cela voudrait dire qu'ils seraient en sécurité et la seule chose que Jacob aurait besoin de faire serait d'emmener Isabella dans un endroit où je pourrais aller la chercher.

'' - Il ne va pas risquer la sécurité de la tribu. Il y a toujours le risque qu'Alice ou, plus probablement Edward, passe la ligne du traité. Il y a trop de personnes qui seraient mises en danger à cause de cela. '' m'a expliqué le jeune homme.

J'ai grogné d'exaspération. '' - Qu'en est-il de leur sécurité à eux ? '' ai-je demandé d'une voix haineuse.

Sam et moi n'avions jamais été sur la même longueur d'onde, même quand nous avions des réunions entre la meute et notre famille. C'était une tête brûlée, même si les autres ne le voyaient pas. Il était avide de pouvoir et péchait par excès de zèle à cause de sa haute position dans la meute. Là où il était censé travailler en équipe, il travaillait d'abord pour lui-même. La meute aussi avait des secrets, mais je ne les aimais pas assez pour m'y attarder.

'' - Désolé, mec. '' A répondu Jacob.

Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Ce choix aurait eu les mêmes conséquences désastreuses que n'importe quel autre. Décisions, choix, actions, événements, tout semblait tourner ensemble, comme un putain de cercle vicieux.

* * *

J'ai toujours trouvé bizarre que la famille choisisse de faire une soirée de jeux. J'avais deviné que c'était encore une de ces choses humaines que Carlisle aimait maintenir au sein de notre groupe. Habituellement, cela se terminait à cause d'Emmett trichant pour que cela se termine rapidement. Il aimait avoir du plaisir avec ses propres jeux et ce n'était pas ceux avec de l'argent en papier et un plateau de jeu.

Rosalie et moi disputions une partie d'échecs. C'était un jeu de stratégie où je pouvais laisser sortir mes capacités utiles de stratégies pour jouer. Nous avions douze plateaux mis en place par rangées de trois, six pour elle et six pour moi. Les règles étaient trop compliquées pour qu'un humain y comprenne quelque chose, mais Isabella nous regardait avec fascination du coin où elle était censée jouer au monopoly avec le reste de la famille.

J'ai continué de surveiller ses déplacements avec ma vision périphérique tandis que mon esprit cherchait tous les moyens de battre Rose.

'' - Merde. '' A sifflé Rose en réalisant son erreur avant de renverser ses dernières pièces d'échecs pour admettre sa défaite.

J'ai souri et je me suis accroupi sur mes talons, heureux de ma victoire en cet instant. Isabella a rayonné d'amusement, d'allégresse et de jubilation devant ma victoire. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire un petit sourire devant ses émotions.

Des vagues de fureur et de jalousie sont sorties d'Edward. Il a regardé dédaigneusement l'humaine et une fois qu'elle a réalisé son erreur, elle est retournée dans sa coquille. Les moments que je passais avec elle me manquaient. Quand elle plaisantait librement, appréciant sa voix quand elle rivalisait avec moi pour faire des commentaires narquois. Dans l'ensemble, j'avais vraiment apprécié sa présence et Edward me faisait chier.

Alice a souri près d'Edward quand il se tourna vers l'humaine avec un sourire sardonique. J'ai retenu un grondement dans ma poitrine.

'' - Bella, mon amour. '' a murmuré Edward.

'' - Oui. '' C'était une réponse robotique couplée d'un faux sourire pour lui correspondre. Comme d'habitude.

'' - Je voulais discuter de certaines choses avec toi ce soir. Toute la famille est réunie et je pense que c'est le meilleur moment naturellement. Cela les concerne également et ils devraient y participer. ''

Mes doigts se sont crispés sur les pièces d'échecs que je remettais en place pour commencer une nouvelle partie. J'avais besoin d'une distraction. Rosalie a senti mon dilemme et a commencé le jeu en déplaçant un pion.

'' - D'accord. De quoi veux-tu parler ? '' a-t-elle demandé doucement.

'' - Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée du mariage... ''

Isabella s'est étranglée avec de l'air et j'ai serré les poings, mes ongles creusant ma peau de granit comme je l'appelais.

'' - Jas. '' a murmuré Rose trop faiblement pour que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende.

J'ai suivi son mouvement en jouant mon propre pion et j'ai essayé de rester concentré avant de voir rouge. Je n'étais même pas sûr de ce que je ressentais.

_De la jalousie. De la rage ? De l'inquiétude ? La ferme. _

Edward a ricané doucement et je lui ai envoyé une forte vague de peur. Il a décidé de se taire à bon escient et de tourner son attention sur Isabella. '' - Comme je le disais... je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée du mariage et encore moins le spectacle qui va avec... mais je voudrais avoir ta promesse de m'épouser dans les années à venir. ''

Isabella est restée silencieuse pendant son discours. Ses yeux vacillaient vers moi et ce n'était pas un mouvement qu'Edward risquait de manquer. Ses propres yeux se sont rétréci de colère et d'un mouvement rapide, il a tourné sa tête vers lui. Personne n'a réagi comme si ce mouvement n'était rien d'autre qu'une marque d'amour, mais pour moi, il l'a tué.

'' - Je voulais aussi discuter de la possibilité que tu sois transformée après l'obtention de ton diplôme. '' a fini Edward, soulevant ses lèvres dans un petit rictus quand il m'a regardé de nouveau. Il s'est retourné vers Isabella et lui a souri gentiment.

'' - Tu voulais donc faire cela devant la famille, pourquoi ? '' lui a-t-elle demandé.

La curiosité sortait de tout le monde, mais moi je savais pourquoi sans même qu'il ait besoin de répondre. Essentiellement, il s'agissait d'un spectacle. Il voulait me rappeler une nouvelle fois qui tenait les commandes qu'il estimait que je ne pouvais pas lui enlever, mais en prenant le prétexte de vouloir le dire devant la famille comme si elle avait le choix, mais aucun d'eux n'avait réellement le choix. Une fois qu'Edward avait pris une décision, Carlisle le suivrait en croyant que son fils n'avait uniquement que le meilleur de ses intérêts à cœur.

Intervenir pourrait avoir des conséquences plus dramatiques. La traction instinctive battait très fortement de nouveau. J'ai ressenti le besoin d'écouter pour l'instant.

'' - Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites ? '' a demandé Carlisle à l'humaine après quelques minutes de silence stupéfait.

Elle a bégayé sur ses mots. J'ai eu la nette impression que ses sentiments en constante évolution progressaient désormais rapidement pour se concentrer sur les sentiments d'être piégée et captive. Edward a lu dans mes pensées et a souri joyeusement. L'homme se sentait vaincu et putain, cela me faisait encore plus chier.

'' - Oui. '' répondit-elle finalement.

Un sourire encore plus grand s'est étalé sur le visage d'Edward avant qu'il ne l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres. '' - C'est une bonne décision, ma chérie. Nous sommes finalement arrivés à trouver un compromis. ''

J'ai senti un filet d'humidité couler le long de ma paume et sur mon poignet. J'avais finalement serré les poings tellement fort que mes ongles avaient rompu ma peau de granit. Rosalie a été la première à sentir l'odeur du venin répandu et elle m'a lancé un regard compatissant. Il m'a brûlé autant que les petites coupures qui cicatrisaient.

'' - Jasper, mon fils, tu vas bien ? '' a demandé Carlisle.

J'ai hoché la tête fermement avant de faire tomber ma pièce d'échecs et de saluer Rose. Je me suis levé et me suis tourné vers Carlisle. '' - Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aller chasser. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais soif. ''

Edward a souri malgré lui. Il a toujours pensé que ma soif était une faiblesse. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme tel. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour dire que j'en avais le contrôle total, mais ce n'était pas une faiblesse avec ma force de caractère. J'ai choisi de me nourrir d'animaux parce que vivre avec les Cullen l'exigeait. Je pouvais gérer l'assaut d'émotions de ma proie, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir affaire aux émotions dans la maison.

'' - Oui, nous ne voudrions pas que tu grignotes accidentellement ma future épouse. '' A attaqué Edward.

_Va en Enfer, Edward. Je suis sûr qu'un jour je vais t'y rencontrer, mais j'ai l'espoir que tu y arriveras en premier et que se sera moi qui t'y aura envoyé, connard. _

'' - Non, nous ne voudrions pas que cela arrive. '' ai-je dit à voix haute bien alors que je savais qu'Edward avait très clairement entendu mes pensées.

'' - Reste à l'écart du sud-ouest, Jazzy. Il y a quelques randonneurs dans le coin ce soir. '' A gazouillé Alice quand j'ai quitté la maison.

J'ai erré sans but de nouveau, ma mémoire suivant fidèlement mes itinéraires de chasses habituelles sans avoir besoin de payer beaucoup d'attention à ce qui m'entourait. Je souffrais, profondément. J'avais une impression d'échec, d'un énorme fiasco. Je n'avais jamais perdu, n'avais jamais été vaincu et je n'avais jamais abandonné quand cela comptait pour moi. J'avais l'impression d'avoir fait exactement tout cela en moins d'une minute.

Je n'aimais pas l'impression que cela dégageait.

Quand j'ai traversé un troupeau de cerfs trop rapidement pour qu'ils puissent me voir, ils se sont égayés, totalement perdu malgré leurs instincts, mais j'en ai attrapé un gros à la gorge avant de le jeter à six mètres de là où il est tombé sanglant sur le sol. Mon agressivité était sur son déclin à la pensée de m'alimenter et j'ai rapidement enterré mes dents dans la peau de son cou, tranchant à travers tous le tissu et la chair pour accéder à l'artère.

Le sang a pulsé dans ma bouche à chaque aspiration profonde que j'ai prise. Il avait un goût de pourriture. Il le faisait toujours. Luttant contre le besoin naturel de cracher son sang, j'ai vidé la bête et enterré le cadavre. Je suis resté assis à l'extérieur pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'assombrisse complètement. Mon esprit s'était remplis de nouvelles options, mais aucune d'entre elles n'étaient plausibles ou en valait la peine.

* * *

Le lundi est arrivé sans incident. Edward était bloqué dans la maison d'Isabella pour le reste du week-end. L'école était ennuyeuse et traînait en longueur comme elle le faisait habituellement. Rien ne semblait réellement aller mieux.

'' - Hé frangin, pourrais-tu aller à Seattle chercher des papiers pour Rose après l'école ? '' m'a demandé Emmett pendant le déjeuner.

Rosalie avait eu une discussion en partenariat avec son professeur en deuxième heures de cours. Il pensait apparemment qu'il serait sain pour Emmett et Rosalie d'avoir un peu de temps en dehors de l'autre, du moins autant qu'il pouvait le contrôler. Rosalie détestait le jeune homme avec qui il essayait de la faire travailler et Emmett était prêt à la laisser se battre seule contre l'enseignant.

'' - Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas toi-même ? '' ai-je demandé.

Un voyage à Seattle me ferait le plus grand bien et je le savais. J'avais besoin de temps et de m'éloigner de tout ce qui se passait ici quel que soit le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de m'approcher de la jeune fille humaine.

'' - J'ai un rendez-vous avec Rose. '' A répondu Emmett en ramassant une pomme pour avoir l'air de la manger. '' - Nous l'avons prévu depuis un mois maintenant et elle vient seulement de recevoir un appel au sujet de papiers pour un petit nouveau... ''

'' - Je vais y aller, mais je ne veux rien savoir à ce sujet. '' ai-je murmuré.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas d'aller chercher ces papiers, mais je n'allais pas rester assis et discuter des autres activités de Rosalie. Je ne voulais pas être impliqué si la merde finissait par tomber. Non pas que je ne pouvais pas m'en tirer avec de l'argent ou avec une nouvelle identité, mais ce n'était pas la question. Rose avait fait ses choix. Ce n'était tout simplement pas les mêmes que les miens.

Je lui ai donné mon téléphone et il a tapé l'adresse pour aller chercher les papiers dans mon GPS intégré. Edward et Isabella sont entrés dans la cafétéria, elle avait la tête basse et dégageait le même sentiment d'engourdissement que d'habitude. J'ai voulu arracher la tête d'Edward rien que pour cela. Elle avait l'air vaincu et pour tout dire misérable.

'' - Je pense que je vais aller prendre l'air. Surveille-la pour moi ce soir quand tu rentreras. '' lui ai-je rapidement demandé.

'' - Compte sur moi. '' a-t-il répondu.

* * *

Emmett m'attendait à l'extérieur de l'école ses clés à la main. '' - Nous allons renter à la maison avec le joli garçon et Alice. '' m'a-t-il dit. '' - La M3 de Rosalie pourra nous conduire là où nous devons aller en partant d'ici. ''

'' - Amusez-vous bien. '' Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil.

'' - Bien sûr. ''

Je suis sorti du parking de l'école rapidement, attrapant seulement un bref aperçu d'Isabella sortant par l'entrée principale. Le petit sourire sur son visage m'a fait sourire et je lui ai fait un signe dans mon rétroviseur, même si elle ne l'avait pas vu, moi je le savais.

J'avais été un con avec elle ses derniers temps. C'était plus facile de le faire que ce que j'avais tenté de faire pour l'aider, mais j'essayais encore de comprendre quelque chose qui semblait être du domaine de l'impossible. Je me souciais d'elle et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

La course à Seattle a été assez facile. Rose n'avait pas informé l'homme qui avait les papiers que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ou Emmett qui allait venir les chercher. Après les avoir appelés et interrompu leur rendez-vous, j'étais finalement sur le chemin du retour. Il faisait sombre et c'était calme. Il n'y avait seulement que quelques rares conducteurs sur la route. Je jouissais de la quiétude de tout cela, de pouvoir enfin permettre à mon esprit de circuler librement, sans être menacé par un Edward suspendu à chacune de mes pensées.

Les quatre feux de détresse d'un véhicule clignotaient dans le lointain. Le peu de tendance à la courtoisie qui était resté en moi m'a poussé à m'arrêter quand j'ai vu une femme se battre avec un pneu neuf pour changer son pneu à plat. Je me suis garé et je suis sorti, donnant un sourire hésitant à la femme qui n'avait pas du tout peur de moi.

L'absence d'instinct de conservation n'était jamais bon, mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle avait l'air d'être dans la trentaine, brune, les yeux bruns et une bague au doigt. Elle était belle pour une femme humaine et semblait assez réservée.

'' - Vous semblez avoir un problème, Ma'am. '' ai-je dit en m'approchant. Je force toujours un peu sur mon accent quand je parle à un humain qui ne me connaît pas ou notre famille.

'' - Oui. Mon mari m'a appris à changer un pneu, mais cela fait quelque temps de cela. '' a-t-elle répondu.

'' - Je peux vous aider à le changer. '' En quelques minutes, j'avais complètement changé son pneu et rangé le vieux dans le coffre. '' - La plupart des gens les envoie à recycler. '' lui ai-je expliqué.

'' - Ouais, John a dit que je devrais toujours avoir mon téléphone quand je sors de la maison. '' a-t-elle murmuré en fouillant dans son sac à main. '' - Je voulais l'appeler et lui dire pourquoi j'étais en retard. ''

'' - Je vais aller chercher le mien dans la Jeep, attendez une seconde. '' Lui ai-je dis avant de courir à vitesse humaine jusqu'à la voiture d'Emmett. Le téléphone était posé dans la console centrale. Je l'ai ramassé et suis revenu rapidement.

'' - Merde. J'espère que je ne l'ai pas perdu au restaurant. '' a-t-elle dit désespérément. '' Il est peut-être dans la voiture. ''

'' - Servez-vous du mien pour appeler le vôtre. '' ai-je dit en riant pour essayer de calmer l'humaine sans me servir de mon don.

'' - Êtes-vous sûr ? ''

'' - Pas de problème. '' J'ai souri.

Elle a ouvert la porte du conducteur et a appelé son numéro avec mon téléphone. Une faible sonnerie sortait de la voiture fermée. J'ai ri quand elle a soupiré tout haut. Je ne savais même pas comment je ne l'avais pas vu dans le coffre, mais c'était le cas néanmoins. Elle a débloqué le coffre et m'a rendu mon téléphone avant de trébucher en sortant précipitamment de la voiture quand son pantalon s'est pris dans son talon et elle est tombée en avant.

Je l'ai approximativement attrapé avec un seul bras, essayant de garder en main le téléphone qu'elle m'avait rendu. Son bras a raclé la chaussée, l'écorchant et le faisant saigner un peu. J'aurais peut-être été très bien s'il y avait eu quelques mètres de distance entre nous.

L'odeur n'était pas trop enivrante puisque nous étions à l'extérieur, mais la vue du sang rouge était grisante en soi. C'était encore une de ces situations où mon esprit ne voulait pas réfléchir quand l'impulsion de ma nature reprenait le dessus en moi.

Je me suis nourris alors qu'elle criait. Noix de coco, ananas et brise de mer. Un mélange de saveurs tropical dans son sang. Chaud, tentant, follement délicieux. La terreur, l'angoisse et la douleur ont déferlés sur moi à maintes reprises. Ma bête les a ignoré alors que je me nourrissais. Il était trop tard pour elle de toute façon. La résignation a légèrement flotté de la femme humaine dans mes bras. Je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Les balbutiements de son cœur affaibli ont sonnés bruyamment avant de ralentir. Les yeux vitreux de la morte étaient fixés sur moi quand j'ai baissé les yeux.

'' - Merde. '' ai-je marmonné en laissant tomber la femme et en essayant toute trace de sang sur mon visage.

Je suis resté assis là pendant un moment, regardant la scène en face de moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'avais fait. Mon esprit n'avait plus de connexion avec mon corps. Je me suis simplement assis sur le trottoir pour regarder. J'ai gardé mes oreilles ouvertes, à l'écoute de tout véhicule en approche. Il n'y avait rien dans les parages.

Le téléphone posé sur le sol a émis la sonnerie joyeuse que j'avais assigné au numéro d'Alice. J'ai pensé l'ignorer pendant une seconde, mais Alice était toujours la première à m'appeler quand quelque chose comme cela arrivait. Elle me donnait toujours des informations, me disant à quoi je devais m'attendre en rentrant à la maison.

Par habitude, je l'ai pris. '' - Ouais ? '' ai-je répondu d'une voix morne, en état de choc.

'' - Je t'ai vu faire le choix d'arrêter. Tout le reste a été partagé avec ton second choix. Je viens de te voir assis là maintenant. Em, Carlisle et Edward sont en route pour t'aider à tout nettoyer. À présent, tu as besoin d'enlever les voitures de la route principale. Je suis désolée, Jazzy. ''

Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de dire quelque chose, mais j'ai simplement raccroché le téléphone avant de le mettre dans ma poche. J'ai travaillé rapidement et poussé la femme sur le siège arrière et j'ai ensuite cherché un chemin de terre pour cacher la voiture. J'ai couru à toute vitesse pour cacher toutes les preuves dans la jeep d'Emmett avant de la cacher elle aussi.

Mon esprit essayait péniblement de comprendre ce que tout cela allait signifier. J'avais fait un faux pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis que j'étais avec la famille. Ce qui me dérangeait vraiment, c'était les yeux rouges qui me fixaient dans le rétroviseur. Je ne les avais pas vu depuis des années, mais je me demandais quel sentiment aurait Isabella en les voyant. Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur. Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

Vingt minutes se sont écoulées avant que des bruits de course dans la forêt, à environ un kilomètre de distance, ont commencé à se faire entendre.

'' - Par ici ! '' ai-je crié pour leurs bénéfices, alors que j'étais certain qu'Edward pouvais déjà entendre mes pensées. J'étais tout à fait disposé à lui faire du mal si nécessaire, immédiatement le cas échéant.

Carlisle et Emmett ont été les premiers à passer la lisière de la forêt et ils étaient tous les deux remplis de tristesse.

'' - Non de Dieu, Jas. '' A marmonné Emmett en regardant dans la voiture et en hochant la tête.

Carlisle s'est mis au travail pour donner l'impression que la voiture avait eu un accident. '' - Edward est à la recherche d'un cerf ou de quelque chose de suffisamment grand pour que cela semble être ce qu'elle aurait touché. '' a-t-il expliqué.

'' - Et pour le trou béant dans son cou. '' a lancé Emmett d'un ton sarcastique.

'' - En mettant la carcasse à l'endroit approprié mêlé avec son corps et une bonne quantité d'éclats de verre fera l'affaire si nous enfonçons en plus quelques morceaux de verre dans la plaie. '' a dit Carlisle. Sa voix était devenue un chuchotement et il évitait mon regard. Ses émotions étaient surveillées, mais également peinées. Il me cachait quelque chose.

'' - Tu ne pouvais tout simplement pas te contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? '' a aboyé Edward d'un ton dégoûté sur ma gauche. À l'extérieur, il montrait de la colère, mais intérieurement, il était extatique et plein d'espérance.

'' - Ferme ta gueule. '' ai-je grogné.

'' - Jasper, ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être grossier. Edward est venu pour t'aider. Edward, laisse Jasper seul. '' a commandé Carlisle, pliant le capot vers le bas en le façonnant en courbe avec ses mains pour qu'il s'adapte au cerf qu'Edward avait forcé à s'allonger sur le sol.

'' - Dit-lui, papa. '' a souri Edward.

Emmett m'a regardé les yeux rétréci de colère alors qu'il nettoyait les choses que j'avais jetées au hasard dans son véhicule. '' - Quoi ? '' lui ai-je demandé trop faiblement pour que les autres m'entendent.

'' - Je veillerais sur elle. '' a-t-il dit simplement avant de retourner à son travail.

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je dit d'une voix plus forte et plus puissante en me tournant de nouveau vers mon chef.

Au lieu de me répondre, ils sont allés vers le véhicule pour mettre la femme en place sur le siège du conducteur avant de lui rompre le cou, de briser le pare-prise et de placer le cerf juste contre le capot plié. Edward a fait des éraflures à l'endroit où les sabots auraient censément frappés la voiture avant de finalement se tourner tous les deux vers moi.

L'animal avait été découpé avec du verre et du sang avait été versé dans la voiture. Cela avait bonne apparence. Du sang recouvrait la femme, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'une partie du sang était le sien. Ce qui permettrait d'embrouiller les personnes qui trouveraient la voiture. Il n'y aurait pas d'enquête. Cela avait tout à fait réel et c'était une situation tout à fait plausible. Cela arrivait tout le temps.

'' - Fils, Edward a évoqué la question importante de ton contrôle, l'autre jour. Même si c'était seulement en plaisantant, il n'avait pas tort et tu viens de le prouver. En venant ici, la question a été soulevé qu'il serait peut-être mieux si tu quittais la famille pendant quelque temps... ''

'' - Non. '' ai-je sifflé. '' - Je ne pense pas que se sera nécessaire. '' Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire cela. M'éloigner d'elle la mettrait encore plus en danger. Je ne pouvais pas laisser le champ libre à Edward et Alice. J'étais certain qu'en étant dans les environs les obligeaient à être moins durs avec elle.

Carlisle s'est redressé à mon ton. '' - Écoute-moi pendant une minute et ensuite tu pourras parler. La remise des diplômes aura bientôt lieu. Bella va être transformée et tu seras alors plus que le bienvenu en revenant. Compte tenu des événements récents, fils, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu partes pendant un cours laps de temps. Nous ne voulons pas que Bella cours de risques. Elle est tout autant ma fille que Rose et Alice. ''

J'avais envie de rire. Il ne savait rien à propos d'Isabella. '' - Ce n'est pas nécessaire. '' ai-je répété avec plus de force.

'' - Ce n'était pas une demande, Jasper. '' A répondu Carlisle sur un ton qui en disait long sur sa position.

Il est passé devant moi et est monté dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Edward a ralenti en passant devant moi et a souri en signe de victoire. '' - Penses-y, mon frère. Crois-tu honnêtement qu'elle veut te voir avec des yeux rouges ? Ils vont enfin lui montrer quel monstre tu es réellement. ''

Ses paroles m'ont frappées durement au plus profond de moi. Je n'ai pas dit un mot de plus, mais je me suis retourné et me suis mis à courir. Il avait raison et je ne voulais pas faire face à cette réalité. Courir m'a fait rentrer plus rapidement que ce qu'ils pouvaient faire en conduisant la voiture. En cours de route, j'ai écrasé mon téléphone dans ma main et j'ai jeté les poussières dans le vent. Il n'y avait plus de preuve de l'identité du dernier utilisateur de ce téléphone qui serait bientôt trouvé morte de toute façon.

Alice m'attendait avec le sac à dos que j'utilisais pour mettre mes vêtements quand j'allais à la maison d'Isabella. '' - Il y a des vêtements à l'intérieur. Va voir Peter et Charlotte. '' m'a-t-elle murmuré.

Je l'ai regardé haineusement. '' - Je ne peux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas. ''

Quelque chose s'est adoucie dans ses yeux et elle a haussé les épaules. '' - Ne les force pas à te contraindre de partir. Cela ne fera que causer plus de problèmes. ''

'' - Je ne vais pas partir. Peu importe ce qu'ils veulent. C'est toi qui a provoqué toute cette affaire, Alice. Toi et Edward. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer à des jeux parce que quelqu'un d'autre était heureux et le ciel nous en préserve, tu ne pouvais pas être heureuse si tu ne pouvais pas le foutre en l'air. ''

Son regard malfaisant s'est durci de nouveau. '' - Le bonheur, Jasper ? J_'ai été_ heureuse. Il y a bien longtemps. Peut-être que cette affaire va trop loin, mais tu t'es impliqué dans quelque chose dont tu n'aurais pas dû te mêler. Je fais ce qui est préférable néanmoins. Je ne te demande pas d'avoir confiance en moi. Tu ne le feras plus jamais. C'est parfait. ''

Je l'ai regardé interloqué. Était-elle en train d'admettre ses torts ? Voulait-elle m'aider ? Voulait-elle me faire du mal ? Était-ce un autre jeu ?

_Je ne te demande pas d'avoir confiance en moi... tu ne le feras plus jamais. _

'' - Si tu restes, rien ne changera. Si tu pars, les choses évolueront. ''

Je pouvais interpréter ces paroles de plusieurs manières différentes. Je voulais l'étrangler et la serrer dans mes bras.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' ai-je finalement demandé.

'' - Peut-être que quelque soixante années ont eu une incidence, en dépit de ce qui se passe maintenant. Peut-être qu'il reste encore un petit quelque chose de bon en moi. Peut-être que la bassesse avec laquelle j'apprécie de jouer recule à la pensée de l'avenir. Peut-être suis-je simplement lassée d'Edward et qu'il est temps pour moi d'avancer avec la famille. J'aime exploiter les gens, Jasper. J'ai toujours aimé en tirer du_ profit_. ''

Je n'étais toujours pas certain de savoir si je devais lui faire confiance où pas. Ma confiance en elle avait été mise à l'écart et ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'étais très désireux de lui retourner de nouveau.

'' - La situation est difficile et je ne vais pas prétendre être parfaite. Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. De toute façon, ils vont te forcer à partir. Le problème que cela va provoquer tuera l'humaine dans le processus parce que tu vas énerver Edward en prenant ce qu'il croit lui appartenir. Alors fais le bon choix et respecte-le. ''

J'ai attrapé mon sac et me suis retourné pour partir. Le mot « tuer » avait fonctionné. J'avais l'impression de faire souvent ce genre de chose ces derniers temps. Edward pouvait croire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait toujours penser qu'il m'avait contraint à partir, mais c'était mon choix, mon avenir. C'est ce que j'avais décidé. Partir me laissait des alternatives. Partir me donnait du temps. Partir me donnait de la _puissance_. Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé seraient suffisants pour la garder en sécurité.

J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir et de temps pour planifier mes prochains mouvements. Plus que tout, j'avais besoin de temps pour comprendre pourquoi Isabelle était si importante pour moi. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que je ressentais et j'avais peur de ne jamais le savoir.

À partir de cet instant, courir était la meilleure des solutions. Donc je suis parti... j'ai en quelque sorte disparu, putain.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze**

**POV Jasper**

Je me suis battu avec moi-même à chaque pas, à chaque kilomètre et à chaque État que j'ai traversés. Retourner en arrière me semblait tellement plus juste et m'éloigner de la jeune humaine a été la chose la plus difficile que je n'ai jamais faite. Chaque centimètre de ma peau me hurlait de revenir, me suppliait de revenir, m'ordonnait de retourner la voir.

Le guerrier en moi rugissait pour combattre, pour déchirer et arracher sans se soucier de ce que seraient des conséquences. Le combattant tactique exigeait que soit mis au point un plan sans échappatoire, de sorte que le guerrier puisse être libre de tout détruire. Le soldat avait reconnu l'adversaire et avait mis à l'avant-garde le combattant pour cette raison. Le retour du survivant, petit mais toujours là, fort, sans faiblesse, mais sincère avec les autres, se justifiait d'autant plus devant le refus de la réalité qu'ils ont tous refusés d'affronter auparavant.

J'étais eux tous et ils étaient moi. Même si je savais que je pouvais gagner, peu importaient le sang, la douleur et la mort que j'aurais donné sans retenue ni préoccupation, j'ai couru.

Moi, Jasper Whitlock, guerrier dans des batailles, stratège de toutes les victoires, soldats qui avait conduit de nombreux combattants aux succès et avait mis ensuite fin à leur vie et le survivant qui avait tout enduré seul et était resté triomphant pour couronner le tout... a couru pour faire en sorte qu'Isabella Swan puisse vivre.

L'esprit d'un humain, que ce soit leurs émotions ou leurs actions, ne traitait qu'une seule chose à la fois avant qu'un autre message ne puisse être envoyé au cerveau pour l'avertir qu'il peut effectuer l'action suivante ou le changement voulu. Cela se produit rapidement, tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression que cela se passait en même temps, mais c'était une action unique à moins que ladite action commandât deux pensées. L'esprit d'un vampire, que ce soit leurs émotions ou leurs actions, se déplaçait à un rythme rapide qui, à son tour, allait dans plusieurs directions à la fois. Le conflit qu'un humain ressent tandis qu'il s'agite en se demandant quelle décision il doit prendre, arrive à peine au niveau de ce qu'un vampire ressent, voit et entend pendant la même période de temps.

Tumulte. Destruction. Désordre. Chaos.

Il y avait du tumulte dans mon esprit, de la destruction dans les molécules de mon corps, du désordre dans mes émotions, entraînant un chaos désagréable à l'arrière de ma tête. Je ne pouvais pas penser correctement dans cet état. Je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler alors que tout mon être hurlait de confusion, et plaidait, me _suppliait _d'y mettre un terme.

Mon corps s'est retourné, suffisamment pour que je sache que je faisais demi-tour.

_Soulagement. Libération. Faire ce qui est juste. _

Tout en sachant qu'une partie de moi savait que c'était ce que je voulais faire, quelque chose poussait mon autre moitié à continuer. J'étaiscoincé entre le marteau et l'enclume, ne sachant pas si je devais faire demi-tour et revenir à Washington ou continuer sur les derniers quinze kilomètres jusqu'à la maison de Peter et Charlotte. J'étais figé sur place comme une statue parfaitement sculptée couverte des cicatrices permanentes de mon passé, la seule preuve que j'étais réel étant l'air qui soufflait dans mes boucles et les faisait tomber devant mes yeux.

_Tumulte. _

_Fais demi-tour. Tue-le. Tue-la. Tue-les tous. Détruire. Fini. Terminé. Nuire. En profiter, s'en délecter, se baigner dedans pour l'amour de Dieu. Fais-le regarder pendant que tu arraches tous ses membres l'un après l'autre et que tu les brûles lentement. La forcer à se soumettre pendant que tu démêleras l'écheveau de souffrance qu'elle a créée avant de lui rappeler son passé, toutes les fois où elle t'a menti depuis lors pour protéger son existence. Dévoiler tous leurs secrets, goûter leur venin alors qu'il enrobe tes dents et brûle leurs peaux. Fais-leur savoir ce que tu as traversé, ce que tu es capable de faire, à quoi tu as survécu et t'efforces constamment de lutter. Mettre fin à leurs existences pour Isabella. _

_Destruction. _

_Oui. Oui. Oui. Infaillible. Incassable. Fort. Revenir en arrière. Aucun d'eux n'a d'importance. La perte d'aucun d'eux n'aura de conséquence. Tu ne peux pas être vaincu, c'est la réalité. C'est la meilleure solution, la meilleure option. Elle ne comprend pas la puissance que tu possèdes, ta capacité à neutraliser les émotions et de faire ce qui est nécessaire pour gagner... L'humaine te pardonnera. Elle en est plus que capable. Son refus manifeste de te montrer de la confiance ou de te donner des informations correctes et appropriées au sujet de la question soulevée prouve sa position à cet égard. Et pourtant... elle est importante. Retournes en arrière et détruit la cause des problèmes. La stratégie à appliquer est simple : tuer pour défendre et acquérir. _

_Désordre._

_Résiste, que ce soit seul le cas échéant. Ce n'est pas comme si cela avait de l'importance. Je ne perds jamais. Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je ne peux pas échouer, l'échec n'est pas une option pour moi. Je veux la victoire, j'ai besoin de la toucher du doigt, de la goûter sur ma langue et de les sentir lorsqu'ils vont brûler. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin... m'offrir ce que je veux. Avec violence et délibérément. Il va s'y attendre, battre en retraite, trembler, essayer de se cacher en s'enfuyant, mais se cacher ne fera que prolonger ce que je vais lui donner. Combattre. Je veux me battre et gagner. Dévaster. Je veux l'entendre me supplier et hurler de douleur. Fais demi-tour. _

_Chaos. _

_Tu sais pourquoi tu veux faire demi-tour. Tu sais pourquoi tu tuerais pour elle sans regretter cette action, malgré ce que ces personnes ont pu signifier pour toi au fil des ans. Tu le sais. Pourquoi te fait-elle peur ? Sa force de caractère. Sa connaissance de la douleur. Sa connaissance de la vie et la vérité sur ton âme. Prends ce qui est à toi. Réclame cet avenir. Le vouloir. Le gagner. Le vivre. Ressens-tu cette douleur dans tes tripes ? Le besoin de te rapprocher ? Ressens-tu presque son toucher ? Ce chagrin ? Le déni est une chose écœurante. Tu veux faire souffrir, répandre du venin et détruire une famille... mais pourquoi le désires-tu ? Pourquoi est-elle si importante que tu ressens le besoin de revenir à une période où tout ce que tu faisais et ressentais n'était que douleurs atroces et haine. Il y avait cette personne, cet animal que tu aimais détester et haïssait d'aimer. Laisse-le sortir. Pousse-le en avant. Fais-le et tu perdras tout. Tu as besoin de comprendre cette émotion, sa force et sa profondeur et l'accepter, perdre finalement ta façade de déni et faire ensuite ton entrée. Comprends cette contradiction s'il y en a une. _

Je voulais la paix. J'avais besoin de calme. Je ne devais _rien_ ressentir pourm'épanouir à cet instant. J'avais travaillé pendant plus d'un siècle, chaque jour de chaque semaine pour obtenir le contrôle que je possédais sur mon don aujourd'hui.

Toutefois, en intervenant, je perdais le contrôle et tous ceux qui m'entouraient souffraient à cause de cela. Je projetais mes émotions une par une, mais elles sont rapidement devenues embrouillées dans mon environnement immédiat. D'après les tests effectués avec Maria, je savais jusqu'à quelle distance mon don pouvait se propager quand on le poussait à son extrême limite et, de la façon dont je le projetais en cet instant, il devait s'étendre à une distance inimaginable comme qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Les oiseaux se sont envolés des arbres en poussant des cris rauques et plaintifs quand ils se sont envolés à tire d'aile dans les airs pour échapper à la force émotionnelle qu'ils sentaient à présent. Les animaux qui s'étaient cachés quand ils m'avaient entendus approcher, quittaient à présent leurs refuges pour fuir. Les cerfs bramaient désorientés, les félins feulaient alors que leurs pattes frappaient durement le sol pour aller plus vite et tous les autres animaux les ont rejoints dans leur fuite.

J'ai trébuché et je suis tombé sur un genou, mes bras se sont levés sur mes côtés alors que je me concentrais pour sortir autant d'émotions que possibles de mon système et de les projeter aussi loin de moi que je le pouvais. C'était comme si un dôme d'ambiance émotionnelle palpitait autour de mon corps, luttant et se bousculant pour revenir en moi, mais j'avais besoin de ressentir de l'engourdissement.

'' - Calme-toi. '' ai-je rugi, sentant le centre émotionnel en moi-même se calmer immédiatement.

Les arbres ont tremblés devant mon cri assourdissant et les feuilles ont frémi sur les branches, certaines lâchant prises et tombant autour de moi. Chaque émotion se battait avec force contre les autres pour reprendre la place qui lui revenait, le tout se transformant en une sphère d'énergie.

_Silence. Néant. Figer. Étouffer. Engourdir._

Quelque chose avec un battement de cœur s'est écrasé sur le sol avec un bruit sourd sur ma gauche. Le néant. Le calme. La tranquillité. Ils ont été aussi durement touchés que je l'avais été quand j'avais contraint mes capacités empathiques à sortir, les affectant également à tort et à travers.

Les animaux avaient vraiment de la chance. Les émotions que je sentais venir d'eux étaient un tourbillon de confusion par rapport à la solide compréhension que j'aurais reçue de la part d'un humain ou d'un vampire. Les animaux ressentaient les choses différemment parce que c'était la façon dont ils voyaient le monde autour d'eux et, alors que les humains voyaient leur vie et la façon dont ils la vivaient de façon radicalement différente. Les animaux sont d'une autre espèce alors que les humains et les vampires sont issus de la même race.

Les animaux allaient survivre au tsunami émotionnel que j'avais extirpé de mon corps et de mon esprit. Ils se relèveraient seulement après la légère douleur qui avait saisi leurs muscles en reprenant le contrôle de leurs esprits, seulement l'affolement serait leur compagnon pendant quelques jours et ils allaient être plus ombrageux et effrayés que jamais.

Les vampires seraient tombés sur le sol eux aussi. Ils auraient suppliés et implorés, l'esprit plein de perplexité devant les émotions qu'un autre leur aurait envoyées de force à travers chaque molécule de leur corps. Un vampire aurait ressenti une légère douleur lors de cette agression émotionnelle et aurait essayé de retrouver son calme et le contrôle de son corps, mais aurait lamentablement échoué.

Un humain serait mort devant la puissance de ces émotions presque immédiatement. Je l'avais testé et cela avait fait ses preuves. Je l'avais vu se produire plusieurs fois quand Maria voulait connaître l'étendue de mon pouvoir. Le corps des humains était pris de convulsion tandis que leur cerveau essayait maladroitement de traiter la quantité d'informations poussées artificiellement dans leur système. Leurs cerveaux cessaient littéralement de fonctionner, ils abandonnaient, trop épuisés pour continuer. J'imaginais que c'était une façon terrifiante de mourir.

J'ai laissé éclater toutes mes émotions en même temps, saturer l'air et retomber dans mon système comme de la pluie. Les quelques secondes où je n'avais rien ressenti m'avaient permis de penser clairement pendant encore un moment. L'envie de courir pour retourner à Washington battait durement en moi, mais j'étais maintenant capable de penser avec lucidité et rationalité et non pas en prenant une décision qui pourrait avoir de fatales conséquences pour quelque chose qui m'importait.

Encore à genoux sur le sol où j'avais trébuché, je me suis redressé. J'ai écouté autour de moi les animaux retrouver leurs consciences et leurs contrôles physiques avant que le chaos ne se déchaîne, leur instinct a pris le relais et ils se sont enfuis rapidement de la région.

Peter et Charlotte. J'avais besoin d'arriver jusqu'à eux et rapidement. Je n'avais pas de téléphone et je ne les avais pas appelé pour leur faire savoir que j'arrivais. De toute façon, je ne le faisais jamais d'habitude quand j'allais leur rendre visite. Peter était comme un frère pour moi, nous partagions tous les deux une connexion folle due au venin et la plus vile saloperie que je n'avais jamais rencontrée dans le monde.

Il me comprenait de manière qu'aucun autre ne pouvait. Il lui avait fallu trois ans pour réussir à me faire lui dire quelque chose qui ne soit pas un ordre direct ou une réprimande. Quand je lui ai finalement parlé, ce fut pour lui dire : « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, bordel ? ».

Peter avait répondu : « De la compréhension. »

Je n'ai jamais réellement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire. L'imbécile n'était pas très doué après sa transformation. En réalité, il ne valait pas mieux que tout ceux qui étaient créés chaque semaine par Maria, mais il a réussi à survivre au-delà de sa première année. Sa force de nouveau-né avait beaucoup diminué après la limite fatidique de sa première année, mais Peter, ce rusé connard insolent, savait à proximité de qui il devait se tenir pour prospérer dans ce monde.

Peter s'était étroitement accroché à moi malgré mon hostilité évidente d'être en sa présence dans un premier temps. La seule raison pour laquelle je ressentais quelque chose de bizarre quand il était présent à mes côtés, était parce qu'il s'imposait à moi en permanence. Il voulait toujours se battre à mes côtés dans une bataille ou pour la chasse d'un repas.

Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens à l'époque, mais Peter avait trouvé un moyen de survivre dans ce monde en s'attachant à moi et en devenant un ami, même si je ne le voulais pas, du plus terrifiant et mortel fils de pute qu'il avait pu trouver. De plus, il n'était pas tellement intéressé d'avoir la compagnie de Maria. Peter avait tenté sa chance auprès de moi pour survivre, connaissant les similitudes qu'il y avait entre nous dans nos vies humaines, dans notre apparence et même dans notre façon d'envisager les choses mentalement.

Des frères. Il l'avait vu bien avant moi et l'avait utilisé à son avantage. Je ne l'ai jamais blâmé pour cela parce qu'il avait survécu alors que beaucoup d'autres avant lui avaient été détruits, la plupart de mes propres mains. En fait, j'ai admiré cet enculé pour cela. Il voulait vivre et avait fait en sorte que cela arrive.

Lorsque Peter avait atteint la fin de son année et que Maria avait voulu sa mort, sans même savoir pourquoi je l'ai fait, ni même aimer être en présence de Peter ou me soucier de lui, je lui avais demandé de l'épargner pour que je puisse avoir un compagnon. Maria m'aimait comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie. Une fois, au début, je l'avais confondu avec de l'amour et même alors, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que l'on ressentait en étant amoureux, mais je savais que ce n'était pas cela. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'aimait bien, moi, son petit animal de compagnie doué, elle a donc accédé à ma demande pour me garder tranquille et heureux pendant quelque temps.

Quand Peter a trouvé sa compagne, il a aussi refusé de la laisser mourir. Il aurait pu me le dire, je l'aurais compris, peut-être... enfin peu importe, il avait choisi de me le cacher et au pire moment, sachant que c'était moi qui recevrais l'ordre de tuer la femme qu'il appelait « sa compagne » quand elle aurait passé le cap de son année de nouveau-né et perdrait l'avantage de sa force, ils s'enfuiraient. Il s'était enfuie avec parce que courir était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas se battre contre moi.

Peter avait choisi ce qui comptait le plus pour lui à ce moment-là et je ne l'avais jamais blâmé pour cela. Je ne le ferai jamais. D'une certaine façon, il avait survécu et il aurait donné sa vie pour Charlotte, mais en même temps, il avait trouvé un moyen de me garder et de solidifier notre lien d'amour familial sans qu'il soit forcé de devenir mortel, ce qu'il serait devenu si j'avais tenté de tuer sa compagne. Peter était tout aussi mortel que moi et et il était l'une des rares personnes à qui je confierais ma vie.

Il me l'a prouvé quand lui et Charlotte sont revenus pour moi cette nuit-là au Mexique. Je l'ai senti bien avant de le voir. J'ai suivi le chemin lumineux qu'il avait laissé dans les arbres pour seulement le trouver en train de patauger au milieu d'une rivière. Charlotte était là également. Je n'avais pas senti son odeur, il lui avait ordonné de rester sur place et de rester en sécurité alors qu'il risquait sa vie pour me donner la mienne de retour.

Il m'avait appelé, me demandant de me mettre dans l'eau et de nager. Mon odeur allait disparaître et Maria ne viendrait pas me chercher avant un moment et quand elle le ferait, nous serions déjà loin. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi à deux fois. J'ai sauté dans l'eau et nous avons nagé pendant des jours dans le courant et loin de tout regard humain jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pensé que nous étions suffisamment en sécurité pour sortir de l'eau.

Peter m'avait donné le plus beau des cadeaux. Nous le savions tous les deux et je revenais toujours à la maison quand j'avais besoin d'aide pour quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas faire moi-même. C'était un de ces moments, et je voulais seulement être à la maison.

Perdu dans les souvenirs du passé, j'ai continué à courir aveuglément dans la direction de la maison de Peter et Charlotte. Ils avaient un établissement permanent enfoncé profondément dans les bois mêmes ce qui maintenait les humains loin d'eux, sauf quand ils allaient dans un des villages environnants pour chasser ou jouer. Ils aimaient avoir leur vie privée et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir pour cela.

Ils étaient tous les deux des buveurs d'humains et ce, depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient réveillés après leurs transformations. Quand ils chassaient, ils buvaient qui ils voulaient sans culpabilités ni remords pour leurs actions. Ils étaient des vampires après tout. Les êtres humains étaient notre source de nourriture naturelle et ils refusaient de chercher des excuses ou de donner des explications sur leur mode de vie.

Ils ne jouaient pas avec leur nourriture et ne mettaient pas à mort leurs repas de façon particulièrement révoltante. Ils chassaient pour être florissant et pour subsister, c'est tout. Ils préféraient simplement profiter du repas qu'ils buvaient et choisissaient donc celui qui sentait meilleur à chaque fois.

De temps en temps, comme Emmett le faisait quelquefois, Peter et Charlotte participaient tous les deux activement à des jeux de sang sexuel avec leur repas. L'humain choisi ne sentait rien, sauf de la béatitude absolue jusqu'au moment où les dents tranchaient dans sa peau, mais la mort suivait rapidement. C'était relativement naturel pour tous les vampires accouplés qui buvaient du sang humain d'explorer les plaisirs de la chair tout en s'alimentant.

Peter et Charlotte n'étaient pas de ceux qui niaient ce genre de besoin, mais ils n'outrepassaient jamais les limites non plus.

Il ne me fallut que très peu de temps pour m'approcher assez près pour sentir les parfums de Peter et Charlotte. Comme ils ne chassaient pas les animaux, ils utilisaient un véhicule pour faire des allers-retours en ville, ils couraient rarement dans les bois qui entouraient leur propriété et une forte pluie aurait enlevé la plupart de leurs odeurs de toute façon.

Je pouvais déjà entendre la voix profonde de Peter murmurer à voix basse à Charlotte. Ils ressentaient tous les deux une extrême quantité de préoccupation, un peu de confusion et une légère quantité de rage. J'avais été trop proche de chez eux quand j'avais lâché mon don sur la région et ils avaient à l'évidence, été affectés par la force de mes émotions.

La culpabilité m'a envahi, mais je l'ai repoussé avant de ralentir ma vitesse une fois que la maison a été en vue. Ils se sont tu tous les deux en sentant mon approche et j'ai senti l'anticipation les inonder. Cela faisait un moment que je ne leur avais pas rendu visite et après ce qu'ils avaient ressentis quelque temps auparavant, j'ai été étonné qu'aucun d'eux ne soit venu en courant pour venir me trouver. J'étais le seul empathe qu'ils connaissaient et qui était capable de ce genre d'action.

'' - Ce n'est pas la peine de frapper. '' a déclaré Peter de l'intérieur de la maison. '' - Ce n'est pas la peine de faire chier Char plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà puisque tu n'as pas pris le temps de réfléchir à ceux qui pouvaient être assez proche de toi pour sentir le cocktail émotionnel que tu as créé. ''

'' - Désolé. '' J'ai présenté mes excuses alors que je montais les marches du perron du chalet et passais directement par la porte d'entrée.

'' - Enlève ses foutues bottes. Je ne veux pas avoir à nettoyer tes dégâts, Jasper. '' A grogné Charlotte en regardant la boue séchée recouvrant mes bottes après avoir couru.

Peter a souri à côté de sa femme, en inclinant légèrement la tête pour se mettre à ricaner. L'amusement a également submergé Charlotte et elle n'a pas pu empêcher un sourire d'éclater sur ses traits. Je me suis penché pour délacer mes bottes de l'armée, secouant les chaussures pour les placer à côté de celles de Peter qui étaient identiques.

Nous étions très semblables à bien des égards. Cela me surprenait à chaque fois que cela apparaissait , mais je le gardais pour moi en général.

'' - Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, Charlotte. ''

Charlotte n'était pas plus grande qu'Alice, mais leurs similitudes s'arrêtaient là cependant. Charlotte avait de longs cheveux blond platine qui pendaient droit jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle avait les traits fins, mais une présence imposante malgré tout. Néanmoins, Charlotte était aussi belle que tous les autres vampires féminins.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, elle a fixé les yeux sur moi d'un air de défi. Peter a pincé les lèvres et a froncé les sourcils, mais n'a rien dit. Charlotte aimait me défier et cela ne la dérangeait pas de me remettre à ma place lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire. Peter était semblable, mais savait quand il fallait lever le pied.

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit, cela t'ennuierait de nous dire de quoi il est question ? '' a-t-elle demandé d'une voix musicale.

J'ai enlevé le sac à dos avec mes vêtements de mes épaules et l'ai jeté à côté de mes bottes avant d'enlever la veste que je portais pour la mettre sur le portemanteau à côté de celle de Peter. Ils gardaient toujours de petites choses comme cela prêtes pour moi, un portemanteau pour ma veste, une place pour mes bottes, une pièce réservée pour moi seul. De petits rappels de l'endroit où était réellement ma maison.

_Alors pourquoi ne le ressens-tu pas comme cela ? Qu'est-ce qui te manques cette fois-ci qui ne te manquait pas auparavant ?_

'' - Non. '' lui ai-je répondu avant de lever les yeux pour regarder Charlotte de nouveau. '' - Je préfère ne pas en parler maintenant. ''

'' - Pourquoi as-tu les yeux rouges. '' a-t-elle ripostée. '' - Et où est ta salope de femme ? ''

'' - C'est la putain d'inquisition ou quoi ? '' ai-je grogné.

'' - Char. '' l'a averti Peter. '' - Laisse-le tranquille. Tu sais comment il est avec certaines choses. Laisse-le tranquille pour l'instant. Laisse-lui le temps de réfléchir. ''

'' - Je suis là connard. Arrête de parler de moi comme si je ne pouvais pas t'entendre. ''

'' - Hé bien je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai été saisi de putains de convulsions de vampires sur le plancher il y a quelques minutes, pourquoi mon frère vient de passer la porte d'entrée en ayant l'air de sortir de l'enfer et en projetant une pareille merde. Désolé si cela te dérange, Jasper, mais parfois une explication pour ta soudaine apparition et ton apparence infernale pourrait nous être utile à Peter et à moi. Désolé si je te donne la foutue impression de ne pas être gentille quand tu es concerné. '' Siffla-elle avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas furieux et aller dans la cuisine dont ils n'avaient pas réellement l'utilité.

Peter m'a lancé un regard de reproche et j'ai pu voir le conflit dans ses yeux. D'un côté, il voulait aller parler à Charlotte, mais de l'autre, il voulait aussi une explication de ma part.

Charlotte a fait le choix pour lui quand nous avons entendu la porte de la cuisine conduisant à l'extérieur claquer et qu'elle a couru dans les bois pour se défouler. Ses émotions remplies de rage l'ont suivi sur des kilomètres et Peter et moi n'avons rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de ma portée.

'' - C'était réellement si fort que cela ? ''

Ses yeux se sont durcis, mais il a acquiescé. '' - Ouais, mec, vraiment fort. Pour une raison quelconque, elle a été frappé la première et je l'ai vu tomber sur le plancher. De la même façon qu'elle avait été touché, je l'ai suivi aussitôt après. Elle devait être plus proche de la direction d'où venait la vague de merde que tu as projetée. ''

'' - Merde. '' ai-je murmuré en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Ils étaient sales et emmêlés à force de courir à n'en plus finir. J'avais besoin de prendre rapidement une douche.

'' - C'était quelque chose de dangereux à faire, ne sachant pas qui pouvait être dans les parages. '' Peter a secoué la tête, ses cheveux blonds, de la même longueur que les miens, cachant ses yeux rouges et il les a recoiffés. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel, Jasper ? ''

Peter était au-delà de frustré, mais il avait toujours voulu connaître mon raisonnement derrière mes actions avant de réagir. '' - J'ai perdu le contrôle. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je n'y arrivais à cause de tout cela alors je l'ai fait sortir. Je n'ai pas pensé que cela vous affecterait tous les deux et pour cela, je suis désolé. ''

Il a sèchement hoché la tête, prenant acte de mes paroles. '' - Veux-tu me dire pourquoi tu es là, à présent ? Par la couleur de tes iris, je dirais que tu as de nouveau fait un faux-pas et la putain de fouille-merde que tu appelles une épouse t'a fait faire tes valises jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves tes repères de nouveau. Je me trompe ? ''

'' - Oui. Elle n'a même rien dit. '' lui ai-je craché.

'' - Vraiment ? '' a-t-il demandé, sincèrement surpris. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

'' - Rien. '' ai-je grogné. '' - Et pour info, je te demande poliment de fermer ta gueule. Alice et moi avons divorcé. L'humaine que j'ai tuée était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et cela ne m'a réellement pas affecté aussi sérieusement que tu pourrais le penser. Nous en avons déjà discuté, Peter. La famille allait me forcer à partir parce qu'Edward a une petite amie. Je suis donc parti au lieu de me battre. '' J'ai peut-être laissé beaucoup de choses dans l'ombre, mais je n'étais pas prêt à discuter de tout ça avec Peter. J'avais besoin de tout comprendre moi-même avant de pouvoir en discuter à haute voix.

'' - Donc le télépathe a trouvé sa compagne. Quelle connerie. '' a murmuré Peter plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose, essayant de comprendre où je voulais en venir.

Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre respect pour Edward. Le simple fait qu'Edward puisse lire dans son esprit rendait Peter beaucoup plus méprisant envers lui. Peter m'avait dit une fois que c'était une violation profonde de son intimité la plus sacrée. Edward pensait que Peter était invivable et donc Peter l'appelait affectueusement Eddie ou gamin pour l'emmerder quand il était ensemble l'un et l'autre.

'' - Elle est humaine et elle n'est pas sa compagne. '' Je l'ai déclaré d'un ton qui a fait le point sur ce que je voulais dire.

La surprise et l'étonnement ont tous les deux éclater en Peter et il m'a regardé les yeux écarquillés. '' - Humaine ? Pas sa compagne ? Il ne se nourrit pas d'elle avant de... tu sais... comme il l'a déjà fait avant ? ''

Peter faisait référence aux escapades antérieures d'Edward avec des jeunes filles humaines. Il y en avait eu une dont il s'était alimenté tout en la maintenant en vie pendant trois mois avant de finalement la tuer pendant qu'il la baisait. Peter pensait que jouer avec les humaines de cette façon était répugnant. Il ne voyait pas du tout de similitude avec ses propres activités. Je n'avais aucune intention de le lui faire remarquer non plus.

'' - Non, c'est différent. Fin de la discussion. '' ai-je dit.

'' - Non. Ce n'est pas _la fin_ de la discussion. '' a-t-il raillé. ' - Arrête d'être un connard et explique-moi ce que tu en as à foutre du plus récent jouet d'Edward, et pourquoi putain, tu accoures ici si Alice ne t'a pas envoyé ? ''

Je suis passé devant lui et suis allé dans le salon pour m'asseoir sur le fauteuil qui m'était toujours réservé et je l'ai tourné vers le téléviseur. J'ai trouvé une chaîne d'information sur Seattle et je l'ai regardé pour voir s'il y avait déjà quelque chose sur la femme que j'avais tuée. Ils n'en ont pas parlé. Peter avait gardé le silence pendant la totalité des informations, envoyant seulement quelques regards occasionnels de temps en temps, mais je sentais que ses émotions racontaient une histoire totalement différente. Il voulait désespérément savoir ce qui se passait avec moi, mais je n'étais pas prêt à lui dire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant.

'' - Allez, Jas. '' A finalement demandé Peter.

Je l'ai de nouveau surpris à me regarder avec ma vision périphérique. '' - Je n'ai jamais dit qu'Alice ne m'avait pas envoyé. Elle ne m'a pas forcé à venir, mais elle m'a donné un aperçue d'un problème. ''

Peter a grogné et s'est penché en arrière sur sa chaise, croisant approximativement les chevilles avant de me regarder comme un faucon. '' - Elle est sournoise, manipulatrice, n'agit que pour elle-même et uniquement elle... et sachant cela tu lui fais confiance ? ''

L'arrogant connard était de retour. Nous avons gardé les yeux verrouillés l'un à l'autre avant de les baisser et de finalement répondre. '' - Je n'ai jamais dit que je lui faisais confiance. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne peux pas le faire avec Alice et Edward regardant et entendant tout. Alice travaille pour elle-même, je suis d'accord, mais elle sait quand faire marche arrière. Il existe une raison pourquoi elle a pris du recul. ''

Peter a secoué la tête de frustration. '' - Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. '' a-t-il dit. '' - Je reçois de foutues bribes du tas de merde, mais j'ai besoin de tous les morceaux du tas de merde puante pour les assembler. ''

'' - Isabella. '' ai-je commencé.

'' - L'humaine, que tu as laissé à Edward pour qu'il puisse jouer avec, doit avoir une certaine importance pour toi sinon tu n'en parlerais pas, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es là. '' m'a interrompu Peter.

Je lui ai lancé un regard furieux de dépit. '' - Tais-toi et écoute. ''

'' - Susceptible avec ça. '' Il a continué. '' - Pourquoi donc cette _Isabella_ produit-elle un tel effet sur toi ? ''

_Ouais, c'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi._

'' - Elle m'importe. '' fut tout ce que j'ai donné en réponse.

Le choc retentissant qui a jailli de Peter m'a fait le regarder de plus près en voyant sa réaction devant mes paroles. Personne ne me connaissait comme Peter. Il n'y avait pas une âme en ce monde qui pourrait expliquer mes propres réactions, mes mots et la façon dont je prenais des décisions comme Peter le pouvait. Je jure que ce devait être son don, être simplement capable de comprendre les gens et les vampires ressentent simplement en les écoutant.

Pourtant , nous savions tous qu'en vérité Peter n'était pas doué, Charlotte non plus. Il était seulement sacrément bon à cerner ceux qui étaient autour de lui et savait l'utiliser à son profit en cas de besoin.

'' - Elle t'importe ? Tu n'es pourtant pas du genre bienveillant. '' a-t-il dit. '' - Ce que je veux dire, ne le prend pas mal Jasper, mais tu ne t'occupes généralement que de ceux qui n'ont un effet intense sur ta vie ou ton esprit. Char et moi, et même si nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé, nous savons que tu t'en préoccupes. C'est pourquoi tu continues de venir ici quand tu es dans la merde, quand tu n'arrives pas à faire face et tout le reste. C'est pourquoi tu as ta place dans notre vie. ''

'' - Parce que nous sommes une famille. '' ai-je fini pour lui. '' - C'est la maison pour moi. ''

'' - Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ce mot semble... _inachevé_ ? '' a demandé Peter à voix basse.

Il n'y avait personne autour de nous pour l'entendre, mais il me regardait fixement avec son expression la plus grave, celle qui semblait dire que les pièces cliquaient finalement ensemble dans son esprit.

'' - Pourquoi as-tu couru, Jasper ? Tu n'es pas du genre à t'enfuir. ''

J'ai rencontré ses yeux, rubis contre noir. Il était calme et j'étais furieusement en colère de nouveau. '' - Les circonstances entourant cette question exigeaient que je me comporte comme je l'ai fait. C'était une décision contrôlée et les réactions vont venir. Je n'ai pas fait tout cela à l'aveuglette, Peter, mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne comprends pas ou ne sais pas et je ne veux pas prendre de décisions stupides qui causeraient la perte de sa vie ou sa haine dirigée contre moi. Quand j'aurais compris le tout, je te le ferais savoir. ''

Il a hoché la tête et s'est de nouveau penché contre le dossier de sa chaise en posant ses mains sur son ventre et sifflant doucement comme pour lui-même. '' - Alors tu l'aimes ? ''

Ma tête s'est tourné brusquement dans sa direction. '' - Non. '' Peter a haussé les épaules et fredonné une note faiblement en réponse, souriant béatement en lui-même. '' - Tu es un trou du cul prétentieux, Peter. ''

Son sourire s'est transformé en ricanement. '' J'ai appris du meilleur des meilleurs... frangin. ''

* * *

Charlotte est revenue une heure après dans une humeur bien meilleure qu'elle nous avait laissé. '' - Je ne pense pas qu'il reste des animaux sur des kilomètres autour de cet endroit en ce moment. ''

Peter s'est mis à rire et me lança un regard amusé. '' - Je suppose que tu vas mourir de faim parce que tu ne pourras pas boire cette merde pourrie que tu appelles du sang. ''

Il était plein de suffisance à certains moments. '' - Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir aux yeux dorés. ''

Charlotte s'est tourné vers moi d'un air interrogatif. '' - Et les émotions des êtres humains ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules et feuilleté le journal que Peter m'avait donné à lire. '' - Elles ne m'ont jamais terriblement touché avant de rencontrer Alice et les Cullen. Leurs émotions et leurs réactions me dérangent plus que les humains que je tue. ''

'' - La dépression ? '' a demandé Charlotte doucement.

'' - Cela ne va pas arriver. Je n'ai pas été dépressif la dernière fois. '' ai-je répondu sur le même ton.

Peter s'est assis sur le tabouret du bar à côté de moi et a enlevé le journal de mon visage pour me regarder. '' - As-tu déjà eu le temps de penser à la femme que tu as tué ? Tu n'as fait que courir, courir, courir, depuis que c'est arrivé pas vrai ? ''

Je l'ai regardé un peu agacé qu'il revienne sur la question et qu'il ait déplacé mon journal. Ce qui me faisait encore plus chier. '' - Peter, premièrement, laisse mon journal tranquille. Deuxièmement, c'est pour cette raison que cela ne m'a pas dérangé, je n'y ai pas pensé. La façon de vivre des Cullen est de percevoir la vie humaine telle qu'elle est : avec des familles, des vies et un avenir. Cela nous rend humanisés et sympathiques. Je refuse de voir les humains comme autre chose que ma source de nourriture. ''

'' - Génial. '' a souri Peter. '' - Tu veux aller chasser ? ''

'' - Je me suis nourri hier. '' ai-je répondu en faisant claquer mon journal pour le remettre droit et balayer rapidement la page des sports du regard.

'' - Allons, Jasper. '' a-t-il gémi d'un air moqueur. '' - Sais-tu combien de temps j'ai attendu pour que tu comprennes enfin cette merde ? ''

'' - Demain, pour l'instant, je suis occupé. ''

Charlotte a eu un petit rire. '' - À lire le journal ? Il ne te faut que quelques courtes minutes pour le lire en totalité. ''

'' - Stratégie. '' ai-je simplement répondu. C'était réellement ce que je faisais. Mon esprit vagabondait sur les possibles vérités qu'Isabella aurait pu cacher. Avec l'absence d'Edward, je pouvais penser librement, mais rien ne s'additionnait. '' - Tu sais comment je travaille. ''

'' - Fais des plans pendant que tu chasses. '' A grogné Peter, saisissant le journal et le jetant à Charlotte qui a souri joyeusement avant de le jeter dans une poubelle qui était rarement utilisée.

'' - Combien de temps cela fait-il, frangin ? '' ai-je demandé d'un ton léger.

Il était totalement confus, mais Charlotte a souri méchamment. '' - Cela lui est dû, Jasper. '' a-t-elle dit.

'' - Quoi ? '' a-t-il finalement demandé.

'' - Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis mon dernier coup de pied dans ton cul ? '' ai-je répondu.

Peter a éclaté de rire avant de me donner une rude bourrade. Je m'attendais à sa réaction et m'étais préparé, je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre quand il est entré en contact avec moi. '' - Allez à l'extérieur. '' a murmuré Charlotte, tournoyant littéralement dans la pièce.

J'ai quitté le fauteuil et passé la porte comme l'éclair et j'ai couru dans les bois, les chaussettes aux pieds et écoutant les bruits de pas de Peter derrière moi. '' - Dans un kilomètre. '' a-t-il crié et il a cessé de courir.

C'était nos règles. Nous ne commencions pas avant d'être à un kilomètre de la maison, espérant écraser la garde de l'autre. Habituellement, cela ne marchait pas, mais l'impact en valait la peine.

'' - Nous y sommes. '' ai-je répondu, faiblement accroupi, posant une main sur la terre meuble et la creusant profondément avec mes doigts. J'ai senti son attente mêlée d'excitation et son désir de se battre. La seule autre personne avec qui Peter appréciait de se battre était Emmett, mais ils avaient rarement l'occasion de se voir. '' - Un. ''

'' - Deux. ''

'' - Trois. '' avons-nous dit ensemble.

J'ai frappé de toutes mes forces la pointe de mes pieds pour m'élancer comme une flèche et arriver à mi-parcours de la direction d'où il allait venir. Juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la ligne des arbres en face de moi, j'ai sauté dans l'arbre en surplomb du seul passage de la zone qu'il tentait de franchir. Je me suis renversé sur la branche et je l'ai saisi par les épaules, le maintenant avec mes mains. Il a rugi en signe d'incrédulité.

En utilisant la force de gravité, je me suis de nouveau retourné et je l'ai propulsé avec la force de mon corps, le lâchant alors que mes pieds touchaient le sol, en calculant la force de mon poids et en l'équilibrant parfaitement, je me suis retrouvé accroupi et j'ai gloussé quand il a percuté un grand pin.

L'arbre frissonna sous l'impact, mais le pin était solide et n'a pas cassé. Étourdi par ce qui s'était passé, Peter a secoué la tête avant de se retourner rapidement vers moi en rugissant de colère.

'' - Enfoiré ! '' a-t-il sifflé.

'' - Tu es un mauvais perdant . '' lui ai-je rétorqué.

Tous les muscles de mon corps tremblaient d'anticipation. J'étais impatient, l'exigeant et ayant besoin de ça. Les combats étaient comme une délivrance pour moi, presque aussi bon que la libération émotionnelle que je recevais si rarement. Mon pied droit s'est légèrement déplacé en arrière et s'est planté dans le sol, me préparant à une attaque ou à courir.

Peter avait l'air prêt et sauvage, les mains tendues devant lui, comme s'il attendait que je me déplace. Nous connaissions l'autre tous les deux tellement bien que nous avions rarement été blessés et ce n'est jamais devenu hors de contrôle.

'' - Allez viens, Jasper. '' A grincé Peter à travers ses dents serrées.

'' - Rappelles-toi qui est le plus ancien ici. '' ai-je raillé d'un air hautain.

'' - Je suis plus beau. '' A riposté Peter du tac au tac.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à sa réponse et à la seconde où je l'ai fait, il est parti comme un boulet du canon de sa position, zigzaguant dans des directions différentes avant que je ne comprenne finalement son schéma et bondisse de ma position comme un serpent, attendant le bon moment pour frapper.

Nous sommes rudement entrés en collision, le bruit, analogue au tonnerre résonnant dans tous les alentours. Des grognements, des sifflements et des grondements s'échappaient de nous deux alors que nous déchiquetions des arbres et laissions des trous assez importants et suspects sur le sol de la forêt. Rien de tout cela n'avait réellement d'importance, j'étais de nouveau à ma place, sachant cela me faisait me sentir mieux.

_Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ?_

* * *

Peter nettoyait la boue qu'il avait dans ses cheveux sur le perron du chalet. Charlotte nous en avait refusé l'entrée jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez propres selon ses normes.

'' - Tu veux aller chasser maintenant ? A demandé Peter, brossant les derniers morceaux de saletés et de débris de ses vêtements avant de se tenir droit.

'' - Tu ne vas pas y renoncer, hein ? '' ai-je demandé en riant.

Charlotte a ouvert la porte et passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement pour regarder son compagnon qui était presque aussi grand que moi. '' - Tu sais que ce n'est tout simplement pas dans sa personnalité d'abandonner quoi que ce soit aussi facilement, Jasper. '' a-t-elle dit affectueusement. '' - Je pense que je vais rester ici cette nuit, j'irais à la chasse demain soir. ''

'' - Tu es sûre, chérie ? '' a demandé Peter.

_Chérie... _

'' - Tout à fait. Je suis sûre que Jasper et toi avez des choses à discuter. '' A répondu Charlotte avant de disparaître quelques instants par la porte pour réapparaître ensuite et jeter nos bottes et nos vestes sur le porche.

'' - Et des chaussettes. '' a demandé Peter.

Char a soufflé d'exaspération à son compagnon avant de disparaître dans le chalet. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes avant de réapparaître de nouveau et de nous lancer des chaussettes à tous les deux, tout en me jetant un étrange regard.

'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je finalement demandé, après avoir mis des chaussettes propres et mis mes bottes.

Elle m'a tendu un morceau de papier pour imprimante à travers la porte. Je l'ai ouvert pour voir la photo d'Isabella me fixer. La nuit où elle me l'avait jeté sur son porche, je l'avais ramassé et l'avais mis dans mon sac à dos pour me rappeler ce que je voulais voir, c'était quelque chose qui m'était nécessaire pour rester proche d'elle.

J'ai pris une grande respiration quand Peter a regardé la photo. '' - Mignonne. '' a-t-il fait remarquer.

'' - Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète. C'était au fond du sac avec les chaussettes. '' A expliqué Charlotte.

J'ai haussé les épaules et plié la photo avant de la mettre dans ma poche arrière. '' - Il n'y a pas de mal. '' lui ai-je dit. '' - Allez viens Peter. '' Ce qui a efficacement fait dévier la conversation.

Peter a jeté un coup d'œil à Charlotte , mais n'a rien dit. Elle est retournée à l'intérieur. Peter a appuyé sur le bouton de démarrage automatique de son camion, déverrouillant la Chevy Silverado et je suis monté à l'intérieur. Il conduisait et je suis resté silencieux, regardant les arbres défiler par la fenêtre.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à prendre une décision. '' ai-je dit doucement. '' - Pas une seconde je n'accepterais de faire confiance à Alice et ses conseils, mais étant loin d'elle facilite les choses. Elle ne pourra pas être tout le temps à l'affût, mais comme je suis proche d'elle, elle me surveille plus souvent. Edward pense que je suis parti à cause de l'humaine, mais il a tort, si foutrement tort. Je suis parti pour que je puisse comprendre de façon détournée comment résoudre ce problème et garder Isabella en sécurité de nouveau.

Peter est resté calme, les doigts fortement serrés sur le cuir de son volant. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? ''

J'ai finalement craqué, lui expliquant chaque seconde, chaque pensée et chaque chose déroutante qui s'étaient passées entre la jeune fille humaine et moi. Peter est resté silencieux, mais me regardait du coin de l'œil.

'' - Pourquoi t'importe-t-elle, Jasper ? '' a-t-il demandé. '' - Pourquoi t'en soucis-tu ? ''

'' - Je me le suis moi-même demandé trop de fois pour m'en inquiéter. '' ai-je murmuré.

'' - Les compagnons ont des liens indescriptibles et exceptionnels, détenus entre eux et... ''

'' - Nous ne sommes pas des compagnons. '' l'ai-je interrompu. '' - Je ne l'aime pas. ''

'' - Tu n'as jamais ressenti de l'amour. '' A pratiquement grogné Peter, tournant enfin son attention sur moi.

'' - Si, des autres, entre toi et Char, entre Esmé et Carlisle, entre Emmett et Rosalie, c'était faible, mais présent. Je sais à quoi l'amour d'une compagne ressemble, Peter. '' lui ai-je expliqué avant de me montrer d'un signe de la main. '' - Ce n'est pas cela. ''

'' - Est-ce qu'elle t'aime ? '' a-t-il finalement demandé après quelques minutes de silence.

'' - Non, elle ne m'aime pas. Elle ressent tout le reste, sauf cela. '' ai-je simplement répondu.

'' - Elle est humaine. '' a-t-il argumenté. '' - Ce n'est pas aussi fort. Elle sait ce que c'est que d'être amoureuse cependant. ''

'' - Nous ne sommes pas compagnons. '' ai-je dit énergiquement, voulant qu'il laisse tomber l'affaire.

'' - Très bien, Jasper. '' a-t-il dit, baissant les bras et décidant de reprendre le volant. '' - Le déni à l'air horrible venant de toi. ''

* * *

Peter a garé le camion à trois kilomètres de la ville, sur un chemin de terre qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir servi depuis des décennies. Nous sommes sortis du véhicule et avons parcouru le reste du trajet à pied, courant à la lisière des arbres pour être hors de vue. J'ai laissé Peter prendre la tête, le suivant quand il est sorti de la forêt derrière un bâtiment qui crachait de la musique assourdissante et qui sentait l'odeur horrible des humains et de tous leurs différents fluides corporels.

'' - Un bar ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - J'aime les femmes. '' a-t-il simplement répondu tandis que nous marchions tranquillement jusqu'au coin. '' - Charlotte préfère être dans les alentours quand je les chasse, elle aime bien regarder. '' a-t-il ajouté après avoir remué plusieurs fois les sourcils.

'' - Leur sang est plus doux. '' ai-je approuvé. '' - Les hormones et tout cela. '' Peter s'est mis à rire et nous sommes entrés dans le bar. Les parfums entêtant de vomissures, de transpiration et d'alcool ont agressé mes sens, me faisant souhaiter pouvoir vomir violemment. '' - Répugnant. '' ai-je commenté, me frottant le nez et la bouche avec la manche de mon blouson pour me débarrasser de l'odeur. Cela n'a pas marché.

'' - Oui, c'est ignoble. ''

'' - Pire que l'odeur de putréfaction. '' ai-je surenchéri.

'' - D'accord. '' a-t-il ricané. Des vagues de luxures m'ont frappé et j'ai immédiatement gémi. Peter a pris une profonde respiration et a souri joyeusement. '' - C'est génial que tu sois de retour, Jasper. Les filles deviennent toujours un peu folles quand un extra vient s'ajouter au mélange. Tu sens leurs excitations ? ''

Je la sentais, mais par-dessus tout je voulais me nourrir. Une brune aux yeux bleus me regardait à une dizaine de mètres. Ses émotions virevoltaient, allant de la luxure à l'hésitation et la peur et recommençaient. '' - Prem's. '' ai-je dis à Peter, beaucoup trop faiblement pour que les humains puissent m'entendre.

'' - Mignonne. '' a-t-il déclaré, faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille avant de numériser la zone à nouveau. Ses yeux se sont posés sur quelqu'un à l'autre bout du bar. '' - J'ai trouvé la mienne. ''

J'étais occupé à regarder l'humaine qui avait verrouillé ses yeux sur moi. Il faisait trop sombre pour qu'elle puisse voir la couleur de mes iris de sorte que sa peur venait de son instinct naturel qui l'alertait. '' - Je vais te retrouver dans les bois, à environ un kilomètre. '' ai-je dis à Peter après une seconde.

'' - Trois kilomètres. '' a-t-il répondu.

'' - Très bien. ''

Sans un mot, nous nous sommes séparés. J'ai gardé mes yeux fixés sur la jeune fille humaine, lui envoyant une petite quantité de calme dans sa direction pour endormir les autres émotions qu'elle ressentait.

'' - Bonjour, chérie. '' ai-je murmuré, debout à ses côtés. Elle frissonna et la luxure a remplacé le calme avant que la peur prenne le relais et revienne de nouveau à la luxure. '' - Vous avez l'air particulièrement délicieuse, ce soir. '' Mon ironie ne serait pas connue de la femme jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Elle était bien trop piégée pour s'en occuper. '' - Vous dansez ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Nan, pas ce soir. En fait, j'attends seulement que mon frère ait fini de parler à sa petite amie pour partir. ''

La tristesse s'est ajouté à ses émotions quand je lui ai montré Peter à l'autre bout de la pièce, parlant doucement à la jeune fille qu'il séduisait. Cela avait l'air assez réel et de toute façon, il pouvait m'entendre quand même malgré le vacarme.

'' - Oh. Hé bien c'est dommage. '' a-t-elle commenté. '' - Je suis Laurie, au fait. ''

'' - Jasper. '' J'ai souri sans montrer mes dents. Peter m'a fait signe à travers la pièce, entraînant la jeune femme avec lui. '' - Hé bien, je crois que je vais y aller. On dirait qu'il a enfin réussi à la faire rentrer à la maison. Ils ont eu une scène de ménage assez mauvaise et le pauvre Peter avait peur qu'elle ne rentre pas à la maison. ''

'' - Je ne crois pas que je serais partie. '' A marmonné l'humaine dans sa barbe, pensant que je ne pouvais pas l'entendre. J'ai presque ri aux éclats, mais je me suis retenu.

Alors que Peter se dirigeait vers la sortie, je l'ai suivi à un rythme lent, sentant l'indécision de l'humaine. Je savais réellement qu'elle allait me suivre, même si c'était simplement pour me donner son numéro de téléphone et me dire de l'appeler. Les femmes humaines étaient légèrement prévisibles quand il s'agissait de vampires mâles. Pendant que je marchais dans l'air froid, j'ai regardé sur le côté pour voir la femme que Peter avait mené en bateau disparaître dans les ténèbres de l'allée d'où nous avions émergé et Laurie est finalement sortie du bar.

J'ai continué à marcher et la curiosité est sortie de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle me suivait tranquillement. Un petit cri est sorti des bois derrière le bar, mais la jeune fille derrière moi n'a rien entendu. Je me suis glissé sous le voile sombre de l'allée et me suis appuyé contre le mur pour attendre que ma proie se glisse également dans la ruelle.

Plus d'hésitation l'a traversé, mais elle a continué à marcher quand même. '' - C'est votre troisième erreur. '' ai-je murmuré d'une voix rauque quand elle est passée devant moi, je l'ai saisi rudement et couvert sa bouche quand elle a voulue se mettre à hurler.

La peur a couru dans ses veines et elle a lutté inutilement contre ma forte emprise.

'' - La première erreur a été de me parler. La seconde de me suivre et comme dit le proverbe, trois fautes et vous êtes mort. '' ai-je terminé. J'ai senti ses lèvres bouger contre ma main, elle me suppliait en disant « je vous en prie » à maintes reprises. '' - Si cela peut vous consoler, je vais faire vite. Vous ne savez réellement pas ce que je suis ou ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin. ''

Elle secoua la tête violemment, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

'' - Chérie, crois-moi quand je dis que c'est dans ton intérêt de ne pas savoir. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais garder votre corps pour avoir du plaisir. Je ne fais pas dans la nécrophilie. Je vais vous enterrer quand j'aurais fini et ne jamais regarder en arrière. ''

La peur était l'unique émotion passant encore à travers elle. Elle sanglotait, sa poitrine se soulevant contre le tissu de sa veste. J'ai marché à reculons, la forçant à se déplacer pendant que je parlais, mais elle était bien trop terrifiée pour remarquer un changement dans le paysage.

Elle a supplié de nouveau et je commençais à être fatigué de l'entendre. Sans avertissement, je l'ai prise par la taille et je l'ai jeté par-dessus mon épaule, l'emmenant dans les bois en un éclair pour aller assez loin pour que personne ne puisse entendre ses cris si ce n'est Peter et moi. D'autre part, j'aimais bien entendre ses hurlements, accueillant les sons à bras ouverts.

Une fois assez profondément enfoncé dans les bois, je l'ai déposé grossièrement sur le sol et me suis reculé alors qu'elle reprenait conscience. La vitesse l'avait assommée, mais elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Elle a rampé sur le sol quand elle m'a vu essayant de s'échapper en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas un rêve et que j'étais réel. La terreur l'a traversé.

'' - Fous le camp, espèce de psychopathe. '' a-t-elle hurlé.

Peter a ri dans l'obscurité à trente mètres de là. '' - Mon frère n'aime pas ce titre. Il en préfère un autre de totalement différent. '' lui a-t-il expliqué alors qu'il entrait dans son champ de vision.

'' - Oh, mon Dieu. '' a-t-elle dit en désespoir de cause. '' - S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi tranquille. ''

'' - Rapidement ? '' Lui ai-je demandé à nouveau.

'' - S'il vous plaît... ''

'' - Je m'ennuie. '' a fait remarquer Peter.

'' - Moi aussi. '' ai-je répondu.

Je l'ai tué rapidement, cassant le cou de la jeune fille à une vitesse que même Peter n'a pas pu voir. Quand elle est morte, la terreur traversait encore son système et l'adrénaline coulait dans son sang, de sorte qu'il était beaucoup plus doux. J'ai mordu son cou, tirant le sang de la blessure rapidement pour le faire venir plus vite parce qu'il n'y avait plus de battement de cœur pour le faire circuler.

Elle avait un goût de chocolat et de café mélangé avec un soupçon de romarin. L'alcool entachait son sang, mais elle n'avait pas assez bu pour que cela fasse une grosse différence. Peter est resté silencieux pendant que je me nourrissais et j'ai terminé la fille rapidement, savourant le sentiment d'être libre de toute contrainte.

'' - Cela dérangera-t-il Isabella ? '' a demandé Peter quand j'ai fini.

J'ai essuyé le sang de mes lèvres et saisi la jeune fille morte, suivant Peter jusqu'à l'endroit où était la jeune fille qu'il avait tué.

'' - Je m'en fous. '' ai-je menti.

Peter m'a jeté un regard entendu. '' - Oui, c'est vrai. Encore que les camarades suivent l'autre, tu le sais. C'est naturel et instinctif. ''

J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et j'ai grogné. '' - Nous ne sommes pas compagnon, espèce d'âne obstiné. ''

'' - Bien sûr. Viens, nous allons simplement les enterrer près du camion.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour vers le chalet, Peter est resté étrangement silencieux. '' - Parle, Peter. Dis ce que tu as à dire, putain. ''

Il soupira profondément de façon spectaculaire. '' - Très bien. J'ai des pensées, je dirais même des théories sur ta mauvaise compréhension de la situation. ''

'' - Il n'y a aucun malentendu. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche dans le passé d'Isabella et je ne peux pas prendre la décision de faire des recherches parce qu'Edward pourrait l'apprendre, ce qui pourrait, par inadvertance, provoquer sa mort ou sa haine et je ne veux pas non plus que cela se produise. ''

'' - Ça c'est l'évidence. '' a murmuré Peter. '' - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. ''

Je l'ai regardé confus. '' - Je te demande pardon ? ''

Il ricana. '' - Mes théories sur tes émotions et ton trouble. ''

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard haineusement. '' - Je suis un empathe, Peter. Je comprends les émotions mieux que quiconque. ''

'' - Très bien, alors Monsieur l'imbécile de putain d'empathe, toi qui es tellement bon pour tout savoir, regarde-moi et regarde Char. Tu as regardé les couples Cullen sacrément trop longtemps. Tout n'est pas si évident et humanisé. Les compagnons sont amis d'abord, confidents ensuite et amoureux pour finir. L'éternité entre les deux compagnons est tellement prévisible qu'il n'est même pas nécessaire d'en discuter. C'est une lutte pour t'en tenir à l'écart et cela ne disparaît jamais. Tu es tout ce dont elle a besoin pour elle et pour elle seule. ''

'' - Je sais tout cela. '' ai-je grogné.

Peter s'arrêta devant le chalet et se tourna complètement vers moi pour finir. '' - Je ne pense pas que tu le saches vraiment, Jasper. Tu n'as jamais été réellement accouplé. ''

'' - Elle n'est pas ma compagne. '' ai-je rugi définitivement énervé, du moins suffisamment pour me faire craquer.

'' - Crois ce que tu veux. Observe, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Peut-être que quand la réalité te mordra dans ton cul d'imbécile, ton Charon va sortir et se livrer à ce qu'il a toujours adoré et réussi. Il n'est pas sorti pour quiconque depuis bien trop longtemps. ''

Charon. L'ange de la mort. Le pourvoyeur de l'Enfer.

_'' - Major ? Humm... non, c'est plus personnel. '' A ricané Maria à côté de moi en regardant l'entraînement des nouveaux-nés depuis l'intérieur de notre campement privé. _

_'' - Arrête. Je n'ai pas besoin de nom. J'en ai déjà un. '' lui ai-je dit. _

_Son ongle a glissé le long de mon cou. '' - Mais, animal de compagnie, tu le feras... étant à moi et tout ça. Quand ils m'appelleront Athéna, comment vont-ils donc t'appeler ? '' _

_Imbécile. Ils m'appelleront un imbécile. '' - Ils m'appelleront Jasper. '' _

_'' - Charon. '' Un nouveau-né du nom de Jonathan a été pris, donnant effectivement à un autre la chance de lui arracher le bras. Le crissement métallique m'a fait sourire et il a hurlé. _

_'' - Tu as commis une erreur, continuez. '' ai-je aboyé aux combattants. _

_Maria a crié à côté de moi et a levé les yeux avec excitation, les yeux remplis de convoitise. '' - … Charon... c'est parfait. Mon ange de la mort personnel. C'était un homme mauvais après tout et j'ai énormément apprécié ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il a enlevé, comme tu le fais, mon animal de compagnie. '' _

_Maria a levé la main pour arrêter le nouveau-né femelle d'attaquer de nouveau Jonathan. '' - Ça suffit. Laisse-le partir. '' Son emprise sur la femme était telle qu'elle a immédiatement reculé. Ils étaient tous plus que terrifiés par ce qu'elle était capable de faire. '' - Il m'a donné à réfléchir aujourd'hui. Ne tiens pas compte de son manque d'attention, mais seulement pour aujourd'hui. '' _

_J'ai lancé un regard exaspéré à Maria. '' - Non, il peut guérir et ensuite combattre à nouveau. Le manque de concentration va nous causer des pertes pendant les combats. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela. '' _

_Un regard d'agrément a traversé ses traits juste un instant et elle a hoché la tête. '' - D'accord. Qu'il continue une fois que son bras aura fusionné à son corps de nouveau. '' Elle jeta sa commande à la femelle d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers moi. '' - En parlant de perte, le groupe du mois de mars a passé le cap de l'année. Charon devra bientôt leurs rendre visite. '' _

_'' - Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. '' _

_La rage l'a submergé et un regard sauvages a transformé ses traits, faisant s'éloigner immédiatement tous ceux qui étaient à proximité. '' - Tu es mon Charon, mon Major, mon combattant, ma création. '' Sa main a frappé violemment contre ma joue avant qu'elle n'agrippe ma mâchoire avec sa petite main, ses ongles creusant profondément dans ma peau de granit , provoquant une fuite de venin de la plaie. '' - Tu as compris. '' _

_'' - Oui. '' _

Peter m'a regardé avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. '' - Alors, à quoi penses-tu maintenant ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas quoi penser. '' Je suis resté silencieux un moment avant de parler à nouveau. '' - Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme cela, Peter. Je déteste ce nom. ''

'' - Tu apprécies le personnage. '' a-t-il répondu avec indifférence.

'' - J'ai adopté sa personnalité. '' l'ai-je corrigé.

Peter sourit et tapota ses doigts sur le volant, regardant la maison par la fenêtre latérale. '' - En fait, les fonctions de Charon ne sont jamais acquises. Toi mon frère, tu as adopté la personnalité du titre que l'on t'avait donné... adopter le personnage signifierait la fin, le passé. Tu ne l'as jamais fait, tu ne le feras jamais. ''

Son regard s'est adouci quand Charlotte est sortie de la maison et s'est tenue sur le porche, nous regardant silencieusement dans la cabine du camion. Peter l'a contemplé quelques instants et un regard complètement différent a animé ses traits.

'' - Une vie pour une vie. Une compagne pour une compagne. '' - Sais-tu que tu m'as accordé une vie quand tu m'as laissé vivre, Jasper? Alors je t'en ai donné une quand je suis revenu te chercher.''

'' - Ouais, je ne l'oublierai jamais. ''

Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Charlotte, mais il a baissé la voix. '' Tu m'as donné ma compagne quand tu nous as dit de courir. ''

'' - Elle n'est pas ma compagne. '' ai-je répété, mais si les mots étaient faibles, l'expression de Peter était féroce.

Il a complètement ignoré ma déclaration. '' - Une compagne pour une compagne. Tu m'as donné la mienne, je vais t'aider à aller chercher la tienne. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre treize**

**POV Jasper**

Nos regards se sont croisés pendant un moment et l'intensité du regard de Peter ainsi que les paroles qu'il avait prononcées m'ont fait riposter par mes réactions habituelles et par des actions qui mettraient en place mes défenses pour le détourner de ce que je n'avais pas envie d'entendre. Peter le savait, il l'avait toujours su. Ce vampire pouvait pousser mes boutons sans ambages en quelques secondes et me calmer dans la phrase suivante. C'était simplement comment il travaillait.

Je voulais faire dévier la conversation, la mener dans une direction que je pouvais manipuler pour pouvoir en contrôler le résultat. Si cela ne fonctionnait pas, je pouvais toujours avoir recours à la violence ce qui résoudrait tout, mais Peter n'allait pas avoir un aperçu quelconque de tout cela.

'' - Surmonte cette connerie. '' a déclaré Peter avant de relâcher enfin un profond soupir.

Je l'ai foudroyé du regard, mais cet intelligent bâtard prétentieux n'a même pas bronché devant mon expression. '' - Il n'y a rien à surmonter. Tu t'obstines à dire que je suis accouplé à une humaine alors qu'il n'y a rien qui ressemble, même de loin, à de l'amour entre nous. Tu es le seul qui insiste sur la question. Je suis le seul qui voit la réalité en face. ''

'' - Justement. '' a-t-il rétorqué en claquant son poing sur le volant. '' - Alors regardons la réalité en face, Jasper. Elle est humaine. Elle revêt de l'importance dans ton esprit et a attiré ton attention grâce à ton âme. ''

'' - C'est faux. '' ai-je pratiquement grogné, de plus en plus fatigué de cette conversation brusquement.

Peter a immédiatement compris mon état d'esprit et l'a appelé de la connerie. Je détestais quand il faisait cela, mais le bougre était implacable. '' - Oh, pour l'amour du ciel. '' a-t-il gémi. '' - Vas-tu recommencer ? Tout démentir encore une fois ? Tu es en profonde contradiction avec tout ce que tu défends, tout ce en quoi tu crois. ''

Peter m'avait jeté mes pensées intérieures et mon dilemme directement en plein visage sans même s'en rendre compte. J'ai voulu lui arracher un doigt pour l'avoir fait.

_Tu dois comprendre ton émotion, sa force et sa profondeur et la prendre à bras le corps, perdre ta façade de déni et ensuite l'admettre. Comprendre pourquoi tu es en conflit, s'il y a lieu. _

'' - Tais-toi maintenant. '' lui ai-je ordonné férocement.

J'ai senti les émotions de Charlotte passer de son calme précédent à une grave préoccupation et à une protection instinctive alors qu'elle se tenait sur le porche. Presque comme si Peter avait senti un changement dans les sentiments de sa compagne, il a fixé son regard sur le sien et lui a fait un léger signe de tête pour l'apaiser. Elle est restée où elle était et Peter a retourné son attention sur moi.

'' - En dépit de toutes les années que j'ai passées avec Maria et toi me donnant des ordres, choisissant pour moi et tenant ma vie en otage, cela ne signifie absolument rien actuellement. Tu n'es pas mon commandant, tu n'es plus mon Major et tu n'es certainement _pas_ mon _Charon_. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à ses paroles et il l'a vu. Son regard s'est adouci, mais ses paroles suivantes ont été tout aussi dévastatrices que les pensées qui les avaient provoquées.

'' - Mais tu es mon compagnon d'armes, pour des raisons qui sont au-delà de notre compréhension et tu es_ mon frère_. ''

Il avait raison. Comme toujours, quand Peter choisissait de faire entendre sa voix et exigeait le respect qui était dû à son rang dans la vie, j'avais tendance à me retrouver à compter toutes les fois où j'avais eu tort. En particulier ceux que je lui avais servis.

'' - Tu sais que je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. '' J'ai fait machine arrière.

'' - Il agita sa main nonchalamment. '' - Ouais, ouais. Tu es désolé et toute cette merde. Je le sais, Jasper, inutile d'approfondir ce sujet. '' Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant une minute avant que Peter ne décide de reprendre la parole. '' - Surmonte simplement cette connerie. ''

'' - Je t'ai déjà dit... ''

Un fort grognement de Peter m'a interrompu et il frappa une nouvelle fois le poing sur son volant, enclenchant de manière efficace le système d'alarme à l'avant que son camion qui a commencé à hurler. Je savais que Peter avait désactivé tous les airbags puisque nous n'en avions pas besoin, mais le système d'alarme a été une surprise. Il a attrapé ses clés, jurant dans sa barbe, avant de finalement frapper le bouton et d'éteindre ce putain de truc bruyant.

Les boutons ont volés devant mes yeux et ont passés par ma fenêtre ouverte, avec les compliments de la soudaine frustration de Peter. '' - Je sais que tu penses avoir raison, mais tu as la tête enfouie tellement loin dans ton propre cul que tu n'es même pas capable de voir la vérité. Pourquoi te soucies-tu d'elle ? Pourquoi fais-tu autant d'effort pour elle alors que tu n'en fais pour personne d'autre ? Qu'est-ce qui te pousse à faire cela ? '' Il sourit pendant une minute et haussa ensuite les épaules avec indifférence. '' - Très bien, laisse-la seule. Puisqu'elle n'est rien pour toi et ton éternité, laisse-la partir. Isabella a fait le choix de revenir avec Edward. Pour des raisons inconnues d'accord, mais c'était tout de même un peu son choix. Qu'il la transforme, l'utilise comme une poche de sang, l'épouse et la force à se soumettre de manière écœurante pour le reste de sa malheureuse vie. ''

Des vagues de rage et de dégoût entêtant ont traversé mes sens à ses paroles et ce qu'elles voulaient dire, mais je l'ai tenu en laisse alors que Peter continuait.

'' - Vraiment, quelle importance ? Quitte-la, Jasper. Elle a fait son choix et c'est Edward. Peu importe, nous allons continuer de vivre comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé. Tu trouveras une autre compagne comme Alice l'a été, cependant, il se pourrait qu'il soit nécessaire d'attendre de nombreuses années avant que ta partenaire ne fasse réellement son apparition. Isabella n'aura été seulement de passage qu'un instant dans notre existence infinie. Il s'en sera vraiment fallu d'un cheveu. De toute façon, Edward va probablement la tuer pendant la transformation, sinon elle va très probablement se suicider pour éviter de passer l'éternité avec lui, ou peut-être qu'elle construira son propre bûcher et marchera directement dans les flammes de l'Enfer. ''

'' - Arrête. '' ai-je murmuré. '' - Je te demande juste de te taire, putain. ''

'' - Tu vois... '' a-t-il plaidé. '' - Cela te tue rien que d'y penser. J'ai raison et tu n'arrives pas à l'admettre. Je ne comprends pas ce qui te retiens, mais tu dois arrêter. '' Ses mains serraient les morceaux de ce qui restait du volant, les transformant en poussière de plastique sous sa force. '' - Admet ce qui est évident et fait ce qui est nécessaire pour que tu puisses obtenir enfin ce que tu mérites, Jas. ''

_Jas... profondément... sentimental... optimiste... insouciant... _

'' - C'est tellement évident, malheureusement. '' répétait-il en secouant la tête de frustration, presque comme s'il reconnaissait sa défaite.

_Évident. C'est tellement évident. Tu as défié la logique de ton espèce. Tu t'es battu contre tout ce que tu as toujours voulu ou pensé. C'est toi qui es illogique, pas elle. Tu es un lamentable menteur, fourbe dans ton âme. C'est toi qui détenais les clés, qui les a toujours tenu. Cela n'a jamais été elle. Tu as poussé le déni à l'avant-garde de ton esprit afin que ton mépris soit justifié et que le rejet ne puisse jamais être une option. _

_De mauvais choix. De stupides décisions. Incapable de comprendre tout cela. Tu as joué au jeu de « qu'est-ce que cache l'humaine » avec quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas le droit de mettre dans cette position et à présent regardes où cela te conduit. Le prix à payer pour tout cela sera sa vie. Aujourd'hui, alors que tu es tombé amoureux, le prix que tu vas payer pour avoir joué sera ta compagne._

'' - Non ! '' ai-je hurlé en donnant un coup de pied dans le tableau de bord en plastique en face de moi pour libérer ma colère et éloigner ces pensées de mon esprit. Le plastique s'est émietté, et est tombé en morceaux sur le sol, les fils des broches du tableau de bord ont été arrachés par la force de l'impact, et pendaient en vrac et pendant quelques instants, ils ont lancés quelques étincelles d'électricité. '' - Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas de l'amour. Je sais ce que l'on ressent et cette foutue pagaille n'y ressemble pas. ''

'' - Ça l'est. '' a déclaré Peter. '' - Combien de fois as-tu ressenti de l'amour, de l'adoration et de l'affection dans ta vie ? Quand as-tu eu simplement l'impression de ne rien sentir d'autre que quelque chose venant réellement toi, Jasper ? C'est puissant n'est-ce pas ? Si sacrément puissant que cela brûle totalement toutes les pensées rationnelles que tu pourrais avoir immédiatement. Que ressens-tu quand tu penses à elle ? Décrit -le moi. '' a-t-il demandé, ayant décidé de changer de tactique.

_Que ressens-tu ? Je ne voulais pas partir. _

_Tu l'as laissé là-bas... Je voulais y retourner. _

_Elle te garde sous son emprise quand tu es à trois mètres d'elle... _

_J'entends son rire. _

_Tu la vois sourire. _

_J'aime son contact._

_Tu sens son âme. _

_Je l'ai repoussé... Elle te terrifie... _

_Tu n'as jamais pensé que tu aurais besoin d'elle. _

_Est-elle suffisamment forte ? Plus puissante que toi ? _

_Est-ce qu'elle me pardonnera, quoi qu'il lui en coûte ? Ne l'a-t-elle pas déjà fait ? _

_Elle est faible, les autres la régente… c'est sa façade, sa défense. _

_Elle ne peut pas lutter contre moi, pas dans la forme, ce n'est pas un combat... Elle l'a déjà fait._

_Elle ne peut pas me contrôler... Ne le fait-elle pas déjà ? Tu es tout de même ici. T'éloigner consistait à lui dire froidement qu'elle n'avait pas de signification ou qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. _

_Elle est mon éternité ? Ta compagne. _

_Peut-elle aimer un homme comme moi ? Est-ce possible ? Le pourra-t-elle jamais ? Tu le lui as dit, tu lui en as parlé et tu le lui as décrit. Une carapace résistante, un cœur compatissant, le sens du pardon et de la patience, du feu et de la glace, un sens du commandement pour mon âme et une réelle expérience de la dure réalité qu'est la vie... de nos deux vies. _

_Je m'en fiche. Elle te tient à cœur. _

_Je n'arrive pas à le ressentir... Cherche profondément en toi, dissèque-le et comprends-le, l'accepter et t'y accrocher. _

_Je n'ai jamais... _

_Elle te fait sourire. Elle te fait rire... Elle m'exaspère, elle se retient avec moi. _

_Tu as besoin de sa présence, tu as besoin de sa vie._

_Je veux la vérité, je veux la protéger... N'aurait-elle pas essayé de te la dire si elle l'avait pu ?_

_Elle est mon amie... Isabella est ton éternité. _

_Elle est ma confidente... Isabella est ton infini. _

_Elle est humaine... Isabella est ton tout. _

_Elle est toutes mes peurs... Isabella est ton existence. _

_Elle est mon pôle, mon foyer, mon cœur, ma nécessité... Elle est ta partenaire. _

Mon monde s'est fracassé durant ces instants où j'ai laissé la vérité et la réalité s'établir dans mon esprit. Il m'avait fallu du temps et tout avait changé. Tout ce que je pensais, ce que je croyais et ce à quoi je tenais a été détruits et reconstruits l'espace d'un instant. Cela me blessait de savoir, me jetant en territoire inconnu, et me tuait pour chaque instant de déni.

Je voulais la haïr pour cela, mais tout en moi criait que je l'adorais. J'aurais voulu la repousser sans subir de conséquences, mais elle était mon tout dans le monde et le besoin instinctif d'être proche d'elle était écrasant. Le refus. Je voulais retourner dans cette fosse de déni et m'y vautrer pour ne pas devoir faire face immédiatement à tout cela.

J'étais hors de contrôle. Mes émotions, que j'avais refusées de reconnaître par manque de compréhension, faisaient finalement surface pour se faire connaître et entendre. Elles étaient là, elles étaient toutes là, prenant le pas sur tout le reste. Toute la quantité de férocité infini, d'intensité et de niveau d'amour, d'affection, de dévouement et de désir que je n'avais jamais ressenti dans mon existence étaient comme des vagues de flots émotionnels tissées et entremêlées toutes ensemble.

Mon don était dérouté au mieux. Lorsque je recevais les émotions d'un autre, j'avais l'impression qu'un courant d'énergie traversait ma peau pour entrer dans mon corps. Il restait ensuite toujours ancré en moi, comme une mémoire, un rappel de tout ce que j'avais ressenti dans ma vie. Lorsque j'envoyais une émotion choisie dans ce courant pour manipuler quelqu'un, je me concentrais sur l'une des émotions que je voulais faire circuler vers eux et affectais mon entourage.

Toutes ces émotions, qui n'avaient jamais été les miennes pour commencer, s'étaient toujours senties étrangères à l'intérieur de mon corps. La haine, l'affection, la luxure, la colère étaient quelques-unes des nombreuses émotions que j'avais ressenties envers Maria, mais elles étaient les miennes. Pourtant, ces même émotions venant d'un autre vampire avaient un niveau différent, un poids plus léger, une sensation étrangère. Des bribes restaient à l'intérieur de mon esprit, mais n'étaient jamais vraiment venues de moi.

'' - Tu comprends maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? '' a demandé tranquillement Peter à côté de moi. '' - Ces émotions, pourquoi tu étais tellement confus et perdu. ''

'' - Va-t-en. '' ai-je sifflé, ayant besoin d'être seul pendant quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

Peter n'est pas parti.

Il avait raison, ce qui me faisait chier. Aucun des sentiments d'amour émotionnels au sein de mon corps ne me semblait plus étranger. C'étaient les miens, à tous les niveaux, chaque bribe, avec toute son intensité et sa force. Ils étaient tous à moi. Mon indifférence affective, le déni et la colère quelquefois mise en avant alors que j'aurais dû la pousser à l'arrière-plan en premier lieu et laisser tout derrière moi.

'' - Jasper. '' a murmuré Peter. '' - Écoute-moi une minute. ''

'' - Va-t-en. '' ai-je répété et les mots sont sortis comme un grondement dénaturé.

Peter ne m'écoutait toujours pas. '' - C'est dans ton esprit maintenant, non ? Courant dans tes veines directement dans ce qui te reste de cœur. Tu es frustré parce que tu ne peux plus simplement dire que tu as perdu le _contrôle_ et parce que tu n'as plus le choix. Hé bien tu as tort, d'une certaine façon, tu as fait ce choix intuitivement. Tu as choisi ta compagne. À présent tu dois y faire face. ''

J'ai merdé si gravement. J'avais tout foiré royalement. '' - J'ai besoin d'une minute, Peter. '' lui ai-je expliqué.

Il a secoué la tête et s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Je veux t'entendre le dire, le verbaliser, le reconnaître et l'accepter. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas. '' ai-je reconnu honnêtement. Faire ce qu'il voulait signifiait admettre que je m'étais planté. Je ne faisais jamais d'erreur. J'étais infaillible.

'' - Pourquoi diable ne peux-tu pas ? Qu'y a-t-il de si mal à trouver finalement l'autre moitié de ton âme ? Cesse d'être un tel putain de lâche. ''

Ses paroles m'ont poussé à bout et j'ai de nouveau grogné et j'ai lancé mon pied dans le tableau de bord déjà éclaté, l'écrasant dans le châssis métallique du camion. Le métal s'est déformé sous la pression et le verre du pare-brise avait maintenant des fissures en forme de toiles d'araignées, lui aussi s'était abaissé vers l'intérieur à cause de la structure métallique qui était maintenant déformée et affaiblie.

Peter ne se souciait même pas que je détruise littéralement son camion, mais bien sûr, c'est lui qui avait commencé.

'' - Parce que tu sais ce que cela signifierait, Peter ? '' Je lui avais hurlé la question.

'' - Non.'' a-t-il dit, voyant enfin ma colère à son apogée.

'' - Cela voudrait dire que j'ai _merdé_. Cela signifie qu'il ne s'agirait plus seulement de moi désormais. J'aurais quelqu'un d'autre qui signifierait quelque chose de tellement plus fort que tous ceux qui sont venus avant elle. Mes idéaux, mes pensées, mon éternité, tout serait _irrémédiablement changé. _Je suis un putain de vampire, je ne suis pas supposé changer. Son sourire, ses yeux, son goût et son toucher, sa vie...elle est humaine, sa vie mortelle serait à moi désormais, je serais responsable de tout cela désormais et je n'arrive pas à le contrôler. Son souffle, l'air qu'elle respire, son cœur qui bat et le sang qui la maintien en vie, tout serait sous ma responsabilité, c'est une réalité. ''

'' - Cela ne te retiendra pas. '' a-t-il dit doucement.

'' - Je ne crois pas, jamais... c'est juste difficile, le changement, la différence, et l'éternité, à moi. Cela me brûle, gravé dans mon âme à présent et j'ai _merdé. _Ne peux-tu pas le voir ? Je l'ai quittée. Je l'ai simplement laissée là-bas avec lui... et elle. ''

Peter a essayé de calmer ma diatribe verbale par des raisonnements. '' - Tu l'as dit toi-même, Emmett, Rosalie et Esmé vont tous la surveiller. Tu n'es venu ici que pour une raison. Alice t'a donné une direction à suivre et tu es venu de toi-même. Il n'y a rien de mal à cela, Jasper, il ne s'agit pas d'une erreur. ''

'' - C'en est une. '' me suis-je écrié. '' - Edward et Alice le savent tous les deux, quelle que ce soit cette merde, et je n'aime pas cela. Ils connaissent tous les deux le secret d'Isabella et elle était tellement désireuse de le protéger qu'elle irait jusqu'à renoncer à sa liberté et à sa vie pour le protéger. C'est tellement important qu'elle ne pouvait pas_ me faire confiance. _Elle n'a pas confiance en moi, Peter. Essaye donc de justifier cela, explique-moi son éloignement avec des mots, parce que moi, je n'y arrive pas. ''

'' - Si tu cherches... '' a-t-il essayé.

J'ai secoué désespérément la tête et Charlotte s'est approchée silencieusement du camion, mais n'a rien dit. '' - Ma promesse, tu t'en souviens ? Elle me l'a interdit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle me haïrait. Je ne pourrais pas gérer cela. ''

J'étais pratiquement certain d'avoir eu une légère rupture mentale de nature émotionnelle. Cela faisait mal. Tout en moi me faisait mal et hurlait de douleur. J'avais conduit ma compagne directement dans les bras d'un monstre, la lui avais remis et puis je m'étais éloigné sans me retourner.

_C'est faux. _

_Tu t'es battu... Je l'ai quitté. _

_Tu t'es retourné... J'ai continué. _

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute... J'ai merdé. _

'' - Tu dois comprendre indirectement. '' a dit Peter.

'' - Ouais. '' ai-je murmuré d'une voix entrecoupée, sentant finalement le poids de la situation tomber sur moi. '' - C'est le seul moyen. Une fois que je saurais, je pourrais faire face en conséquence, mais si Edward a le moindre soupçon de mon retour ou que je sais quelque chose, elle est morte. ''

'' - Tu vas allumer son bûcher ? '' a demandé Peter, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur son visage. C'était audacieux, mais pas tellement d'une certaine façon.

'' - Je pisserais même dans les cendres si je le pouvais. '' ai-je corrigé.

Charlotte a passé la tête par la fenêtre et a fait la grimace à la vue des dégâts à l'intérieur. '' - Hummm '' a-t-elle fredonné. '' - Je ne vais pas dire quoi que ce soit, je vous le jure. ''

'' - D'accord, Char. '' a murmuré Peter, me regardant toujours tranquillement.

Ma respiration était rapide et superficielle alors que j'absorbais en moi toutes les émotions des deux vampires à mes côtés et que j'étais concentré sur les miennes qui essayaient de sortir malgré les leurs. C'était plus facile à gérer si je ne me focalisais pas sur mes seules émotions. Les miennes étaient un épouvantable gâchis qui menaçait de me faire tomber à terre comme une épave sanglotante.

Je n'étais pas sur le point de m'effondrer. Je sentais que je l'avais suffisamment fait.

'' - Il faut comprendre Alice. '' a déclaré Peter. '' - Pourquoi t'aiderait-elle si elle travaille avec lui ? ''

Il avait mis le doigt dessus et j'y ai réfléchi sérieusement pendant un moment avant de répondre. '' - Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Alice connaît ses limites. Elle sait quand faire machine arrière. Je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas directement m'aider, mais elle voulait m'éloigner du centre d'attention pour qu'il y ait moins de chances qu'Isabella ne s'effondre et ne me dise la vérité. '' J'ai étouffé un sanglot et Peter a tressailli en m'entendant. '' - Je te le jure devant Dieu, à mon avis, elle était au bord de cette putain de rupture. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas de ta faute. '' m'a dit Charlotte, en tendant la main à l'intérieur de l'habitacle du camion et la posant sur mon épaule. '' - Il y a quelque chose qui signifie plus pour elle que toi-même en ce moment. Cela doit être douloureux de penser que... ''

'' - Je ne veux pas y penser. '' lui ai-je répondu avec amertume. '' - Je suis un putain de gâchis et tout ce que je suis est désormais centré sur elle, mais je ne suis rien pour elle. ''

'' - Tu as dit qu'elle ne ressentait pas d'amour pour toi. '' Peter a rapidement continué. '' - En a-t-elle seulement eu le temps ? Quel obstacle y a-t-il au milieu de la route qui l'empêche de te dire : « Je suis sauvée, tout va bien, je suis prête pour l'éternité ? » Penses-y, mon frère. Quelque chose d'énorme se trouve sur la route de sa vie humaine. Elle pensera toujours à ce Lee... ''

'' - Cela a quelque chose à voir avec lui. '' l'ai-je brusquement interrompu.

'' - Ouais, et sept mois manquants. '' a réussi à placer Peter. '' - Était-ce trois mois après le décès de Lee ? ''

'' - Oui. Trois mois après le décès de Lee, elle a disparu. Elle a été placée dans une maison, mais cela me mène directement sur la trajectoire de ce que je ne peux pas chercher. ''

'' - Raconte-moi tout cela. '' a demandé Charlotte brusquement. '' - Tout ce que tu sais et qui est pertinent pour toi. ''

'' - Trois mois après le meurtre, Isabella a été mise dans un foyer pour jeunes filles émotionnellement perturbées, qui avaient soufferts de graves traumatismes et avaient besoin d'aide. La famille de Lee a payé pour qu'elle ait une fausse identité afin qu'elle puisse se soigner en privé. Sept mois après être entrée dans cette maison, elle est reparue à Phœnix, puis quatre mois plus tard, elle a déménagé à Forks. ''

'' - J'ai besoin de davantage de données. '' A exigé Charlotte.

J'y ai repensé, me souvenant de tout ce que j'avais lu et de ce que m'avait dit Jacob Black. '' - Elle était en traitement et prenait des médicaments pour la dépression après sa mort. C'est son thérapeute qui lui avait prescrit son traitement. Environ un mois après, ils l'ont emmenés brusquement loin de lui. Jacob m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu à Seattle et qu'elle était très bien, mais ils l'appelaient Marie. Il l'a vu deux autres fois après cela et ensuite elle a disparu. ''

'' - Comment était-elle ? Te l'a-t-il dit ? '' m'a-t-elle demandé.

J'ai secoué la tête, ne voyant pas la pertinence de sa question. '' - Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je suppose qu'elle avait l'air normale pour lui sinon il m'aurait dit le contraire. ''

Charlotte a murmuré sous son souffle avant de me regarder. '' - Donne-moi cette photo. ''

Je l'ai sorti de ma poche et la lui ai tendu. Elle l'a étudié un moment, recherchant des détails. Peter a ensuite décidé de prendre la parole. '' - Tu m'as dit qu'elle avait un tatouage. ''

'' - Oui, un petit _L_. Un bonjour et un adieu en quelque sorte, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. C'est pour Lee, pour sa vie et sa mort. '' ai-je dit à mon frère.

'' - Pas nécessairement. '' a murmuré Charlotte alors qu'un choc traversait son corps.

'' - De quoi tu parles, bordel ? '' ai-je grogné.

Elle a mis la photo devant mon visage et la tapota. '' - Dites-moi ce que vous voyez _tous les deux_. '' nous a-t-elle ordonné.

'' - Une jeune fille, brune, les yeux marron. Elle a l'air perdue, brisée même. '' A immédiatement répondu Peter.

J'ai avalé le venin dans ma bouche avant de parler ensuite. '' - Elle a l'air fatiguée, effacée même à un certain point. Elle attend quelqu'un à ses côtés. Sa tristesse est évidente, la nostalgie aussi. ''

'' - Vous êtes passés à côté de quelque chose. '' s'est écriée Charlotte d'un ton frustré.

'' - Alors dit-le-nous. '' lui a grogné Peter.

'' - Regardez comme elle est mince. Elle ne doit pas faire plus de 50 kilos toute mouillée, Jas... ? ''

'' - Ouais, plus ou moins, à un ou deux kilos près. Ai-je répondu, ne sachant pas encore où elle voulait en venir.

'' - Son corps est si petit. Trois mois majorés de sept mois donnent dix mois. Elle était en traitement quand tout à coup, ils ont décidés de le suspendre sans aucune raison apparente. Quelque chose n'était pas dans ton dossier. Pour quelle raison ont-ils arrêtés brusquement son traitement. Si elle était assez déprimée pour avoir besoin d'un traitement avant de la mettre dans ce foyer pour jeunes filles traumatisées, pourquoi n'ont-ils pas tout simplement _changé_ ses médicaments ou lui avoir fait prendre une dose différente s'ils avaient un effet négatif ? ''

Peter a sifflé à côté de moi, mais j'étais toujours perdu. Leurs yeux se sont connectés un moment et il m'a semblé qu'une compréhension privée du passé ou quelque chose est passé entre eux.

'' - L'un de vous pourrait-il, s'il vous plaît, me dire ce que vous savez ? ''

'' - Tu ne sais pas grand-chose de ma vie humaine, n'est-ce pas ? '' m'a demandé Charlotte.

Je me suis senti coupable et ignorant à cet instant, parce que je ne savais pas grand-chose de sa vie humaine. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais divulgué et je ne l'avais jamais interrogé. Peter n'en avait jamais parlé, sans doute parce qu'il avait adopté le point de vue de sa compagne : ma vie, mon histoire.

'' - Non. ''

Elle a pris une profonde inspiration et pointé du doigt la photo entre ses mains. '' - J'avais vingt ans quand j'ai été transformée. Vingt ans et déjà veuve. Mon mari était un travailleur acharné qui subvenait à mes besoins et m'aimait. Il a bien pris soin de moi, était doux et aimant d'une manière que seuls les humains peuvent pleinement comprendre j'imagine. Il est mort trois ans après notre mariage et m'a laissé seule avec deux enfants, deux beaux petits garçons. Nous n'étions seulement que deux, l'autre n'était pas encore né. ''

J'ai senti la douleur de sa perte traverser mon cœur. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi elle n'aimait pas évoquer le passé. Charlotte était une survivante et une combattante comme elle l'avait toujours été, elle a persévéré et continué, mettant la douleur à l'arrière-plan et concentrant son attention sur moi.

'' - J'étais trop petite. Plus petite qu'Isabella, mais aussi mince. Quand j'ai été enceinte de mes garçons, à chaque fois, je n'ai même pas su que j'étais enceinte avant plusieurs mois. Je n'avais pas de nausées matinales et mes menstruations arrivaient toujours à des moments étranges, j'avais pensé que c'était mon alimentation et la quantité de travail que j'effectuais à la ferme qui les faisaient démarrer et arrêter à des moments différents. C'était difficile d'en garder une trace. La sage-femme m'a dit que cela ne s'était pas vu jusqu'à la fin parce que j'étais si petite. Quand mes garçons sont nés, elle m'a dit qu'il seraient probablement plus petits que les autres, mais tout de même forts et résistants. ''

_Ce n'est pas possible._

'' - Ils étaient plus petits, mais tellement _vifs_. Sais-tu ce qu'elle m'a dit ? Ce qu'elle m'a fait faire ? '' a demandé Charlotte doucement.

J'ai exprimé mes pensées. '' - Ce n'est pas possible. ''

'' - Ça l'est et c'est même plus que probable. La sage-femme m'a expliqué quelles herbes étaient bonnes et celles qui étaient mauvaises pour les bébés. Une petite quantité de vin était bon, mais pas trop. C'est la même chose aujourd'hui, Jasper. Des herbes ou des médicaments... c'est la même chose, seule l'époque est différente. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas possible. '' ai-je répété vivement. '' - Cela ne tient pas debout. ''

'' - Mais ça l'est. '' a grogné Peter. '' - Si elle était enceinte quand il est mort, qu'elle ne le savait pas et l'a sûrement découvert par la suite alors qu'elle était perturbée émotionnellement, le choix a été fait à sa place et lui a été ensuite imposé parce qu'elle était trop jeune et pas suffisamment équilibrée mentalement pour prendre cette décision. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus prendre de médicaments qui auraient pu nuire à l'enfant. La famille était riche, cela aurait pu être embarrassant pour leur réputation ou peut-être qu'ils étaient préoccupés par la tempête médiatique qui aurait suivi. Le jeune homme ne l'a vu qu'après la naissance de l'enfant, elle avait encore besoin d'une thérapie et c'est à son traitement qu'ont servis les mois supplémentaires, sans parler de sa souffrance pour avoir abandonné l'enfant qui était le dernier rappel vivant soufflant sur son amour défunt. ''

'' - Tais-toi. '' ai-je sifflé, ouvrant la portière du camion, poussant Charlotte de la voie, pour me rendre dans le chalet.

'' - Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas une possibilité ? '' a crié Charlotte derrière moi.

'' - Un enfant ? Edward est un enfoiré diabolique, mais tomberait-il aussi bas ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. '' ai-je répondu. '' - De toute façon, quelque chose comme cela, elle me l'aurait dit. J'aurais pu protéger l'enfant, je l'aurais emmené dans un endroit sûr dans lequel il aurait toujours été protégé et aimé alors qu'il aurait grandi en bonne santé et elle l'aurait su. '' ai-je dit avant d'entrer dans le chalet et chercher mon sac à dos.

Charlotte est venue se planter en face de moi et m'a tendu la photo avant de me montrer la chambre où elle avait rangé mon sac. '' - Aurait dû faire et devrait avoir fait sont deux choses complètement différentes. Elle est toujours aux prises avec quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas été en mesure de traiter entièrement. ''

'' - Si tu avais un mari humain que tu aimais tellement, comment as-tu pu t'accoupler avec Peter ? '' ai-je demandé après une minute.

Peter est passé devant nous et est entré dans la salle de bains. Charlotte a attendu que l'eau de mette à couler avant de répondre. '' - Mon mari était mort. Je l'aimais toujours après sa disparition, mais étant transformée a entraîné une mise au point évidente dans mes pensées en devenant un vampire nouveau-né contrôlé par ses instincts. J'ai oublié mes enfants pendant quelque temps, le mari que j'aimais et adorais a été effacé de mes pensées, ensuite, quand je me suis souvenue de tout cela, quand j'ai pu me concentrer totalement et comprendre, ils étaient tout simplement devenus mon passé. Je ne pouvais plus être une partie de leur vie à nouveau et je voulais vivre, quoi qu'il en soit , cela valait le coup. Je voulais aussi qu'ils vivent. Je me suis liée à Peter et l'amour d'un vampire est tellement plus fort et plus profond que celui d'un humain. Je savais que mes enfants avaient leur vie et qu'ils étaient en sécurité alors j'ai choisi d'accepter la nouvelle éternité qui m'avait été donné. ''

'' - Elle peut donc m'aimer. '' ai-je dit doucement quand Charlotte a terminé son récit.

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Quand tout aura été dit et que sa vie humaine sera arrivée à son terme. Elle t'aimera peut-être avant sa transformation, mais à l'heure actuelle, les circonstances me font penser différemment. ''

'' - Je te le redis, Char, il n'y a pas d'enfant. '' ai-je murmuré vigoureusement.

'' - C'est possible. '' a-t-elle répondu, avec un infime haussement d'épaules. '' - Quoique ce serait logique, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Charlotte marquait un point, mais je n'allais même pas tester cette théorie. '' - Je vais aller prendre une douche et ensuite essayer de réfléchir pendant quelque temps. '' lui ai-je répondu, décidant d'ignorer sa dernière déclaration.

J'ai laissé Charlotte à ses souvenirs dans le hall d'entrée et je suis allé dans ma chambre, refermant la porte derrière moi. La salle de bains communicante est devenue mon petit havre de paix pour un peu de temps et je me suis dépouillé de mes vêtements avant de regarder mon reflet dans le miroir.

Des milliers de cicatrices me regardaient fixement en retour, un rappel du bon et du mauvais en moi. La vérité sur un passé révolu que je n'ai jamais totalement abandonné. Mes cicatrices, telles les pièces d'un puzzle qui auraient été collées ensemble.

_Si jamais elle les voit toutes, vais-je lui faire peur ? Va-t-elle s'enfuir ? Être dégoûtée ?_

De lumineux globes rouges me regardaient dans le miroir, me narguant presque. Je n'étais pas un Cullen. J'avais essayé et échoué, mais ils n'étaient tout simplement pas ce que j'étais. Je vivais dans un monde différent, me démarquant de leurs idéaux et de leurs règles.

_Va-t-elle me détester pour cela ? M'obliger à m'alimenter avec les animaux ? Me demander de partir ? M'appeler un monstre ?_

J'ai secoué ces pensées loin de moi et je suis entré sous le jet brûlant de la douche, lavant mon corps de tous les vestiges de la journée. La luxure, le désir et l'amour tourbillonnaient autour de la paire connectée dans la chambre en face de la mienne et les bruits de leurs ébats amoureux s'infiltraient dans mon esprit. J'y étais habitué maintenant. J'avais passé tellement de temps autour de paires accouplées que c'était simplement quelque chose d'attendu à présent.

Charlotte avait placé des serviettes propres dans la salle de bains et j'en ai enveloppé une autour de ma taille et ai utilisé l'autre pour frotter mes cheveux bouclés pour les faire sécher. J'ai attrapé la télécommande de la chaîne stéréo et cliqué sur le bouton de lecture, montant le niveau de la musique jusqu'à ce que les activités de Peter et Charlotte ne soient plus qu'un faible bruit de fond.

Sur le lit, mon sac à dos était ouvert. J'ai attrapé des vêtements propres dans le sac et me suis rapidement habillé. Je savais que Charlotte voulait laver mes vêtements alors je les ai ramassés dans la salle de bains pour les mettre dans ma chambre, j'ai enlevé la ceinture de mon jean pour la mettre sur celui que je portais actuellement.

La photo a dégringolé de la poche arrière de mon jean quand j'ai laissé tomber mes vêtements dans le panier à linge. Je ne voulais pas que Charlotte la lave et, ce faisant, ne la détruise alors j'ai décidé de la remettre dans mon sac à dos jusqu'à ce que j'en ai de nouveau besoin ou décide de la regarder.

Je l'ai déplié et regardé la jeune fille très humaine sur l'image. Cela m'a fait mal de nouveau, comme si mon âme était vide ou avait disparu. C'était un sentiment horrible et j'avais l'impression de mourir à nouveau.

Décidant que cela allait m'aider à atténuer la douleur, j'ai replié la photo et attrapé mon sac, ouvrant la petite poche sur le devant pour la ranger une nouvelle fois. Quand j'ai ouvert la poche, une autre feuille de papier blanc d'imprimante pliée est apparue devant mes yeux. Je n'étais pas celui qui l'avait rangé là, je m'en serais souvenu avec ma mémoire parfaite. J'ai plié le premier document pour le mettre dans ma poche arrière avant de prendre l'autre morceau de papier et de le déplier lentement.

Je m'attendais à quelque chose et je ne savais même pas quoi. Une lettre d'Isabella peut-être, quelque chose pour m'aider, voire même des directives d'Alice pour montrer ses bonnes intentions.

C'était autre chose. Un bambin aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns me regardait sur la photo. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer. On dit toujours que les garçons ressemblent à leurs mères et c'était certainement vrai dans son cas. Il avait ses lèvres, son nez et les tourbillons chocolat de ses yeux. Il avait les cheveux blonds de son père, mais à part cela, il était le fils d'Isabella d'un bout à l'autre.

_Une mère. _

J'ai serré le papier dans ma main en respirant profondément et en concentrant mes émotions et mes pensées sur tout sauf sur ce que je venais de voir. Mon esprit est entré directement en mode tactique, choisissant les meilleurs scénarios en la matière. Les possibilités fusaient les unes après les autres dans mon esprit alors que je faisais des plans et choisissais des options. Personne ne devait les connaître. Peter et Charlotte ne devaient rien savoir mais seulement faire ce que je leur demandais quand je le leur demanderais. Il me fallait un plan d'action. J'avais besoin de hurler dans l'intimité en signe d'incrédulité avant que je ne m'effondre à la pensée de ce qu'Isabella avait dû endurer. J'avais besoin de tenir ma compagne et de lui dire que tout irait bien.

Il me fallait mettre ce petit garçon en sécurité pour que ma compagne puisse tout simplement vivre.

À présent, tout avait du sens. Son raisonnement pour avoir craquée aussi facilement au sujet des enfants. Sa façon d'être sur la défensive et secrète sur son passé. C'était quelque chose de tellement important qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour protéger cette petite personne. Elle avait été mise dans la position ou, soit elle était auprès de moi et ils tuaient son fils, soit elle faisait ce qu'ils demandaient pour qu'il vive.

Beaucoup de choses se sont mises en place, mais j'ai secoué ses pensées de ma tête. Me concentrer uniquement sur la recherche de l'enfant entraînerait immédiatement Alice dans des visions et Edward pourrait éventuellement le découvrir. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. Dans mon esprit, il me semblait évident qu'ils avaient quelqu'un qui surveillait le garçon et sa famille. Il y avait probablement plus d'une personne. Il me fallait découvrir autour de qui les deux cons avaient été et à qui ils faisaient confiance.

J'étais certain que Charlotte avait raison dans ses conjectures. Il était peu probable que la famille de Lee ait simplement laissé partir le petit garçon dans une famille au hasard. Ils avaient de l'argent et l'enfant était le fils d'une jeune fille qui n'existait pas réellement.

J'ai entendu Peter approcher de ma porte et frapper doucement. J'ai rangé les deux photos dans ma poche avant qu'il ne se glisse à l'intérieur de la chambre. '' - Tu vas bien ? Tu projetais quelques trucs assez puissants il y a quelques minutes. ''

J'ai hoché la tête pour lui répondre et j'ai pensé à ma compagne pendant une seconde.

_Offre-lui la sécurité. Offre-lui de reprendre sa vie en main. La garder en sécurité afin qu'elle vienne à toi complètement. _

'' - Ouais, je vais beaucoup mieux à présent. '' ai-je répondu. '' - J'ai besoin de passer quelques appels. J'ai une idée de ce qui s'est passé. ''

'' - Dis-le-moi. '' a-t-il demandé.

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Je ne peux pas, Peter, pas cette fois, mais j'ai confiance en toi, je te confierais ma vie, tu le sais. '' Mon corps était chargé d'électricité, vibrant de la nécessité de lutter et de revendiquer, de poursuivre et de gagner ce qui était légitimement à moi. J'ai repoussé de nouveau mon instinct, me concentrant sur le moment présent. Prendre des décisions hâtives me ferait perdre tout ce que j'avais si désespérément besoin.

'' - Une compagne pour une compagne. '' a-t-il répété.

'' - Tu dois te rendre à Forks, Peter. J'ai besoin que Char reste avec moi. '' lui ai-je expliqué.

Il se raidit à l'idée d'être séparé de sa compagne. '' - Jas... ''

'' - Crois-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne vais pas mettre en péril Isabella, pas plus que je ne le dois et avec toi là-bas pour protéger celle qui est ma vie, Char et moi pourrons faire ce qu'il faut d'ici. C'est pourquoi je veux que tu ailles là-bas. Ce sera pour quatre jours tout au plus. Il faut que j'appelle Emmett et Rosalie pour des raisons que je ne peux pas t'expliquer. ''

'' - Que vas-tu faire ? '' m'a demandé Charlotte devant la porte, elle avait entendu notre conversation et a décidé de se joindre à nous. '' - Qu'as-tu compris jusqu'à présent ? ''

J'ai souri et regardé mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains qui était encore ouverte. Mes yeux rouges brillaient d'anticipation et d'urgence. Je savais ce que je voulais faire, ce que je devais faire.

'' - Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger et la rendre heureuse. Lui rendre son ancien monde est impossible, mais je vais lui donner ce qu'il y a de meilleur par la suite. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux finalement et je me bats toujours pour avoir le meilleur résultat possible pour moi d'abord et avant tout. Elle vient d'entrer dans cette catégorie, elle aussi désormais. ''

'' - Que dois-je faire ? '' a demandé Peter.

Je leur étais reconnaissant qu'ils aient décidé de ne pas me poser de questions et d'aller simplement avec le courant. Cela me rendrait la tâche plus facile. '' - Aucun d'eux n'a vraiment d'importance. Certaines de leurs compétences peuvent servir et imposent leurs utilisations dès maintenant. Je vais m'occuper de cela. ''

'' - Ainsi... '' a-t-il insisté.

J'ai haussé les épaules et remonté la fermeture éclair de mon sac à dos. '' - Je vais commencer par l'effet domino, ce qui affaiblira la famille Cullen et mènera à sa destruction pièce par pièce. Je vais planter la graine, la laisser s'envenimer et grandir et les regarder ensuite s'effondrer sous la pression. C'est la seule façon de faire pour que tout son avenir soit sécurisé. ''

'' - Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire cela ? '' a demandé Peter, sachant que cela pourrait entraîner des conséquences désastreuses et irréversibles.

'' - Positif. '' J'ai levé les yeux vers mon frère qui me regardait fixement. '' - Quand tu la verras et que tu auras un moment, Peter, dis-lui qu'elle apprendra que Jas est profondément sentimental et se battra contre tous pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et qu'elle puisse être aussi insouciante et joyeuse qu'il veut qu'elle le soit pour l'éternité. Elle a seulement besoin de me faire confiance. ''

'' - Tu vas tout m'expliquer quand Peter sera parti ? '' m'a demandé Charlotte.

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Peter doit en savoir aussi peu que possible. C'est plus sûr pour nous tous. Carlisle est le genre de personne qui va accueillir Peter sans hésitation. Edward va évidemment essayer de l'en empêcher. Alice saura ce qui va arriver. Je pense réellement qu'elle le sait déjà. Soit préparé à la suspicion de chacun d'eux en plus de celle habituelle aux deux autres. Isabella aura peut-être peur jusqu'à ce que tu lui expliques ce que je t'ai dit. ''

'' - Rien d'autre ? '' a demandé Peter.

J'ai ri et j'ai hoché la tête. '' - Dis-lui de ne pas avoir peur. Oui et non ne sont pas admis. Elle a besoin d'utiliser ce qu'elle sait à son avantage et de se tenir debout par elle-même. Et aussi... dis-lui simplement que je l'aime, mais je suis certain qu'elle le savait déjà d'une certaine manière, comme tout le monde le savait à l'évidence.

'' - Tu es sûr ?

Charlotte sourit et leva les yeux vers Peter. '' - Il suffit de faire ce qu'il te dit, Peter. ''

'' - Ouais, Peter, dis-lui que je l'aime et que je regrette sacrément d'être parti sans lui dire la vérité, mais que je vais tout arranger dès maintenant. Je le dois. ''

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes vacances, merci de laisser un petit mot. **

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze**

**POV Jasper**

'' - Alors ? Quel est exactement le plan ? '' m'a demandé Peter, alors qu'il se préparait à partir.

Charlotte se tenait derrière nous, appuyée contre le mur et se tordant les mains de nervosité. Son aura émotionnelle n'était pas en meilleur état. Elle était extrêmement nerveuse et inquiète. Son souci du bien-être de son compagnon pendant qu'ils seraient séparés n'était pas loin de l'accabler, mais elle faisait face en apparence pour le bien de Peter.

Il n'était pas du tout dupe. Il était encore pire qu'elle. J'étais certain que dans son esprit, il savait qu'elle allait partir pour une mission beaucoup plus dangereuse que lui. En un sens, il avait raison. Le plan que j'avais conçu pour Charlotte et moi nous mettrait directement en première ligne d'un combat, celui que j'étais certain que nous allions gagner, mais où des dommages pouvaient toujours se produire.

Bien sûr, mes plans aussi changeaient constamment, ne me décidant jamais, ne restant jamais tranquille et changeant rapidement de tactique. Rien n'était prévu. Même mon plan pouvait changer à la dernière minute si la situation l'exigeait ou si quelque chose de mieux se présentait.

J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui surveillait l'enfant et tenait peut-être la famille en otage ou autre. Le vampire ou les vampires impliqués allaient très certainement se battre, mais ils allaient perdre. Néanmoins, il y aurait forcément un combat devant nous.

Oui, Charlotte allait être mise dans une situation dangereuse et Peter en avait une vague idée, mais pour des raisons de sécurité et pour que mon plan fonctionne, il ne pouvait rien me demander et je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

Malgré tout, dans mon esprit, c'est Peter qui avait la tâche la plus difficile et risquée de nous tous. Il le savait et moi aussi. Chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait pour réfléchir pendant une minute ou qu'il se tournait pour me regarder, son désir de gagner, sa foi en lui-même et sa peur absolue de ce qui pourrait arriver perçaient dans ses émotions. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Si j'avais été dans sa position, moi aussi je n'aurais fait que penser à tout cela.

Peter connaissait la précarité de la situation et la prenait comme elle venait. Il avait compris la réalité des faits et ferait son devoir, quel qu'il soit. Il avait peut-être suffisamment confiance dans sa capacité à esquiver les dons de tous les autres et de les vaincre en dépit de ceux-ci. C'était peut-être sa façon d'y croire et de se rassurer lui-même, ce qui en faisait la personne la mieux placée pour m'aider en faisant cela.

D'une certaine façon, il avait raison.

Le travail de Peter n'était pas dangereux pour des raisons évidentes. Une petite quantité seulement avait quelque chose à voir avec Edward, Alice et le reste d'entre eux. En vérité, le danger était en totalité pour ma compagne. Si quelque chose se passait et lui causait un préjudice ou si une erreur était commise, cela causerait la perte de sa vie dans le processus, j'allais alors m'assurer que la vie de Peter aussi se terminerait.

Frère ou pas, cela ne ferait pas de différence, ni ne sauverait sa vie. J'aimais beaucoup Peter, me souciais profondément de lui et de sa compagne, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à l'amour et la dévotion que j'avais pour Isabella.

Je n'allais pas le dire à haute voix à Peter. Je ne voulais pas lui annoncer son sort s'il échouait, mais je n'en avais pas besoin. Si cela avait été moi qui avait été dans sa situation, si les rôles avaient été inversés pour nous, je n'en aurais pas attendu moins de Peter, cela aurait été la même chose.

J'ai voulu lui donner une porte de sortie, un choix contre le risque dans lequel il se mettait lui-même pour moi. Il était la meilleure option et il allait être leur point de mire. Sa présence injustifiée et indésirable devrait soulever l'indignation silencieuse de la famille entière et elle se demanderait ce qu'il faisait là. Avec son esprit prétentieux, arrogant et paranoïaque, Edward allait mettre une pression constante sur Alice pour qu'elle lui confirme, par ses visions, les motifs de la présence de Peter.

La lutte constante d'Alice avec ses visions lui ferait perdre de vue l'importance en ce qui concernait mes choix et ma conduite et les bribes de ce qu'elle pourrait obtenir ne seraient pas du tout logique de toute façon. Je n'avais pris aucune décision, aucunes qui ne soient définitives. Je me refusais de permettre à mon esprit de se focaliser complètement sur la tâche à accomplir et je ne prenais que de petites décisions. J'en avais suffisamment laissé filtrer.

Soixante ans avec cette femme étaient plus que suffisant pour savoir comment fonctionnaient ses visions. Je ne lui faisais pas entièrement confiance et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je trouvais qu'il était toujours nécessaire d'utiliser tous les trucs que je connaissais pour perturber ses visions jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'aient plus de sens ou de créer quelque chose qui aurait pour résultat de la bloquer totalement et qu'elle ne voit plus rien du tout.

L'extrême aversion que Peter et Edward ressentaient l'un pour l'autre ne serait seulement qu'un autre problème qui pourrait causer des perturbations dans leur plan. La présence de Peter dans la maison mettrait immédiatement Edward sur ses gardes, émotionnellement, physiquement et mentalement. Peter le rendrait nerveux dans le meilleur des cas, il était facilement irrité et Edward essayait généralement de l'éviter autant que possible.

Avec ce que je devais faire, toutes ces choses entraient en jeu et travaillaient à mon avantage. Avec sa jeunesse et son inexpérience de la vie, l'immaturité d'Edward en tant que vampire était sa plus grande faiblesse. Il était gâté et prétentieux, ignorant et exigeant. Tout cela l'avait aidé avec ses petits jeux pendant trop longtemps, mais aujourd'hui, ce sont eux qui entraîneraient sa chute.

Je comptais apporter la mort à cet insolent gamin. Dans ma tête, je n'avais pas l'intention de la lui donner moi-même, mais cela ne signifiait pas que je n'allais pas manipuler la situation pour que ce soit moi qui en sois l'instigateur. La personnalité que Peter avait décelée en moi était correcte et réelle. J'avais prononcé son arrêt de mort pour mon bénéfice, jouissais de l'orientation que j'allais prendre pour y arriver et me délectais du dernier acte qui se terminerait dans la violence, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je devais tout faire moi-même.

'' - Jasper ? '' a demandé Peter, me faisant sortir de mes pensées pour revenir à l'instant présent.

'' - J'ai besoin de toi pour t'occuper des affaires que j'ai laissées dans la maison des Cullen. Sépare mes biens des leurs et supprime toutes les parties proprement dites de mes comptes associés. Il te suffit de simplement supprimer complètement toute affiliation que j'avais avec la famille Cullen de façon physique s'il le faut. '' ai-je finalement répondu.

'' - Et s'ils me demandent pour quelle raison ou pourquoi tu n'es pas venu toi-même ? ''

J'ai souri et je me suis retourné pour regarder Charlotte qui m'a souri timidement en retour. '' - Dis-leur que quelques problèmes ont surgi entre ta compagne et quelques vampires nomades que nous avons soupçonnés d'être des éclaireurs de Maria. Tu voulais rester avec elle pour t'occuper du problème qu'ils causaient, mais finalement, il valait mieux que ce soit elle et moi qui nous en occupions ensemble. J'étais le plus apte à faire ce travail et sans toi, il y avait moins de risques qu'ils ne décident de s'en prendre à Charlotte. S'ils demandent plus de détails, invente une histoire. Alice sera cordialement invitée à faire des recherches si elle le désire. Nous n'avons aucune idée où ces vampires se sont installés, mais le problème qu'ils posent doit prendre fin. ''

Peter acquiesça en hochant la tête et regarda Charlotte derrière moi qui lui fit un signe d'assentiment elle aussi.

'' - Rien d'autre ? '' ai-je demandé à Peter.

'' - Deux choses. '' a-t-il répondu. Je lui ai fait signe de continuer et il l'a donc fait. '' - Dois-je leur dire que tu vas revenir une fois que le « problème » aura été réglé ? Il a souligné ses paroles en faisant un guillemet avec ses doigts et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grogner d'irritation.

'' - Ne commence surtout pas à agir comme si ce que tu vas leur dire n'est pas une possibilité. '' ai-je murmuré devant sa légèreté. '' - Tu dois croire tout ce que tu vas leur dire à chaque fois que tu vas leur en parler. Edward va entendre tes mensonges dans ta tête. Alice est une des meilleure manipulatrices qui soit. Tout ce que je veux que tu penses et ressentes, c'est une préoccupation constante et de l'inquiétude pour ta compagne qui s'occupe des problèmes qu'un autre clan a posés. Je me fiche de savoir si tu as besoin de fabriquer une quelconque situation qui ne se passe pas vraiment dans ton esprit, tant que tu crois à ce que tu dis et ce que tu penses, ils n'auront pas d'autres choix que de dire « Peter dit la vérité ».

J'ai repris mon souffle en souriant ironiquement à mon frère. '' - En outre, Edward va avoir son attention fixée sur ton esprit en permanence. Cela va absorber et submerger toutes ses pensées et ses mouvements et il sera totalement obnubilé par ce que tu fais, le motif de ta visite et quels sont tes plans. La paranoïa est une chose terrible, d'autant plus qu'Edward a continuellement regardé par-dessus son épaule pendant les cinquante dernières années. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment senti en sécurité dans sa vie, mais cette fois, il a vraiment raison d'avoir peur. Son erreur a été de penser qu'il pouvait gagner. ''

Peter a roulé les yeux, mais rapidement reconnu son erreur. '' - Non. Tu as raison. Mon erreur ne se reproduira pas. ''

'' - Bien. Tâche de t'assurer de cela. '' ai-je dit. '' - À présent, quelle était ta seconde demande ? ''

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux se sont connectés avec ceux de Charlotte et j'ai su ce qu'il allait demander. '' - La même chose que toi, mon frère. C'est la même situation pour moi comme pour toi, j'attends donc les mêmes résultats. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Elle est plus en sécurité avec moi qu'elle ne le sera jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être même avec toi. Je suis le plus fort, le plus rusé, le plus efficace et le plus mortel. Si j'étais toi, je ne m'inquiéterais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. '' Mon sourcil s'est levé quand ses émotions ont changées, se transformant en découragement après mes paroles. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais l'habitude avec Peter.

La réponse que je lui avais donnée ne l'avait pas satisfait à l'évidence. '' - Tu as tort, Jasper. Charlotte serait plus en sécurité avec moi. Là où j'abandonnerais tout pour qu'elle puisse vivre, y compris ma vie, tu n'irais jamais aussi loin et nous le savons tous les deux. ''

Il avait raison et j'ai retenu le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître. Je les aimais beaucoup tous les deux, mais si je devais choisir entre ma vie et la leur, c'est moi que je choisirais à chaque putain de fois. Ce n'était que le bâtard égoïste en moi qui ne voulait rien de plus qu'une éternité paisible et sécurisée avec ma compagne.

'' - Bonne remarque. '' ai-je répondu d'une voix coupante. '' - Toutefois, il n'y a aucune chance que des dommages puissent arriver à Charlotte. Et si, par le plus grand des hasards, elle avait une égratignure... ''

Peter ne m'a pas laissé le temps de finir. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, ne laisse tout simplement pas cela se produire. ''

'' - Même chose pour toi. '' ai-je dit doucement.

'' - Avez-vous terminé de jouer à « ma bite est beaucoup plus grosse que la tienne » ? '' a demandé Charlotte d'une voix excessivement ennuyée derrière nous.

Peter a souri et a levé les yeux vers moi. Pour lui, Charlotte ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait peut-être pas totalement toute notre conversation, mais nous, nous nous étions parfaitement compris et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

'' - Dis au revoir à ton compagnon, Char. '' Lui ai-je dit avant de me retourner et d'aller dans la cuisine pour leur donner le peu que nous pouvions nous permettre d'intimité en tant que vampire.

Je me suis appuyé contre le comptoir de marbre et j'ai attendu pendant qu'ils se disaient au revoir. J'ai entendu le frottement du tissu quand ils se sont embrassés doucement et se sont murmurés les mots doux que se disent tous les amoureux. C'était un de ces moments d'intimités où j'aurais voulu pouvoir couper mes sens pendant quelques secondes pour ne rien entendre du tout. Je me sentais mal de m'immiscer entre eux maintenant, mais nous n'avions pas d'autre choix.

'' - Cela va marcher, personne ne comprend comment gagner mieux que Jasper. '' A dit Charlotte à Peter avec conviction. '' - Il ne sait pas perdre, l'échec ne fait pas parti de son personnage. ''

J'ai pu sentir la pointe d'inconfort qui traversait Peter pendant qu'il parlait. '' - Je le sais mieux que quiconque, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il ne fera pas ce qu'il veut pour lui et lui seul. J'ai confiance en lui, c'est ce qui compte et nous avons tous les deux besoin de nous le rappeler. ''

'' - Tu t'occuperas de tout ce que tu dois faire, j'en suis sûre. '' a murmuré Char.

'' - Sauf de toi. '' a-t-il murmuré amèrement.

'' - Hé, pas de ça. '' Quand il n'a pas répondu, Charlotte a poussé un soupir, la tristesse flottant dans ses émotions. '' - Je ne serais jamais très loin, Peter. ''

'' - Trop loin à mon goût. '' a-t-il répondu. '' - Pas assez près pour tout voir, entendre et toucher. Simplement pas assez près, Char. ''

'' - Je ne serais jamais très loin. '' a-t-elle répété fermement.

Le silence nous a tous recouvert. Ses mots semblaient avoir un sens plus profond pour tous les deux et encore une fois, j'ai eu l'impression d'empiéter sur quelque chose que je n'étais pas destiné à entendre. L'acceptation et l'amour émanaient de Peter.

'' - Très bien, Charlotte. Tu ne seras jamais très loin, je ne ferais pas demi-tour et n'émettrais pas d'hypothèses. Je vais entendre si tu appelles, je vais sentir si tu tombes et je vais toujours t'attendre finalement. '' a-t-il murmuré avant que le bruit de leur baiser se renforçant lentement m'a donné envie de couper mes sens à nouveau ou de disparaître juste un moment pour leur donner un peu d'espace.

Peter est sorti de lui-même de la salle de séjour et est entré seul dans la cuisine. Il m'a regardé un instant, ses émotions fluctuantes intérieurement entre la confiance, le recueillement et la douleur. J'ai décidé de me taire et de le laisser réfléchir un moment sur ce qu'il allait me dire de faire.

'' - J'ai confiance en toi. '' a-t-il finalement lâché.

'' - Je sais. ''

'' - Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir avant de partir ? ''

J'y ai pensé pendant une seconde avant de hocher la tête. '' - Ne prends pas de décisions concrètes avant d'aller là-bas. Changes de directions, prends ton temps, arrête-toi dans des villes et va même à la chasse. Fais leur croire que tu n'es pas pressé d'arriver chez eux. J'ai besoin d'au moins quelques heures de délai pour faire ce travail. Il faut que ses visions à ton sujet, celui de Charlotte et le mien soient incertaines et peu fiables. Envisage de revenir, pense à tout ce qui pourrait modifier ton futur. ''

'' - Tu donnes l'impression que nous allons tous être séparés. '' a déclaré Peter brusquement. '' - Ne fais pas cela, Jasper. Nous sommes plus forts en étant plus nombreux. ''

'' - Encore une fois, je le sais. Tu dois me faire confiance. ''

Ses yeux se sont verrouillés aux miens, plaidant silencieusement à travers ses émotions. '' - Ne la laisse pas hors de ta vue, Jasper, s'il te plaît. Promets-le-moi, je sais que ta parole est sacrée. ''

_Lui mentir. Lui mentir. Lui mentir. Lui mentir. Lui mentir. _

'' - Je te le promets. '' ai-je répondu, poussant vers lui des vagues de confiance.

'' - Jas. '' a-t-il murmuré en guise d'avertissement.

'' - Il est temps de partir, Peter. Nous n'avons plus de temps et n'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dit. ''

Il n'a rien dit d'autre et s'est retourné pour regarder Charlotte qui se tenait près de la porte, nous observant en silence. Il a hoché la tête et lui a souri avant qu'elle ne lui lance un téléphone portable.

'' - Je vais t'appeler de temps en temps. '' Char s'est mise à rire sans conviction et a haussé les épaules.

'' - Appelle-moi quand tu seras revenue. '' A répliqué Peter.

Peter a soupiré et Charlotte a agité la main, lui faisant signe de partir. Il l'a fait à contrecœur et nous sommes restés immobiles dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce que le bruit de ses pas ait disparu dans le lointain. Je me suis retourné pour regarder Charlotte qui avait une expression troublée sur le visage.

'' - Tu lui as menti. '' a-t-elle murmuré. '' - Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Comment le sais-tu ? '' lui ai-je rétorqué.

'' - Tu as déplacé ton poids sur l'autre pied très légèrement quand tu lui as parlé. Tu ne le fais jamais sauf quand tu veux cacher quelque chose à Peter. Tu détestes lui mentir. '' a-t-elle expliqué

'' - Il m'a donné une idée, elle est beaucoup mieux que celle que j'avais à l'origine. '' ai-je rapidement répondu.

'' - Quel est le danger ? ''

''- À peine pour toi, mais elle en crée beaucoup plus pour moi. ''

Charlotte a grimacé et a remué ses pieds de façon très humaine. '' - Devons-nous partir maintenant ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête négativement. '' - J'ai quelques petites choses à faire en premier. Donner quelques coups de téléphone qui mettront la trame du plan en action. Ensuite, nous avons besoin de discuter pendant quelques minutes afin que tu apprennes certaines choses. ''

'' - D'accord, commençons. '' a-t-elle souri avec hésitation.

'' - J'ai besoin d'un téléphone portable et de brancher l'ordinateur portable de Peter sur Internet. Va t'habiller en noir, quelque chose qui ne te dérangera pas pour courir pendant de longues périodes de temps. J'ai besoin d'un chandail noir, quelque chose avec une capuche aussi. ''

'' Mon portable est dans le salon. Je vais aller préparer les autres trucs. '' m'a-t-elle répondue. '' - Je me demandais... '' Elle s'est tu et j'ai hoché la tête pour qu'elle parle. '' - Je dois également croire tout ce que tu as dit, non ? Ne pas prendre de décisions ni de faire des choix sur le sujet ? ''

J'ai souri et quand je suis passé devant elle, je me suis penché et j'ai embrassé légèrement sa joue. '' - C'est pour cette raison que je t'adore, Charlotte. C'est exactement ce que tu dois faire. '' Elle m'a suivi jusque dans le salon avant de nous séparer pour qu'elle aille se préparer dans sa chambre à coucher.

Le téléphone était posé sur la table du salon et je l'ai ramassé, composant immédiatement le numéro de téléphone professionnel de Carlisle. C'était la première pièce du casse-tête que je devais mettre en place pour aider Peter. Le reste arriverait comme il le pourrait.

'' - Bonjour ? '' a demandé Carlisle en décrochant à la seconde sonnerie, étonné devant le numéro inconnu.

'' - Carlisle, c'est Jasper. ''

'' - Mon fils, comment vas-tu ? ''

J'ai souri devant son ton affectueux avant de continuer. '' - Très bien. J'ai quelques nouvelles dont je tenais à t'informer. ''

'' - Très bien. '' a-t-il dit d'un ton hésitant. '' - As-tu l'intention de rentrer bientôt à la maison ? L'école a été informée de ton départ, mais nous avons utilisé la ruse de la visite dans la famille. La remise des diplômes est dans un mois. Je suis sûr que cela ne dérangerait pas la famille de t'accueillir à la maison pour fêter cela. ''

J'ai combattu l'envie de gronder pour le faire taire. '' - Je vais revenir assez rapidement, mais pas pour faire la fête. Ce n'est pas la raison de mon appel. J'ai envoyé Peter à Forks... ''

Carlisle m'a immédiatement interrompu. '' - Jasper, ce n'est pas un choix intelligent. C'est un buveur de sang humain qui refuse de contrôler ses habitudes de chasse quand il nous rend visite. ''

'' - Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. '' ai-je grogné dans le téléphone. '' - Bien que tu n'aimes pas du tout le mode de vie non conventionnel de Peter, alors qu'il est simplement seulement différent du tien, c'est à lui que j'ai demandé d'aller faire ce dont j'avais besoin qu'il fasse pour moi. Il va venir clore toutes mes affaires qui sont traitées par la famille Cullen. Tu vas lui préparer tous les documents qui lui seront nécessaires pour cela. Les comptes privés qui sont à moi seront pris en charge par Peter. J'informerais Jenks de tout ça. Il va préparer mes affaires et tout ce qu'il jugera nécessaire de récupérer. ''

'' - Le risque pour Bella... ''

J'ai roulé des yeux et tapoter mon doigt sur le téléphone pour tenter de me calmer. '' - Isabella ne court aucun risque en ce qui concerne Peter ou son arrivée. Tu peux relayer ce message à ton immoral de fils dominateur. ''

'' - Ce n'était pas nécessaire de dire cela, rien ne te donne le droit de faire ce genre de remarque à propos d'Edward. '' a répliqué Carlisle.

'' - Oh si, tout me donne effectivement ce droit. Peu importe, Peter est en route. Il fera ce que je lui ai demandé et une fois que j'aurais terminé d'aider Charlotte avec son problème, je viendrais terminer ce qu'il n'aura pas pu faire. Je te serais reconnaissant si tu montres un peu de cette compassion et de cette attention que tu donnes à tout le monde à Peter aussi. Il ne vient pas pour causer des ennuis ou des problèmes. Il préférerait de loin être ici avec sa compagne, mais il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe du problème présent ici et ensuite je ferais ce qui doit être fait là-bas. ''

Carlisle soupira profondément dans le téléphone. '' - Pourquoi ressens-tu le besoin de quitter notre famille, Jasper ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour que tu t'éloignes ? ''

'' - Es-tu réellement en train de me demander ça ? Dois-je t'écrire une explication sur le quand, le comment et le pourquoi ? Je pense que non. Ta famille, puisque c'est ainsi que tu préfères l'appeler, n'est pas la mienne et ne l'a jamais été. La vie que tu nous imposes n'est pas celle que je veux. Présente mes excuses à Esmé, bien que je sois certain d'avoir la chance de pouvoir lui parler quand je vais revenir. ''

'' - Jasper... ''

'' - Au revoir, Carlisle. ''

J'ai sèchement fermé le téléphone alors que Charlotte revenait dans la pièce, vêtue d'un pantalon noir et d'un chandail à capuche. Elle me lança un sweater noir similaire avec une capuche et une fermeture Éclair puis posa un ordinateur portable sur la table basse devant moi. Le petit routeur branché sur le port Internet clignota pour signaler qu'il était correctement raccordé. J'ai fait signe à Charlotte de s'asseoir à côté de moi et j'ai fait un mouvement en forme de S si petit qu'il était à peine perceptible sur la table.

Dans le cas où Alice réussissait à avoir une vision de ce que nous faisions, cela lui semblerait aussi inoffensif que possible, simplement Char et moi surfant sur le Net pendant que je lui parlais de la rechercher des nomades qui lui avait posé des problèmes. Nous avions différents signes de la main, le S en était un, et chacun d'eux avait une signification différente. Nous avions développé la communication silencieuse pendant notre temps avec Maria et nous nous en servions chaque fois que nous avions besoin de tranquillité et d'un semblant de vie privée.

Elle a hoché la tête pour répondre et a frappé son index une fois sur sa cuisse pour me dire de continuer.

'' - Nous allons regarder les cartes, montre-moi les endroits où les odeurs ont été détectées et la zone où l'affrontement a eu lieu. S'ils font partie de l'armée de Maria ou si ce sont des éclaireurs qui cherchent à causer des ennuis, nous allons donc rapidement traiter l'affaire en conséquence, d'accord ? '' Ma bouche crachait des inepties de merde, mais c'était une bonne couverture. Charlotte s'est contentée de sourire en réponse et j'ai ouvert le navigateur web sur l'Internet.

J'ai chargé rapidement Google maps et j'ai ouvert la carte des États-Unis. Charlotte m'a tranquillement montré l'Arizona et j'ai hoché la tête, lui montrant l'endroit où je pensais me rendre.

'' - C'est là, ce jour là je chassais plus loin que l'éventail habituel '' a menti Charlotte en me montrant un itinéraire rapide pour que nous allions à l'endroit où je devais de me rendre.

'' - Sans Peter ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

'' - Elle a haussé les épaules. '' - C'était la finale de Football. ''

Peter ne regardait pas tellement le football, il était plutôt fan de base-ball, mais quoi qu'il en soit, seulement Charlotte et moi le savions. J'ai fait un peu avancer la carte, la rapprochant du Colorado et j'ai déplacé la souris sur une petite ville du nom d'Eagle avant de faire glisser la carte dans sa position initiale.

Cette ville avait de l'importance. Si quelque chose n'allait pas avec la famille de Lee ou si quelque chose arrivait pendant la confrontation, c'est là que l'enfant devrait aller. Charlotte a remarqué le mouvement et a tapé une fois sur sa jambe avec son petit doigt pour avoir une confirmation.

'' - Nous allons donc passer pas là et voir si nous pouvons trouver leurs senteurs à nouveau. '' ai-je murmuré.

'' - S'ils sont toujours là. ''

'' - Si c'est Maria alors ses éclaireurs savent qui tu es, je suis sûr qu'ils seront là. '' ai-je dit rapidement. J'ai fermé l'ordinateur portable et je l'ai tendu à Charlotte avant de décrocher le téléphone portable et de composer le numéro d'Emmett. Il a décroché à la seconde sonnerie, sa voix ayant l'air tendue.

'' - Bonjour ? ''

'' - Qui est-ce ? '' a demandé Rosalie à l'arrière-plan.

J'entendais le bruit de leur véhicule en marche et je savais qu'ils rentraient à la maison après l'école. Ils n'avaient tous les deux que trois heures de cours par jour parce que, techniquement, ils avaient reçu leur diplôme l'année précédente, mais ils étaient revenus pour prendre des cours de « remise à niveau » et des cours supplémentaires de préparations pour entrer au collège.

'' - C'est Jasper. '' ai-je répondu. '' - Je prends une minute pour avoir des nouvelles. ''

'' - Jas, quand vas-tu rentrer à la maison ? '' a demandé Rosalie. '' - Sais-tu quelle merde Edward a développé ? Il ne la quitte plus des yeux. Elle vit pratiquement à la maison désormais, parce que le jeune loup pourrait venir chez elle si elle y était. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait mangé quoi que ce soit depuis deux jours et elle ne dort pratiquement plus. Je ne suis pas une fan de l'humaine, mais pour l'amour du ciel, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi elle était plus heureuse quand tu étais là ? ''

J'ai tourné mon regard vers Char qui est restés sagement silencieuse. '' - C'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas expliquer. J'ai laissé tomber pour qu'elle ne se sente pas isolée comme elle l'est avec Edward. Ce n'est pas comme si elle signifiait beaucoup pour moi de toute façon. Elle n'est seulement qu'une jeune fille humaine dont Edward s'est entiché, d'autre part, j'ai de bien meilleures choses à faire en ce moment. ''

'' - Donc, tu ne reviens pas à la maison ? '' a demandé Emmett, bien que je sois sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose dans sa voix me disant qu'il savait que c'était faux.

'' - Devrais-je, Em ? ''

Il siffla doucement et murmura quelque chose à Rosalie avant que je n'entende crisser du gravier et l'arrêt du moteur de la voiture. J'ai entendu le grincement de la portière quand il l'a ouverte et ensuite le vent siffler dans le combiné. J'ai su qu'il courait assez loin pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

'' - Tout ce que tu viens de dire et un tissu de conneries. '' a finalement murmuré Emmett.

'' - Peut-être, peut-être pas. De toute façon, cela n'a pas d'importance. Des questions plus pressantes ont attirées mon attention. Je reviendrais quand je le devrais, quand tout ira bien sur les deux tableaux. Tu vas bientôt recevoir de la visite. '' Je l'ai rapidement informé de l'arrivée de Peter, lui servant la même histoire que j'avais racontée à Carlisle.

'' - Edward ne va pas aimer cela. '' a dit Emmett en se mettant à rire.

'' - Oh, tu as foutrement raison. ''

'' - J'ai beaucoup réfléchi... '' Emmett se tut, mais j'avais une petite idée de ce qu'il voulait dire.

'' - Les Volturi ? '' ai-je demandé aussitôt.

Je savais que cela allait le tracasser. Le voyage en Italie était prévu après la transformation d'Isabella et cela pourrait changer la vie d'Emmett de manière irrévocable. Il s'était déjà mis tellement souvent en danger en maintenant sa famille humaine dans sa vie envers et contre tout, qu'aller en Italie signifiait probablement pour lui de faire éclater la vérité et être directement entre les mains des frères.

Mon plan était simple avec Emmett. La graine était déjà plantée, mais en insistant un peu plus durement sur la question tout se mettrait finalement en œuvre. Emmett n'apprendrait jamais la vérité, il n'en aurait pas l'occasion, mais il serait le seul qui aiderait au maximum le petit garçon d'Isabella. Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant, même si je n'aurais jamais la possibilité de le lui dire.

'' - Ouais, mec. ''

J'ai soupiré pour accentuer mon effet et déterminer quels boutons exactement je devrais pousser. '' - Ils ont demandé que la famille soit présente avec Isabella, pas vrai ? '' Emmett a émis un grognement d'agrément alors j'ai continué. '' - Quand je reviendrais, rien ne sera plus pareil, Emmett. Il faut que tu décides maintenant de ce que tu veux faire et savoir qui te tient étroitement sous son emprise. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire. ''

'' - Edward a placé ta vie entre les mains des Volturi, Emmett. Il n'a pensé qu'à ce que serait son bénéfice en forçant cette vie sur Isabella sans songer à ceux qui l'entouraient. ''

'' - Tu me dis qu'Edward est au courant... pour mes petits-enfants ? '' m'a-t-il interrompu, brusquement en colère. '' - Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux dire, Jasper ? Je dois le savoir. ''

J'ai léché mes lèvres, choisissant très soigneusement mes prochaines paroles. Il fallait que je sois présent si quelque chose allait de travers entre tout le monde. Je ne devais pas être trop éloigné ou il n'y aurait aucun mouvement à mon avantage.

'' - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que l'Italie est le terminus. '' ai-je finalement répondu, et pour être honnête, avec aussi de la tristesse dans la voix. '' - Je suis en train de te dire de te préparer à tout ce qui pourrait arriver. ''

'' - Alors je ne vais pas y aller. Je vais rester éloigner des putains de frères et personne n'apprendra rien. Je vais aussi déménager ma famille. Tout ira bien. '' a déclaré Emmett. Ses phrases étaient courtes, rapides et précises. Il était inquiet, la peur dans sa voix était très claire.

'' - Cela ne marchera pas. '' ai-je doucement marmonné dans le téléphone, lui disant finalement un peu de vérité. Cela ne marcherait pas pour ce que j'avais en tête et cela ne marcherait pas non plus pour Emmett. '' - Je te le dis dès maintenant, de frère à frère, cela _ne_ marchera pas et tu as seulement besoin de m'écouter. ''

'' - Je ne sais pas quoi faire. '' a-t-il dit d'une voix étranglée. Je l'entendais arpenter le sol en arrière-plan, écrasant les feuilles et les brindilles sous ses pieds. '' - Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne marcherait pas ? ''

'' - Je lui ai tout raconté. C'était une erreur, ma langue a fourché et je l'ai laissé échapper. ''

Il grogna bruyamment, le bruit faisant écho dans son environnement. '' - Pourquoi ? Nous ne commettons pas de_ lapsus_, Jasper. ''

'' - Tu as dit que tu allais la surveiller et t'occuper d'elle. '' lui ai-je rappelé rapidement. '' - Je sais fichtrement bien que tu tiens à elle. ''

'' - Tu as une dette envers moi, une énorme dette pour cela. ''

'' - Je le sais ça, tu crois que je ne le sais pas, putain ? J'essaye de t'aider là. D'une certaine manière, je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin. '' ai-je crié dans le téléphone, le haut-parleur a crépité devant l'élévation de l'octave dans ma voix. '' - Que veux-tu, Emmett ? Si on t'accordait ta dernière volonté, que choisirais-tu par-dessus tout ? ''

Je connaissais déjà la réponse. C'était ce qu'il avait tenté de faire toute sa vie, mais finalement, il avait lamentablement échoué. J'avais besoin de sa permission immédiate, mais sans lui dire quoi, où et comment j'allais le faire. En fait, je ne pensais même pas à ce que j'avais prévu de faire. La sécurité et l'intelligence étaient essentielles pour la réussite de mon plan et j'avais déjà tout prévu intérieurement.

'' - Pourquoi ? '' a-t-il demandé. '' - Pourquoi est-ce tellement important ? ''

'' - Répond à ma putain de question. '' ai-je grondé.

'' - Qu'ils soient tous en sécurité. La sécurité pour Élisabeth, son mari et son fils. Même chose pour John et sa petite fille. Sa femme est morte d'un cancer du sein l'an dernier. Les enfants sont jeunes. Ce ne serait pas juste qu'ils ne voient jamais le monde, qu'ils ne grandissent jamais, ne connaissent pas l'amour ni le savoir. C'est la seule chose de je souhaiterais, je voudrais qu'ils vivent. ''

'' - Tu as fait un choix, Em. '' ai-je soupiré. '' - Quand tu t'es exposé en tant que vampire. Quand tu les as mis dans le secret et as continué de les voir au fil des années, tu as signé leurs arrêts de mort. Tu ne leur as pas donné le choix. ''

'' - J'ai été égoïste, je les voulais aussi dans ma vie. '' Il avait l'air tellement brisé, effrayé et blessé. '' - Que puis-je faire ? Dois-je le dire à Rosalie ? ''

'' - Non. '' Lui ai-je aussitôt répondu. '' - Ne dis rien à Rosalie. '' J'étais sûr que cela viendrait par la suite de toute façon, mais pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce que je finisse de faire ce que je voulais, elle ne devait rien savoir non plus. '' - Prépare-toi, Emmett. Choisi dès maintenant ce que tu veux faire et je serais là pour faire ce que je pourrais. ''

'' - Ma famille. '' a-t-il commencé doucement.

'' - Pourra s'en tirer. '' ai-je fini.

'' - Je dois y aller. '' a murmuré Emmett. '' - Rosie m'attend. ''

'' - Je vais revenir bientôt, j'ai des choses à régler en ce moment, tu dois faire ce que tu as toujours fait et le faire bien, mieux que jamais auparavant. Agit comme si tout allait bien, ne prends aucune décision définitive. Une dernière chose... ''

'' - Ouais... ''

J'ai regardé Charlotte qui regardait maintenant le mur, une douleur émotionnelle inscrite sur son visage. Nous avions besoin de nous dépêcher et je le savais. '' - Fais une dernière chose pour eux. N'en parle jamais à haute voix et n'y pense jamais. Laisse-leur une chance de vivre, Emmett. C'est ce que fait Rosalie tous les jours. Donne-moi la chance de la leur donner. ''

'' - Une nouvelle vie ? ''

'' - L'invisibilité. ''

'' - Je vais te voir bientôt. '' a-t-il dit d'un ton rauque avant de couper la communication.

'' - Est-ce que tout cela était visible ? '' a demandé Charlotte brusquement. J'ai immédiatement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle me demandait si Alice avait vu quelque chose de tout cela. Je n'en étais pas certain, mais je n'avais rien dit de ce que je prévoyais de faire. Je n'avais pas encore fait de choix évident dans le proche avenir et Emmett et moi avions eu une étrange conversation au pire. ''

'' - Probablement, mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave. ''

'' - Allons-nous y aller ? ''

Avant de répondre, un bloc-notes a attiré mon attention. J'ai pris la décision en une fraction de seconde, je n'avais même pas pensé au « comment » en ce qui concernait l'autre partie de mon plan. Je ne savais pas comment ils pourraient croire ou accepter la situation, mais c'était ma seule option et je l'ai prise. J'ai attrapé le bloc-notes que Charlotte avait posé sur le dossier du canapé. Je savais qu'elle écrivait de temps en temps ses pensées et d'autres choses semblables à l'intérieur, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que j'en avais besoin. Un stylo était posé dessus et j'ai ouvert le carnet, le feuilletant jusqu'à une page vierge et j'ai écrit à une femme qui, je l'espérais, me ferait confiance et m'aiderait.

Une fois terminé, j'ai arraché la page et l'ai mise dans ma poche avant de me lever et de hocher la tête. J'ai saisi le téléphone avant de le mettre lui aussi dans ma poche. '' - Oui, allons-y. '' Charlotte n'a même pas remis en question mes actions.

Nous avons rapidement quitté le chalet et j'ai pris la tête. L'établissement de Peter et Charlotte était situé dans une zone boisée à l'extérieur de Wells dans le Nevada. C'était désert et beaucoup de forêts couvraient la région. Leur intimité était parfaite pour la vie qu'ils avaient choisi de mener et ils étaient installés près de la frontière de l'Utah. Nous avons couru à travers les bois, sans dire un seul mot. À l'occasion, je signalais à Char de passer devant et de courir tout droit pendant quelques kilomètres avant de reprendre la tête et de lui montrer où aller.

En laissant Charlotte prendre ses propres décisions sur la direction qu'elle choisissait, elle ne pouvait pas prendre de décisions définitives. Charlotte ne savait pas où je voulais aller donc je lui donnais une direction dans la région que nous traversions. J'ai pris des repères pendant que nous courions, recherchant des odeurs et parlant de temps en temps à Char de la possible direction que les « nomades » auraient pu prendre. Nous sommes restés dans les zones boisées, leurs couvertures de protection nous permettant de courir plus facilement et plus rapidement pendant notre voyage.

Il nous a fallu un peu moins de quarante cinq minutes pour que nous atteignions le milieu de l'Utah. Je me suis arrêté et j'ai reniflé l'air en regardant Char. J'ai soulevé mon sourcil gauche avant de claquer une fois mes doigts. Les mouvements simples signifiaient que j'avais flairé une piste alors qu'il n'y en avait pas réellement. Je voulais seulement que Charlotte suive le plan pour lui donner de la réalité. Elle l'a compris et a hoché la tête.

'' - Ils sont passés ici. Deux sont allés tout droit et deux sont allés dans cette direction. '' l'ai-je informé.

Elle a fixé son regard sur moi, mais elle a tout de même hoché la tête. '' - Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? ''

'' - Ils faisaient de la reconnaissance. Ils recherchaient d'autres vampires. Ils devaient probablement se retrouver ici. Suis cette piste et rejoins-moi, d'accord ? Si elle ne revient pas jusqu'à la frontière de l'Arizona où dans ce secteur en général, reviens ici. ''

'' - Et si j'en rencontre un ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. Elle avait peur. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Charlotte. '' - Je ne peux pas réellement le savoir. L'odeur est faible... au moins vieille de quelques jours, c'est certain. ''

'' - Le téléphone. '' a-t-elle demandé doucement.

Je lui ai fait signe de venir à moi. Quand elle a été assez proche, je l'ai serré contre moi dans une étreinte pour lui faire un câlin et la tenir étroitement pour lui chuchoter ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Mes lèvres étaient contre son oreille pendant qu'elle me tenait fermement et m'écoutait.

'' - Il y a une famille de cinq personnes à Eagle, dans le Colorado. Trois adultes et deux enfants. Le nom de la femme est Élisabeth McCarty Rainson, l'homme est son frère et s'appelle John McCarty. '' J'ai débité leur adresse et le nom du mari d'Élisabeth et celui des enfants '' - Vas-y. Donne-lui la lettre et demande-lui d'attendre que nous revenions. Retrouve-moi ici. Reviens immédiatement. '' ai-je insisté. '' - Choisies différentes directions. Ne prends jamais de décisions définitives jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans cette ville. Cela ira ? '' Son doigt a frappé une fois mon dos pour dire « oui ».

Je me suis écarté et j'ai remis à Charlotte la lettre qui était dans ma paume, complètement hors de vue. Elle l'a mise dans sa poche et a hoché la tête. '' - N'oublie pas d'appeler Peter. '' ai-je terminé.

Elle n'avait pas le téléphone, mais elle savait que c'était pour la crédibilité. Je l'avais toujours et je devais passer un dernier appel.

'' - Donc tu vas suivre l'odeur et si elle change de direction près de la frontière, je vais te rejoindre. S'il elle va plus loin, reviens. ''

'' - Ouais. ''

Charlotte s'est légèrement tournée dans la direction qu'elle devait aller. '' - Reste en sécurité, Jasper. ''

'' - Cours vite, Char. '' ai-je répondu.

'' - Je ne suis jamais très en retard. '' m'a-t-elle dit avec un petit sourire avant de partir comme une flèche.

Je me suis déplacé à vitesse rapide, mais pas aussi vite que Charlotte. J'avais besoin de prendre mon temps pendant quelques minutes. Il me fallait être près de la frontière de l'Arizona avant de pouvoir réellement prendre des décisions définitives et faire des choix.

Jacob Black ne pouvait pas être vu. Sa meute était invisible. J'avais besoin de son aide et je savais qu'il pouvait le faire et me la donnerait. Une fois arrivée à quelques kilomètres de la frontière, j'ai sorti le téléphone et j'ai composé le numéro de la maison de Jacob. Je l'avais mémorisé depuis le téléphone d'Isabella et quand nous avions commencé les quarts pour la surveiller.

'' - Bonjour ? '' a répondu une grosse voix. '' - Ici Billy Black. ''

'' - Est-ce que Jake est à la maison ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Il dort. '' A répondu son père.

'' - Réveillez-le. '' ai-je répondu, arrêtant complètement de courir.

'' - Qui est-ce ?

'' - Ce n'est pas réellement important. Réveillez-le . Dites-lui que c'est à propos d'Isabella. ''

'' - De qui ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Évidemment, cela risquait de les confondre tous les deux. Ils utilisaient ce surnom agaçant. '' - Bells. Dites-lui que c'est à propos de Bells. ''

'' - Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? '' a-t-il demandé.

'' - Si vous le réveillez oui, sinon je ne peux pas le garantir. '' ai-je grogné. Putain, cette conversation prenait trop de temps. J'ai entendu quelque chose traîner à l'arrière-plan et Billy a appelé son fils plusieurs fois avant que la voix ensommeillée de Jacob ne retentisse dans le téléphone avec un « qui est-ce, putain ? » .

'' - C'est Jasper. '' ai-je répondu.

'' - Où étais-tu, mec ? '' a-t-il grondé.

'' - Parti de toute évidence. Écoute-moi, je n'ai pas le temps, je te demande seulement de m'écouter. Fais ce que je te dis et tout ira bien. J'ai besoin de ton aptitude à faire disparaître et laisser un vide dans les visions. J'ai besoin de la meute. J'ai envoyé un vampire à la résidence des Cullen, c'est un buveur de sang humain, mais je peux te garantir qu'il ne chassera pas dans les environs de Washington alors je vous suggère de ne pas l'attaquer ou alors cela va vous coûter cher. ''

'' - Est-ce qu'il... ? ''

'' - Non, mais ce n'est que la pointe de ce putain d'iceberg. ''

'' - Quoi d'autre ? '' a-t-il demandé rapidement. J'entendais le froissement de ses vêtements pendant qu'il s'habillait rapidement.

'' - Appelle ton Alpha . Qu'il demande immédiatement une réunion avec les Cullen. Et je veux dire _vraiment maintenant putain_. Dans l'heure, Jacob. '' lui ai-je expliqué.

'' - J'ai besoin d'une raison pour demander cette réunion. '' a-t-il sifflé.

'' - Sa transformation. Edward a fait des plans pour la transformer dans un mois. demandez une nouvelle réunion. Dans quelques heures. Au moins trois, quatre serait mieux. ''

'' - Pourquoi, Jasper ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un moment. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne pouvais pas parler ni à elle, ni à toi. Pourquoi diable est-ce que je devrais te faire confiance ? ''

J'ai serré les dents avant de soupirer profondément. '' - Parce qu'elle a choisi le mauvais vampire et que j'essaye d'arranger tout cela. Est-ce suffisant ? ''

'' - Parfaitement. '' a-t-il répondu. '' - Veux-tu la réponse avant que nous allions à la réunion ? ''

'' - Oui. Appelle-moi juste avant de partir. Fais attention à tes pensées. Ne parle pas à ta meute, ne pense pas devant ta meute que tu as parlé avec moi. Si tu le fais, je te jure qu'il va la tuer, Jacob. Je sais qu'il le fera. Tu dois faire preuve de prudence. ''

'' - Et toi ? La voyante ne va pas savoir ce qu'il se passe ? ''

J'ai souri. '' - C'est justement pour cela que je t'ai appelé. Je suis pratiquement certain qu'Alice est aveugle et si elle ne l'est pas, je suis sûr qu'elle est trop occupée actuellement pour se concentrer sur moi. ''

'' - Donc... ''

'' - L'autre raison est le vampire que j'ai envoyé. '' ai-je rapidement expliqué. '' - Rappelle-moi bientôt. '' ai-je demandé avant de lui donner mon numéro.

J'ai raccroché le téléphone et j'ai arpenté le terrain, tournant en rond et ne prenant aucune décision pour l'instant. J'avais prévu le départ de Peter et les deux appels téléphoniques à Emmett et Jacob avec lucidité. Je savais par expérience que dès qu'Edward apprendrait que Peter approchait, il demanderait à Alice de chercher son avenir comme un malade. Comme mes instructions à Peter étaient destinées à être une source de confusion pour Alice, Edward serait énervé et inquiet. Trop occupé pour prendre la peine de se concentrer sur moi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, le téléphone a sonné dans ma poche. '' - Hé. '' ai-je dit dès que je l'ai ouvert.

'' - Hé, Jasper. La réunion est dans une trentaine de minutes. Ils ont semblé un peu secoués quand Sam et moi les avons appelé. '' a expliqué Jacob.

'' - Garde tes pensées et tes paroles sous contrôle. '' lui ai-je rappelé.

'' - Elles seront scellées hermétiquement. '' a-t-il répondu et le téléphone a été coupé de nouveau.

Le téléphone a repris sa place dans ma poche. Le ciel était presque de couleur orange et la forêt était calme, presque paisible. Le calme avant la tempête. Je me suis demandé comment allait Charlotte pendant une minute, en espérant qu'elle était assez loin pour être presque arrivée à présent. Quand j'ai été sûr que tout allait bien et qu'Alice était totalement aveugle de toute vision, j'ai couru de nouveau, traversant rapidement la frontière de l'Arizona.

De nouveaux parfums à proximité m'ont agressés presque immédiatement. C'était effectivement des vampires qui avaient voyagé dans cette zone la semaine dernière. Un clan de vampires. Les senteurs ont continuées à travers l'Arizona, se faufilant dans les petites villes où j'ai compris que les vampires avaient arrêté de chasser. Ils s'étaient déplacés directement vers Phœnix et j'ai suivi leur piste odorante, soupçonnant que c'étaient bien celle que j'avais cherché. L'une des odeurs m'était familière, mais elle était trop faible pour que j'obtienne une plus forte bouffée et je ne pouvais pas savoir avec certitude qui il était. De toute façon, s'ils n'étaient pas les bons vampires, Edward et Alice se servaient d'autres vampires pour prendre en otage la vie de l'enfant et j'allais toujours dans la bonne direction.

J'avais couru pendant plus d'une demi-heure et j'avais encore une heure avant d'arriver. Il fallait que j'aille plus vite. J'ai accéléré en poussant mes jambes plus rapidement, traversant la forêt comme une flèche invisible et mortelle. Le temps était essentiel, littéralement. Tout dépendait des quelques courtes heures qui me restaient.

_Ton avenir est tout simplement à ta portée. _

_Tu as presque terminé._

_Peux-tu le sentir ?_

_Pratiquement le toucher ? _

_Est-il visible ?_

_Oui. _

_Elle est tout ce que tu as toujours su que tu avais besoin et pour le moment,elle est simplement au-delà de ta portée._

_Mais je ne suis pas loin de l'avoir._

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday'' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quinze**

**POV Jasper**

La traversée du Grand Canyon était probablement la partie la plus facile pour le début de mon voyage en Arizona. J'ai contourné les zones touristiques avec reconnaissance parce que le ciel était très sombre et que ma peau ne miroitait pas comme un diamant. Je me suis déplacé à travers les régions qui étaient spécifiquement interdites pour des travaux de recherche ou quelque chose d'analogue. Je me suis déplacé à une vitesse trop grande pour les êtres humains qui auraient pu être dans les alentours. J'ai couru le long des parois du ravin sur la pointe de mes pieds, sautant à mi-parcours dans la rivière qui était au fond avant de nager vers l'autre côté et d'escalader rapidement la paroi du ravin.

Ayant décidé que j'avais suffisamment risqué de m'exposer moi-même pour la journée, j'ai recherché les traces du parfum des trois vampires que j'avais suivies jusqu'ici avant de le retrouver et de suivre leur piste menant directement à une zone forestière une fois de l'autre côté du ravin. Les odeurs qui étaient faibles jusqu'ici étaient devenues plus fortes et plus nettes alors que je les suivais. Il y avait deux mâles et une femelle.

C'est un mâle qui avait mené le groupe. C'était évident d'après sa position quand ils couraient ensemble et les pistes qu'ils avaient laissées dans toutes les zones et les villes qu'ils avaient traversées. Ces traces m'ont conduites vers différents points, il avait grimpé dans un arbre où il avait inspecté une clairière avant que son odeur ne revienne à sa position initiale avec les autres et qu'ils se remettent à courir tous ensemble. Son odeur recouvrait plusieurs arbres et dans certains endroits, il me semblait qu'il avait dessiné régulièrement des lignes sur le sol.

Ses intentions étaient tout à fait évidentes pour moi parce que je l'avais déjà vu et avais exécuté ces mêmes actions de nombreuses fois auparavant. Le chef avait, pour ainsi dire, marqué son territoire. Identifiant ainsi clairement ces régions comme étant uniquement celles de son clan et avait été conçu pour donner l'apparence qu'aucuns autres vampires n'étaient autorisés à s'installer de façon permanente sur le sol de la région.

Ce fait m'a dérangé encore plus et j'ai couru, m'enfonçant plus profondément dans les forêts d'Arizona et, occasionnellement, ralentissant mes foulées en traversant de petites villes parce que leurs parfums devenaient plus forts et que de plus nombreuses zones marquées sont apparues. Leurs terrains de chasse sont devenus plus perceptibles. Bien sûr, cela n'était évident que pour un autre vampire.

Aucun être humain n'aurait pu voir le léger jet de sang qui mouchetait les feuilles sur les arbres à l'endroit où une artère avait été rompue et où le sang avait jailli de la blessure, la bruine sanglante sur les lieux où ils étaient morts. Un humain n'aurait jamais senti les cadavres en décomposition ensevelis sous les rochers près du grand ruisseau ou remarqué ce qui paraissait être de petites pierres blanchâtres, ni même que les minuscules morceaux dans la boue et mélangé avec de la saleté étaient en fait des os écrasés et de la chair pourrie qui avait été déchiquetée et dispersée.

Un ongle par ici, du cuir chevelu avec des mèches de cheveux encore attaché par là, terrain de chasse semblait presque être _faux_ comme nom. C'était leurs terrains de jeux, le jeu cruel de la subsistance et de la survie.

Le clan aimait un peu trop jouer avec leur nourriture à mon goût. Ils jouissaient de la peur qu'ils inspiraient à l'humain qu'ils avaient choisi avant de faire de ses derniers instants quelque chose d'aussi terrifiants et angoissants que possible.

La seule femelle des trois était soit accouplée avec le chef de clan ou avait trouvé de la compagnie temporaire avec lui. Les vestiges de leur accouplement sexuel étaient aussi évidents à mes yeux et à mon nez que leurs terrains de jeux. Je pouvais sentir le reste de leurs venins mêlés qui traînait sur un arbre tombé, le liquide transparent avait séché, mais sentait à la fois l'excitation et le sexe. Les marques de griffes sur un arbre donnaient l'impression qu'un cerf avait gratté ses bois contre l'écorce pour marquer son territoire ou bien un ours, même si un humain aurait regardé ces marques avec étonnement. Je les ai vu pour ce qu'elles étaient, la femelle avait serré l'arbre, creusant le bois de ses griffes et arrachant l'écorce pendant que le chef la prenait par-derrière.

Il y avait de plus en plus de preuves que le clan marquait son territoire quotidiennement alors que je continuais rapidement d'avancer. De petits morceaux de tissu sentant la femelle et le chef de clan étaient près d'un cadavre enterré dans la boue assombri par du sang qui avait été versé récemment. Je me suis approché. La terre était encore humide de sang. Ils s'étaient nourris au cours de la dernière journée.

L'Arizona était un grand État possédant une énorme population humaine. La dernière fois que je l'avais traversé, il y avait cinq parfums de vampires, anciens et nouveaux, aujourd'hui il n'y en avait plus que trois. Je me suis demandé depuis combien de temps ils connaissaient cet endroit avant d'avoir été appelé à faire tout ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement.

Cela a également amené une autre pensée. Celle-ci m'a conduite à avoir des soupçons et a amené d'autres questions. Pourquoi avaient-ils marqués leur territoire aussi clairement ? Qu'est-ce qui les avait instamment incités à le faire partout ? La seule raison rationnelle que j'avais pu trouver me dérangeait profondément. Ils étaient en train de se créer une résidence permanente en Arizona. Ils avaient placé des jalons de revendication parce qu'ils avaient prévu de rester là pendant quelque temps et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que quelques nomades passant par hasard ne tombent accidentellement sur ce qu'ils étaient actuellement en train de faire.

Cela m'a inquiété et je n'ai pas aimé cette sensation. Elle m'a laissé comme un malaise, un sentiment troublant dans mes tripes que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Brutalité. Cruauté. Violence. Folie.

Il s'agissait d'un mélange épouvantable que les policiers d'Arizona n'allaient jamais vraiment remarquer parce qu'ils ne connaîtraient réellement jamais la vérité sur tout ça. Tous les corps retrouvés seraient supposés avoir été victimes d'un tueur en série ou seraient supposés avoir dérangé un animal qui avait été incontrôlable. Les personnes qui seraient déclarées disparues jour après jour par les familles ne seraient pas recherchées parce qu'ils supposeraient que les plus jeunes s'étaient enfuis et que les plus âgés avaient été tués et ne seraient jamais retrouvées. Leurs vies humaines n'auraient seulement suscité que de la jouissance et du plaisir pour quelque temps à leur folie. Pourquoi les policiers passeraient-ils autant de temps et feraient-ils autant d'efforts pour rechercher quelque chose qui arrivait tellement souvent alors qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient _jamais réellement les retrouver ? _

Tout cela m'a fait voir leur style de vie malveillant et maintenant, les pensées qui traversaient mon esprit me ramenaient directement à la nuit précédente, quand j'avais tué une jeune humaine que j'avais rencontré dans un bar pour le seul motif qu'elle avait une douce odeur et de n'être qu'une femme dont les hormones avaient bondi de manière extravagante. La façon dont je chassais était différente. Je ne ressentais pas le besoin de me justifier pour mes habitudes de chasse ou pour les êtres humains que je tuais, mais c'était tout de même différent. Je n'aurais jamais joué au jeu sadique du chat et de la souris, ni arraché morceau par morceau les humains alors qu'ils étaient encore en vie pour les faire souffrir, ni les découper et les forcer à regarder leur vie s'écouler avec leur sang de leurs corps... ces idées me dégoûtaient.

Je tuais pour me nourrir, mais j'avais l'intention d'apprécier le sang que je buvais. Les humains étaient ma nourriture pour m'épanouir, mais ils n'étaient pas des pions et je n'étais pas Dieu pour en décider. J'avais vécu une fois de cette façon et ce n'était rien d'autre que haine et destruction et je refusais toujours de revenir en arrière. Bien que j'étais ce que j'étais, l'existence que les Cullen m'avaient imposé n'était pas une vie que j'aimais et où je trouvais de la satisfaction.

Parks. Sedona. Pine. Cave Creek. J'ai rapidement traversé toutes ces villes endormies, en passant d'autres dont les noms n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance. J'étais maintenant certain que ce clan de trois vampires ne chassaient pas pour se nourrir la plupart du temps. Ils chassaient plus ou moins pour s'amuser et se livrer à la terreur, ils chassaient pour le plaisir de faire peur, le sang et le bonheur orgasmique. Des jeux sadiques. La jouissance du mal. Je ne pouvais que supposer qu'ils s'ennuyaient et ramassaient des humains au hasard dans les villes qu'ils traversaient et les traînaient dans les bois environnants ou des zones désertiques, selon ce qui se trouvait le plus près où ce qui était le plus intime pour jouer au jeu malade du chat et de la souris, un jeu où aucun être humain ne pourrait jamais gagner contre un vampire.

Les parfums ont dérivés dans une autre direction, ce qui m'a conduit directement à la réserve naturelle de North Mountain.

Quelques arbres brisés et éclatés étaient couchés sur le sol de la réserve avec d'importantes éraflures en forme de corps et de petits trous en forme de cratères. Du venin avait été répandu là et il avait l'odeur du troisième membre du clan, le seul que j'avais reconnu depuis un moment et que j'avais connu dans le passé, trente ans plus tôt.

_Laurent. _

La seule valeur importante qu'il avait à mes yeux était qu'il connaissait Irina du clan Denali. Elle le considérait comme son compagnon, mais il avait refusé plutôt vaguement, de changer son style de vie et avait continué à consommer des humains. Il lui rendait parfois visite et Alice m'avait dit qu'Irina quittait souvent sa famille pour lui rendre elle aussi visite.

Il y a trente ans, nous avions rendu visite au clan Denali et Laurent sortait quand nous sommes arrivés. Eleazar et Carmen, qui étaient à l'extérieur, nous avaient exprimé leur extrême aversion et leur méfiance envers lui une fois qu'il était parti, alors qu'Irina, qui était déprimée après le départ de Laurent une fois de plus, boudait dans sa chambre sans vraiment écouter ce qu'ils disaient. Rien ne m'avait semblé étrange pendant les vingt secondes qu'il avait passées dans la maison avec notre clan. Aucun de nous ne lui avait parlé, mais Edward et Alice l'avaient regardé comme un faucon regardant une souris. D'une certaine manière, cela s'explique aujourd'hui, alors qu'à l'époque cela nous avaient semblé être une inoffensive suspicion de leurs parts.

Laurent voyageait seul. Il n'avait pas de clan avaient-ils dit. Pourtant il menait une existence de nomade et refusait de se nourrir de sang animal. Tout autour de lui se dégageait une ambiance de secrets et le clan Denali avait du mal à l'accepter et c'était encore plus difficile pour Irina de laisser les personnes en qui elle avait confiance et qu'elle avait aussi appris à aimer profondément. À présent, je comprenais un peu plus clairement. Alice devait déjà le savoir. Il devait faire partie du passé qu'elle feignait de ne pas se rappeler et peut-être que les deux autres vampires en faisaient eux aussi partie. Edward avait dû voir la vérité dans son esprit. Il était en première ligne pour garder ses secrets compte tenu de tous ceux qu'il avait lui-même et qu'elle protégeait, les enfermant profondément dans son esprit.

J'étais furieux. J'étais au-delà de ce sentiment de fureur qui contrôlait actuellement mon esprit alors que je venais à cette réalisation. Alice et Edward devaient connaître le type de vampires qu'ils avaient envoyés pour surveiller le fils d'Isabella. Ils devaient savoir ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire et ce à quoi ils s'adonnaient sur une base quotidienne. Malgré tout, connaissant toutes ces choses, ils avaient tout de même décidé de les envoyer.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi auraient-ils envoyés des personnes aussi... démentes ?_

_Alice est folle après tout. Tu le savais ça. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est difficile de comprendre le raisonnement de ce genre de vampires... c'était presque comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce que quelque chose arrive... _

'' - Non. '' ai-je grogné en arrêtant de déchiffrer le secteur ravagé et où, à l'évidence, une bagarre avait éclaté à un moment donné. '' - Merde. ''

Presque tout avait du sens aujourd'hui. Quel que soit le choix qu'aurait fait Isabella, quoiqu'elle fasse tout ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils l'exigeaient d'elle, en dépit de la douleur et de la vie à laquelle elle devrait faire face en apprenant la vérité sur tout cela... Edward et Alice n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de laisser vivre l'enfant. Ils attendaient sa mort et avaient tout planifié pour qu'elle soit effroyable.

Je me sentais malade. J'étais _furieux_ et _hors de contrôle_.

_Quand allaient-ils le tuer ? Après l'avoir changé ? Avant ? Était-il déjà mort ? Qu'en était-il de la famille, de sa famille qui l'élevait ? Allaient-ils lui faire tuer son propre enfant comme un autre moyen pour la contrôler quand elle aurait vraiment tout perdu ? Quel genre de jeu était-ce ? Ce n'était pas un jeu. C'était sa vie, son dernier cadeau. _

_Je dois faire le bon choix. C'est à moi de jouer maintenant. Tu vas tout gagner si tu fais ça bien. _

Je devais l'emporter. J'étais le plus fort, bien que je doive finalement faire face à trois vampires. J'avais pour moi l'effet de surprise et un sentiment de triomphe avec la connaissance que j'avais reçue en suivant leurs pistes et en apprenant leurs mouvements. Ils ne savaient pas non plus que je venais. Ils pouvaient savoir au sujet de mes capacités, mais ils n'en avaient pas encore fait l'expérience de première main. En dépit de tout, j'étais déjà sûr de ma victoire.

Ils allaient mourir. Que l'enfant soit encore en vie ou pas. Ils allaient brûler et je serais celui qui les aura envoyé en enfer, un sourire sur mon putain de visage pendant que je le ferais, mais ils ne recevraient pas la moitié de ce qu'ils méritaient tous.

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai tourné mon attention vers la zone où le combat avait eu lieu. Il n'y avait pas de trace de cendres comme il y en aurait eu si un bûcher avait été construit. L'odeur de venin qui avait été versé me laissait savoir que ce n'était qu'une petite quantité. Peut-être qu'un doigt avait été retiré du corps de Laurent, peut-être pour prouver un point. Il avait peut-être reçu un puissant coup de poing qui avait ouvert une partie de son visage comme forme de punition pour quelque chose d'autre.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Laurent avait irrité son chef. Il avait fait quelque chose ou dit quelque chose qui justifiait dans l'esprit de son chef, tout ce qu'il avait reçu. Laurent était leur maillon faible. Il devait avoir eu un peu de compassion ou avait eu une faiblesse, quelque chose que son chef avait vu de cette façon. Peu importait, il avait survécu à la rencontre. Il me restait toujours à faire face à trois vampires et je perdais un temps précieux en restant dans les environs.

J'ai poursuivi ma route, avançant pour traverser une zone dense jusqu'à ce que je doive passer à travers une petite partie de la ville de Phœnix pour aller sur une route que je savais devoir prendre. Phœnix était un immense territoire, mais je savais exactement où je devais aller et je connaissais le moyen le plus rapide pour y arriver en allant tout droit et traverser les montagnes de la réserve de Phœnix. J'ai gravi rapidement les flancs de la montagne, courant à travers les broussailles et utilisant l'obscurité de la nuit à mon avantage.

Les parfums du clan étaient plus faibles sur un des côtés de la montagne. Ils l'avaient contournés lors de leurs déplacements antérieurs et j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils le faisaient pour continuer tout droit vers le centre de Phœnix, le plus probablement pour chasser de nouveau. Il y avait de légères senteurs sur le côté que je traversais, mais elles étaient faibles et ce côté n'était pas utilisé la plupart du temps.

À mi-chemin dans les montagnes, une douleur atroce et la terreur pure ont assaillies mes émotions. Les vagues que j'ai reçues étaient strictement humaine, mais la vague suivante ne l'a pas été. Un vampire. Le dégoût. Le plaisir. Le dédain. _La soif_. Il n'y avait qu'un seul vampire et, alors qu'une rafale de vent apportait la légère odeur du sang frais et le parfum distinct du vampire, j'ai su de qui il s'agissait. J'ai immédiatement voulu repousser mes limites pour me rendre rapidement dans le secteur, mais cela aurait pu l'avertir de ma présence.

Malgré ma première réaction, j'ai ralenti et prêté davantage d'attention à mes pas pour éviter toutes brindilles sèches qui auraient créé un bruit inutile. Trois vautours volaient en cercle dans le ciel, ils ont crié haut et fort devant mon intrusion quand je suis passé en dessous d'eux et se sont enfuis dans la direction d'où je venais.

Quelque chose qui bougeait a attiré mon attention. Le sol. Une fois que la terre avait séché, elle était devenue plus sombre à un endroit et les coléoptères et des insectes rampaient sur le sol imbibé de sang. Quelqu'un avait été tué là. Je sentais l'odeur pourrie de la chair en décomposition, du vieux sang coagulé et un mélange de liquides organiques et de gaz alors que les cadavres enterrés se décomposaient lentement.

Ma première hypothèse avait été que la tombe improvisée ne contenait qu'un seul corps. La quantité de sang répandu sur le sol correspondait à peu près à un adulte de sexe masculin qui aurait peut-être été roué de coups. Cette théorie aurait été valable s'il n'y avait pas eu deux différent types de sang imbibant le sol. _Deux jeunes sœurs_. Je me suis senti malade. Il s'avérait que ma théorie était juste et que la famille et l'enfant ne devaient pas survivre. D'après l'odeur et la quantité de sang séché, j'ai deviné que cela faisait moins de deux jours qu'elles avaient été tuées et enterrées.

À environ deux kilomètres de ma position, je pouvais entendre le bruit sourd et affaibli d'un cœur humain, un homme en l'occurrence, alors qu'il tressautait et battait de façon erratique. Je ne pouvais pas le voir à travers les broussailles, mais je pouvais le sentir, l'odeur de son sang dérivant désormais dans l'air à chaque fois que le vent soufflait vers moi. Il était près de mourir lui aussi.

'' - Ai... d... dez... m... moi...'' Un chuchotement brisé, rempli de souffrance est arrivé à moi. La douleur était la seule chose que je sentais venant de lui à présent. Il n'y avait aucune crainte en lui lorsque ses émotions se sont transformées seulement en espoir avant que l'acceptation ne prenne le relais, ensuite une douleur atroce a remplacé le tout une nouvelle fois.

Il n'y avait pas d'autres bruits dans la région à présent, sauf ceux venant de l'humain à deux kilomètres de distance, pas même le crissement d'un vampire en marche. Il n'y avait pas de respiration pour sentir l'air et imprégner ses sens comme il le ferait normalement pour savoir qui arrivait. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Personne pour m'attendre. Il m'avait entendu venir. J'ai alors réalisé que les vautours qui attendaient mon départ pour déterrer les corps de la tombe peu profonde et s'éloigner avec les petites filles m'avaient donnés.

'' - Merde. '' ai-je sifflé avant de filer comme une flèche vers l'endroit où j'avais senti et entendu l'humain.

Laurent était encore très proche. Soit il n'était pas bien informé sur moi et mon don ou il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. La maison où vivait l'enfant d'Isabella était en bas de la montagne, de l'autre côté. Il me restait encore une trentaine de kilomètres à parcourir en courant de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Si Laurent courait, je pourrais facilement le rattraper et le tuer sans que les deux autres ne sachent que je venais aussi pour eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

J'ai couru à travers les broussailles desséchées pour voir finalement un homme adossé à un rocher. Il ne m'avait toujours pas vu ou entendu. Il était trop occupé à regarder ses mains dont tous les doigts étaient broyés et couverts de sang vermeil. En fait, la majeure partie de son corps et le sol environnant étaient couverts de son sang.

J'ai avalé le venin qui s'était instinctivement accumulé dans ma bouche. Il avait une odeur fantastique pour un humain, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à prendre un repas. Avoir chassé la nuit dernière m'avait donné un autre coup d'avance. La brûlure était bien là, le désir de goûter le sang battait en moi, mais il n'y avait pas de_ besoin de me nourrir_. Pour la première fois en plus de soixante ans, je n'avais aucune envie de boire un humain saignant ouvertement devant moi.

C'était quelque chose de complexe qui se jouait dans mon esprit, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'attarder sur ses sentiments.

Ryan Mickaël Barson était couché à mes pieds, saignant et brisé, enflé et meurtri. Son bras était posé sur ses genoux avec l'autre qui lui, avait été tordu à l'articulation de l'épaule et était dans une situation délicate. Le côté gauche de son visage était défoncé et gonflé, le contour de son œil saignait et était presque entièrement fermé à cause du sang séché et des tissus engorgés. La partie de son ventre au niveau de l'estomac et que je voyais au-dessus de ses mains saignait, le sang rouge vif s'écoulant dans un flot continu sur ses mains et il a gémi pendant qu'il le regardait.

'' - Ryan. '' ai-je murmuré en m'accroupissant rapidement devant lui et poussant une mèche de cheveux blond maculée de sang et de boue de son visage. '' - Regardez-moi. '' ai-je demandé. '' - Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous. ''

Au son de ma voix, il m'a regardé d'un air terrifié, son œil restant ayant des taches de sang sur le blanc. Sa pupille s'est rapidement dilatée, mais la peur, qui sortait comme un torrent de ses émotions, m'a dit qu'il avait compris ce que j'étais.

'' - Nnnn... nooon... sss'il... vvous... ppplaît... nne... '' a-t-il balbutié.

J'ai pris une profonde inspiration et j'ai fermé les yeux, sentant le courant émotionnel de Laurent qui regardait silencieusement à proximité. Je ne pouvais pas l'entendre ou le voir, mais il était là, attendant patiemment son heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il pense qu'il était sûr pour lui de m'attaquer. Il avait été cruellement induit en erreur à mon propos. Il ne réalisait pas encore son erreur.

'' - Écoutez-moi. '' ai-je sifflé, saisissant le menton de Ryan et soulevant sa tête pendante jusqu'à maintenant pour qu'il puisse me regarder. '' - Je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal. ''

Il m'a regardé fixement avant qu'une douleur écrasante ne s'empare de lui et il a toussé, crachant du sang par la bouche et tachant le sweater noir que je portais. J'avais tourné la tête à temps, mais de minuscules gouttes de sang ont été également projetées sur ma joue.

'' - Fff.. fi... lllles.'' a-t-il murmuré, une fois que la toux avait disparu. '' - Ddd... dissss... pparuuu. ''

'' - Ils les ont tuées. '' ai-je fini pour lui. Il a essayé de hocher la tête pour me répondre, mais n'a seulement réussi qu'à tousser une autre gorgé de sang. '' - Et le reste de votre famille ? ''

'' - Biii... en. '' a-t-il réussi à dire.

'' - Ils vont bien ? ''

Quelque chose dans ses yeux m'a fait comprendre que ce n'était seulement que la moitié de la vérité et que ses émotions ont fluctué de la douleur à la terreur. '' - Ccrrr...ccriiiis. Tell... lemmment dde criiiis. '' a-t-il fini par gémir.

'' - Le bébé ? '' ai-je demandé, voulant savoir au sujet du petit garçon.

'' - Llysenn criis...Annn ess... ait... dde... l'aiddd... er. ''

_Lysen. _

J'ai finalement eu un nom pour le bébé qui signifiait tant pour ma compagne. J'aurais voulu me délecter de cet instant pendant une seconde, mais je sentais dans les émotions de Laurent qu'il avait décidé de m'attaquer bientôt. Il était devenu anxieux, excité et il avait un peu peur. La peur aurait dû être sa priorité numéro un.

'' - Je vais la faire disparaître. '' ai-je murmuré à l'homme en face de moi. '' - Je vais arrêter la douleur et vous verrez bientôt vos filles. ''

Son œil s'est de nouveau posé sur les miens, m'envoyant de la gratitude. Il me remerciait de mettre fin à ses souffrances, me remerciait d'arrêter sa douleur et pour l'envoyer vers le bonheur.

'' - Aidez-les aussi, s'il vous plaît. '' a-t-il supplié. C'était les dernières paroles qu'il n'a jamais dit et elles étaient les plus cohérentes que j'ai entendues de sa part.

Je me suis penché vers lui, envoyant tout le calme que je pouvais en lui avant de saisir son cou avec mes doigts, effleurant à peine la peau avant de serrer, j'ai fermé les yeux et je lui ai rapidement tordu le cou, le faisant craquer et terminant ainsi sa vie sur cette terre.

'' - Je suis désolé. '' ai-je murmuré, en enlevant mes mains pleines de sang et les essuyant sur mon jean. Je n'étais même pas sûr de savoir pourquoi je m'excusais à cet instant.

'' - Il y a un cœur dans cette âme qui est la tienne. '' s'est écrié Laurent derrière moi, feignant la surprise. J'ai ri, mais j'ai gardé le dos tourné. Je voulais qu'il m'attaque aveuglément, pas qu'il sache ce que je voulais ou pouvais faire. '' - J'ai pensé à le transformer pendant un moment, même si James en a été un peu irrité dans la maison, mais quand je suis arrivé ici, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour que je poursuive dans cette voie. Il n'aurait pas survécu. ''

Il y avait un fort accent français dans ses paroles. Je ne l'avais pas entendu parler la première fois que je l'avais vu. Cela a été une surprise.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui justifiait sa mort ? '' ai-je demandé, le dos toujours tourné. J'ai regardé mes ongles et j'ai commencé à enlever le sang qui avait séché en dessous d'eux. '' - Il ne méritait sûrement pas autant de souffrances. '' a ri Laurent et je me suis préparé pour une attaque quand Laurent s'est déplacé un peu plus près de ma position. L'attaque n'est pas venue, mais je suis resté prêt.

'' - Il a essayé de s'enfuir bien sûr, pour aider les autres. ''

'' - Et les petites filles ? Ont-elles essayées de s'enfuir, elles aussi ? ''

Il a de nouveau éclaté de rires et mes yeux se sont plissés de colère. '' - Mon Dieu, non. C'est Victoria qui l'a suggéré. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait trop d'enfants qui couraient dans la maison et James a accepté parce qu'il pensait que cela serait utile pour donner un avertissement aux deux adultes. Il l'a fait bien entendu et quoiqu'ils ne l'ont pas vu, ils ont su qu'elles étaient mortes. Ils ont vu James couvert de sang quand il est revenu, cela a été une expérience amusante. C'est pour cela que le bras de l'homme a été brisé, Victoria défendant son compagnon et tout ça. James a trouvé cela très drôle. ''

'' - Et toi ? '' ai-je demandé calmement. '' - Comment as-tu trouvé cette situation ? ''

'' - Ennuyeuse. '' a-t-il répondu. '' - Absolument sans intérêt. ''

'' - Les trois autres sont-ils toujours en vie ? '' ai-je demandé, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Laurent fredonnait dans sa barbe et je me suis légèrement retourné pour le regarder pendant une seconde. Il se balançait sur la pointe des pieds, ses émotions oscillant entre l'assentiment, la peur et l'anticipation. '' - Hé bien, deux le sont. Bien que le fils aîné ait subi quelques... ajustements dans sa vie et pour son avenir. ''

Ils avaient transformé le frère de Lee. J'ai senti un frisson s'insinuer en moi, mais j'ai tenu bon. '' - Le bébé et la femme ? ''

'' - Oh, elle garde ses enfants, tous les deux en fait. Le bébé continue de pleurer, je suppose qu'il a faim, mais nous ne pouvons pas leurs permettre de quitter la pièce parce qu'ils essayent de s'échapper en permanence et tout ça. Quant à l'aîné, sa transformation est presque terminée. Encore quelques heures et il va se réveiller avec une nouvelle vision de la vie. Son premier repas sera son frère et sa mère. C'est terriblement triste pour lui, mais ce sera un spectacle tellement excitant pour nous. ''

J'ai souri extérieurement en réalisant l'erreur de Laurent, je me suis retourné complètement pour lui faire face. '' - Son oncle. '' l'ai-je corrigé. '' - Le garçon est l'oncle de l'enfant. ''

La confusion l'a traversé et il m'a regardé pendant un moment. '' - Non, tu dois te tromper. Le bébé est son frère. ''

'' - C'est ce que tout le monde pense. '' ai-je dit en riant, faisant un pas dans sa direction. '' - C'est ce que tout le monde t'a dit, sauf peut-être les membres de ton clan. T'ont-ils donné les raisons de ta présence ici ? Est-ce parce que James a une dette envers Alice ou éventuellement Edward ? Ont-ils quelque chose qu'il désire ? T'ont-ils même donné une raison, Laurent ? '' ai-je sifflé, souriant quand je l'ai fait. '' - Tu es le maillon faible de vous trois. Tu es la carte joker, l'inattendu. James ne sait pas comment te prendre, toi ou tes choix, et il ne sait pas non plus si tu reviendras après ta prochaine chasse ou si tu vas t'enfuir pour retrouver Irina. ''

'' - Ne parle pas de ma compagne. '' a-t-il grogné, s'étouffant de rage.

J'ai haussé les épaules et mis mes mains derrière mon dos, les serrant ensemble et me tenant debout un peu plus droit pour faire de l'effet. '' - Il a des exigences envers toi pour leur prouver ton accord dans leurs choix, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque tu es en désaccord sur la moindre petite chose, il te montre sa force et sa puissance. Est-il doué en quelque sorte ? Il doit l'être ou tu les aurais déjà quitté maintenant. N'ai-je pas raison ? ''

Laurent n'a rien dit, mais ses yeux se sont rétrécis à mes paroles. J'avais frappé directement là où cela faisait mal et j'ai continué d'appuyer sur ses boutons.

'' - Il l'est, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons en discuter. C'est un don puissant, évidemment, quelque chose qui t'empêche de t'enfuir. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pour qui as-tu le plus peur, pour toi ou pour ta compagne ? A-t-il menacé sa vie si tu le quittes ? Il est évident d'après ses styles de chasse et ses jeux qu'il n'a aucune considération pour la vie humaine et sa position dans le monde. Il prendrait ta vie ou celle d'Irina et cela ne ferait pas une quelconque différence pour lui. Il en est capable. Il vous retrouverait. Il te ferait regarder pendant qu'il la déchirerait et la brûlerait lentement. Mettrait-il ses menaces à exécution ? ''

'' - Tais-toi. '' A grogné Laurent, sa colère étant prête à l'accabler et j'ai attendu son attaque.

Il avait plus de contrôles sur ses émotions que ce que j'avais prévu. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, j'en avais fini de la jouer cool avec lui. Le temps passait et je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps.

Le don de James devait être quelque chose auquel Laurent savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais échapper. La traque était le plus vraisemblable. Tout dépendait de la façon dont le don de James fonctionnait pour trouver une personne.

'' - Est-ce par leurs parfums ? Ou est-ce quelque chose de mentale ? Est-ce qu'il imagine la personne, la voyant dans son esprit et permettant à son don de s'occuper de ses sens pour rechercher la personne réelle ? Il aime le jeu et la chasse. C'est pourquoi il y a des corps déchiquetés enterrés partout en Arizona. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de servir de repas, il joue simplement à cache-cache avec eux, au chat et à la souris, le prédateur et la proie. L'humain ne gagne jamais. Tu ne pourras jamais gagner. Irina va mourir. ''

'' - Je t'ai dit de la fermer. ''

J'ai souri et libéré mes mains de derrière mon dos, agitant les bras et faisant signe un de la main sur la zone autour de moi. '' - Tu n'aimes même pas ça. Bien sûr, c'est amusant pendant un moment, mais ensuite cela devient lassant. Depuis combien de temps as-tu eu envie de partir ? Combien de fois a-t-il dû démontrer qu'il était le chef en te frappant pour te prouver qu'il avait raison ? Quand t'a-t-il dit qu'il était prêt à tuer ta compagne si tu ne restais pas son otage, Laurent. Elle te manque ? Combien de temps a passé depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ? Est-ce utile de te dire que quelqu'un d'autre prend soin d'elle pendant ton absence ? '' Il a grogné pour me mettre en garde, mais j'ai haussé les épaules. '' - C'est une femme, une très belle succube et je suis au courant du fait qu'Edward a partagé son lit à plusieurs reprises. ''

C'était un mensonge. Edward avait couché avec Tanya, mais jamais avec Irina, mais cela a eu l'effet que j'avais escompté. Il a grogné et le venin a volé hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne me charge. Je me suis simplement légèrement accroupi alors qu'il s'accroupissait et il a bondi dans ma direction. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de me déplacer sur la gauche en tournant rapidement et en lui lançant un coup de pied puissant derrière son genou droit. Le mouvement brusque et l'action rapide l'ont fait trébucher et s'écraser sur le cadavre encore adossé au rocher. L'impact de son corps a écrasé le corps et le rocher.

Le sang a giclé du corps mutilé de l'homme, couvrant Laurent qui a rugi avec incrédulité et a désespérément essayé de retrouver son calme quand il s'est relevé et s'est tourné vers moi, couvert de sang et de quelque chose faisant partie des organes internes de l'être humain.

'' - Vas-y, tue-moi. '' ai-je raillé.

Il m'a attaqué de nouveau, mais cette fois je suis allé en avant, le surprenant une nouvelle fois en utilisant une action qu'il n'avait pas prévue. Il pensait que j'allais me déplacer sur le côté de nouveau, mais je n'utilisais jamais la même tactique dans un combat. C'était quelque chose de stupide à faire.

J'ai senti sa surprise devant le choix de ma position, mais il n'a pas stoppé sa foulée. Je n'avais aucune intention de le laisser me frapper alors j'ai lancé ma main durement, l'attrapant par le côté du visage et j'ai entendu le craquement révélateur et le crissement du métal froissé quand j'ai serré sa mâchoire et que je l'ai tiré fortement. Une de ses mains s'est accrochée à la mienne qui était en train de tordre sa peau de granit, déchirant lentement le côté de son visage et arrachant sa joue.

Son autre main est partie en arrière et ensuite en avant dans une tentative pour me frapper ou s'accrocher à quelque chose pour faire levier. Je me suis déplacé sur le côté, forçant son corps à se plier vers son ventre et me déplaçant rapidement pendant que je tirais et tordais un peu plus sa joue, utilisant ma main libre pour saisir la main avec laquelle il avait essayé de me frapper. J'ai tiré fort, arrachant sa joue quand sa peau de granit s'est déchirée et j'ai utilisé mon pied pour frapper fortement son épaule. Un craquement bruyant suivi d'un pop a retenti, insuffisant pour enlever le bras, mais avec une force suffisante pour causer de graves douleurs.

Laurent a hurlé de douleur et d'incrédulité et j'ai souri devant ses cris. Il s'est débattu, essayant de se retourner pour battre en retraite. Il était plus faible que les autres. Il n'était pas du tout formé au combat. Gardant ma main sur son bras, mon pied a frappé rudement le bas de son dos et j'ai attrapé sa main libre qui saisissait inutilement la terre dans une tentative de trouver de nouveau un appui.

Mon pied est resté en place sur le bas de son dos et j'ai intensifié la pression avec mon autre pied que j'ai posé sur la base de son cou. Je me suis penché suffisamment pour avoir la distance dont j'avais besoin pour tirer sur ses bras comme on me l'avait enseigné et j'ai appuyé de tout mon poids avec mes deux pieds. Sentant ce que je faisais, il a lutté de nouveau, cambrant son corps comme pour essayer de relâcher la pression de mes mouvements.

'' - Cesse de lutter. '' ai-je murmuré agacé. '' - Cela ne fait que rendre le processus plus douloureux finalement.

'' - S'il te plaît. '' a-t-il supplié.

J'ai claqué ma langue en signe de fausse désapprobation et me suis penché un peu plus loin en arrière, tirant davantage sur ses bras pour compenser la marge que je lui avais donnée. '' - Je ne pense pas. Maintenant nous allons avoir une petite discussion avant d'en terminer avec ce gâchis, hein ? ''

'' - Je n'ai rien à dire. '' a-t-il sifflé.

J'ai tiré sèchement et il a hurlé quand j'ai entendu sa peau de granit se déchirer juste un peu sur la base de son cou. '' - Oh, mais si et tu le feras. Veux-tu un peu d'encouragement ? '' ai-je demandé calmement.

Il secoua la tête, mais n'a rien dit.

'' - Hé bien, je vais te donner quelques indices. Tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir ou ce processus sera plus lent et plus pénible pour toi. Si je donne davantage de torsion dans tes bras, ta tête sera rapidement retirée de ton corps. Le reste de toi va lutter en se contractant et tu ressentiras la douleur de ton corps essayant de reprendre le contrôle pour se rattacher. Pendant ce temps, je vais enlever tes jambes tandis que ta tête me regardera. Tu pourras toujours ressentir la douleur même si tu n'avais pas compris la première fois ou peut-être que tu ne le savais pas ? Ton corps fonctionne comme un tout. Chaque nerf de notre corps n'a pas besoin de notre tête ou de notre cerveau pour envoyer des messages comme le font les humains. Notre corps fonctionne différemment. Je pourrais rester à philosopher sur l'ensemble de tout cela, mais ce serait un peu inutile, il suffit simplement de laisser tomber un peu de venin et de voir de quelle façon il guérit ou il brûle. ''

'' - S'il te plaît. '' a-t-il répété, la voix rauque et remplie de terreur et de souffrance. Ses émotions fluctuaient entre les deux et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire.

'' - Je n'ai pas encore fini. '' ai-je grogné en appuyant un peu plus fort sur son cou pour prouver mon point. Il siffla faiblement de douleur, sa chair de granit se déchirant un peu plus à la base de son cou. '' - Quand tu perds un appendice, ton corps ressent sa perte. La pièce retirée tressaute et se déplace comme pour retrouver sa place d'origine. Le reste de toi va également hurler pour la retrouver. Cela fait mal. Cela brûle comme de l'acide partout sur la zone de la pièce manquante. Donc, nous allons en terminer avec cette discussion si tu as totalement compris ce que je voulais dire... je vais te laisser ici, brisé et démonté morceau par morceau minuscule. Je ne vais même pas te brûler. ''

J'ai senti l'espoir dans ses émotions et j'ai ri sombrement, suscitant de nouveau la peur qui a jailli à travers ses émotions.

'' - Je n'ai pas terminé, Laurent. '' ai-je souri. '' - Je vais te laisser en morceaux. Ton corps aura du mal à guérir. Quand ta tête aura rampé jusqu'au sang et aux tripes sortant du corps de cet homme écrasé sur le sol, tu devras le lécher pour aider le venin à faciliter la guérison et remplacer le venin que tu auras perdu. Ce sera un spectacle pathétique et répugnant. Tu seras faible, souffrira atrocement et finalement suppliera pour que quelqu'un te brûle pour mettre fin à tout cela. Quand tu seras guéri, tu verras que, par le plus grand des hasards, il y aura quelques pièces manquantes, j'ai l'intention de brûler quelques morceaux de ta chair pour que tu ressentes une certaine combustion et de la terreur... désolé, je suis hors sujet, là. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu guéris et que tu trouves assez de force pour chasser encore une fois, je ne serais jamais très loin. Je vais le faire à maintes reprises. Je vais te suivre partout sur terre et recommencer, te déchirer morceau par putain de morceau inutile avant de te quitter pour que tu guérisses, mais uniquement pour revenir et recommencer à chaque fois. Tu aimes jouer à des jeux, des putains de jeux de malades ? Hé bien, tu n'as aucune idée des jeux auxquels je peux jouer. ''

Quand j'ai fini, chaque centimètre de son corps tremblait de peur. Il pouvait à peine bouger, essayant de prendre une respiration inutile alors que je laissais la réalité s'installer en lui.

'' - Est-ce cela que tu veux ? '' ai-je fini par demander, ma voix dégageant toute la supériorité et la terreur que je pouvais donner. '' - Et je dois mentionner, Laurent, que si Irina a la malchance d'être avec toi lors de l'une de nos rencontres, si elle fait le moindre mouvement vers moi ou décide de se venger, je n'hésiterais pas à faire en sorte que toutes les promesses et les menaces dont James t'a parlé deviennent une réalité. Je ne fais pas de menaces en l'air. Je donnerais suite à ma promesse à chaque putain de fois que tu seras seul. ''

Il a tremblé un peu plus fort et les sanglots ont fini par sortir.

'' - Ne te sens pas trop mal, Laurent. Ne te sens pas offusqué ou indigne. J'ai fait se décomposer des hommes plus grands et plus forts que toi et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de les toucher pour le faire. Savais-tu cela à mon sujet ? Mon don d'empathie est plutôt utile pendant un combat et je n'ai même pas eu besoin de l'utiliser sur toi. ''

J'ai un peu basculé sur mes talons, mettant plus de pression sur ses bras et il hurla de douleur à nouveau.

'' - Arrête, je vais te dire tout ce que tu veux. '' marmonna-t-il à travers ses sanglots. '' - Je te supplie de ne pas lui faire de mal. Jamais. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, bien malgré moi, mais en gardant mon emprise sur ses poignets et la pression sur son cou et le bas de son dos avec mes pieds. '' - Très bien. Tu ne savais rien sur moi, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Non. Le clan Denali n'a jamais beaucoup parlé des dons des Cullen. Ils n'avaient pas assez confiance en moi. '' a-t-il gémi.

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Avec raison, à l'évidence. Et ton clan, que sait-il ? ''

Il secoua la tête frénétiquement. '' - Je ne sais pas. James ne m'a jamais rien dit qui ait une réelle importance. Si je refusais de faire quelque chose ou exprimais une opinion contraire à ses choix, la punition qu'il prononçait était généralement remplie de douleur et terrible. J'ai trouvé que c'était plus facile de survivre si je faisais ce qu'il exigeait. ''

'' - Choix judicieux. Jusqu'à quel point est-il intelligent ? C'est un traqueur, exact ? Un combattant peut-être ? Et sa compagne, est-elle douée ou inutile ? '' J'ai posé mes questions en rafale, ayant décidé que j'avais perdu assez de temps et je voulais obtenir des réponses au plus vite.

'' - James est un incroyable tacticien. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose ou quelqu'un comme lui durant toutes mes années de vampire jusqu'à… '' Il a traîné à la fin de sa phrase avant de se taire et j'ai senti un filet d'appréhension dans son courant émotionnel.

'' - Jusqu'à quoi ? '' ai-je grogné, ponctuant ma question d'une grossière poussée de mes pieds.

'' - Jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur toi. '' a-t-il crié. '' - Jamais jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur toi. C'est un traqueur. Ses jeux sont mortels. Victoria l'aime profondément, mais il l'utilise seulement à son avantage pour ses jeux les plus dangereux quand ils impliquent des choses qui pourraient nous nuire à tous. ''

'' - Comme quoi ? ''

'' - La chasse aux loups-garous en Sibérie, la destruction de petits clans pour notre divertissement. '' m'a-t-il rapidement expliqué.

'' - Donc, d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle est douée. '' J'ai rempli les blancs.

'' - Elle a dit que non et a insisté, mais je te jure qu'elle l'est. C'est comme si elle voyait la route la plus facile pour fuir. C'est une artiste de l'évasion. Quand il semble n'y avoir aucun moyen de se sortir d'une mauvaise situation dans laquelle elle s'est mise, elle s'en sort toujours sans une égratignure. '' a-t-il dit.

'' - Sais-tu quels étaient ses plans pour cette famille ou pourquoi vous êtes venus ici ? '' ai-je finalement demandé. Il était calme mais prenait trop de temps pour me répondre en ce qui me concernait. J'ai tiré un peu plus fort et j'ai senti craquer fortement ses deux bras sous la pression quand j'ai tiré. Il a rugi de douleur. '' - Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries. Réponds à ma question. ''

Il m'a rapidement crié la réponse, ayant assez souffert de ma punition à l'évidence. '' - James a dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait en faisant ce qu'elle lui avait demandé. Victoria n'a pas compris et je n'ai pas vraiment compris non plus. Il a dit qu'ils devaient tous être tués, mais que le bébé devait être le dernier à mourir et d'une façon à tuer la mère. ''

'' - Mais Ann, la femme qui s'occupe de l'enfant n'est pas sa mère. '' lui ai-je expliqué calmement. '' - Ma compagne est la mère de cet enfant. Ma compagne, dont la vie est prise en otage contre la vie de cet enfant, est la mère de ce bébé. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour les aider, seulement pour ce petit garçon. L'avez-vous blessé ? '' ai-je demandé calmement, mais je lui ai envoyé chaque once de peur et de haine que je pouvais dans son système.

'' - Non, mais James et Victoria se fatiguent de ses cris. Ils menacent la teigne... Ann constamment si elle ne le fait pas taire. Il a faim et je suppose qu'il a besoin de ce que les bébés ont besoin : changer sa couche, de la nourriture et du lait. ''

'' - Oui, il pleure certainement pour cela. Est-ce qu'il n'y a plus de ces choses dans la maison ? ''

Il a secoué sa tête. '' - Non. James a exigé qu'ils soient enfermés avec le garçon qui évolue dans la chambre qui appartient aux parents. '' a-t-il expliqué.

'' - Y a-t-il un moyen d'entrer dans la maison ? ''

'' - Non. '' a-t-il gémi.

J'ai grogné de colère. '' - Tu mens. Il y a une entrée dans chaque maison. Maintenant essaye à nouveau de me donner une réponse, s'il te plaît. ''

J'ai senti monter le niveau de sa peur. '' - Il y a une cheminée. C'est assez grand et je suppose qu'il y a une trappe ou quelque chose au milieu du conduit pour empêcher les oiseaux ou quelque chose d'entrer à l'intérieur. Il y a un treillis sur le côté de la maison. Tu pourrais l'escalader et pénétrer à l'intérieur, franchir la porte et les prendre par surprise. ''

J'ai souri devant sa serviabilité. '' - Merci. Tu vois que ce n'était pas si difficile, n'est-ce pas ? ''

'' - Sauf que les sens de James sont très affûtés, plus que ceux des autres vampires. Cela a trait à son don, j'en suis sûr. '' me dit-il, laissant finalement son corps se détendre et posant sa joue dans la boue. '' - Il peut sentir, voir et entendre plus loin que les autres. ''

'' - Pas si loin, cependant. '' ai-je dit. '' - Sinon ils seraient déjà arrivés. ''

'' - Non, pas à ce point. '' a convenu Laurent.

'' - Quand espèrent-ils te voir revenir ? ''

'' - À tout instant. '' fut sa réponse.

J'ai fredonné pendant un moment. '' - J'ai menti, Laurent. ''

'' - Quoi ? '' m'a-t-il demandé d'un air confus.

'' - J'ai menti. '' ai-je répété d'une voix ennuyée. '' - Quand j'ai dit que ce serait rapide si tu coopérais. Je ne tiens ma parole qu'à ceux qui méritent mon respect et ma confiance. Tu ne fais pas partie de ceux-là. ''

'' - S'il te plaît. '' a-t-il supplié. '' - Irina... ''

'' - Se remettra de ta disparition quand elle découvrira la vérité et si, pour une quelconque raison insensée, elle décide de venir après ma compagne ou moi-même, elle subira le même sort que toi. '' l'ai-je interrompu. '' - Tu brûleras ce soir, réduit à rien de plus qu'un tas de cendres dans le vent. Veux-tu savoir quelque chose d'intéressant, quelque chose qui sera une consolation pour toi avant ton décès ? Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux, je te le promets. '' ai-je dis d'une voix apaisante.

Quand il n'a rien répondu, j'ai tout de même continué.

'' - Elle n'a jamais couché avec Edward. La provocation est ma meilleure défense. Oh, une dernière chose et nous aurons terminé. Les deux autres vont mourir ce soir, donc elle sera en sécurité. C'est le seul cadeau que je peux te garantir à présent, mais après cela, c'est elle qui sera juge. Si elle veut se venger, tu la verras en enfer, j'en suis sûr. ''

Avec ces mots , j'ai poussé chaque once de terreur et de douleur que j'avais ressenti venant de Ryan alors que Laurent était en train de le tuer. Laurent a tremblé sous moi, sanglotant et hurlant devant les émotions que j'ai envoyé dans son système couplé avec les siennes.

'' - C'est ce que tu lui as fait ressentir, Laurent. C'est une putain de terrible façon de mourir et à présent, tu arrives aussi à ressentir ce qu'il a souffert. Ne manque pas de dire au Diable que je le salue. Je suis sûr qu'il va être reconnaissant pour le cadeau que Charon lui envoie ce soir. '' ai-je dit avant de pousser lentement de tout mon poids avec mes deux pieds et j'ai tiré ses bras à la même vitesse.

C'était lent et douloureux. Le métal a crissé quand la chair s'est déchirée peu à peu, ses cris de douleur reprenant de plus en plus fort.

'' - Continue de crier, Laurent. J'aime entendre les hurlements de mes victimes. '' ai-je dit grossièrement.

Ses hurlements ont continués comme s'il ne m'entendait pas jusqu'à ce que j'entende le cliquetis du métal se séparant et que je tienne ses deux bras pendant mollement à mes côtés. Sa tête, séparée elle aussi de son corps, gisait sur le sol, le venin s'écoulant par les blessures de ses épaules et de son cou.

Ses deux paupières tremblaient spasmodiquement de douleurs et sa bouche était tordue dans une grimace de souffrance.

Je suis descendu de son corps et il sursauta en tremblant, cherchant même les parties manquantes de son corps. J'ai jeté ses bras sur son torse avant de m'avancer, posant mes pieds sur l'arrière de ses genoux et de tirer rapidement sur ses jambes, les enlevant également de son corps. C'était vraiment inutile, il n'aurait pas été capable de se remettre ensemble, mais je voulais faire ressentir de la douleur à l'imbécile. Le venin fuyait abondamment de ses blessures, saturant la zone de son odeur et éliminant presque la totalité de la mienne. J'ai souri et j'ai conçu un plan dès cet instant.

Si James avait des sens extraordinaires, beaucoup plus meurtriers que de coutumes, la seule façon de les contourner serait simplement de tromper son esprit. Ce serait comme un bandeau sur les yeux d'un humain et lui disant ensuite qu'il était sur le point de manger quelque chose de sucré avant de lui mettre quelque chose d'acide dans la bouche.

_Un de moins, reste deux._

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et l'examen.**

* * *

**Chapitre seize**

**POV Jasper**

J'ai ouvert la fermeture Éclair du sweater que Charlotte m'avait donné et il est tombé sur le sol en ignorant toujours les contractions des morceaux démembrés du corps de Laurent. Ses émotions sortaient dans un flux continu de douleur, de terreur et commençaient à être proches de la folie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser comme cela pendant très longtemps, mais j'avais l'impression que les vampires en bas de la montagne auraient pu voir le panache de fumée si je le brûlais immédiatement. J'avais besoin de ces quelques minutes supplémentaires pour me préparer avant de mettre son cul sur le feu et laisser les flammes s'élever.

Le sweater en coton noir a absorbé le venin et le sang sur le sol. Je me suis baissé pour appuyer de nouveau le tissu sur le sol en m'assurant que l'autre côté soit, lui aussi, entièrement recouvert. Le pied de Laurent a frappé mon talon et je l'ai jeté près de sa tête, j'ai souri de nouveau en voyant ses yeux exorbités et agités de spasmes musculaires.

Pas une seule fois je n'avais été démembré au même point que je l'avais fait pour lui, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais jamais perdu de membres. Cela brûlait comme si un millier de morsures avaient été placés à l'endroit où se trouvait la blessure avant que le corps n'entre en mode de recherche. J'avais eu l'impression que le membre manquant avait été recouvert d'acide et il n'avait aucun contrôle sur l'endroit où il pourrait et où il devait aller, il n'y avait seulement que des secousses spasmodiques et une douleur inimaginable. Chaque cellule ressentait la perte. Plus cela durait longtemps, plus cela devenait douloureux alors que le venin essayait de guérir ce qu'il pouvait.

Le venin a continué à sortir des emplacements vides où ses bras, ses jambes et sa tête avaient été enlevés. J'ai ramassé le gilet et je l'ai jeté sur un petit arbuste sec avant de me servir du bout de mes bottes pour les enlever et de les lancer dans la flaque de venin en diminution à présent. Mon jean était le prochain vêtement que je devais enlever. J'ai ôté les photos, une pochette d'allumettes et mon téléphone de mes poches avant de les déposer loin du sol imbibé par le venin s'échappant de la cavité à l'emplacement du cou de Laurent. Mes chaussettes et mon boxer seraient suffisamment couverts par mes vêtements quand je les aurais recouvert de venin. Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser le venin répandu et le sang qui restait pour les tremper eux aussi. J'en avais besoin pour recouvrir le tissu des vêtements côté extérieur pour effacer autant que possible mon odeur. Il me fallait éliminer mon parfum immédiat au maximum et du mieux que je pouvais. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que je réussisse à supprimer complètement tout mon parfum, mais je pouvais tenter de le cacher du mieux possible pour me donner assez de temps pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison sans alerter les deux autres de mon arrivée.

S'ils apprenaient que j'étais là, ils pourraient tous les deux paniquer. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire cette erreur. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses pour ceux qui étaient encore à l'intérieur de la maison et que j'avais besoin de sortir de là aussi rapidement que je le pourrais. Mon plan était simple, j'étais encore invisible aux yeux d'Alice pour autant que je le savais. Elle n'enverrait donc pas de messages à James et Victoria pour les prévenir. Quand j'aurais atteint les limites de la propriété où se trouvait la maison, je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter ou ralentir car cela pourrait alerter les sens de James et lui faire savoir que je pourrais bien ne pas être celui qu'il supposait que j'étais. Il ne pouvait y avoir aucune hésitation de ma part.

Cela ne devrait être qu'une brève apparition.

Je devais diviser pour mieux régner.

J'ai ramassé mes bottes et j'ai regardé le venin tomber du cuir en petites gouttes, les parfumant avant de les jeter dans la flaque profonde rouge de sang. Elles conservaient toujours une grande partie de mon odeur et cela m'inquiétait. Cela prenait trop de temps pour que le processus fonctionne correctement, ce que je n'avais pas pris en compte. Une perte de temps n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais me permettre à l'heure actuelle.

_L'échec n'était pas une option. Je n'avais pas le choix. _

Le jean était bien trempé et après l'avoir piétiné deux ou trois fois fortement. Il a été complètement mouillé de part en part. Je l'ai ramassé, le reniflant rapidement avant de sourire devant ce que j'avais accompli. Il n'y avait plus la moindre senteur de mon parfum sur eux à présent, seulement l'odeur du venin répandu.

_Du venin répandu... _

C'était un problème pour deux raisons. La première, la plus évidente pour moi, c'était que le parfum ne serait pas aussi naturel qu'il devrait l'être. Comme il serait transporté de plus loin par le vent, cela me donnait un léger avantage, il semblerait alors plus naturel. Plus j'approcherais, plus l'odeur du venin fraîchement répandu serait distincte. Si les sens de James au sujet de son environnement étaient aussi aigus que Laurent m'avait dit qu'ils étaient, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvres dans ce domaine. L'odeur du venin n'était pas mon premier souci cependant, seulement le plus évident. Le venin est hautement inflammable. C'était le liquide le plus combustible au monde que nous connaissions. Aussi puissant, rapide et perspicace que nous étions en tant que vampires, notre venin était notre point faible et c'était quelque chose que j'avais toujours à l'esprit.

Si une flamme vacillait près de ma peau, je sautais en arrière. Si je sentais la chaleur d'un feu brûlant, je tressaillais. Cela ne voulait pas dire que le feu me ferait du mal s'il touchait ma peau de granit, mais si le venin était _présent_ quand cela arrivait, je me transformerais en torche comme un sapin de Noël desséché qui aurait été touché par la flamme d'une bougie. Le venin déversé sur un vampire faisait de lui une cible énorme. Les déchirer n'était même pas nécessaire. Il suffisait de jeter une allumette et de le regarder se débattre sauvagement pendant qu'il tentait d'éteindre l'incendie.

Je me suis penché et j'ai frotté mes mains sur le sol humide, les couvrant d'un mélange de boue, de venin, de sang et de saleté avant de les frotter dans mes cheveux et sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais pas être plus conscient du danger dans lequel je venais de me mettre, ensuite, quand j'ai mis le jean et le sweater imbibé de venin, chaque centimètre de ma peau est devenu collant et humide, me mettant mal à l'aise avec le frottement sur mes cicatrices. Mes cicatrices étaient toujours les parties les plus sensibles de mon corps. Elles ressentaient n'importe quoi, que ce soit le froid, la chaleur, le vent, le toucher, une égratignure ou n'importe quoi. Je n'ai pas pu réprimer le frisson qui a traversé mon corps quand je suis resté un moment à ressentir le venin et le sang qui imbibaient le tissu de mes vêtements. Baigner dans le venin d'un autre me donnait un sentiment de malaise au mieux. Tout mon instinct me hurlait d'enlever les vêtements et de les brûler.

Je ne sentais plus mon odeur. Mes lèvres ne ressentaient plus mon goût. Ma peau a commencé à ressentir comme une sensation de démangeaison qui l'a traversé. Je ressentais des nausées au goût et à l'odeur de Laurent. J'ai pris une grande respiration et j'ai fermé les yeux pour me calmer de l'intérieur en premier et travailler ensuite pour me calmer de l'extérieur.

_Ouvre les yeux. Ouvre les yeux. _

Tous mes instincts se sont fait connaître. Rien ne pouvait m'aider dans cette situation.

'' - Et puis merde ! '' ai-je sifflé, en ouvrant mes yeux brusquement et me penchant pour prendre mes bottes qui pataugeaient encore dans la petite flaque de sang figé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire la grimace en les voyant. Le cuir était maintenant taché, et bien qu'elles aient absorbé assez de venin pour enlever assez efficacement l'ensemble de mon parfum, il y en avait encore quelques effluves à l'intérieur. Quoi qu'il en soit, mes bottes étaient foutues. Je me souciais moins du gilet et du jean, mais j'adorais ces bottes. '' - Elle aura intérêt de m'en offrir des nouvelles après cela. '' ai-je grommelé avant de tirer dessus pour les mettre tout de même.

Mes pieds couinaient et j'ai fait quelques pas rapidement pour m'habituer à la sensation d'avoir des chaussettes et des chaussures mouillées. Cela faisait des bruits spongieux et faisait grincer les semelles en cuir de mes bottes. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir et de lever les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était réellement pas le bon moment d'être ennuyé par des choses futiles, mais cela faisait simplement partie de mon caractère. Cela ne changerait pas en un jour, si jamais cela changeait.

Le torse de Laurent a de nouveau commencé à s'agiter violemment. S'il avait encore eu un bras attaché, il aurait pu se frayer un chemin plus rapidement vers sa tête décapitée. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas et le temps était venu pour moi de mettre rapidement un terme à sa vie. J'ai retroussé mes manches mouillées jusqu'à mes coudes avant d'empoigner les allumettes que j'avais posées au sec sur le sol. Je me suis mis sur le côté et je me suis baissé pour regarder Laurent qui avait les yeux grands ouverts devant lui avant de lui montrer la pochette d'allumettes comme pour me moquer de lui. J'ai senti sa peur augmenter à travers ses émotions et ses yeux ont vacillé, faisant le va-et-vient entre le sourire sur mon visage et la pochette d'allumettes dans ma main. Ses paupières ont continuées à se contracter spasmodiquement, mais il restait parfaitement attentif.

'' - Je ne t'ai pas promis de te laisser en vie. '' lui ai-je expliqué calmement. '' - Mais je t'ai promis que je te brûlerais. Au moins à présent, tu sais que tu es libre si cela peut être un réconfort ou un soulagement pour toi devant la situation dans laquelle nous nous somme rencontrés. Tu as fais une erreur. Ils ont fait une erreur encore plus grande. Avec le temps, il y a _certaines choses _qu'un vampire apprend à ne pas négliger. Le plus important de ces enseignements, tu l'as appris aujourd'hui. Il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose de plus grand et de meilleur qui attend dans l'ombre, qu'il s'agisse d'une victoire dans un combat, de gagner une femme ou de la puissance d'un dirigeant. J'ai rencontré ce que je cherchais chez une femme qui me terrifie jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme. Aujourd'hui, tu as perdu contre un vampire qui n'a pas encore gagné quelque chose qui a réellement une grande importance pour lui. ''

J'ai ouvert la pochette d'allumettes et j'en ai arraché une de la bande, la tenant loin de moi-même afin qu'une étincelle ne tombe pas dans le liquide hautement inflammable recouvrant chaque centimètre de mes vêtements et de ma peau. L'allumette a frappé fortement contre la bande de grattage, le scintillement de quelques petites étincelles est apparu sur la tête de l'allumette, me faisant fermer les yeux pendant une brève seconde alors que je retenais mon souffle en espérant que je l'avais gratté assez loin de mon propre corps.

Le feu allait toujours me déranger.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts de nouveau quand j'ai senti la terreur et l'angoisse écrasante que Laurent ressentait une fois de plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bout de l'allumette et ses paupières avaient finalement arrêté de tressauter.

'' - Si tu ne l'avais pas encore compris, Laurent, leur mort serait ma victoire. Avec ces mots, j'ai laissé tomber l'allumette.

Elle est tombée sur la gauche enflammant le venin sur le sol et créant un sentier balisé allant dans la direction du corps de Laurent. Il a commencé à tressauter de nouveau, la tête, les bras et les jambes tentant de s'éloigner de la route de l'incendie. Il a largement ouvert la bouche et je savais qu'il aurait hurlé vers les cieux si cela lui avait été possible. Je n'avais aucune intention de rester dans les environs pour regarder le spectacle, je devais bouger.

Je me suis éloigné de l'incendie qui avait rapidement consommé chaque centimètre visible du corps de Laurent et le sol imbibé de venin avant de ramasser le téléphone et les photos et de courir à la suite du parfum de Laurent, allant dans la direction d'où il était venu. J'étais encore humide et je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de ranger les allumettes, les photos ou le téléphone et de les mouiller, alors je les ai gardé dans ma main pour tenter d'empêcher le venin de les détruire. Le vent soufflait sur la peau exposée de mon visage et de mes mains, séchant le venin encore humide et créant une sorte de masque transparent, enlevant de la saleté et écartant mon nez et mes yeux. Cela a créé une sorte de barrière pour mon propre parfum, suffisante pour me laisser approcher des limites de la maison qu'ils utilisaient comme prison de fortune.

Laurent m'avait donné la possibilité d'utiliser la cheminée comme entrée pour m'introduire dans la maison. Cela aurait pu marcher si j'avais eu l'intention d'utiliser ce chemin, mais je n'en avais pas l'intention. Pour énerver le dirigeant et lui prouver ma connaissance de son don, j'avais décidé d'entrer directement par la porte de derrière. James avait besoin de comprendre qu'il n'était pas infaillible et qu'il pouvait être trompé. Cela allait mettre de sérieux doutes dans son esprit et et faire une brèche importante dans ses petits plans. C'était presque trop prévisible et facile.

Quand je suis arrivé sur le bord de la montagne, j'ai regardé en contrebas et j'ai vu les maisons disséminées sur les flancs. J'ai immédiatement repéré celle qui correspondait au jardin de devant et qui était sur la photo de l'enfant. Je me suis baissé et j'ai posé les photos et le téléphone sur le sol, déplaçant un caillou pour le poser sur les photos pour qu'elles ne s'envolent pas si une rafale de vent se mettait à souffler. J'allais les récupérer sur le chemin du retour. J'avais besoin des photos pour plus tard. Le téléphone ne me servirait pas jusqu'à ce que je sois en sécurité et j'étais encore loin d'avoir besoin de l'utiliser. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être distrait par sa sonnerie si Peter s'inquiétait et appelait en pensant que Charlotte avait toujours l'appareil.

J'ai filé comme le vent à nouveau en gardant les allumettes dans ma main et j'ai descendu le flanc de la montagne plus vite que la lumière ou le son ne le ferait jamais. Il n'y avait seulement que quatre maisons dans le voisinage direct de la maison des Barson. Elles semblaient toutes être désertes à l'exception de celle qui était au bout de la rue et qui avait deux voitures étrangères de luxe dans l'allée. Les maisons de cette région n'étaient généralement utilisées que comme résidences secondaires par des personnes aisées pendant leurs congés annuels dans leurs vies très occupées. Le dossier que Jenks m'avait envoyé sur Lee et sa famille disait qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses voyantes. Ils conduisaient des voitures normales, leurs enfants allaient à l'école publique et ils avaient un emploi dans la ville voisine, bien que la maison qu'ils habitaient montrait l'étendue de leur fortune, ils avaient pour plusieurs millions de dollars de valeurs immobilières. C'était une résidence privée. La région était isolée et assez loin de la ville pour que les enfants aient un semblant de normalité dans leurs vies sans étaler leur richesse en la mettant en avant devant les yeux de leurs amis et connaissances.

J'étais si près de la maison que je pouvais voir les ombres derrière les rideaux qui couvraient les fenêtres. Trois battements de cœur m'ont fait soupirer de soulagement et j'ai localisé les trois sons distincts en m'approchant de plus près. Je savais donc avec exactitude l'emplacement de chaque humain dans l'unique pièce où ils se trouvaient isolés, sur le côté nord du deuxième étage de la maison.

L'eau coulait au premier, suivi par le fredonnement d'une voix mâle dont les émotions étaient centrées sur l'ennui et l'irritation. La femelle fredonnait la chanson sur le même air que le mâle, mais elle était plus proche de la porte arrière de la maison près de laquelle je m'approchais.

J'avais gagné le putain de gros lot puisque James était à l'intérieur et prenait une douche.

Les hurlements des humains ne pouvaient être entendus que si quelqu'un était dans les environs de la maison. Ils résonnaient dans mon esprit et je me suis presque arrêté pendant une seconde. Le fils aîné était en train de se transformer et ses uniques émotions fluctuaient entre la terreur et la douleur. Son cœur tressautait, mais était encore solide malgré ses battements erratiques. Il n'était pas arrivé au pic maximum et avait probablement plusieurs heures devant lui avant que sa transformation ne soit terminée. Les longs sanglots d'une femme résonnaient, faisant écho aux hurlements de son fils, ses pleurs dépassant presque ses cris. Le bébé gémissait et le cœur que j'avais autrefois a craqué devant ce son. Il était complètement épuisé. L'enfant ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'épuisement. J'étais certain qu'il avait faim et qu'il avait peur, mais il était trop fatigué physiquement pour ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

'' - S'il vous plaît. '' La voix affaiblie de la femme a crié à l'étage. '' S'il vous plaît. '' Je pouvais l'entendre murmurer une prière quand je suis arrivé sur la pelouse et un petit rire d'amusement sadique a retenti à l'intérieur.

'' - Laurent est revenu. '' a crié une voix aiguë de femme. L'eau a cessé de couler juste au moment où je tournais la poignée de la porte arrière, ouvrant la porte et surgissant à l'intérieur. '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? '' a demandé Victoria derrière le mur de l'autre pièce.

Je n'ai rien répondu et j'ai enlevé mes bottes pour que l'odeur de mes chaussettes mouillée parfume l'air.

'' - Laurent ? '' a-t-elle grogné. '' - Tu t'es baigné dans du sang ou quoi ? ''

Je n'ai encore rien dit et je l'ai entendu prendre une profonde respiration avant que la panique ne traverse ses émotions. J'ai avancé de quelques pas, écoutant le mâle s'habiller dans la salle de bains au bout du couloir et que la femelle s'avançait en synchronisation avec mes pas.

'' - James. '' a-t-elle murmuré. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Elle pensait qu'il allait la protéger. '' - Quelque chose ne va pas. ''

Je suis resté dans la pièce, mettant mes allumettes dans ma poche arrière avant d'arrêter tout mouvement, même ma respiration. J'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine, je me suis appuyé contre le mur et j'ai attendu pour voir ce qui allait se passer à présent. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir comment cette partie de mon plan allait tourner. Je n'étais peut-être pas un devin, mais je ne pouvais pas perdre. Je devais seulement me laisser porter par le courant et éviter de me transformer en cendres. C'était ce que je faisais le mieux après tout. Les bruits ont continués à l'étage et j'ai dû les ignorer pour l'instant. Ils étaient encore complètement inconscients de ma présence dans la maison, mais cela n'aurait pas fait une grande différence s'ils l'avaient réalisé de toute façon.

La porte de la pièce d'à côté s'est ouverte et a frappé de mur en claquant fortement. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? '' a grogné James.

'' - Quelque chose ne va pas, bébé, écoute. '' a rapidement expliqué Victoria, se déplaçant de sa position pour aller vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

' - Aucun bruit. '' a-t-il dit. '' - L'odeur est la sienne. Pas celle de son corps, celle de son venin. Trop de venin. Putain, va en haut chercher les humains. ''

C'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas laisser faire. En un éclair, je me suis déplacé de la pièce jusqu'au bout du couloir et jailli à l'intérieur par la porte en gardant la tête baissée et un sourire sur le visage. '' - Je ne pense pas que ce serait un choix judicieux. '' ai-je dit simplement avant de lever les yeux pour voir un vampire aux cheveux roux qui me contemplait avec hésitation. Le mâle avait une chevelure blonde et serrait les dents, le regard rempli de rage et de haine braqué sur moi tout en saisissant le tissu de la chemise de la femme. '' - Vous voyez, ils n'ont pas réellement besoin d'être ici parce que je suis certain qu'ils en ont assez vu depuis que vous êtes là. ''

'' - Qui es-tu ? '' a hurlé Victoria.

'' - Jasper Hale. '' l'a informé James.

J'ai aboyé un rire et j'ai fait un pas en avant. Leurs yeux à tous les deux se sont assombris à mon mouvement et ils se sont accroupis pour se préparer à une attaque. '' - Faux, James. C'est Jasper Whitlock. Je suppose qu'Alice ne t'a pas très bien informé à mon sujet. C'est dommage. ''

À la mention du nom d'Alice, les émotions qui ont remplis James ne pouvaient être décrite que comme de l'anticipation. Victoria m'a regardé comme si elle voulait gronder pour avoir même osé aborder le sujet de mon ex-femme, ce qui m'a donné un aperçu de ce qu'il y avait entre eux deux. '' - Mon ex-femme... '' ai-je continué en sentant la jalousie traverser James et souriant extérieurement devant ses émotions. '' - … est une petite salope d'intrigante, au mieux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a demandé à tous les deux ? ''

'' - Rien. '' a répondu sèchement James. Je pouvais presque le voir peser ses options alors qu'il me regardait de haut en bas en attendant mon attaque et qu'il planifiait la sienne en même temps. Ses yeux ont vacillé vers Victoria pendant qu'il parlait ne faisant que renforcer davantage sa résolution. '' - Comment veux-tu mourir, Jasper ? ''

J'ai souri et je l'ai fixé une nouvelle fois directement dans les yeux. Sa lèvre supérieure s'est soulevée en un rictus et il s'est mis à grogner sourdement devant mon expression.

'' - Je n'en ai pas l'intention, James, jamais. ''

'' - Tu as fait une énorme erreur en venant ici. '' a répondu Victoria à mes paroles.

Elle se sentait en confiance et elle a levé ses sourcils pour me défier. La panique qu'elle avait ressentie se dissipait rapidement. Elle supposait qu'ils pouvaient me battre. Elle avait tellement tort.

J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai déplacé mon poids d'un pied sur l'autre, attirant leurs attentions sur moi pendant un moment. '' - Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui ai fait une erreur en venant ici. ''

'' - Tu n'étais même pas censé être ici. '' a rugi James. '' - elle avait dit que tu ne viendrais pas. ''

'' - Ses paroles m'ont une nouvelle fois fait savoir plus que ce qu'il avait l'intention de me dire. Il faisait stupidement erreur sur erreur et il ne le réalisait même pas. Ma présence l'avait pris complètement par surprise et j'ai été positivement ravi de cela.

'' - Tu connais ses visions alors. '' ai-je murmuré. '' - Il faut savoir qu'elles ne sont définitives qu'en fonction des choix effectués par les personnes. Plus de soixante ans de vie commune m'ont appris comment contourner ses visions et d'obtenir des taches pour ne pas l'avertir de ce que je fais. '' J'y ai réfléchi pendant une seconde et j'ai complètement tourné mon attention sur James. Il avait les poings serrés et il se mouvait sur la gauche, un millimètre à la fois.'' - Arrête de bouger. Ne te poses-tu pas de questions au sujet de Laurent ? ''

Il a brusquement tourné la tête et Victoria a tourné son regard vers lui. '' - Non. Je sais que tu l'as tué. Il était faible de toute façon et j'avais prévu de le tuer après en avoir terminé ici. '' Le choc traversant Victoria m'a fait de nouveau sourire. Elle se tourna légèrement, mais James était à ses côtés en un instant et a saisi approximativement son poignet et lui a fait tourner le dos pour me faire face. '' - Ne lui tourne pas le dos même pour une seconde. ''

'' - Tu connais donc quelque chose à mon sujet. ''

Victoria regardait fixement James qui avait les yeux fixés sur moi. '' - Tu es prêtes, Vic ? ''

'' - Ne t'inquiètes pas. '' ai-je dit. '' - Je n'ai pas encore fini de parler. ''

'' - Je ne sais rien. '' a murmuré Victoria, ses yeux regardant directement dans les miens et j'ai entendu le claquement des dents quand James a serré les dents de nouveau.

'' - Ferme ta gueule, Vic. '' a-t-il sifflé à son oreille.

Il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'il puisse la protéger dans sa position. Il ne l'aimait pas. Pas un atome de son être aimait ou même se souciait de la femme debout près de lui et qui ressentait une trahison sous-jacente mêlée d'amour et de peur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas me battre seul et la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait qu'elle soit proche de lui était parce qu'il espérait qu'elle allait être sa seule chance d'évasion. Ses émotions étaient centrées sur sa propre protection et la lutte alors que Victoria était à ses côtés, me regardant toujours en attente d'une réponse.

Victoria était en conflit, en colère et troublée. Elle ressentait l'envie de lui obéir, mais elle voulait aussi l'interroger. Son corps était tourné vers lui, mais sa tête légèrement tournée me disait qu'elle voulait mettre de la distance entre eux.

'' - Laurent ne savait rien non plus. '' lui ai-je dit. '' - Rien de réellement important sauf la façon d'arriver ici. Tu vois, l'enfant à l'étage est pris en otage contre une vie à Washington. Ce n'est pas que la linguistique sur la situation soit importante, mais la vie à Washington est celle de ma compagne.

'' - Un être humain. '' a craché James.

Je l'ai ignoré tandis que Victoria se tournait vers James l'air confus. '' - Je pensais que cette famille devait quelque chose à Alice et Edward ? ''

'' - Ta gueule. '' lui a-t-il répété.

'' - Non, ils ne leur devaient rien. '' J'ai souri tristement. '' - Ils utilisent seulement la vie de l'enfant pour contrôler les actions de ma compagne. C'est pourquoi je suis venu ici. '' Je l'avais dit sur un ton plus gai, ce qui a fait réagir James et il a tourné un regard glacial sur moi.

'' - Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? '' a demandé calmement Victoria à James. '' - Tu n'as rien dit à propos d'une fille à Washington. Rien au sujet de ce vampire. James... ''

Il grogna bruyamment sur Victoria pour la faire taire, et elle a reculé sa tête de son entourage immédiat. '' - Va en haut et tue la femme et l'enfant, maintenant. '' lui a-t-il ordonné.

J'ai senti son hésitation et elle m'a lancé un regard troublé avant de se mettre à courir pour aller de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Elle n'était pas assez rapide et James s'est précipité sur moi, je l'ai facilement esquivé sur la gauche et il s'est écrasé contre le comptoir de marbre, détruisant tout l'ensemble. Il n'a même pas eu le temps de se relever pour revenir vers moi que je m'étais déjà précipité hors de la pièce, directement sur les talons de la femelle. Quand elle a sauté par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, je l'ai attrapé par la cheville et je l'ai claqué contre le sol à côté de moi, envoyant chaque atome de peur et de confusion que je pouvais sortir de mes émotions pour les envoyer dans son corps.

Victoria tremblait à mes pieds et elle a tendu la main pour agripper mon pantalon alors que des gargouillis sortaient de sa gorge. Je l'ai attrapé par le poignet pour la tirer sur ses genoux, le contact de ma peau sur la sienne amplifiant beaucoup plus fortement les effets de mon don dans son corps. James se trouvait près de la porte, nous regardant, moi et la femme à mes pieds.

'' - J'ai dit que je n'avais pas fini de parler. '' ai-je grogné en maintenant le flot de mes émotions sur Victoria. '' - Pourquoi ne vient-il pas t'aider ? '' lui ai-je demandé.

Elle n'a rien dit, mais James m'a de nouveau attaqué rapidement. je me suis donc laissé tomber à genoux pour l'esquiver, libérant la poigne que j'avais sur le poignet de Victoria. L'attrapant de nouveau par le poignet, je l'ai jeté dans la direction de James. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je me serve d'elle comme bouclier et elle a claqué durement dans sa poitrine, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol avant qu'il ne se mette à grogner en signe d'incrédulité et lui donnant un coup de pied pour la jeter loin de lui. Elle se releva en même temps que lui, essayant de retrouver ses repères et en le regardant avec encore plus de confusion.

'' - James ? '' L'angoisse et l'agonie émotionnelle ont dévasté son âme alors qu'elle le regardait me mesurer du regard, toujours en position accroupie, les yeux noirs et prêt à m'attaquer de nouveau.

'' - Ferme ta gueule, Victoria. '' lui a-t-il ordonné une nouvelle fois.

La provocation était ma meilleure défense. '' - Il ne t'aime pas. '' lui ai-je dit. '' - Il ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera jamais. Cela doit être terrible pour toi de le réaliser. ''

'' - Il le fait. '' a-t-elle crié.

Il crispa ses lèvres avec un sourire narquois quand il a réalisé où je voulais en venir, mais il n'a rien dit.

'' - Oh, mais il ne t'aime pas. '' Je me suis tourné de nouveau vers James, m'asseyant sur la première marche de l'escalier, mais chaque atome de moi-même toujours vigilant et attendant son attaque. '' - Parle-moi d'Alice. Quelque chose que je ne connais pas. ''

'' - Il n'y a rien a en dire, c'est une vieille amie. Pas vrai, James ? ''

'' - Ferme ta grande gueule, stupide femelle. '' a éclaté James. Elle a gémi et a rétorqué avant qu'il ne se tourne vers moi et se mette à parler : '' - Je l'ai trouvée le premier. Ce stupide établissement humain la torturait pour être ce qu'elle était. Ensuite un autre vampire a essayé de la réclamer pour lui-même. J'ai refusé de laisser cela se produire. Comme humaine, elle avait le parfum le plus délicieux que je n'avais jamais senti. Je ne voulais pas son sang. C'est seulement elle que je voulais. ''

'' - Sauf qu'il l'a enlevé de l'asile, l'a changé et ensuite il l'aurait abandonné ? '' ai-je demandé.

'' - Non, je l'ai tué. ''

'' - Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé seule après, alors ? ''

Ses yeux ont vacillé sur Victoria, mais il ne se souciait plus du gâchis gémissant qu'elle était devenue. '' - Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avoir une transformation comme la sienne auparavant. Ses cris étaient tellement forts que je croyais que quelqu'un allait nous trouver. ''

'' - Cela n'a tout de même aucun sens. '' ai-je grogné. '' - Elle s'est réveillée seule. ''

'' - Pendant son changement, elle a crié tout ce qui allait arriver dans sa vie future. Elle m'a terrifié. J'ai dû partir. Elle était folle ! Complètement folle ! ''

'' - Elle l'est encore aujourd'hui, mais tu _l'aimes toujours_. '' J'ai ri.

'' - Non. '' a crié Victoria. '' - Il m'aime. ''

Je l'ai ignoré alors qu'elle nous regardait sauvagement tous les deux l'un après l'autre. '' - Tu as utilisé Victoria pendant des années. Elle était utile et essentielle pour tous ces petits jeux que tu aimes tant. Après cela, qu'est-ce qu'Alice t'a promis, James ? Son amour ? Sa vie ? '' Il n'a rien répondu, il a seulement regardé attentivement Victoria du coin de l'œil, attendant son attaque. '' - Si elle avait voulu de toi, James, elle n'aurait pas passé les soixante-cinq dernières années avec moi, comme mon épouse. ''

La fureur a traversé toutes les cellules de son corps avant qu'il ne se tourne finalement vers moi en rugissant de colère. '' - Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont tu parles. Elle est venue à moi plusieurs fois auparavant. Elle a joué à mes jeux avec moi. Elle ne peut pas me fuir et elle le sait. Elle voulait seulement être certaine d'être en sécurité avant que nous puissions avancer ensemble. ''

J'ai ri avec amertume. Il m'avait de nouveau donné plus d'informations qu'il n'en avait l'intention. '' - Espèce d'idiot. Stupide crétin ridicule. Si elle avait voulu de toi, elle aurait fait en sorte de t'avoir. Elle ne veut pas de toi. Elle nous a utilisés pour se protéger. Alice s'est servie de _moi_ pour se protéger. Laisse-moi deviner, elle t'a dit à quel point je suis mortel, n'est-ce pas ? Elle t'avait prévenu ? Pour quelle raison ne m'a-t-elle pas quitté alors ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait peur. Je lui ai donné la possibilité de divorcer vingt-sept fois en soixante-cinq ans et elle a répondu _« ce n'est pas le putain de moment ». _

'' - Menteur. '' a-t-il grondé dans un rugissement de haine et de fureur.

J'ai décidé de contrarier un peu plus la femme et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallait. '' - Il ne t'aime pas, Victoria. Il aime Alice. ''

Elle a hurlé, le son strident a traversé mes tympans, me faisant grimacer avant qu'elle ne se jette sur James, l'attaquant sur le côté et le plaquant directement au sol. Je me suis déplacé vers l'arrière alors qu'il tentait de la jeter une nouvelle fois loin de lui, sans succès. J'ai entendu le bruit de déchirure de la chair de granit alors qu'elle mordait férocement son omoplate, affaiblissant l'articulation, mais sans l'enlever complètement.

Son rugissement de douleur l'a fait fléchir en réponse, ce qui était une erreur stupide de sa part puisqu'il a finalement pris de dessus et j'ai cessé mes déplacements, ayant besoin de me préparer contre eux en cas de nouvelle attaque. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser monter à l'étage. Cela les mettrait trop près du fils de ma compagne et ce n'était pas du tout une option dans mon esprit. Brusquement, James a enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille de Victoria et ils se sont retournés tous les deux. Il était sur le dessus et avait son bras droit enroulé autour de son cou, tirant sa tête grossièrement sur le côté et approchant ses dents près de son cou. Elle m'a regardé, la supplication et la terreur ressortant de ses émotions.

J'ai secoué la tête. Elle avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait et qu'y avait-il de plus logique comme justice que ce soit celui qu'elle croyait être son amant, celui qui était son compagnon d'éternité depuis tellement longtemps qui soit celui qui serait le seul à lui faire voir enfin la vérité et lui offrir la mort en une seule salve rapide de douleur. Elle avait gagné chaque seconde de ce qui lui arrivait.

'' - James... s'il te plaît. '' a-t-elle supplié doucement. '' - Tu sais combien je t'aime. ''

Il lui a envoyé un rire sardonique, la mettant en état de choc dans son étreinte. '' - Et moi, je ne t'ai jamais aimé. ''

'' - S'il te plaît. '' a-t-elle répété. '' - S'il te plaît, ne nous fait pas cela. ''

'' - Ta gueule, Vic. Il n'existe pas de_ nous_. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai permis à cette connerie de durer aussi longtemps que je l'ai fait. Tu étais tellement faible et stupide. La seule chose que tu voulais, c'était quelqu'un pour te donner toute sorte d'affection. Tout ce que tu as fait a été pour mon bénéfice. À présent tu es un obstacle alors je vais en finir pour nous deux. ''

Elle a ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais elle n'en a pas eu le temps avant que ses dents ne déchirent son cou et sa tête est tombée sur le sol avec un bruit sourd, ses boucles rousses recouvrant comme des vagues le trou vide du torse que James avait abandonné sur le sol.

'' - C'est vraiment regrettable, putain. '' s'est-il murmuré à lui-même. '' - Mais Vic n'aurait jamais accepté que je sois avec Alice. Elle aurait finalement dû partir. Tu as simplement accéléré le processus. ''

Je n'ai rien dit, regardant le venin qui saturait ses mains et sa bouche tout en se répandant sur le sol autour de l'endroit où se trouvaient les cheveux roux. _Tellement de venin_. L'encolure de sa chemise en était aussi couverte, sans oublier de mentionner ce qui avait ruisselé de son épaule sous la déchirure de sa chemise. J'étais presque au sommet de l'escalier, mais quand il a commencé à se déplacer vers moi encore une fois, j'ai fait un bond pour passer les marches, ne voulant pas risquer de le voir monter sur le palier suivant. C'était un mouvement stupide de ma part, mais je le savais. Il fallait pourtant que je recouvre la zone avec autant de venin frais que je le pouvais avant d'en finir avec tout ça.

Il s'est élancé directement sur moi et nous sommes tous les deux entrés en collision dans un bruit de tonnerre, chutant de l'étage et nous écrasant, après avoir traversé le plancher coûteux, directement dans la zone masqué en dessous. Des grondements, sifflements et grognements ont éclatés entre nous deux quand son poing s'est connecté durement à ma mâchoire. La force du coup m'a envoyé directement à travers le mur latéral déjà affaibli et il est sorti du trou juste après moi, il a voulu sauter encore une fois sur moi, alors j'ai roulé vers la droite et je l'ai laissé s'écraser sur le sol.

Le venin coulait abondamment du corps décapité de la femelle. Je me suis accroupi assez bas, arrachant le sweater encore humide de mon corps et le jetant par l'ouverture dans le mur donnant sur la cuisine d'où nous étions sortis tout à l'heure. J'avais besoin de mettre également du venin dans cette pièce. D'épaisses gouttes de venin coulaient à travers le plancher et la déchirure dans la chemise de James s'était agrandie depuis notre chute à travers le plancher.

'' - J'ai au moins trois cents ans de plus que toi. '' s'est-il moqué. '' - J'ai vaincu des combattants beaucoup plus forts que toi. ''

J'ai souri et me suis relevé de ma position accroupie. Si c'était à ce petit jeu qu'il avait envie de jouer, alors je pourrais le laisser faire pendant un moment. '' - J'en doute, James. Tu vois, Alice ne fait jamais d'erreur et je viens seulement de commencer à m'en rendre compte maintenant. Elle ne veut pas de toi. Elle avait besoin d'être protégé _contre toi_. Qui peut le mieux s'occuper de toi que celui qui n'a jamais perdu ? Alice ne t'a pas envoyé ici à l'aveuglette. Elle voulait_ ta mort. _''

La blessure sur son épaule commençait à guérir même si deux filets de venin continuaient de couler, humidifiant le bas du tissu de sa chemise. Je n'avais pas de venin frais sur moi provenant de blessures, seul mon jean était imbibé du venin de mes deux dernières victoires.

'' - Tu vas perdre et elle le savait. '' ai-je raillé.

Il était dans le déni total. Ses émotions fluctuaient dans tous les sens allant de la confiance à l'enthousiasme et à la réflexion. James n'avait même pas peur de moi. Ce qui était une énorme erreur de sa part.

À mes mots, il m'a chargé de nouveau et j'ai esquivé son attaque, m'accroupissant légèrement à côté de la grande flaque de venin qui s'était accumulé autour du corps démembré de Victoria. Les contractions musculaires avaient commencé. Elle était encore en vie de la même façon que Laurent l'avait été et la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était pas loin d'être écrasante. Je l'ai prise en moi, en prenant le maximum que je pouvais manipuler physiquement avant de la diriger directement vers le vampire qui me chargeait une nouvelle fois. Quand le flux l'a frappé, il est tombé sur le sol, s'écrasant sur les lattes du plancher avec une telle force qu'elles ont cédées sous la pression.

Comme je l'avais espéré, il est tombé dans la flaque de venin, se recouvrant complètement en éclaboussant également le sol et les murs autour de nous avec la substance inflammable. Je contrôlais l'envoi d'émotions angoissantes et j'ai sauté sur lui en sachant que j'allais aussi être couvert de venin frais. Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir quand je l'ai frappé directement dans la poitrine et nous avons dérapé tous les deux sur le sol, laissant encore plus de traces humides.

Il s'est élancé sur moi, les griffes en avant, ses dents claquant un peu trop près de mon cou à mon goût, même si ma prise autour de son cou était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'il réussisse. J'ai penché ma tête pour l'éviter tandis que son dos percutait rudement le mur, frappant son épaule à l'endroit où Victoria l'avait mordu. Le venin a afflué dans ma bouche quand j'ai ouvert de nouveau sa blessure en secouant rapidement ma tête et tirant approximativement sur le côté et en arrachant son bras de son épaule.

Son hurlement a résonné à travers toute la maison et la femme et l'enfant à l'étage ont courus tous les deux sur le sol, la terreur sortant copieusement de la mère alors qu'elle roucoulait d'une voix tremblante une berceuse à l'enfant dans le but de le calmer. James a rugi de nouveau, son seul bras essayant de me repousser comme s'il pouvait m'éloigner de son corps. Je l'ai maintenu là, laissant autant de venin couler de la grande cavité que j'avais ouverte dans son corps.

'' - Tu es trop faible. Tu perds trop de venin. '' lui ai-je expliqué alors qu'il continuait de lutter faiblement contre mon emprise et qu'il enfonce ses dents dans ma mâchoire.

J'ai sifflé quand il a retiré ses dents de ma peau de granit, la déchirant légèrement, mais j'ai senti l'effet presque immédiat de la brûlure du venin combiné avec la fusion de la peau qui a commencé à guérir rapidement.

_Il sait qu'il a perdu. _'' - Un cadeau d'adieu. ''

Je l'ai lâché alors qu'il s'effondrait contre le mur en saisissant le trou fuyant abondamment sur son côté avant d'essayer de se relever en même temps. Je lui ai donné un grand coup de pied dans la mâchoire, claquant sa tête contre le mur et y faisant de nouveau un grand trou. Des fissures sont apparues le long de sa mâchoire avec la force de mon coup. Il a gémi et j'ai sorti la pochette d'allumettes de ma poche.

Il ne les avait pas encore vu. La pièce était recouverte de venin et j'aurais peut-être quinze minutes pour sortir de la maison avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, consumée par la puissance de l'incendie. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse survivre à cela, ce que j'avais prévu dès l'instant où j'étais entré dans la maison. Je n'avais pas besoin d'utiliser complètement ma force physique pour gagner un combat. Mon cerveau et mon don travaillaient sur la logistique des situations et ma force n'entrait en jeu que lorsqu'il le fallait. Je n'étais pas un combattant doué parce que j'avais une force physique qui ne pouvait pas être égalée, non, j'étais un combattant doué parce que j'étais le plus intelligent des tacticiens et que je planifiais toujours ce qui donnerait le meilleur résultat pour moi et moi seul.

Les muscles ne servaient à rien si tu n'avais pas les aptitudes pour les faire travailler tous ensemble sans avoir de failles dans le dispositif. L'échec n'était pas qui j'étais.

La bande de grattage de la pochette d'allumettes était humide, mais les allumettes encore à l'intérieur étaient sèches. James a essayé une nouvelle fois de se lever de sa position en voyant la pochette d'allumettes entre mes mains, la compréhension explosant brusquement en lui. Je n'arrivais pas à enflammer l'allumette en la frottant contre la bande. Je l'ai regardé pendant une seconde avant de frotter mon bras contre le seul endroit sec sur le morceau de chemise qui me restait Je l'avais déjà vu faire et tant que les étincelles et les flammes n'entraient pas en contact avec le venin que j'avais sur moi, je resterais en sécurité.

Malgré tout, je _détestais_ ce putain de feu.

'' - Tu n'arrives pas à l'allumer ? '' a-t-il grogné, se mettant à genoux avant de se mettre debout à nouveau.

J'ai reculé d'un mètre et j'ai regardé le palier du premier étage en haut de l'escalier. J'avais besoin de sauter parce que c'était uniquement le seul lieu sûr encore sec pour le moment. '' - Non, mais je vais réussir à l'allumer. '' J'ai souri avant de me retourner et de sauter par-dessus le trou que nous avions créé et de saisir la rambarde que nous avions affaiblie. J'ai gardé mon équilibre en restant centré entre l'escalier, le mur et le garde-corps. Ma main libre jonglait avec la pochette d'allumettes et l'allumette que j'essayais d'enflammer. J'ai laissé tomber l'allumette sèche sous mes pieds et James m'a regardé d'un air perdu. Il était trop faible pour sauter vers moi, même s'il pensait que j'étais en mauvaise posture avec mes allumettes mouillées.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai frotté les quinze allumettes restantes dans la pochette sur mon bras. En sentant la chaleur contre ma peau alors qu'elles s'enflammaient, j'ai souri. J'ai rapidement éloigné les allumettes de mon corps, sachant que je ne m'étais pas enflammé et que je devais garder ces satanées choses loin de mes vêtements et de mes cheveux.

'' - Cendres, cendres... nous tombons tous en cendres. '' ai-je murmuré doucement à un James affolé, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de laisser tomber la pochette d'allumettes et de propulser mon corps en arrière au même instant.

Ses hurlements ont retentis de nouveau, mais j'étais déjà courant dans l'escalier vers l'autre étage pour me mettre à l'abri de la chaleur rouge qui brûlait en suivant le talon de mes chaussettes. Trop chaud. J'avais beaucoup trop chaud dans mes vêtements.

_Pourquoi y avaient-ils autant de marches dans cette putain de maison ? _

Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. Il n'y avait aucune issue. La pièce était déjà complètement engloutie par les flammes et j'étais certain qu'il avait été lui aussi englouti avec elle. La femme dans la pièce du fond fredonnait encore la berceuse à l'enfant et l'aîné, dont le cœur battait encore frénétiquement, continuait à gémir et à hurler de douleurs. Son cœur avait commencé à accélérer légèrement, mais il avait encore quelque temps devant lui.

J'ai trébuché contre le mur, réellement terrifié de devoir fuir les flammes en dessous de moi le plus rapidement possible. La chaleur du brasier au rez-de-chaussées commençait à s'infiltrer dans le plancher, réchauffant mes pieds. Je pouvais sentir les odeurs de la combustion de tous les objets, y compris les senteurs du venin de vampires brûlants et de la chair de James rugissant toujours de douleur et j'ai entendu le fracas de son corps frappant contre le mur, brisant la poutre de soutien à l'intérieur. Le mur de gauche près de l'escalier s'est fissuré et j'ai légèrement frissonné quand j'ai poussé la porte pour pénétrer dans la chambre, rencontrant le regard apeuré de la femme berçant l'enfant réveillé, apeuré et gémissant dans ses bras. Il était toujours épuisé, mais seulement physiquement épuisé et je l'ai aidé à s'endormir en envoyant de petites quantités de léthargie dans sa direction jusqu'à ce que ces

paupières tombent et qu'il s'endorme.

'' - S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal. '' a-t-elle gémi.

'' - Donnez-moi le bébé. '' ai-je grogné. '' - Tout de suite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. '' L'odeur du sang frais a de nouveau attiré mon attention sur elle et j'ai remarqué une large entaille le long de sa jambe. '' - Qu'est-il arrivé. ''

'' - Il m'a frap... pé. '' a-t-elle bégayé. '' - Je suis tombée con... contre le chevet et la lampe s'est cassé. Le verre a coupé ma jambe. ''

'' - Savez-vous qui je suis ? ''

'' - Un vampire. '' a-t-elle répondu, d'une voix maintenant terrifiée.

Je me suis effondré sur le sol, posant mon cul durement contre le bois et essayant d'ignorer mes réactions instinctives voulant que je m'éloigne du feu le plus rapidement possible. '' - Nous avons des lois... des règles si vous préférez. Les humains ne doivent pas connaître notre existence. Toute cette affaire est arrivée à cause de ce bébé dans vos bras et malgré tout le danger dans lequel il nous a plongé, moi-même et ma compagne... pas une seule fois, je n'ai envisagé de tuer l'enfant. Je ne pourrais pas même si j'essayais. ''

'' - Bien. '' a-t-elle marmonné contre la couverture en laine qui enveloppait l'enfant.

Le garçon gémissait dans le coin. Ses yeux fermés et ses doigts crispés déchirant le tissu de sa chemise m'ont fait grimacer au souvenir de ma propre transformation et de la douleur que j'avais ressentie.

'' - Savez-vous ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? '' lui ai-je demandé doucement. Elle n'a rien dit, mais la compréhension a traversé ses émotions avant que la tristesse ne prenne le relais. J'étais certain que d'une façon ou d'une autre, grâce à son intuition maternelle, elle le savait. J'ai décidé de m'expliquer un peu plus. '' - Ils l'ont mordu, hum ? Le venin que nous avons dans notre système s'est transféré dans son sang. Il traverse chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque veine dans son corps et chaque cellule de son être. Le venin brûle en asséchant tout, il s'empare et transforme la structure de l'ADN de l'intérieur, transformant l'être humain en vampire immortel. Ce que nous sommes. Avez-vous remarqué des changements ? ''

'' - Quelques-uns. '' a-t-elle répondu.

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis approché un peu plus près d'elle. Elle s'est éloigné de moi et a tenu l'enfant contre sa poitrine. '' - Sa peau se durcit pour devenir du granit. Sa vitesse, sa force et ses sens vont s'accentuer au-delà de tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer. Mais la soif... la soif sera écrasante. C'est atroce. '' j'ai frémi à ce souvenir.

Mais cela avait attiré son attention. '' - La soif ? ''

'' - Du sang, Ann. Il ne va pas se réveiller avec un contrôle impeccable. En fait, il sera pratiquement incontrôlable. Ils avaient prévu que vous soyez son premier repas, vous et son neveu. '' ai-je dit en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

'' - Comment savez-vous cela ? ''

'' - Hum, quoi ? '' ai-je demandé au lieu de répondre, essayant toujours d'ignorer les flammes léchant le plancher en dessous et réchauffant les lattes à une température plus chaude que jamais.

'' - Le bébé, comment le savez-vous ? ''

'' - Isabella est ma compagne. Vous n'avez pas été choisi de façon aléatoire. Rien de tout cela n'était dû au hasard. ''

Après trente secondes de silence, sauf les gémissements de l'aîné dans son coin, la femme a finalement parlé à nouveau. '' - Allez-vous me tuer ? ''

'' - Oui. '' ai-je répondu simplement et immédiatement. '' - Mais ne craignez pas la mort. Pas avec moi. J'ai tué votre mari pour soulager ses souffrances et il n'a rien senti. Rien que la paix et la sérénité, Ma'ame. ''

'' - S'il vous plaît. '' a-t-elle prié de nouveau.

J'ai levé la tête pour la regarder à nouveau. '' - Ne perdez pas votre temps à mendier, cela ne servira à rien. Vous n'avez pas le choix en la matière et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à me quereller avec vous. J'ai besoin de faire disparaître chaque centimètre de votre personne de cet endroit de façon à ce que les agents ne retrouvent rien, seulement des cendres et des braises. ''

'' - Mon fils ? '' a-t-elle murmuré en regardant son fils dans le coin.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de suivre son regard. '' - Cela, Ma'ame, sera votre décision. ''

La confusion a traversé ses émotions. '' - Je ne comprends pas. ''

'' - Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez. Son cœur n'a pas encore arrêté de battre. Je peux lui casser le cou maintenant et le venin n'aura pas le temps de le guérir avant que le feu ne s'empare de son corps et le tue. '' lui ai-je déclaré rapidement.

'' - Quel est l'autre choix ? ''

Je l'ai regardé et lui ai parlé aussi simplement que je le pouvais. '' - Je le déplace. Il se réveille en se sentant comme une merde, complètement seul, effrayé et assoiffé. Il va aller chasser et son premier meurtre pourrait être une mère comme vous, un bébé comme Lysen ou un violeur venant de sortir de prison. Il sera affolé, violent et hors de contrôle pendant sa première année, peut-être un peu plus longtemps. Certains nous appellent des démons sans âmes. J'ai entendu dire que d'autres nous appellent des Dieux en raison de notre place dans la chaîne alimentaire. Je n'ai pas d'avis à ce sujet parce que j'ai mené deux vies différentes en tant que vampire et aucune n'était agréable pour moi. ''

'' - Dites-moi quelque chose de bon à ce sujet, tout ce que vous m'avez dit n'était que le mauvais côté. '' a-t-elle murmuré.

'' - Il n'y a rien de bon à ce sujet. '' ai-je menti.

'' - Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas me mentir. ''

J'ai hoché la tête dans sa direction, mais je ne l'ai pas regardé dans les yeux pendant que je parlais. La seule chose que j'avais à dire était quelque chose que je n'avais dit à personne auparavant parce que je ne voulais pas paraître affaibli par mon nouveau statut dans la vie.

'' - L'immortalité est incroyable et je ne m'étais jamais soucié de l'avoir avant aujourd'hui. Vous voyez les choses différemment et un changement est pratiquement impossible, mais vous vous retrouvez à apprendre de nouvelles choses à chaque décennie qui passe et si un changement se produit, son effet est très _profond._ Tout est clair, magnifique. Il y a une couleur supplémentaire sur l'arc-en-ciel, Ann, une couleur qu'aucun scientifique n'a jamais vue avant. La musique est comme des fourmillements sur le bout de vos doigts et le rythme comme un battement de votre cœur mort. Les particularités physiques sont étonnantes : la vitesse, les odeurs, les lumières. Tout est tellement _différent et magnifique_. ''

'' - Et l'amour ? '' a-t-elle demandé. '' - Quand est-il de l'amour ? ''

J'ai souri contre mon bras. '' - L'amour vampire ou l'accouplement si vous préférez, est _indescriptible, _voire même impossible pour certains. Il consomme chaque fibre de votre être. La sensation de simplement savoir que vous avez trouvé l'axe central de votre maison et qu'elle touche chaque partie de votre esprit est un sentiment incroyable quand on en fait l'expérience. C'est incassable, indéniable et surtout, c'est éternel. Il n'y a rien qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'autre. Mourir soi-même pour sauver l'autre ne se remet même pas en question si c'est nécessaire. Je dois la voir, la goûter, la toucher, la sentir et l'entendre sans même avoir besoin qu'elle me choisisse, mais cela me tue d'être loin d'elle. ''

'' - C'est Bella ? ''

_Bella. Cela n'a jamais été un nouvel élément, simplement quelque chose qu'elle a changé parce que c'était nécessaire. La façade de déni n'était pas seulement la mienne._

'' - Absolument. ''

'' - Il l'appelait Isabella ? ''

Elle m'a regardé, presque comme si elle voyait à travers moi, comme si elle savait ce que je demandais. '' - Il _la_ voyait réellement, si vous pouvez comprendre. ''

J'avais pu le faire aussi. J'avais dû. Je l'avais fait. '' - Moi aussi. '' La déclaration était trop faible pour ses oreilles.

'' - Mon fils adorait cette jeune fille. '' m'a-t-elle dit doucement.

Je lui ai souri. '' - D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle ressentait la même chose. ''

Ann a baissé les yeux sur l'enfant recouvert de la couverture et qui était encore endormi. '' - Si elle l'avait voulu, Monsieur, je lui aurais rendu l'enfant sans arrière-pensée. Sa mère nous a suppliée de prendre le bébé et l'a placé dans une institution pour qu'elle puisse guérir de sa folie. Je ne croyais pas qu'elle était folle, mais Renée... ''

'' - A réglé la question. '' ai-je terminé.

'' - Oui. Nous avions de l'argent et je ne supportais pas l'idée de garder l'enfant à distance. Il était le dernier cadeau de mon fils pour nous tous. ''

J'ai soupiré et me suis appuyé contre le mur. '' - Et si Isabella était revenue quand elle aurait eu vingt ans pour demander son enfant ? '' ai-je demandé pour voir sa réaction. '' - S'il vous plaît, ne me mentez pas, Ann. Je sentirais le mensonge. Croyez-moi sur ce point. ''

Elle a redressé les épaules à mes paroles. '' - Je lui aurais demandé de rester avec nous, pour nous aider à l'élever ici, mais si elle avait insisté pour l'emmener avec elle, je l'aurais laissé partir. Je ne l'ai pas forcé à abandonner son enfant. Je ne le lui ai pas arraché de sa poitrine. C'est sa mère qui l'a fait et Bella ne nous a jamais appelé. ''

'' - Elle ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur. '' Je remplissais les blancs l'un après l'autre. Tout commençait à se mettre parfaitement en place.

Le craquement du bois m'a fait sauter de ma position. La maison commençait à s'écrouler et je savais que les secours seraient bientôt là. '' - Que choisissez-vous pour votre fils, Ann. Votre vie est déjà perdue dans cette guerre. ''

Tremblante, elle s'est levée et a placé le petit garçon endormi sur le lit, lui couvrant le visage avec le bord de la couverture et a haussé les épaules parce que je la regardais étonné par ses actions. '' - Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se réveille et voit son beau-père tuer sa grand-mère. ''

_Beau-père... _

'' - Nous ne sommes pas mariés, Ma'ame. ''

Elle a souri tristement. '' - L'éternité c'est trop long pour rester ensemble sans demander la main d'une femme en mariage. Vous le serez par la suite. Puis-je vous poser une autre question ? ''

'' - Rapidement. ''

'' - Si vous aviez eu le choix, auriez-vous préféré mourir que de devenir ce que vous êtes ? ''

Je me suis retourné pour la regarder de nouveau parce que je devais penser à mes paroles. '' - Chaque jour de mon existence jusqu'au jour où j'ai réalisé qui était ma compagne, j'ai regretté que Maria ne m'ait pas drainé ce jour-là. Je me haïssais moi-même et tous ceux qui étaient autour de moi. J'ai haï la vie humaine et la vie de vampire sur un pied d'égalité. Puis elle est arrivée et tout _a changé. _Plus rien d'autre qu'elle n'a d'importance à présent. Pour la première fois, je désire une douce paix. Je veux voir les jours où je serais couché sous le soleil avec elle dans mes bras dans une sérénité parfaite. Je veux jouer de la musique. Je veux danser avec elle sous la pluie et nager dans l'océan sous les étoiles. Je veux simplement être en paix. ''

'' - Vous n'avez jamais été en paix auparavant ? ''

J'ai souri et j'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Aucune qui ne vaille la peine de s'y accrocher. ''

'' - Et cet amour dont tu parles, pourra-t-il jamais le trouver ? '' a-t-elle demandé en faisant un signe de la tête vers son fils recroquevillé en sueur et gémissant dans son coin.

'' - Cela pourra prendre des jours, cela pourra prendre des années ou cela pourra prendre des siècles, il n'y a pas de calendrier, mais je sais à présent qu'il y a quelqu'un pour tout le monde, peu importe qui vous êtes ou qui vous avez été. Vous avez seulement besoin de _survivre_ assez longtemps pour le trouver. ''

Le feu léchait maintenant les étages et j'ai senti un léger décalage dans le niveau de la maison.

'' - Faites votre choix. '' L'ai-je pressé.

'' - Sauvez-le, s'il vous plaît. Je vais préparer un sac pour Lysen. ''

'' - Merci pour ne pas essayer de me combattre à ce sujet. '' ai-je murmuré devant le mur.

'' - Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Monsieur, je n'ai pas le choix, à l'exception de la vie de mon fils. ''

'' - Jasper, Ma'ame. Mon nom est Jasper. ''

Elle a traversé la pièce et a ouvert la porte de la chambre, disparaissant par la porte alors que j'attrapais le tas humain en cours d'évolution sur le sol. J'ai poussé le bébé plus loin sur le lit avant de lui envoyer une grande vague de léthargie pour m'assurer qu'il continuerait de dormir et j'ai ensuite sauté à travers la grande fenêtre sur le mur donnant sur l'arrière de la maison. En touchant le sol, je me suis mis à courir à une vitesse trop rapide pour qu'un être humain puisse me voir.

Je pouvais entendre les sirènes des pompiers et des ambulances sur la route, venant pour sauver la maison et secourir la famille à l'intérieur, mais ils arrivaient bien trop tard.

Trente secondes plus tard, j'ai laissé tomber le jeune homme sur le sol dans les broussailles, suffisamment caché de la vue des hélicoptères et des humains éventuels qui pourraient se promener sur les flancs de la montagne pour trouver le calme. J'ai couru pour retourner à la maison comme un bolide invisible, mesurant ma vitesse et ma force avant de sauter vers le haut pour entrer par la fenêtre que j'avais cassée.

Les flammes avaient commencé à engloutir le couloir. Je les sentais se rapprocher. Ann était blottie contre le lit, un sac dans une main pendant qu'elle tenait Lysen, qui dormait toujours, avec l'autre.

'' - L'air, il alimente les flammes. Tenez. '' Elle a jeté un sac vers moi et m'a ensuite également tendu Lysen. '' - Le sac contient des couches, de la nourriture et quelques vêtements. J'ai mis quelques petites choses au hasard que je pense qu'il aime également. C'est seulement le sac que nous utilisons pour faire les trajets quotidiens. Il aura besoin d'autres choses. ''

'' - Nous allons nous en occuper. ''

'' - Prends-le. '' a-t-elle murmuré, regardant fixement la porte ouverte comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le feu arrive et la submerge complètement à tout instant.

D'une certaine façon, elle le savait. En me demandant de donner une chance de vivre à son fils, j'avais perdu du temps en l'écartant de la zone, temps que j'aurais pu utiliser pour la tuer. Elle a choisi de mourir brûlée pour que son fils puisse vivre.

J'ai attrapé l'enfant alors que le sol commençait à s'effondrer. Je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle souffre, j'aurais voulu lui donner une fin rapide comme je l'avais fait à son mari, mais cela n'allait pas être le cas. La maison a tremblé en perdant le soutien de ses fondations. J'ai niché Lysen contre ma poitrine et j'ai attrapé le sac avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre ouverte de nouveau.

'' - Cela ne sera pas trop terrible ou long. '' ai-je essayé de lui expliquer, voulant essayer de lui donner une sorte de confort. '' - La fumée va remplir vos poumons et la chute va vous assommer. ''

'' - Jasper, je vivais à peine depuis que mon fils est mort. J'existais seulement. Je veux être avec ma famille. Dites à Ethan que nous l'aimions, que nous l'aimions _tous_. ''

'' - Je suis désolé, Ann. '' ai-je murmuré trop faiblement pour qu'elle m'entende et j'ai sauté. Je l'ai entendu hurler quand le plancher s'est effondré tombant dans le brasier en dessous.

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai couru dès que j'ai frappé le sol, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder en arrière ou de m'arrêter à l'endroit où j'avais laissé le corps humain en évolution. J'avais encore assez de temps pour le récupérer et envoyer Char à ma place avant qu'il ne se réveille en tout cas. J'ai récupéré les photos et aussi le téléphone, j'en avais besoin. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le faire, les secours étaient déjà engagé dans l'allée quand je suis arrivé au sommet de la montagne. J'ai continué à courir, sans jamais ralentir et sans jamais réfléchir à mon itinéraire. Je suis arrivé à l'endroit où j'avais laissé Charlotte précédemment en un temps-record. Lysen ne s'était même pas réveillé pendant que je courais. En fait, il avait commencé à ronfler et chaque fois que je regardais son visage blotti dans ma poitrine, je voyais ses boucles blondes, sa peau de porcelaine sans taches et les traits d'Isabella.

Il aurait pu être mon fils.

Cela aurait pu marcher si j'avais su comment le garder en sécurité auprès d'elle, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. J'avais déjà risqué suffisamment en faisant quelque chose pour elle. Mon cœur s'est brisé un peu plus, mais cela n'a fait aucune différence.

Charlotte était déjà là et m'attendait. Ses yeux se sont concentrés sur le petit garçon endormi dans mes bras. Elle a approché sa tête et enlevé la couverture enroulée autour de ses joues.

_Au moins elle ne m'a pas dit: « je te l'avais bien dit ». _

'' - Il pourrait passer pour ton propre fils. '' a-t-elle dit trop faiblement pour réveiller l'enfant, me disant ce que j'avais pensé un peu plus tôt.

' - Je sais. ''

_Cette seule pensée a blessé mon âme. _

'' - Tu ne peux pas le garder, hein ? ''

'' - C'est trop dangereux. '' ai-je simplement répondu en regardant le bébé une dernière fois avant de lui expliquer le reste de la situation avant son retour en Arizona. '' - J'ai besoin que tu retournes là-bas et que tu sois présente quand il va se réveiller, Char. Je veux le ramener au chalet. Pourras-tu le faire ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête avec hésitation. '' - Peter va être furieux. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Peter pourra mordre ma couille gauche pour Noël. Il va s'en remettre. ''

La famille t'attend. Elle n'a pas pris la peine de lire ta lettre quand je suis arrivée à la maison. Ils étaient très nerveux à cause de ma présence. Apparemment, Emmett leur a expliqué très clairement qu'ils ne devaient pas faire confiance aux autres vampires à part lui. Après avoir lu la lettre, elle m'a demandé d'entrer à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce que tu disais dans cette lettre, Jas ? '' a-t-elle demandé pour finir.

'' - Je lui disais qu'Emmett allait mourir et que son dernier souhait était qu'ils soient en sécurité. Je leur ai expliqué au sujet de l'enfant et j'ai donné dix heures à Élisabeth pour se préparer à quitter l'État dans lequel ils vivaient. As-tu ta carte noire ? '' Charlotte a hoché la tête et a sorti le minuscule portefeuille qu'elle gardait toujours dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle m'a tendu la carte. '' - Je vais t'en faire faire une nouvelle dans le mois. ''

'' - Je sais que tu le feras, Jas. ''

'' - Je vais te revoir bientôt. '' ai-je murmuré en me penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue avant qu'elle ne parte comme une flèche et que je me mette à courir dans la direction opposée.

La piste était facile à suivre. J'ai refais le trajet que Charlotte avait pris traversant les villes sombres sans faire un seul arrêt. J'avais l'impression que tout prenait trop de temps. Je me sentais comme si je n'avais pas assez de temps pour faire tout ce qu'il fallait faire. Je voulais hurler vers le ciel et briser des arbres à cause de ce que je ressentais, mais j'ai continué à courir. En réalité je le faisais à un moment idéal. Si la meute avait réussi a obtenir la réunion à quatre heures, j'avais encore une autre heure devant moi pour y arriver. Peu de temps après, je suis arrivé directement dans la ville d'Eagle, suivant toujours la piste de Charlotte jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant une belle propriété d'environ quatre hectares sur laquelle se trouvait deux habitations distinctes.

Emmett avait demandé à ses deux petits-enfants de vivre proche les uns des autres si jamais il avait besoin de les déplacer immédiatement afin à ne pas perdre des jours pour le faire. Être dans les limites d'une même propriété rendait les choses plus facile pour qu'il les garde en sécurité en sachant où ils se trouvaient et j'étais sûr que cela ne dérangeait pas le frère et la sœur de vivre à proximité les uns des autres pour le bien de leur grand-père.

Élisabeth était assise sur son porche, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur une balancelle en forme de hamac et buvait une tasse de café quand je me suis approché des marches du perron, ralentissant enfin mes mouvements de façon à ce qu'elle puisse me regarder approcher.

'' - Papy nous a toujours parlé de vous et de Rose, vous pourriez dire que vous étiez ses favoris. '' a-t-elle murmuré contre le rebord de sa tasse.

'' - Il est lui aussi quelque chose. '' ai-je répondu tranquillement.

'' - Venez sur le porche, Jasper. Apportez-moi ce bébé et laissez-moi le regarder. Il doit être gelé. '' a-t-elle grommelé. '' - Savez-vous à quel point je suis foutrement fatigué en ce moment ? Pour l'amour de Dieu, tout cela devait-il vraiment être fait avant la nuit, putain ? ''

En dépit de la colère qu'elle montrait physiquement, ses émotions étaient centrées sur l'excitation de voir l'enfant dans mes bras. Parfois ses yeux se laissaient aller sur moi et sa peur remplaçait l'excitation, mais la femme était déterminée et avait une forte volonté. J'étais certain que je n'aurais pas été capable de trouver quelqu'un de mieux qu'Élisabeth pour remplir cette tâche.

J'ai ri alors qu'elle s'affairait sur la couverture, sortant les doigts du nourrisson pour les réchauffer avec les siens. '' - Ce sac est loin de contenir tout ce dont il aura besoin, mais il y a une carte noire à l'intérieur. Elle n'est pas attribuée à quelqu'un et elle n'a pas de limite. Utilisez-la comme vous le souhaitez et pour ce dont vous avez besoin. Cela vous aidera pour partir. ''

'' - Je ne peux plus utiliser l'argent de Papy et ses comptes bancaires à présent, hein ? ''

'' - Non, ce ne sera plus sécuritaire d'ici un mois. '' ai-je expliqué. '' - Cette carte l'est et le sera toujours. Partez. Ne prenez pas grand-chose et allez-vous-en. Je vais venir vous trouver dans peu de temps. Je vais vous apporter tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour tout recommencer. Ce qui inclut une nouvelle identité pour Lysen, il deviendra invisible et introuvable pour ceux de mon espèce. Ils n'ont aucune idée de qui vous êtes. ''

'' - Lysen ? Vous voulez qu'il garde son nom ? ''

'' - Oui. Pour l'amour de son père et de sa mère, je pense que c'est approprié. ''

Elle a souri en prenant le petit garçon de mes bras et en faisant virevolter doucement quelques boucles blondes autour de son doigt. '' - Cela faisait tellement longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de bébé dans la maison. Il y également autre chose, il vous ressemble beaucoup. ''

C'était la deuxième fois que j'entendais cette déclaration et cela me faisait toujours aussi mal que la première fois. '' - Vous avez quatre heures devant vous, Élisabeth. Vous devez partir. ''

Elle a hoché tristement la tête avant de regarder longuement sa propriété. '' - Pourrez-vous lui dire que nous l'aimons ? ''

Je savais qu'elle parlait d'Emmett et j'ai souri. '' - Certainement. Tenez. '' Je lui ai donné les deux photos que j'avais gardé dans mes poches sèches à présent. '' - Ce sont les seuls souvenirs de la vie qu'il avait autrefois. Il ne nous reverra jamais à nouveau. Pas après aujourd'hui. ''

'' - Il y a quelque chose que vous voulez que je lui dise quand il sera assez vieux ? ''

'' - Elle l'adorait du plus profond de son âme. Elle l'aimait dès le départ et elle a fait son possible pour lui donner une vie meilleure parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Je sais que vous l'aimerez et je vais toujours surveiller pour faire en sorte que vous soyez en sécurité. ''

Un petit sourire est apparu sur son visage, qui présentait les mêmes fossettes qu'Emmett. '' - Il a toujours dit que vous étiez le plus effrayant fils de pute qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré. ''

'' - Oui, Ma'ame. '' C'est tout ce que j'ai pensé à dire pour lui répondre après cette déclaration.

Elle m'a regardé de haut en bas pendant un moment et a secoué la tête. '' Vous êtes couvert de boue, Jasper. ''

J'ai souri d'un air penaud et j'ai haussé les épaules. '' - Vous n'auriez pas par hasard un jean et une chemise, des chaussures peut-être ? ''

'' - Taille et pointure ? '' a-t-elle demandé en riant en voyant mes chaussettes en ruine.

'' - Quarante deux et quarante cinq. ''

'' - Donnez-moi quelques minutes. ''

J'ai tendu la main pour lui demander d'attendre un moment, ce qu'elle a fait. Pendant une seconde, j'ai baissé les yeux sur le bébé dans ses bras avant de me pencher vers lui et de lui donner un baiser sur le front. Il sentait comme sa mère d'une certaine façon, mais il avait sa propre odeur unique, légèrement mentholé dans le mélange. La chaleur de sa peau douce a touché ma joue et j'ai tourné la tête en souriant.

Élisabeth est partie sans un mot. Quand elle est revenue, Lysen avait disparu de ses bras et à la place, elle tenait un jean bleu foncé, une chemise noire et des baskets. '' - Vous ne semblez pas être du genre à porter des chaussures de sport, mais c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous. ''

J'ai haussé les épaules et je les ai prises. '' - Merci, Élisabeth. Pour tout. ''

Un petit cri nous est parvenu de l'intérieur et ses yeux bleus se sont illuminés de bonheur alors que des émotions de ravissements éclataient également en elle. '' - Non, Jasper, c'est moi qui vous remercie. ''

* * *

J'avais changé mes vêtements en ruine contre les propres. Ils ne s'ajustaient pas parfaitement, mais au moins, ils étaient confortables. Je me réjouissais de la boue, du sang et du venin recouvrant la peau sur mes mains. Cela créerait un immense problème. Me présenter chez les Cullen recouvert de ses substances n'était pas exactement une des meilleures idées que je n'avais jamais eues, mais j'étais au moins certain de faire valoir mon point de vue. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le temps de me nettoyer. J'avais besoin d'être de retour près de ma compagne et rapidement, putain.

Charlotte n'allait pas se joindre à moi, je n'ai donc pas pris la peine d'appeler Peter avant d'être à la frontière de l'État de Washington.

'' - Char ? ''

'' - Non, c'est Jasper. '' ai-je répondu. '' - Je viens de passer la frontière. Je suis peut-être à cinq minutes de là en courant. ''

'' - Où est Char ? '' a-t-il immédiatement demandé, la peur s'infiltrant dans son ton.

'' - Elle va très bien et elle est parfaitement en sécurité, probablement de retour au chalet à présent. Tu dois me croire, Peter. '' ai-je grogné.

'' - Très bien. Tu devrais voir dans quel état de panique ils se trouvent. '' a-t-il déclaré avec jubilation. Je pouvais presque le sentir à travers le téléphone. '' - Sauf Bella. Elle est presque ravie. Pas étonnant que tu te sois accouplé avec elle. C'est une diablesse, Jas. Sérieusement. ''

J'ai ri. '' - Je sais. Ils restent loin d'elle alors ? ''

'' - Ouais, parce qu'elle reste à mes côtés et ne me lâche pas d'une semelle.''

'' - Je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement alors que je ne suis pas là. '' ai-je soupiré.

'' - Je sais. ''

Le téléphone a été déconnecté à la fin de ses mots et presque aussitôt, la pluie s'est mise à tomber. Elle m'a trempé pendant que je courais, mais n'a pas réussi à laver le sang séché, la saleté et le venin dans mes cheveux, sur mon visage et sur mes mains. Je ne savais toujours pas comment Élisabeth avait pu me regarder en face et ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant.

_C'est une femme forte, exactement comme son grand-père._

Je pouvais sentir la famille alors que j'approchais de la maison. Leurs parfums serpentaient à travers les bois que nous utilisions si souvent comme terrains de chasse et pour voyager. Edward grognait d'énervement et insistait sur quelque chose auprès d'Alice qui fredonnait son accord à tout ce qu'il disait.

Je suis sorti de la lisière de la forêt à l'instant même où Peter et Isabella franchissaient la porte de l'arrière, également suivi de près par le reste des Cullen. Edward et Alice étaient déjà à l'extérieur, de l'autre côté de la cour, me regardant avec des expressions que j'ai intégralement pu déchiffrer, même si le seul visage et les seules émotions sur lesquelles je me concentrais et me souciais suffisamment étaient celles de ma compagne de l'autre côté.

Elle a levé les yeux un instant sur Peter avant de parler. '' - D'après ce que je comprends, il va se battre pour qu'il soit en sécurité ? '' a-t-elle demandé.

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Voilà ton compagnon, femme. Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? '' Je n'ai pas pris la peine de répondre au choc retentissant de la plupart des vampires autour de nous.

Elle a souri et j'ai senti comme une caresse sur chaque centimètre de ma peau quand son bonheur a été dépassé par sa gratitude. Elle a commencé à marcher dans ma direction et je l'ai immédiatement imité, chacun de mes pas correspondant aux siens jusqu'à ce que son corps soit entièrement enveloppé dans mes bras. Mes lèvres ont touchées sa mâchoire en l'embrassant, laissant rapidement un sentier contre la chaleur de sa peau jusqu'à ce que je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, créant une sensation de feu à ce simple baiser. Nous avions réussi à tenir le coup.

_Elle est parfaite. Elle te convient parfaitement._

'' - Merci. '' a-t-elle marmonné contre mes lèvres glacées.

'' - Ne me remercie pas. _Ne me remercie pas_, s'il te plaît. '' ai-je murmuré.

Ses doigts se sont enroulés dans mes boucles sales alors qu'elle posait ses mains dans le sang et la boue qui imprégnaient mes cheveux. '' - Cela ne _m'intéresse_ pas vraiment de connaître les détails. ''

J'ai enfin rencontré ses yeux et elle a regardé de nouveau dans mes orbes rouges qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir complètement. '' - Ceci... '' ai-je dit d'une voix rauque en montrant mes yeux, '' - ne va pas changer. Pourras-tu gérer cela ? ''

Évidemment, je connaissais déjà sa réponse. Elle était ma _compagne _après tout, ma deuxième moitié, mon accord parfait. Aucun de nous ne voulait autre chose que l'autre pour être complet autant que cela était possible. Elle était à moi et j'étais à elle. Ses choix futurs et son alimentation refléteraient les miens parce que le mot « _ensemble_ » me semblait tellement plus juste que « différence d'opinion », et si son alimentation ne refléterait pas la mienne, se serait aussi très bien, vu que je savais qu'elle ne me pousserait pas à modifier mon alimentation ou me forcer à faire quelque chose qui _ne serais tout simplement pas moi,_ parceque_ ce n'était pas qui elle était._

J'ai senti son haussement d'épaules avant que ses doigts ne laissent une traînée humide allant de mes boucles le long de ma joue et directement sous mon œil droit, laissant une traînée sanglante rose à l'endroit où ses doigts avaient tracé leur chemin. '' - Je pourrais gérer cela. Je ne pense pas que j'aimerais que tu te caches derrière des mensonges comme ils le font. '' Ses doigts ont traînés de nouveau sur mon visage et ont frôlés la morsure à présent guérie que James m'avait laissé. Je savais qu'elle pouvait la sentir un peu, seulement parce que c'était une cicatrice récente, mais elle n'a rien dit de toute façon.

'' - Bien. '' J'ai souri, à moitié à cause de ses paroles et l'autre moitié à cause des réactions émotionnelles que tout le monde avait ressenti autour de nous devant notre affichage.

Puis je l'ai senti consommer toutes les fibres de son être, un amour si puissant que la plupart des humains ne pouvaient que rêver de le sentir à l'intérieur de leurs âmes. '' - C'est ce que je ressens, tu le sais. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, bien que ce mot ne soit pas assez fort pour décrire ce qui se passe dans mon corps quand je pense à toi, chérie. ''

Elle s'est pressée contre moi et j'ai passé mes bras autour de ses épaules avant de lorgner Edward et Alice de l'autre côté de la pelouse. Une nouvelle fois, le reste n'avait pas d'importance, mais j'avais toujours des problèmes à régler. J'ai senti Isabella se tourner dans mes bras et regarder Edward et Alice, elle aussi. La colère l'a submergé et elle frissonna à la puissance de son émotion.

'' - Il est sauvé. '' a-t-elle déclaré.

'' - Et il en sera toujours ainsi. ''

'' - Ils ont joué à un jeu. '' C'était sorti comme une autre déclaration, sans aucun doute volontairement.

Et bien sûr, elle avait raison. Ils avaient joué à un jeu, même si je savais maintenant que l'implication d'Edward et celle d'Alice étaient deux situations très différentes. Leurs vies entières avaient tourné autour des jeux auxquels ils pouvaient jouer, la jouissance qu'ils pouvaient recevoir et les bénéfices qu'ils allaient en tirer.

James avait été un jouet, ses jeux étaient leurs jeux. Les humaines d'Edward étaient des jouets et la famille était aussi un jeu. L'école était un jeu, la chasse était un jeu, découvrir les secrets cachés était un jeu et manipuler les autres était un jeu. Dans tous les jeux auxquels ils avaient joué, ils n'avaient jamais perdu, _pas une seule fois _mais, comme Laurent, James et Victoria... Edward et Alice avaient finalement rencontré quelqu'un qu'ils ne pouvaient pas cerner et ils _avaient perdu_ à cause de cela. Ils avaient tous les deux perdu au moins quelque chose d'une certaine façon.

'' - Oui. ''

Elle a de nouveau levé les yeux et j'ai senti ses épaules quand elles se sont raidies contre ma poitrine, se tenant debout de toute sa hauteur pour regarder les deux vampires qui avaient causé toute cette pagaille. Ses mots suivants ont ébranlés tous leurs fondements plus que tous ce que je n'aurais jamais pu dire.

'' - Vous avez tous les deux perdus. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à duskri123, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Someday '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept**

**POV Bella **

Edward avait réussi à obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait. Jasper avait disparu. Le reste de la famille me parlait à peine, se sentant gêné avec moi étant donné que je n'étais rien de plus qu'un morceau de viande assis sur leur canapé et qui ne parlait que quand on lui adressait la parole. Mes réponses avaient été programmées pour répondre généralement la même chose à chaque fois.

_'' - Oui, Esmé, j'ai faim. '' _

_'' - Non, merci Emmett, je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer à la X-Box. '' _

_'' - Oui, Rose, je suis réellement une imbécile d'humaine très paresseuse. '' _

_'' - Non, Carlisle, l'université ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. '' _

_'' - Oui, Alice, m'habiller et me maquiller une fois de plus. '' _

_'' - Oui, Edward, tout ce que tu veux, Edward. '' _

Donner des réponses pré-programmées. Dire exactement ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Pas ce que les autres voulaient voir. Je me sentais comme un robot, faisant exactement ce qu'il avait appris à faire pendant que les scientifiques qui m'avaient programmé de cette façon et attendaient les résultats prévus, étaient assis derrière et regardaient. J'ai mangé ce qui m'était préparé sans me plaindre. Je me déplaçais dans la direction où ils allaient parce que, le ciel nous en préserve, j'aurais pu m'asseoir à côté de quelqu'un qui pourrait me parler.

Je savais que cela commençait à déranger les autres, mais personne n'a jamais rien dit_. _Les excuses qu'Edward et Alice avaient données pour mon comportement étaient exceptionnelles après tout. Qui n'aurait pas cru les deux meilleurs menteurs et manipulateurs que je n'avais jamais vus ? C'était ce qu'ils faisaient de mieux.

_'' - Elle vient seulement de se rendre compte il y a peu de temps de tout ce qu'elle va laisser derrière elle en entrant dans cette vie, cela laisse des traces. '' _

_'' - Bella est préoccupée par les Volturi et comment ils vont la percevoir. Elle ne veut pas les offenser en disant non s'ils lui demandent de se joindre à eux et elle est inquiète qu'en les offensant cela pourrait avoir des conséquences néfastes pour notre famille. '' _

_'' - Elle se reproche le départ de Jasper. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il est parti si brusquement. Je ne le lui ai jamais complètement expliqué. '' _

La dernière excuse était en réalité un mensonge total. Je n'étais pas responsable du départ de Jasper. En effet, Edward et Alice avaient tous les deux refusés de m'expliquer pourquoi Jas avait été prié de quitter la famille pendant quelque temps. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de demander à Edward et Alice après l'avoir demandé une première fois, non seulement ils m'avaient tout simplement ignoré, mais ils l'auraient vraisemblablement fait à chaque fois, Edward m'ayant déjà expressément déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas m'entendre parler de Jasper en sa présence. C'était encore une des choses qui l'exaspéraient au-delà de l'entendement. Ce qui n'était pas exactement une situation sans danger pour moi. J'avais donc choisi de ne pas demander.

Mais cela avait été facile pour moi de comprendre.

Carlisle avait couvert leurs bases auprès de l'école, faisant les appels nécessaires pour expliquer le départ de Jasper de Washington. Les rumeurs étaient allées bon train à l'école, se répandant comme une traînée de poudre, et avec le départ de Jas, j'étais sans défense contre les loups une fois encore. Je ne pouvais pas non plus compter sur Edward et Alice pour me défendre contre les autres étudiants et j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'ils trouvaient une certaine jouissance malade de la chose dans son ensemble, mais j'avais réussi à me débrouiller assez décemment toute seule ou en les ignorants tout simplement.

Esmé a boudé dans la maison pendant un moment, même si j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un spectacle. Elle avait besoin de maintenir l'apparence de la mère protectrice et aimante, exagérément soucieuse de ses enfants. J'étais certaine que Jasper aurait eu des nausées en voyant cela.

Rosalie n'agissait pas de façon différente que ce qu'elle faisait quand Jasper était là, excepté qu'elle me surveillait de plus en plus à présent. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi quand je parlais, presque comme si elle disséquait mes paroles dans son esprit afin d'obtenir des réponses qu'elle croyait pouvoir appliquer à ma situation. Pas une seule fois elle a parlé à haute voix à Edward ou Alice, mais les regards que lançait Edward à Rosalie, mixés avec la séparation qui semblait avoir eu lieu entre les deux_ sœurs_, avaient soudainement beaucoup plus de sens.

Même si Edward, Alice, Carlisle et Esmé ne m'avaient pas dit quoi que ce soit sur ce qui s'était passé avec Jasper justifiant son départ immédiat, Emmett et Rosalie n'avaient pas été aussi obtus. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient ouvertement parlé, mais au grand dam du reste de la famille, ils regardaient constamment les informations, écoutants les mêmes reportages à plusieurs reprises au sujet d'une femme qui aurait soi-disant eu un accident quelque part entre ici et Seattle.

D'après ce que j'avais compris, sa voiture était entrée en collision avec un chevreuil et elle avait subi de graves blessures lors de l'accident et perdant la quasi-totalité de son _sang_.

Discrètement, Emmett et Rosalie chuchotaient entre eux à ce sujet, bien trop bas pour mes oreilles humaines pour pouvoir les entendre, mais ils me regardaient toutefois, sachant parfaitement que je les regardais, même si je donnais l'impression d'être bêtement assise sur le canapé en regardant fixement le mur de couleur beige avec un regard vide.

J'avais de la chance cependant, c'était presque comme s'ils avaient voulu me faire savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je savais donc à quoi m'attendre. Ils avaient peut-être vu la proximité que j'avais réussie à développer avec Jasper et ils avaient pensé que j'avais le droit de savoir. Quelles qu'avaient été leurs intentions, ils avaient réussi à me faire indirectement savoir que Jasper avait fait une entorse au régime alimentaire des Cullen et que la prochaine fois que je le verrais, ses yeux ne seraient pas de la couleur fauve dorée à laquelle je m'étais habituée.

Malgré tout, cette pensée ne me dérangeait pas autant qu'elle aurait probablement dû le faire. Jasper m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises que sa préférence initiale quand au choix de son alimentation serait toujours le sang humain. Il avait choisi de s'en tenir à l'alimentation des Cullen en raison de sa position actuelle dans la famille Cullen et que c'était simplement plus facile de suivre une des nombreuses règles mises en place par Carlisle. Une fois encore, j'avais eu purement de la chance qu'il y ait Emmett et Rose. S'ils leur en avaient été donné la possibilité et assez d'intimité pendant un certain temps, eux et moi aurions été finalement en mesure d'aller directement au cœur de la question et ils auraient été honnêtes avec moi, enfin aussi honnête qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

_Edward m'a lancé un coup d'œil avant de se pencher pour embrasser le côté de ma joue. J'ai résisté à l'envie de faire la grimace qui se glissait habituellement sur mon visage à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de moi ou était physiquement capable de me toucher. Je ne pouvais pas supporter sa présence et encore moins de le sentir me toucher physiquement. Il me dégoûtait et me terrifiait._

_'' - Sois sage, Bella. Alice et moi ne resterons pas longtemps à la chasse. Tu ne vas pas à La Push. '' m'a-t-il averti. _

_Emmett était dans le salon et a tourné vers moi un regard de sympathie avant de faire une pichenette avec ses doigts à l'arrière de la tête d'Edward. '' - Elle ira bien, Eddie. Elle n'est pas un bébé. D'ailleurs, je vais lui tenir compagnie. ''_

_Edward a ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais l'a rapidement refermé quand Rosalie est également entrée dans la pièce et se laissa tomber avec élégance dans le siège à côté du mien en regardant fixement Edward d'une façon qui mettrait la crainte de Dieu dans toutes les créatures qui passeraient dans le rayon de sa vision. _

_'' - Elle va être bien surveillée, Edward. '' a-t-elle dit méchamment d'un ton sec. '' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta précieuse humaine. '' _

_En dépit de la cruauté de ses paroles, je savais que Rose ne me voulait aucun mal. Je n'étais pas tout à fait certaine de savoir comment j'en étais arrivée à cette conclusion, mais j'avais l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé ou qu'elle avait réalisé quelque chose qui la mettait plus à l'aise avec moi. Nous ne nous parlions toujours pas et je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous étions en bons termes l'une et l'autre, mais au moins elle n'ignorait plus ma présence quand j'étais en face d'elle. Edward n'a pas pris la peine de donner une réponse à Rosalie, au contraire, il a soufflé comme un enfant et est sorti brusquement de la pièce, rapidement suivi par Alice qui avait regardé se dérouler toute la scène en silence._

_La porte arrière a claqué bruyamment et aussitôt, Rosalie a soupiré bruyamment alors qu'un coup d'œil était partagé entre elle et son compagnon._

_Emmett a attrapé la télécommande, allumant la télévision et changeant les chaînes diffusant des feuilletons pour mettre les informations qu'il avait enregistrées sur la femme qui était morte dans un « accident ». J'ai pris mon livre sur la table, faisant semblant de lire pendant que je regardais le mouvement des lèvres d'Emmett parlant rapidement à Rosalie à une fréquence trop basse pour que je le comprenne. _

_La voix de la commentatrice servait de bruit de fond parce qu'il racontait à nouveau ce que j'avais déjà entendu au moins cinq fois. '' - Une jeune femme a été retrouvé morte dans son véhicule sur un chemin de terre. Elle a été découverte par les policiers qui la recherchaient depuis plus de quinze_ _heures. Son mari ayant signalé sa disparition après l'avoir attendu...''_

_'' - Bells. '' a dit Emmett à voix basse._

_J'étais trop axée sur la voix de la journaliste à la télévision pour l'écouter. '' - … Nous pensons qu'elle a percuté un chevreuil alors qu'elle roulait au-delà de la limite de vitesses autorisées ou recommandées sur le chemin de terre. Le mari de la jeune femme a été entendu et ne sait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait sur cette route... '' _

_'' - Bells ? '' a répété Emmett, en agitant cette fois sa main devant mon visage. _

_J'avais laissé retomber le livre sur mes genoux à un certain moment, mais je n'avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention aux deux autres personnes dans la pièce, j'avais été plus préoccupée par les informations, essayant de trouver quelque chose que je n'aurais pas entendu, peut-être un indice ou un signe. Pourtant c'était toujours la même chose et il n'y avait rien de nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il me l'avait mis encore une fois. _

_N'avaient-ils pas déjà compris que je savais ce qu'ils avaient essayé de me dire ?_

_N'avaient-ils pas compris que je n'en avais rien à foutre qu'il ait tué ? Que je ne lui en voudrais jamais ? _

_'' - … la femme a subi plusieurs blessures, dont une fracture du poignet, des côtes cassées, des lacérations et plusieurs coupures qui seraient dues, d'après les responsables, à la vitre brisée et une grande lacération profonde sur le cou, d'où la quasi-totalité de son sang s'est échappé... '' _

_« De grandes et profondes lacérations sur le cou... » C'est le meilleur endroit pour mordre et aspirer le sang et tout... _

_« La quasi-totalité de son sang... » Hé bien, il ne pouvait pas la laisser à moitié pleine, non ? Et pourquoi le faire à moitié, connard ? _

_« Des côtes cassées, le poignet... » Ce serait elle défendue ?_

_Mes divagations internes se sont soudainement transformées en quelque chose qu'elles n'auraient pas dû, mais ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais m'en empêcher. J'étais peut-être un peu trop morbide pour mon propre bien. J'étais avec des vampires après tout, dont un n'était pas là, celui que je voulais le plus. _

_Le vouloir... je le veux._

_Le manquer... il me manque. _

_Besoin de lui... J'ai encore besoin de lui._

_L'aimer... ? Je n'en suis pas sûre._

_'' - Bella. '' a grondé Rosalie, amenant mon attention loin de mes pensées rien de moins que cohérentes. Elles me blessaient simplement plus quand j'y pensais. Plus le temps passait, plus penser à Jasper me faisait du mal. _

_'' - Quoi ? '' ai-je demandé, complètement énervée._

_Un petit sourire est apparu sur le visage de Rose, mais elle l'a rapidement caché en prenant un air menaçant. '' - Combien de fois devrons-nous faire ces conneries avant que tu ne vois finalement ce qui est juste en face de toi ? '' _

_J'ai décidé qu'ignorer la balourdise de Rosalie serait une meilleure option que de la gifler bêtement. Cela ne finirait probablement pas bien pour moi de toute façon. En outre, je n'avais pas encore envie de mourir. _

_Emmett m'a regardé avec une expression de tristesse mêlée de confusion. '' - Bells... '' Il s'est interrompu en jetant un autre regard sur le téléviseur. _

_Nous étions seuls dans la maison, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes voire des visions d'Alice et Edward. On m'avait dit à plusieurs reprises qu'ils réussissaient à ignorer leurs dons quand ils chassaient pour ce concentrer davantage sur leurs instincts pour faire face à la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Carlisle était encore au travail, mais il devait rentrer au domicile dans l'heure suivante et Esmé était partie faire des provisions pour le seul être humain qui se trouvait dans la maison et qui avait besoin de manger. _

_J'ai dû me souvenir que nous étions en sécurité pour le moment. Je n'en étais jamais vraiment certaine, mais ce ressenti était tout ce que je pouvais avoir à moins que Jasper ne passe la porte d'entrée avec un sourire sur le visage et la preuve qu'il avait tout compris au sujet de Lysen sans faire disjoncter Edward ou Alice. _

_Pour être honnête, cela me semblait hautement improbable. Putain. J'avais foi en Jas, mais en même temps, je ne savais pas jusqu'à quelle extrémité il devrait aller pour gagner et si c'était quelque chose qu'il voudrait faire. Une petite voix au fond de ma tête me disait que s'il devait le faire, rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. _

_Pour une raison quelconque, je n'étais pas arrivée à trouver un plan ou une méthode qui aurait marché pour sauver mon fils... Je ne savais pas comment tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver serait différent. _

_Avoir confiance. Avoir un peu de foi. Croire en quelque chose de plus important que toi. _

_Ouais, je commençais à ressembler à quelque fanatique religieux parlant de l'Amour de Dieu. Pourtant, malgré mon espoir intérieur que quelque chose pourrait réussir, que quelqu'un allait combattre jusqu'au bout et que Jasper allait simplement savoir comment faire... je ne pouvais pas me laisser gagner par l'espoir et trop y croire. _

_Si mon cœur était brisé... si mon fils mourrait... je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner s'il prenait une décision malencontreuse parce qu'il était devenu impatient ou qu'il se disait « rien à foutre » parce qu'il en avait assez de ne rien savoir. _

_Il m'a promis... j'avais besoin de m'en souvenir. _

_Jusqu'où irait-il ? _

_'' - Bells, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé. '' a expliqué Emmett. _

_J'ai haussé les épaules et prit le livre qui était posé sur mes genoux. '' - Quand Jas sera-t-il autorisé à rentrer ? '' ai-je rétorqué à Emmett en retour. _

_'' - Autorisé ? '' a grogné Rose. '' - Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette impression ? '' _

_J'ai tendu le cou suffisamment pour pouvoir la regarder pendant que je parlais. '' - Edward m'a dit qu'il lui avait demandé de quitter la famille pour un moment. J'ai supposé que Jasper ne serait pas autorisé à revenir sans permission. '' _

_'' - Hé bien, techniquement c'est vrai. '' a grommelé Rose tristement. _

_'' - Alors, '' l'ai-je raillé. '' - Quand va-t-il revenir ? '' _

_Le regard sur leurs deux visages m'a fait comprendre qu'aucun d'eux n'avait même un semblant de réponse pour moi. '' - Le « quand » n'est pas réellement aussi important que de savoir le « pourquoi ». '' a simplement déclaré Emmett. _

_'' - J'ai compris, Em, Il a tué l'humaine. '' ai-je dit impassible. _

_L'apport d'air de Rose quand elle a pris sa respiration en sifflant à mes paroles ne m'a même pas fait tourner la tête vers elle. '' - Tu le savais ? '' _

_J'ai haussé les épaules à nouveau. '' - Je l'avais compris la seconde fois où j'ai regardé les informations. Ce n'était pas très difficile à comprendre. '' _

_'' - Tu ne sembles pas surprise ou... gênée ? '' m'a interrogé Emmett, apparemment encore troublé._

_Un petit sourire sarcastique est sorti de mes lèvres avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. '' - Vous pensez à vous en tant que Cullen. Jasper ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera probablement jamais. '' _

_J'ai laissé les mots suspendus dans les airs et j'ai attendu leur réponse. Rien n'est venu de leur part sauf la faible respiration d'Emmett et le léger sifflement de Rosalie. _

_'' - Alors, quand va-t-il revenir ? '' ai-je demandé de nouveau. _

_Emmett s'est tourné vers moi pour me regarder, les yeux obscurcis et remplis d'une profonde tristesse. _

Et puis... tout a changé. C'était comme si j'avais été oublié pour l'instant parce que quelque chose était devenu soudain beaucoup plus important. Tout ce qu'il avait suffi avait été un simple appel téléphonique de Carlisle à Edward, qui s'était tourné vers Alice pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il avait dit. L'expression d'Edward est passé du visage de pierre effrayant qu'il portait d'habitude en un masque de fureur absolue. Ses yeux avaient rencontré les miens dans le rétroviseur et, pendant une fraction de seconde, j'aurais juré qu'il envisageait de me tuer et, pour être honnête, j'avais presque envie qu'il le fasse.

_Nous roulions vers la maison des Cullen dans un silence tendu. De temps en temps, une question m'était lancée par Edward ou Alice, agrémenté de petites menaces de rappels de ce qu'ils gardaient contre moi de la part d'Edward. _

_Lysen..._

_La journée avait été plus gênante que la normale, si tentée que ma vie puisse être encore considérée comme normale. J'ai supporté simplement le poids de celle-ci sans me plaindre ou me dérober. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt et j'allais peut-être être considéré comme quelqu'un de faible pour cette raison, mais réellement quel autre choix avais-je ? Me battre pour moi-même signifiait la mort pour mon fils. Essayer de fuir ou demander de l'aide aurait les mêmes résultats. Et les deux monstres en face de moi ne me laissaient pas l'oublier une seule seconde. _

_Bien que la journée ait été différente, Edward était beaucoup plus centré sur Alice que d'habitude, grognant dans sa barbe contre elle pendant la journée, lui demandant de regarder davantage vers l'avenir. _

_Il semblait que quelque chose se passait et qu'ils attendaient simplement la confirmation de cela. _

_Le téléphone portable qu'Edward gardait dans la console centrale de sa Volvo a fait entendre la musique de Debussy qu'il avait programmé. Edward a jeté un coup d'œil à Alice, avant de répondre, ce qui m'a dérangé, mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. '' - Carlisle ? '' a demandé Edward. Il savait que c'était lui. _

_Je n'ai rien entendu de ce qu'ils se sont dit. Ils parlaient à un niveau de décibels trop bas et mes oreilles humaines ne pouvaient pas les entendre. La tête d'Edward s'est tourné brusquement vers Alice sur le siège passager, les yeux noirs de colère alors que ses doigts serraient le volant tellement fort qu'il n'était pas loin d'en rompre le cuir. J'ai réussi à entendre « Tu te fous de ma gueule » venant d'Edward , mais ce qu'il avait dit aurait pu être au sujet de n'importe quoi. Alice continuait de secouer la tête alors qu'Edward la regardait en plissant des yeux, les mains tremblantes et un grondement constant sortant à travers ses dents serrées. Peut-être que j'aurais dû être plus inquiète pour ma santé, mais de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que j'aurais pu faire pour y remédier. _

_J'ai finalement décidé de poser la question. '' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' Ma voix était juste au-dessus du niveau d'un chuchotement, mais je savais qu'ils pouvaient m'entendre tous les deux fort et clair. _

_Ils se sont figés tous les deux pendant une seconde. '' - Rien d'important. '' a répondu Edward mystérieusement. '' - Rien que nous ne pouvons pas gérer, pas vrai Alice ? '' _

_'' - Vrai. '' a-t-elle murmuré en se frottant les tempes alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient de nouveau et qu'elle avait une autre vision. _

_Encore une fois, quoi qu'elle ait vu, cela avait entraîné une grave discussion entre Edward et Alice à ce sujet. Quelque chose devait la perturber et elle était troublée. D'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, elle n'était pas capable de donner suffisamment d'informations concrètes sur le « quand », le « comment » et le « pourquoi » sur l'ensemble de la situation. Edward s'était retourné sur son siège et s'était mis à rouler de nouveau avant de régler son rétroviseur pour me regarder directement dans les yeux. J'ai senti un frisson de dégoût et de terreur descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale, mais j'ai tenu bon. _

_Jas, qu'as-tu fait ?_

_'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps, Bella ? '' m'a demandé Edward doucement, presque trop calmement. Cela m'a dérangé et m'a fait peur. _

_'' - Rien. '' lui ai-je répondu aussitôt. '' - Je ne suis jamais seule. '' lui ai-je craché amèrement après un petit moment._

_J'ai de nouveau levé les yeux pour fixer les siens. Ils étaient encore noirs et remplis de rage. Sa mâchoire s'était crispée à mes paroles, mais en réalité, il savait que je ne faisais que dire réellement la vérité. Il m'a regardé et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il essayait presque de voir à travers moi. Je voulais simplement m'enfoncer dans le cuir inconfortable et disparaître dans le néant pour tout oublier._

_Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas envisagé de le faire... je n'en avais simplement jamais eu l'opportunité. _

_Faible... souhaiter la mort est une faiblesse._

_Ce serait plus facile... personne ne pourrait plus me faire de reproche. Personne ne pourrait plus me dire quelque chose. _

_Ils pouvaient dire que je n'avais pas essayé. _

_Pendant un moment, j'ai voulu qu'Edward puisse lire dans mes pensées. J'ai essayé de me concentrer, répétant toujours les mêmes mots à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête alors que je regardais le vampire qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que me terrifier et me terroriser._

Fait-le, Edward. S'il te plaît, fait-le simplement pour en finir.

_J'étais peut-être trop faible. Je méritais peut-être exactement ce que je recevais. Je ne méritais peut-être pas que les gens disent que j'en valais la peine._

_Le pied d'Edward doit avoir appuyé un peu plus fort sur l'accélérateur parce que le moteur de la voiture a rugi un peu, nous tirant en avant et ses yeux ont finalement lâché les miens dans le rétroviseur. '' - Quand nous arriverons à la maison, va directement dans le salon et restes-y. '' m'a-t-il ordonné d'un ton brusque. _

_'' - Oui, Edward. '' ai-je murmuré, me détournant pour regarder le paysage vert que je n'avais déjà que trop vu. _

Le reste du trajet en voiture a été exceptionnellement tendu. Alice avait glissé dans plusieurs visions pendant le trajet alors qu'Edward frappait ses doigts de façon de plus en plus irritante contre le volant, grognant et marmonnant tellement vite dans sa barbe qu'il ne pouvait être entendu que par un vampire. Aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de me parler pendant le trajet, mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas reconnaissante pour ce petit cadeau.

Carlisle est rentré à la maison peu de temps après nous, faisant signe à Edward de le suivre dans son bureau où ils ont tous les deux disparu pendant quelque temps. Esmé était assise seule dans la cuisine, les yeux fixés sur les fenêtres et regardant la forêt à travers les vitres tandis qu'Emmett, Rosalie et Alice étaient assis dans le salon où je m'étais moi-même installée, un livre ouvert à la page du devoir qui m'avait été donné en cours aujourd'hui.

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur le cours. Emmett jetait des regards circonspects à l'horloge tout en tapant légèrement du pied sur la table en verre du salon. Rosalie regardait distraitement le mur et j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle me regardait dans sa vision périphérique. Alice se tenait près de la fenêtre, passant de vision en vision et n'en sortant que pour marmonner doucement et à voix basse quelque chose pour ceux qui étaient dans la pièce et sans doute aussi pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas.

Ils étaient tous nerveux, gênés et inquiets. D'une certaine façon, je me demandais comment cela allait me toucher, mais en même temps, je ne voulais pas non plus y penser. Si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec ce que Jasper avait fait... ou quelqu'un d'autre...

Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'y penser. Je devais continuer à croire que ce que je faisais était la seule solution. J'avais besoin de rester convaincu que je pouvais être ce qu'ils voulaient pour mon fils, pour qu'il vive. Parce qu'il en valait_ la peine _tellement plus que je ne le vaudrais jamais.

_Je ferais tout pour lui et uniquement pour lui._

'' - Réunion de famille. '' La voix calme de Carlisle a résonné dans le salon, me sortant de mes pensées et me foutant la trouille. Je ne l'avais pas entendu, ni Edward, sortir du bureau ni même entrer dans la pièce, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas tout à fait inhabituel de ma part d'être distraite.

Edward a été devant moi en un éclair, m'arrachant de ma place sur le canapé et me tirant avec le reste de la famille vers la salle à manger. Esmé était déjà assise à la table, la même expression vide qu'un peu plus tôt sur le visage. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il était arrivé de si grave pour que cela les dérange au point qu'ils se sentent tous tellement mal.

'' - Nous allons avoir un visiteur. '' a commencé Carlisle. '' - Vous le savez tous déjà, sauf Bella bien sûr. Cette réunion est donc plus pour son bénéfice qu'autre chose. ''

_Hé bien merci pour vouloir m'inclure. La prochaine fois, tu pourrais peut-être te sortir la tête du sable et regarder ce qui se passe réellement autour de toi, oh Grand Patriarche que tu es. _

'' - Un visiteur ? '' ai-je demandé confuse.

Edward est resté immobile comme une pierre, mais complètement tendu près de moi. Il était calme, les yeux noirs comme du charbon et il était étrangement rigide en écoutant parler Carlisle. Je voulais m'éloigner de lui et mettre autant de distances que possibles entre nous, mais sans attirer l'attention sur moi-même et mes actions, même si ce n'était pas exactement possible à cet instant précis.

'' - Oui. Un vieil ami si tu préfères. '' a répondu Carlisle.

Edward et Alice ont tous les deux grognés de manière inconvenante, recevant aussitôt un regard tout aussi malveillant de la part de Rosalie et d'Emmett à travers la table. Apparemment, les membres de la famille Cullen avaient des opinions diamétralement opposées envers celui qui allait faire son apparition.

'' - Qui ? ''

Au lieu de répondre à ma question, Edward s'est adressé à Carlisle. '' - Je vais la sortir de la maison pour la nuit. Charlie ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle rentre à son domicile. Je pourrais aller à Seattle. ''

'' - Attends. '' l'ai-je interrompu. '' - Qui va venir ? ''

Edward s'est retourné en me regardant avec une expression qui voulait dire « _Ferme ta gueule _» clairement écrit sur le visage.

Emmetta décidé qu'il se foutait de ce que quiconque pourrait penser. '' - Peter Whitlock... C'est le frère de Jasper, si tu veux. ''

Je suis restée assise immobile pendant une minute, regardant fixement les yeux dorés d'Emmett qui regardaient les miens avec une grande attention, attendant une réponse susceptible de lui apprendre quelque chose sur ce que je pensais.

Ils ne pensaient pas que je savais qui était Peter Whitlock ? Je savais parfaitement qui il était.

Jasper m'avait parlé de lui et de sa compagne Charlotte. Il m'avait parlé des nombreuses expériences qu'ils avaient partagés pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble et à quel point il les adorait et s'occupait d'eux, bien plus que n'importe lequel des Cullen et probablement davantage qu'eux tous réunit. Il avait parlé de Peter avec un profond respect, d'une voix ayant de fortes connotations de loyauté et de confiance. Jasper ressentait les mêmes sentiments envers Charlotte.

_Pourquoi venait-il ici ? _

_Que voulait-il ? _

_Est-ce Jasper qui l'a envoyé ?_

_Mon Dieu, que fait-il ?_

_Qu'avait-il fait ?_

J'espérais que mon visage n'avait pas trahi la tourmente intérieure qui avait traversé mon corps. Aucunes des techniques de méditation intérieures que j'avais apprises n'avaient pu me préparer à ce que je ressentais en cet instant. J'ai essayé de ne pas sauter aux conclusions sur les motifs de sa visite. J'ai essayé de garder un semblant de calme dans mon esprit, mais rien ne se mettait correctement en place comme je l'aurais voulu.

'' - Très bien. '' ai-je répondu en tremblant. '' - Jasper l'a peut-être mentionné en passant. Quel est le problème ? ''

La tête d'Edward a craqué quand ses yeux noirs ont fixés les miens de nouveau, me faisant reculer devant son regard. '' - C'est un buveur de sang humain, Bella. Peter est connu pour son manque de contrôle quand il veut se nourrir, sans compter que nous ne sommes pas complètement certains de la raison pour laquelle il vient maintenant. ''

Carlisle s'est inutilement raclé la gorge. '' - Si, en fait nous le savons. '' a-t-il répliqué.

'' - S'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas réellement penser que c'est parce que Jasper a besoin de quelqu'un pour mettre fin à son affiliation avec notre famille ? Il aurait pu le faire lui-même. Il n'a pas besoin d'intermédiaire. ''

Les dents de Carlisle ont claqué doucement avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. '' - il y avait apparemment des problèmes dont Jasper devait s'occuper pour Peter. ''

_Des problèmes ? S'il te plaît, Jasper, par pitié, ne commet pas d'erreur. S'il te plaît, ne me blesse pas de cette façon... s'il te plaît. _

Alice a laissé sortir un grognement de frustration avant qu'Edward ne se mette lui aussi à grogner. '' - Peter ne se soucie même pas de nous ou de notre mode de vie. '' a murmuré Edward d'une façon plutôt pitoyable.

Emmett a ri en secouant la tête. '' - Non Eddie, correction, Peter ne t'aime pas, le reste d'entre nous est plutôt convenable à ses yeux. '' J'étais toujours assise et silencieuse, pas sûre de savoir comment prendre la situation et en essayant d'empêcher mon cerveau de réfléchir aux possibilités toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres de ce qui pourrait mal tourner. J'étais arrivée à la conclusion que Peter avait certainement quelque chose à voir avec moi malgré ce que Jasper avait dit à Carlisle.

'' - Si tout le monde est tellement inquiet au sujet de ce buveur d'humain, ne pourrais-je pas tout simplement aller à La Push pour la nuit ? '' ai-je demandé tranquillement en gardant mes yeux fixés sur la table en bois.

Edward a levé les yeux vers moi. '' - Certainement pas. '' a-t-il dit sèchement. Nous irons à Seattle pour la nuit. J'ai quelques affaires dont je dois m'occuper de toute façon. Tu dois apprendre certaines des choses dont je m'occupe là-bas. ''

Le reste de la famille n'a pas sourcillé à ses paroles, mais j'ai dû retenir le frisson qui a glissé le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Jasper m'avait déjà expliqué et foutrement bien, le genre de personnes qu'Edward _fréquentait_ à Seattle. Tout le monde a le droit de choisir ce qu'il fait dans sa chambre, mais cela ne m'intéressait pas de regarder quelqu'un sangler Edward avec des bracelets en cuir et ensuite lui fouetter le dos tout en lui racontant à quel point il avait été un mauvais garçon. Je n'avais aucun besoin d'être introduite dans ce genre de merde.

Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de regarder Edward avec un visage défait. Soudain Alice a poussé un cri strident avant de se mette à gémir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, appuyée contre le mur. Ses yeux se sont exorbités et ont rencontrés ceux d'Edward qui c'était immédiatement tourné vers elle pour voir tout ce qu'elle voyait.

'' - Il n'y a plus rien. '' a-t-elle murmuré dans l'incrédulité la plus complète.

'' - Non. '' a-t-il grogné.

Se décidant enfin à parler, Rosalie a soupiré et a claqué sa main sur la table, ce qui a finalement réussi à sortir Esmé de sa transe et la faisant enfin bouger. '' - De quoi diable les deux monstres sont-ils en train de babiller ? Le reste d'entre nous dans cette pièce n'est pas assez chanceux pour avoir vos dons super-spéciaux, donc, si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, ce serait agréable de bien vouloir nous éclairer, putain. ''

'' - Rose. '' a grondé Esmé d'une voix à peine un cran au-dessus du niveau du silence.

Rosalie n'a même pas bougé un cil dans sa direction et s'est encore moins excusée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire en coin à Rose devant son mépris.

'' - Je ne vois rien. '' a sorti Alice à travers ses dents serrées.

Le téléphone s'est mis à sonner et Edward et Alice ont grognés tous les deux. Carlisle leur a jeté un regard étrange avant d'aller vers le téléphone et de le décrocher de son support. '' - Bonjour ? Résidence Cullen. ''

Je n'ai pas entendu quoi que ce soit à l'autre bout du récepteur, mais celui qui était au bout du fil avait l'attention de tous les vampires dans la pièce, ils avaient le regard fixés uniquement sur le téléphone dans la main de Carlisle. Ils étaient tous figés à leur place comme des statues. Aucun d'eux n'a cligné des yeux, respiré ou même bougé pendant que Carlisle écoutait son correspondant à l'autre extrémité. Il semblait que la tension, de façon inattendue, avait atteint un autre niveau à cet instant et que j'étais, encore une fois, la seule qui restait dans le brouillard.

De courts apports d'air quittaient mes poumons pendant que j'attendais que quelqu'un dise enfin quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour me donner un indice sur ce qui se passait.

'' - Merde. '' a murmuré Emmett.

'' - Êtes-vous sûr qu'il soit nécessaire que cela ait lieu _immédiatement_ ? '' a insisté Carlisle avec exaspération. Quelques secondes de silence se sont encore écoulées avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. '' - Non, c'est possible. Je suis certain que nous pourrons nous arranger et trouver quelque chose. '' Les yeux de Carlisle vacillaient sur Edward qui grimaçait à présent et qui secouait la tête comme pour dire « non » à ce que lui demandait silencieusement Carlisle. '' - Nous avons un visiteur inattendu qui doit arriver, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait sage de permettre à tous nos membres de se joindre à vous ce soir. '' La mâchoire d'Edward s'était visiblement crispée. '' - Tu ne viendras pas dans ta forme humaine ? ''

J'ai alors compris et un souffle de soulagement a été expulsé de mes poumons avant que je ne puisse l'arrêter. Edward m'a lancé un regard étrange, mais je l'ai complètement ignoré. Les loups avaient évidemment convoqué une réunion avec la famille Cullen et avaient refusé de venir sous leurs formes humaines. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils auraient besoin d'un traducteur. Edward était la seule personne qui avait la capacité de les comprendre sous cette forme.

Putain, ma chance venait de tourner. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. Quelque chose me titillait l'esprit, chatouillant un peu mon subconscient et me disant que Jasper avait quelque chose à voir avec cela et que c'était lui qui l'avait orchestré. Il m'avait toujours dit qu'il n'avait jamais perdu. Il ne faisait jamais d'erreurs. Il faisait son travail et il le faisait bien. Négliger les détails ne faisait pas partie de son caractère et les loups venaient tout juste d'enlever Edward de l'équation pour me permettre de voir Peter et pendant tout cela, Alice serait aveugle.

Je voulais crier d'effroi, d'inquiétude, d'excitation et d'espoir, mais je ne pouvais pas, alors j'ai simplement souri à la place.

Carlisle discutait toujours, les yeux fermés fortement pendant qu'il parlait. '' - Oui, oui, absolument. Non, je comprends, c'est justifié, même si nous ne vous avons pas donné une seule fois de raison de ne pas nous faire confiance. Non, Jasper ne se joindra pas à nous, il a quitté l'État pour quelque temps. '' Edward m'a lancé un regard rempli de venin. Je lui ai souri en retour, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Je n'avais eu aucun rôle dans l'arrivée de Peter ou dans le soudain appel intempestif des loups . Je n'avais aucun moyen de communiquer avec Peter et il ne m'avait réellement jamais été donné une chance de communiquer avec les loups.

'' - Une demi-heure à une heure ? Ne pourrions-nous pas le retarder de quelques heures ? '' Carlisle a libéré un autre soupir d'exaspération presque à point nommé pour cacher le faible sifflement d'Edward. '' - Non, ce n'est pas un problème, Nous ne faisions que penser à notre visiteur. Non, non, il n'ira pas chasser n'importe où dans les environs. Je vous rassure. Oui, je vous remercie. Nous nous verrons bientôt. ''

À la seconde où que Carlisle a raccroché le téléphone, Alice et Edward étaient tous les deux hors de la pièce en un éclair. Une porte a claqué à l'étage alors que le reste des Cullen regardait le plafond en plissant des yeux. J'ai continué à regarder le dessin du bois sur la table ancienne, en ignorant les personnes autour de moi pendant une minute. J'avais besoin de réfléchir et leur présence ne m'aidait pas à le faire.

'' - Les loups ont demandé une réunion. '' ai-je dit.

'' - Oui. '' a répondu Carlisle.

' - Tu n'as rien à craindre de Peter. '' m'a dit Esmé après un moment.

J'ai grogné avant en haussant les épaules. '' - Je ne crains pas Peter. Je ne le connais même pas. ''

Emmett a souri de toutes ses fossettes, de manière effrontée comme lui seul savait le faire. '' - Peter est quelqu'un de bien. Un observateur tranquille. Un joueur bruyant. ''

'' - Il ne peut pas être les deux à la fois. '' ai-je ricané.

'' - Peter le peut. ''

Chaque tête dans la salle s'est relevé de nouveau vers le plafond quand une forte détonation a retenti sur le sol. La voix rageuse d'Edward était revenue à un niveau qui me permettait de l'entendre. '' - J'attends de toi que tu le surveilles, Alice. Je ne peux pas lui faire suffisamment confiance pour être auprès d'elle. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il vienne ici. Surveille-le parce que je vais le faire aussi de mon côté. '' Le reste de la famille s'est tourné vers moi pour me regarder d'un air embarrassé. J'espérais qu'ils commençaient enfin à avoir un aperçu des réels Edward et Alice, j'avais eu à faire avec eux depuis vraiment trop longtemps.

'' - Esmé, Je vais aller rencontrer les loups avec Edward et Alice. '' a murmuré Carlisle. '' - Cela arrive réellement à un mauvais moment. ''

Edward est entré dans la pièce en ignorant tous les regards pendant qu'il parlait. '' - Alice peut encore voir Peter, mais ses visions sont incertaines et troubles, au mieux, en raison de l'implication des loups. Plus nous nous rapprocherons d'eux et plus elles serons susceptibles de disparaître complètement. Elle s'attend à ce qu'il arrive ici dans une trentaine de minutes. ''

'' - Juste à temps pour que nous puissions lui dire bonjour. '' a dit Carlisle en souriant.

Les lèvres d'Edward se sont retroussées en un rictus. '' - Je n'ai pas confiance en lui. J'ai aussi besoin de le voir. ''

'' - Jasper a rassuré Carlisle. '' a commencé Esmé en murmurant d'une voix douce.

Edward a grogné tout comme Alice. '' - Il aurait pu nous demander notre avis. Sans parler que mes visions concernant Jasper et Charlotte sont fragmentaires dans le meilleur des cas. Peter n'arrive pas à se décider s'il doit venir ou repartir. Cela n'a réellement aucun sens. '' a argumenté Alice.

'' - Nous allons faire confiance à ce que dit Jasper. '' a dit Carlisle dont le ton et l'attitude au sujet de cette question signifiaient clairement que le sujet était clos. '' - Est-ce que c'est compris ? ''

'' - Oui. '' tout le monde, y compris moi a répondu.

Je suppose que je n'étais pas le seul robot à avoir des réponses pré-programmées.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


End file.
